


Месяц, Солнце и Звезда между ними

by alikssepia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие Силы загадочно, и порой у нее свои планы. Рей вступила в борьбу с собственной судьбой, которая свела ее с Кайло Реном, связала их самыми крепкими узами… и забыла о ней.</p><p>Пережить разрыв Уз Силы непросто, особенно когда тоскуешь по заклятому врагу и отцу своего ребенка.</p><p>Фики в стиле “что-то заставило их родить ребенка” вечно заканчиваются с рождением малыша, а мне интересней посмотреть, что произойдет ПОСЛЕ “не жили долго и счастливо”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Черная скала среди моря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moon, the Sun, and the Star Inbetween.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963680) by [Silvershine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvershine/pseuds/Silvershine). 



Остров чем-то в большей степени пустыня, чем Джакку. Голубая, но такая же лишённая всего. Вместо зазубренного песчаного горизонта — безупречно гладкий горизонт океана, простирающийся так широко и неразрывно, что видна даже округлость планеты. На острове нет пресной воды. Зато позади одной из хижин устроен частично сложенный из камней конденсатор — он позволяет каждый день получать несколько вёдер воды из содержащейся в воздухе влаги. Когда Рей спрашивает у Люка, как тот сумел собрать его из простейших предметов, Люк лишь грустно кривит рот и отвечает:

— Когда-то я добывал влагу на ферме.

А Рей когда-то собирала утиль. И месяца не прошло с тех пор, как она обменивала детали на пайки, а кажется, было это так давно. Люк не обещает обучать её. Световой меч он даже видеть не хочет, не говоря уж о том, чтобы взять его в руки. Хорошо, перестал прогонять её: хоть какой-то толк от врожденного упрямства Рей. Однако что делать, если Люк Скайуокер не возьмется больше за меч, она не знает. Она прилетела на этот затерянный чёрт знает где осколок скалы ради самого могущественного джедая в галактике — _единственного_ оставшегося джедая, — а в нем почти ничего джедайского не осталось! По крайней мере, в её представлении.

Долгими холодными ночами на Джакку она слушала предания самых разных цивилизаций, и легенды о джедаях были у каждого народа. Все они рассказывали о вооруженных световыми мечами благородных рыцарях, что летали меж звёзд и сражались с силами зла, обнаруживая колоссальную мощь, природу которой мало кто понимал. Последним — и лучшим — был Люк Скайуокер, сам ставший легендой.

И гляньте на него: угрюмый отшельник, кормящийся водорослями и морскими гадами. Каждый день обращает взор к горизонту, медитирует часами, почти не говорит; и сколько Рей ни просит, молчит об ордене джедаев и своём прошлом. Ей, бывает, удаётся вытянуть из него лишь: «Это было так давно, что почти уже неважно». И ещё порой, слушая её пересказ великих легенд, он вздыхает: «Печально, что джедаев помнят исключительно как воинов».

Может, он больше и не воин, но он всё ещё джедай. Поэтому Рей делает, что может: повторяет за ним. Он поднимается — она поднимается. Он медитирует — она медитирует, ну, или пытается. Он готовит — она помогает. Он шлёт за водой — она безропотно приносит.

Уверенности, что так можно чему-то научиться, у неё нет, пока однажды ей не приходит видение.

Это случается утром во время медитации. Сначала возникает чувство, что всё внутри оборвалось, — последний раз она такое испытала, когда меч Люка позвал её. Она открывает глаза и нетвёрдо встаёт на ноги, пытаясь очнуться; но уже поздно. Перед ней не зелёный остров и синее море, а мрачный пейзаж; резко пахнет серой и дымом. Как прогнившие ломаные зубы, пейзаж захламляют приземистые чёрные строения, осевшие на выступах красной земли — тёмной, как запёкшаяся кровь. Незнакомые чувства переполняют её. Как бьющееся мелко стекло, она словно разлетается на осколки. Смотрит на свои руки; слишком большие, затянутые в чёрное пальцы судорожно согнуты, как когти. Эти руки не её. Это не её глаза.

Едва успев это понять, чувствует: он тоже понял. Его грозное присутствие ревёт в ответ с той же яростью и страхом, какие она почувствовала, впервые коснувшись его разума. Ощутив, как он с воем несётся навстречу по каналу между ними, Рей хочет отступить: ей страшно, что он вломится к ней, наполнит голову и всё сотрёт. Рей испуганно кричит и отпрядывает. Локтём ударяется о скалу, спиной проезжает по мху. Вскидывает руки — защититься от нападения; но перед ней лишь молочно-белое небо и синее море.

— Иногда ты так же кричишь во сне, — замечает Люк откуда-то из-за спины. Она разворачивается и видит его у старинного креста со стёршимися от времени письменами. — Кого ты увидела?

Она рассказывает. Он уже знает о Кайло; что сталось с Ханом, он почувствовал задолго до того, как с рассказом прилетела она. Как и тогда, едва она упоминает имя бывшего ученика, морщины и тени покрывают лицо Люка от боли слишком личной, чтобы она смела выспрашивать.

— Видения о нём случались ещё до встречи с ним, — объясняет она вечером, разжигая и раздувая костер. Завораживающий танец пламени и необходимость то и дело подкладывать ветки и поддувать воздух позволяют ей отвлечься от путаных мыслей и дарят полузабытое чувство, что мир вокруг ясен и прост. — Порой я остро ощущаю его присутствие. То, что я вижу, происходит на самом деле? Если я вижу его, видит ли он меня?

Люк так долго задумчиво молчит, что кажется, будто ответа для неё у него нет. Она подкидывает в костер ещё одну охапку плавника, и тут Люк выходит из оцепенения.

— Ваши судьбы, вероятно, глубоко увязаны друг с другом, раз тебе были видения о нём ещё до встречи, — говорит он; голос звучит хрипло, словно пользоваться им Люк отвык. — Когда я узнал, что мне предстоит встретиться лицом к лицу с собственным отцом, мне тоже было видение о нём. Ощущать связь через Силу — не редкое дело для таких как мы, хотя обычно расстояние должно быть небольшим. Бен всегда был... _на редкость_ чувствителен к Силе. Его мощь проявилась довольно поздно, но с помощью Силы он мог творить вещи, каких я прежде не видал. 

— Он такой сильный? — с отчаянием спрашивает Рей. 

— Сильный? Как бы сказать… Он ощущал отливы и приливы Силы, а я не мог. Он чувствовал правдивость слов и читал мысли, а мне это недоступно. Но не такого рода сила интересовала его. Когда он появился у меня, он был ранимый, крайне одинокий мальчик, пытающийся преодолеть себя. Он никогда не ладил с отцом. Хан любил, но не понимал Бена, и тот винил себя, когда Хан бросил их и вернулся к прежнему занятию. Бен думал: если б только он мог быть таким сыном, какого хотел его отец...

Люк смотрит на свои руки: покрытые пятнами, с набухшими венами — и вздыхает.

— Но и я не безупречен. На мне лежало бремя тысячелетней истории, я чувствовал, что должен сберечь и продолжить историю ордена джедаев, но переложил всё это на хрупкие плечи мальчика, который и так тщился оправдать ожидания отдалившегося отца и королевских кровей матери, которая опасалась его способностей. Я слишком давил. Cлишком многого ждал. Я сказал: будь сильнее — он услышал: будь жёстче. Он спросил у меня, кто был самым сильным джедаем, и я сказал ему: мой отец. Как бы глубоко ни утянула его тьма, Анакин Скайуокер сумел вновь отыскать свет. Но Бен знал о Дарте Вейдере лишь то, что тот изничтожил наш орден и помог построить империю, власть которой простиралась над всеми известными системами. Когда Сноук вышел на него... ему было чем поживиться. Ненависть, гнев, беззащитность, страх, жажда власти... всё это ведет на тёмную сторону. Боюсь, с тех пор Сноук сделал многое, чтобы упрочить контроль над Беном, а поначалу тот пошёл добровольно. Когда-то я думал, что могу спасти его, а сейчас уж не так уверен.

Рей вздрагивает, вспомнив беспощадный свет меча, что пронзил Хана. 

— Он чудовище.

— Он не всегда был такой. В возрасте немногим тебя младше он был обыкновенный юноша. Неуверенный и пылкий и, пожалуй, слишком острый на язык — это в мать, но его улыбка, какой бы редкой гостьей она ни была, могла ободрить любого.

Трудно вообразить улыбку Кайло Рена. Теперь он наверняка позабыл, как это — улыбаться и быть человеком. Ворвавшись в его разум в допросной, она уловила всё то, о чем говорил Люк: ненависть, гнев, беззащитность — и больше ничего. Кайло изучил её воспоминания о Джакку и высмеял её одиночество и мечты, но его прошлое было для неё закрыто, как запертая дверь, которую он не открывал никогда и ни для кого, включая себя.

Ей не приходится долго ждать ответа на вопрос, как Сноук подчинил Кайло Рена.

Боль. Боль, такая продирающая и бесконечная, что поражает её сны и мешает проснуться. Эта боль не её, но ощущается так же остро. Она сидит в своём каменном домике в кромешной тьме и мыслью напряжённо ищет страдальца, которому нужна её помощь. Она чувствует: он должен быть неподалёку.

— Что случилось? Почему тебе плохо?

На её тихие слова отвечает уже знакомое присутствие: он отшатывается прочь, как раненый зверь, и задёргивает завесу между ними. Укутанная в одеяла, Рей смаргивает, медленно осознавая, что чувствовала боль Кайло за много миров.

— Его истязают, — говорит она Люку.

— Боль делает его сильнее. Во всяком случае, Сноук приучил его верить в это.

Люк кажется более усталым, чем обычно; он глядит на медленно гаснущие в утреннем свете звёзды. Ночи здесь долгие, и рассвет занимает несколько часов.

— Она не придавала сил, — бормочет Рей, уткнувшись лицом в колени. — Она отнимала радость.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем Люк поднимается.

— Тебе надо оборвать связь. Если тебе известны его чувства и где он находится, значит, и он чувствует тебя. Его обучение завершится — и он придёт за тобой.

Потрясённая, Рей тоже порывисто встает.

— Зачем?

— Сноук задумал захватить всех оставшихся в галактике джедаев и истребить тех, кто откажется подчиниться. Кайло Рен — его орудие, и, судя по твоим рассказам, следующее приобретение — ты. Если не оборвёшь с ним связь, облегчишь ему задачу найти нас, когда придёт время.

— Но как я...

— Разве не за этим ты пришла сюда? Чтобы научиться?

Люку удается изобразить раздраженный вид: будто он раздосадован тем, что ей удалось вывести его из расслабленного равнодушия. А именно это она и сделала. Одновременно возбуждённая этой удачей и встревоженная предупреждением учителя, она идет за ним на вершину острова, где они обычно медитируют. Ранним утром здесь слишком холодно, но Люк не желает упускать время.

— Когда ты впервые почувствовала связь с ним? — спрашивает он, когда они выровняли дыхание и открылись Силе. Рей делает это, как ребенок, погружающий кончики пальцев ног в огромный океан, который едва может осмыслить.

— Когда он допрашивал меня на базе Старкиллер, — припоминая, отвечает она. Медитация и Сила придают её воспоминаниям ясность, которой обычно не хватает. — Он... он вломился в мой разум, он взял то, на что права не имел.

Вспомнив, она закипает от ярости и униженности.

— Отпусти это, — говорит Люк. — Он увидел истинную тебя. Не нужно стыдиться; а он не стоит вреда, который причинит тебе гнев.

Легче сказать, чем сделать. Насилие она простить не может, но сбрасывает внутренний накал и дальше изучает воспоминания с отстраненным спокойствием.

— Когда он потянулся ко мне, это было как коснуться обшивки корабля без заземления. Словно электричество дугой соединило его разум и мой. Я почувствовала его потрясение, а после поняла, что сама могу так же вломиться к нему.

— И что увидела? — спрашивает Люк.

Он просит пересказать впечатление от пребывания внутри чужого разума, и Рей с трудом подбирает слова. Прочесть чужие мысли — не то, что услышать их словами или предложениями. Это кружащий голову наплыв образов и ощущений, часто в беспорядке и в отрыве от обстоятельств. Кайло Рен полон страха. Мрак окутывает его мысли, и многие из них ведут к одному человеку, воспоминаний о котором у него нет. Только имя. Имя, ужасающее и вдохновляющее его.

— Увидела, что он одержим Дартом Вейдером. Он боится, что никогда не достигнет его высот.

Люк мрачен, и не похоже, чтобы это его удивило.

— А что ещё?

Рей ищет в памяти. Она была так напугана и на взводе, что глубоко не заходила. В том не было нужды. Его надежды и страхи лежали так близко у поверхности, что едва не проступали на его выразительном лице. Сейчас есть время рассмотреть увиденное не спеша, и до неё доходит: Кайло Рен не умеет скрывать чувства. Вот почему он носит маску: отчасти подражая предку, отчасти из желания устрашать… а лицо предаёт его. Она догадалась, едва увидев это лицо. Он не способен ничего скрыть. Эмоции пробегают по его чертам, отражая внутренние вихри так же мгновенно, как легчайший бриз покрывает рябью гладкую поверхность пруда. Рей наблюдала это лишь миг, но этого было довольно. Она увидела его одержимость Вейдером — да. Но также отца, которого обожал и проклинал, и мать, что похоронила его в трясине чувства вины. Она уловила его презрение к рыжеволосому человеку и полное страха благоговение перед существом в капюшоне, которое неясно вырисовывалось в самых глубоких колодцах его разума.

Ещё она похитила проблеск его впечатления о ней, когда искра проскочила между ними. Любопытство и восхищение, которые он постарался подавить. Охватившее его стремление впечатлить. Привлечь. Завладеть.

Рей чуть не теряет свою безмятежную сосредоточенность. Кайло Рена тянет к ней, как одиночку, встретившего наконец себе ровню; она не может не признать, что почувствовала то же, когда искра пролетела между ними. Это магнетизм, которому обычного определения не подберешь; притяжение, рожденное Силой.

«Не бойся, — сказал он ей. — Я чувствую то же».

Теперь ей кажется, что дело не только в этом. Чувства, связанные с образами её лица, рук, губ. Такое влечение не имеет отношения к Силе. Оно древнейшего и простейшего рода: влечение мужчины к женщине.

Она роется в своих чувствах, ищет отвращение или самодовольство от такого открытия, и понимает, что открылось ей это не только что. Не было нужды читать его мысли, чтобы догадаться о его влечении к ней. Это улавливалось в том, как он близко он подошел, и как неожиданно мягко смотрел, и как сдерживал себя, даже когда она решительно бросалась, чтобы убить его. Ей не было дела до этого, вот она и не думала об этом до сих пор.

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Люка, Рей сдержанно пожимает плечами:

— Ничего важного.

— Осторожней с тем, что поддерживает вашу связь, — предупреждает он. Похоже, Люк всё же умеет читать её мысли. — Каким бы незначительным оно ни казалось, ты должна ослабить не только его зацепку за тебя, но и твою зацепку за него.

— Я за него не цепляюсь, — возмущённо говорит она.

— Цепляешься. И будешь цепляться. Ты должна бороться с искушением использовать эти узы к своей выгоде. Какой бы сильной ты ни была, ты ступаешь на территорию, которую Кайло Рен знает досконально, где все преимущества — его.

Она в общем-то понимает, о чём он. Порой она ловит себя на мысли: не попробовать ли дёрнуть их канал и заглянуть в мир Кайло? Идея попробовать украсть его секреты манит. Вдруг она узнает что-нибудь, что поможет Сопротивлению? Её удерживает страх. Миры, разделяющие их, не помешают ему причинить ей зло. Не раз она замечала, как он ухватывается за её разум, едва заметит, что она подошла слишком близко. Если он её захватит, она покойница.

Она учится запираться от него. Люк объясняет ей, как ставить мысленные барьеры — такие сам он возводил против отца. Она знает, как захлопнуть двери и прогнать все мысли; как стать скалой, удерживающей любой натиск. Она этому рада; она знает: он попытается преодолеть расстояние и использовать их узы против неё — это лишь вопрос времени.

Всё случается, когда она беззащитней всего: спустилась в крохотную пещеру у подножия чёрного острова с мыльным кристаллом в одной руке и пустым ведром в другой. Он ждал этого момента? Шпионил за ней, а она не замечала? Или это совпадение, что он напал, когда она одна и не одета, в бассейне с ледяной водой вдали от Люка самозабвенно оттирает подошвы ног от черноты?

Она чувствует тень, покрывшую разум, словно кто-то встал между нею и солнцем. Кожа предупреждающе покалывает, крохотные волоски по всему телу встают дыбом от чувства надвигающейся опасности — источник её не ясен, пока он не нависает над Рей. Конечности слабеют и цепенеют, совсем как в тот день в лесу, когда она впервые увидела его.

Спустя мгновение она падает вниз, словно большая рука вдавила её голову под воду, и Рей испуганно бьётся, не веря в происходящее.

 _Как ты надоела_ , говорит он ей. Она слышит не слова, а смысл. Он хочет отсечь её так же, как она желает избавиться от него. Разница только в том, что он, похоже, решил, что лучший способ разорвать их связь — убить её.

Рей обидно: мысль убить _его_ никогда не приходила ей в голову. Это низко, подло и как раз то, чего следовало от него ожидать.

Она чувствует: он услышал эти мысли и на секунду засомневался. Может, уязвлён тем, что она считает его низким и подлым? Этого краткого затишься ей хватает, чтобы закрыться. _Я скала_ , говорит она, уходя внутрь себя, куда ничто из внешнего мира не проникнет. Пусть рвётся как угодно, но её разум — её собственное пространство. Больше он не застанет её врасплох.

Лишь ощутив, что он отступает, она позволяет себе расслабиться.

 _Держись от моей головы подальше_ , уходя, говорит он ей напоследок.

Рей выныривает и делает первый за несколько минут вдох. Он всерьёз покушался на её жизнь? Или это было предупреждение? Рей не нравится ни тот, ни другой вопрос.

Она не рассказывает Люку об этой стычке. Он лишь нотации будет ей читать или — ещё хуже — запретит ей ходить одной, что сразу усложнит купание. Не всякому охота быть вонючим космостранником, как мастер Люк. К тому же теперь ей известно, как уберечься. Она не станет жить в страхе.


	2. Зелёная луна

Хоть она решила держаться подальше от разума Кайло Рена, устоять удаётся не всегда. И это даже не её вина. Громадной силой притяжения он засасывает её на свою орбиту — возможно, даже не догадываясь об этом — в моменты её беспечности. Вероятно, это случается, когда он думает о ней. А раз так, виноват он.

Это случается, когда она красными, воспалёнными руками стирает одежду в ведре с холодной водой. Внезапно у неё двоится в глазах, Рей глядит на стекающие с обветренных пальцев капли размякшего мыла и в тот же миг видит перед собой сияющий красный меч, который рассекает людей, как нож — мясо. Она спешит закрыться, пока он не ощутил её, но её мутит и трясёт.

И так происходит всё чаще. Настолько часто, что она начинает улавливать его передвижения и намерения. Ей кажется, он что-то задумал, но страшно подумать что. Люк стремится поскорей подготовить её, но неудачи с учениками у него уже бывали. Он учит медленно: сперва — вычистить слабости и только потом — облечь мощью. Он так и не берёт в руки световой меч... Ей начинает казаться, что он не прикоснулся бы к нему даже ради спасения собственной жизни.

Зато ей он позволяет брать меч, пускай и редко.

— Твой шест всю жизнь служил тебе третьей рукой, — говорит он. — Не бросай его. Придёт время создать свой меч — подумай, не сделать ли его двусторонним.

Он впервые признал, что Рей станет джедаем, и от восторга её душа парит. Но радость мигом сдувается от насмешливого укола.

_Утиль ты собираешь лучше._

Так значит, он шпионит за ней? Или, может, его затягивает в её жизнь так же неудержимо, как её засасывает в его? Она отталкивает его, на сколько хватает смелости и силы, и диву даётся его наглости. Свои секреты он ревниво бережёт, а лезть в её жизнь не стесняется.

Следующий раз она выпадает в его сознание во сне. Он тоже спит, и на неё валится бестолковый ряд бессвязных образов, отчего она сердито крутится под одеялом. Она видит блестящий на солнце корабль, который уходит от нее в синее-синее небо, и тут же — другой шатл: он взмывает над деревьями и уносит прочь её маму... Нет. Не _её_ маму. _Его_ маму. Рей тоскливо и одиноко, будто бросили — её. Но ведь её и правда бросили. Она хорошо помнит это чувство. Незнакомые переживания ей тоже снятся. На щеке — мягкое касание отцовской руки. Родное лицо, которое светится любовью. Что бы она ни совершила, он не перестанет любить её. Даже смерти не встать на пути такой сильной любви.

Она заставляет себя проснуться, по щекам стекают горькие слёзы. Это не её чувства. Это не её слёзы. Но выплакивать их ей, потому что Кайло не может.

День, когда Люк объясняет ей, как создать собственный световой меч, — один из лучших в её жизни.

— Тебе ещё многому предстоит научиться, — предупреждает он, — но ты вполне этого заслуживаешь.

Кристаллы, без которых меч с двойным клинком не собрать, можно отыскать лишь на некоторых планетах. Люк странно молчалив, пока она грузит вещи на корвет, на котором прилетела. Может, он грустит перед разлукой? Рей спрашивает, будет ли он скучать.

— Благодаря тебе я вспомнил, что такое надежда, — говорит он. — Конечно, я буду скучать.

Ей удивителен его до странности серьезный ответ.

— Вернусь — вы даже не заметите, — заверяет она.

— Не торопись.

Ей следовало догадаться: он что-то скрывал. Следовало догадаться: Люк нашел прекрасный повод спровадить её с планеты, когда от радости она перестала замечать очевидное.

Она откалывает куски породы в подземных пещерах и тоннелях на неизвестной ей прежде планете, и голова её занята лишь поиском лучших кристаллов. Выручает прежний опыт сборщицы утиля: за отборными кристаллами ей не страшно спускаться в самые тёмные глубины планеты. Люк посоветовал дать Силе вести себя, и Рей подчиняется ей. Девушка оставляет без внимания десятки безупречных кристаллических образований, пока не находит _то, что надо_. Вот её пара кристаллов, подсказывает Сила, и Рей чуть не дрожит от радости, откалывая их от их каменистой колыбели.

Шёпот пробегает у неё внутри, едва она берет свою добычу в руки. Кристаллы вспыхивают и светятся, затем меняют цвет. Люк говорил, что такое случится. Подходящий кристалл вберет её энергию и навсегда изменится. Рей ожидает голубого или зелёного, но кристаллы, похоже, не могут определиться. Один миг они сияют небесно-голубым, другой — сочатся пульсирующим алым. От ужаса она чуть не роняет их, вспомнив грубый, искрящий меч Кайло Рена.

Когда цвет наконец выравнивается, он оказывается бледно-жёлтым, её руки купаются в мягком золотом свете. Но Рей не до того. Мысль о Кайло Рене открыла дверь в её сознании, и девушка вскидывает голову. Cквозь слои породы, почву и атмосферу, сквозь бесчисленные звёздные системы взгляд Рей словно летит туда, где на мостике крейсера стоит Кайло Рен. Он знает, что она рядом, но не гонит, а приглашает зайти, узреть его глазами.

А смотрит он на планету, которую вот уже несколько месяцев она зовёт «домом».

— Люк... — ахает она.

Она слышит тихое ликование: _Ты привела меня прямо к нему._

Рей суёт кристаллы в сумку и спешит назад, наверх. Вдруг ещё можно успеть? Кидается к корвету, заводит двигатели и, задрав нос корабля, вертикально взлетает, не обращая внимания на тряску и надрывный гул движков. Вырывается из атмосферы, бьет по гиперприводу и искрой летит через системы.

 _Люк!_ Она зовёт его так же, как Кайло разговаривает с ней, но не улавливает присутствия своего учителя... пока корабль не сбавляет скорость и не начинает скользить над его планетой в верхних слоях атмосферы. Сигналы заполняют радиолокатор. Кайло Рен пришёл не один: у планеты она насчитала десятки кораблей. Многие уже идут на посадку.

 _Люк_ , снова зовет она и слышит безучастный ответ. Люк смирился с поражением. Он не станет скрываться.

 _Довольно мне бегать от своих ошибок_ , слышит она сквозь стук своего сердца. _А тебе надо уходить._

— Ну нет, — говорит она себе и пытается сдержать дрожь в руках, но что делать — не знает. На радаре видно, как один корабль отделился от остальных и нацелился к ней. Расстояние стремительно сокращается. Она не сможет оторваться от него, даже если попытается.

 _Ты джедай_ , говорит ей Люк. _Помни об этом._

Джедай собран. Джедай спокоен. Джедай встречает несчастья с высоко поднятой головой и, как лист на ветру, отдаётся потоку, приемлет любые перемены. Рей ясно, что Люка уже не спасти. Идти к нему — значит обоим сдаться Первому Порядку. Она сможет ему помочь, только если доберется до Сопротивления и приведет все силы флота генерала Органа на бой с Кайло Реном.

Она подкручивает рычаги и выжимает полную тягу, взмывая прочь от планеты. Крейсер висит у неё на хвосте, она перед ним беззащитна. Но её не сбивают.

Потому что на борту крейсера — Кайло Рен.

 _Надеешься удрать?_ Вопрос эхом отдаётся у нее в голове, задавший его уже не сомневается в победе.

 _Плохо ты меня знаешь_ , отвечает она и закладывает лихой вираж, который крупному и неповоротливому крейсеру не повторить. Его корабль быстрей, а её — манёвренней, и она без колебаний наведёт орудия и выпустит заряды.

Разумеется, корабль с Кайло Реном на борту защищён силовым полем, но ей бы только выиграть время. Ещё несколько минут — и гиперпривод сработает, а пока Рей надо остаться в живых и на свободе. Кайло это понимает. Теперь крейсер метит в двигатели её корабля, но Рей уклоняется от выстрелов и набирает высоту, а между делом вбивает координаты системы Квадара и отправляет подпространственное сообщение, чтобы предупредить Сопротивление.

_Так вот где теперь скрывается мать._

Она поздно спохватывается. «Пошёл вон!» — кричит она и вздёргивает все свои способы защиты, чтобы не пустить его, но он уже прознал. Сопротивление оказалось под угрозой. Она только что вручила координаты их базы главному монстру Первого Порядка!

Выстрел попадает кабину, и корабль Рей заносит. Аварийная сигнализация поднимает вой, но Рей кидает быстрый взгляд на приборы и видит, что гиперпривод исправен и вот-вот запустится. Голова лихорадочно работает. Ей надо убить Кайло Рена. Другого способа спасти Сопротивления и исправить ошибку нет. Спасти Лею. Спасти Люка. Спасти Финна и По и всех людей, которых она теперь считает своей семьей.

Она отбрасывает защитные барьеры и мысленно тянется сквозь пространство, чтобы коснуться разума Кайло. _Ты пришёл сюда схватить меня_ , говорит она и тут же чувствует, что это правда. _Так попробуй достань._

Корабль Рей рывком уходит в гиперпространство. Её выбрасывает над одной из лун системы газового гиганта Квадара. Новая база — на Паламооре, на Внешнем кольце; её перенесли туда много месяцев назад из-за риска для базы на Ди'Куар. Но Рей стремится не туда — она держит курс вниз на густо-зелёную луну. Рей смотрит на приборы и с мрачным удовлетворением отмечает сигнал крейсера, который вырывается из гиперпространства вслед за ней.

Индикаторы её корабля мигают и зашкаливают, когда он пронзает атмосферу луны. Если бы Кайло Рен ещё был способен трезво мыслить, он тут же повернул бы назад, но она чувствует его одержимость. Она чувствует стремление, которое ведёт его и затмевает другие чувства. Теперь она слишком близко, на этот раз он не даст ей уйти от него, даже если для этого придётся бросить корабль в центр геомагнитной бури. Рей роняет корвет в идеальное пике в ту же минуту, как её приборы последний раз мигают и отключаются. Экран радара погас, но она и без него чувствует, что крейсер всё еще сзади. Однако такого электромагнитного воздействия ему не выдержать.

Рей дотягивается и крепко хватает рычаг катапульты. В нужный момент она потянет его и покинет корабль с парашютом. Крейсер Кайло разобьётся и сгорит, а все на борту погибнут. Даже сейчас, когда обшивка его корабля начинает плавиться и гореть, он больше озабочен тем, как схватить ее, чем своей неминуемой гибелью.

 _Ты умна для помоечной крыски_ , слышит она его, хотя ликования в его тоне больше нет. _Но даже крысы понимают, когда их загнали в угол. Сдавайся._

— Поздновато, — выдыхает Рей. — Ну да. Прощай, Бен.

Зелёная поверхность планеты мчится ей навстречу, и Рей изо всех сил рвёт на себя рычаг. Это последнее, что она помнит.


	3. Перемирие

Рей приходит в себя на лугу c высокой жёлтой травой. Она всё еще пристёгнута к креслу пилота и наполовину замотана во флуоресцентный оранжевый парашют. Сколько она так пролежала, она не знает. Может, часы, а может, секунды. Плечи и колени болят, но это наверняка ничто по сравнению c тем, как будет больно завтра. Но она жива. Она жива, а Кайло Рен — нет. Она мысленно осматривается, ищет его присутствие с помощью Силы... но ничто не отзывается — впервые почти за год. Она вновь наедине со своими мыслями.

Рей стряхивает с себя странную меланхолию, которую ей это навевает.

На пути к дымящемуся остову корвета Рей подбирает необычный разогретый обломок. Порой трудно не поддаться привычному порыву забрать и припрятать подвернувшийся хлам. Так странно: набрести на такие обломки на Джакку означало бы найти золотую жилу новеньких деталей — только собирай. Она заставляет себя бросить блестящий сетчатый коллектор двигателя, который принес бы ей пять или шесть паёчков. Она перебирает обломки и наконец находит свою сумку с кристаллами и то, что осталось от шеста: он сломан в трёх местах. При виде этого Рей чуть не плачет.

А от крохотного мерцания на краю сознания она рыдать готова.

— Нет! — ахает она и выставляет мысленную защиту. Если каким-то гнусным чудом Кайло Рен выжил, она не даст ему засечь себя.

Спрятав вещи в высокой траве, она крадётся за деревьями в ту сторону, откуда исходит это крохотное мерцание. Нос наполняет едкая вонь горящего металла и углерода. У края леса Рей выглядывает и видит горящий крейсер, который преследовал её. Она хмурится. При скорости, с которой корабль падал, он должен был рассыпаться на части ещё до столкновения с землёй. Она видела много остатков крушений на Джакку, и этот разбившийся крейсер выглядит как после удара на медленной скорости.

— Я использовал Силу.

На подгибающихся от ужаса ногах Рей разворачивается и видит Кайло Рена. Его маска помята, одежда обтрёпана и обгорела.

— К-как? — бормочет она. — Как могла Сила спасти тебя? Ты должен был сгореть в атмосфере!

— Сколько времени ушло на тренировки, а ты не изведала пока и крупицы истинной мощи, которую может дать Сила.

Он покачивается, и Рей замечает, что он прижимает руку к боку; в этом месте его одежда стала влажной и липнет к телу.

— Чему мой дядя учил тебя? Медитации? Стойке на руках? Пустая трата тебя. Надо было тебе идти со мной, пока была возможность...

Рей стискивает зубы. Как же обидно, что под рукой нет оружия.

— Твой дядя стоит десятерых таких, как ты.

— Ну да, — скрипит его искажённый маской голос. — Вот почему он оказался в камере, в которой его скоро доставят на территории Первого Порядка. Там он и поплатится за свою... несговорчивость.

— Он же твой дядя! — кричит она ему. — Родной человек! Как ты мог?!

— После Хана... уже нетрудно.

Но она чувствует, что он лжёт. Хан сломил его. Он думал, убийство отца иссечёт в нём наконец остатки человечности, но свет в нём так и не погас и теперь бьётся в муках и кричит в тесной клетке. Рей едва удерживается от смешка. Кайло Рен — худший враг самому себе. Ни один её поступок никогда не ранит его так же сильно, как его собственные деяния.

— Ты... пойдёшь со мной, — говорит Кайло и делает нетвёрдый шаг в её сторону.

Рей отскакивает, и как раз вовремя — он без сознания падает на ворох листьев между ними. Быстро оправившись от испуга, она подбирается к нему и утягивает с бедра световой меч. Злобно потрескивая, клинок пронзает воздух, и Рей угрожающе направляет луч к шее Кайло.

Было бы так просто убить его сейчас, закончить эту погоню и вновь обрести в голове покой. Всего лишь взмах — и он бы даже ничего не почувствовал.

Она не может. Руки дрожат, сердце трепещет. Джедай не ударит упавшего. _Рей_ не убьёт беззащитного, как бы он ни досаждал. С разочарованным стоном она отводит меч и сдаётся нелепому намерению поиграть в сиделку при самом мерзком человеке на свете. Её помощи гораздо больше заслуживает Люк, но чем ему сейчас поможет Рей? Сопротивление должно было получить отосланный ею сигнал бедствия, а что из этого выйдет, посмотрим. Пока ей надо сосредоточиться на том, чтобы выжить самой.

К ночи из обломков корвета готово укрытие, способное выдержать дождь, а парашют даже немного защищает от холода. Аварийный маячок не заработает, пока не стихнет геомагнитная буря, а до той поры пройдут часы, дни или месяцы. Рей ковыряется с маячком, пытаясь усилить сигнал с помощью деталей, которые нашла на крейсере Кайло. На его корабле она обнаружила семь тел. Похоже, он единственный выжил — исключительно благодаря силе воле.

Он всё еще лежит без сознания под покровом парашюта. Она сняла с него маску и зашила рану в боку, но она не врач и если у него есть внутренние повреждения, то тут уж пускай он сам. Рей старается не думать об этом. Она отставляет аварийный маячок и вертит в руках красный меч. Он проще, чем у Люка. Грубее. Красный кристалл в нём надтреснут и запятнан... совсем как его владелец. Можно было бы разобрать его, заменить кристалл своим и подкрутить плазменный канал так, чтобы он испускал тонкий клинок из гладкого света.

Он бы возненавидел её. Он и так её ненавидит, но такое было бы непростительно — откуда-то она это знает. Вместо этого она решает заняться своим шестом. Он погиб не безвозвратно, но стал теперь на добрую треть короче, чем прежде. Рей долго смотрит на плод своей работы, прикидывая что-то в голове и украдкой бросая взгляды на световой меч Кайло. Детали не такие уж редкие. Плазменный канал, в конце концов, можно взять из системы охлаждения гиперпривода. Кристаллы уже есть. Люк успел рассказать ей, как медитировать над ними, чтобы они вошли в согласие друг с другом.

Устав с этим возиться, она переключается на своего подопечного. Он лежит неподвижно уже много часов, но всё ещё дышит и — к лучшему это или худшему — состояние его не изменилось. Рей с любопытством разглядывает его лицо. Шрам, которым она наградила его, ужасен. Он рассёк ему лицо, как алым бичом, испортив красоту. Да, он ко всему прочему красивый, хотя достоинства его внешности лучше заметны, когда ярость и ненависть не искажают лицо. В нём так много от Хана Соло. А глаза совсем как у Леи: тёмные и выразительные, — хотя в нём нет ни грамма озорства, которое часто проскакивает во взгляде его матери.

Лея желала бы, чтобы Рей спасла её сына. Чего бы он ни наделал, она хотела бы, чтобы он вернулся домой. Возможно, ради неё, после всего, что вынесла эта женщина, Рей должна хотя бы попытаться. Она со вздохом убирает марлю с бока Кайло и накладывает свежую повязку. Ей надо поспать, но страшно. Если Кайло очнётся, пока она спит, она окажется в его власти.

Подумав, она решает привязать к его запястью гроздь хромированных осколков. Шевельнётся — звон её разбудит. Хочется надеяться. Она засыпает с мечом в руке — на всякий случай и приходит в себя от каждого шороха травы или вздоха ветра.

К утру, когда газовый гигант поднялся и занял полнеба, Кайло Рена простыл и след. В панике Рей стискивает его меч и ищет следы, но читать зелёный рельеф так, как песок на Джакку, она не умеет. Знает лишь, что подопечный пропал и поблизости его нет. Может, оно и к лучшему, думает она, возвращаясь к своей груде хлама. По крайней мере, он безоружен и даже свой закрытый шлем оставил. Рей берет шлем в руки, надевает на голову и следующие несколько минут развлекается тем, что завывает джаккуские детские песенки через модулятор маски.

Через несколько дней Рей приходит к мысли, что Кайло погиб от холода или голода, ведь всю еду с двух разбившихся кораблей она забрала себе. Либо так, либо он очень умело закрылся от неё с помощью Силы. Вдруг геомагнитная буря навела помехи в Силе так же, как сбила с толку электронику? Ей приятней думать, что он погиб. Она скучать не будет. Каким бы загадочным человеком он ни был, галактике лучше без такого, как он.

Рей отвлекается на то, чтобы последить за невидимой бурей, а затем принимается сооружать на концах шеста крепления для кристаллов.

К дню пятому пресная вода почти на исходе, и, позволив Силе вести себя, она спускается в долину. Наконец до неё доносится чудесный плеск реки — музыка для её ушей. В реке водятся похожие на рыб существа, но Рей решает не ловить их, пока еды не станет совсем мало. Люди, которые едят странных животных на странных планетах, не всегда живут долго.

Она наполняет водой третью флягу, и вдруг улавливает движение за спиной. Дёргается встать, но он тут же пригвождает её к месту прямо в этом положении: вполоборота, рука протянута к мечу. Он показывается ей на глаза, и она бы ахнула, если б могла. Кайло едва живой. Лицо осунулось и побледнело, волосы потеряли послушность. Его раны, наверное, затянулись, но вокруг глаз залегли напряженные складки.

Беда в том, что боль придаёт Кайло Рену сил, а сейчас ему очень больно. Сколько б она ни боролась с Силой, стиснувшей её тело, освободиться не сможет.

— Это... моё.

Он вырывает световой меч у неё из рук. И в ту же секунду ослабляет хватку — Рей валится на землю. Она подбирается, будто чтобы броситься за ним, но искрящий клинок описывает круг и замирает прямо перед ней. Это сдерживает её не хуже, чем воля, которая до этого сковывала её тело.

— Если собираешься убить меня, давай, — говорит она храбро, потому что знает: этого он не сделает.

— Ты моя пленница. Ценность твоей жизни перевешивает удобство от твоей смерти, — говорит он ей.

— Твоя пленница? И что ж ты сделаешь? Построишь тюрьму из веток и камыша? — Она скептически сощуривается. — Если не заметил, мы тут с тобой застряли. Может, я твоя пленница, а может, ты у меня в плену — всё это неважно, покуда деваться некуда. Я уже перенастроила маячок с твоего судна. Когда буря уляжется, за нами прилетят только из Сопротивления.

Кайло Рен досадливо морщится.

— На кой мне маячок? У меня датчик у сердца. Верховный лидер Сноук отправит подмогу к последнему известному месту моего пребывания в ту же секунду, как от меня перестанет поступать сигнал.

Подбородок Рей все равно непокорно вздёрнут.

— Ну и что? Скоро твоя рука устанет совать мне эту штуку под нос, а что потом? Нам обоим нужно есть. Нам обоим нужно спать. Вся еда у меня, забыл?

— Она теперь моя, — заявляет он просто.

— Заставишь меня голодать? А я уж думала, что нужна тебе живой.

— Предлагаешь делиться. — Слабая ухмылка показывает его отношение к этой мысли. — Думаешь, я буду тебе доверять.

— Если б я собиралась убить тебя, то давно бы это сделала, возможность у меня была. Можешь не верить, но сам подумай. Решим, кто чей пленник, когда прибудет подкрепление, будь то твои люди или мои.

— И если твои, думаешь, я спокойно пойду? — спрашивает он тихо.

— Примерно так же спокойно, как я бы пошла с твоими, — парирует она.

Понимание возникло и расположилось между ними, хотя оба опасаются в это поверить. Кайло Рен медленно смаргивает, как человек, который покоряется чему-то неприятному. Его уставшая рука падает, и световой меч с шипением выключается. Он принимает её условия. Пока что.

Странно идти назад к месту, который она уже считает своим лагерем, когда в десяти шагах за ней следует Кайло Рен. Странно находиться рядом и не вступать в яростную схватку. Странно греть воду и засыпать в неё пайки, а затем подавать ему протеиновую кашицу в приспособленном под миску обломке её корвета.

Никакого спасибо. Никакой благодарности. Она не может не заметить, как он медленно закипает и едва сдерживает раздражение — ровно оттого, что ему не обойтись без её помощи. Пока они едят, он удостаивает её единственного замечания, и то гадкое:

— Ты ешь как мартышка.

Это для неё не новость, даже Финн вечно поддразнивает её из-за того, как быстро она ест, забывает про столовые приборы и не боится подавиться. Так что Рей пропускает слова Кайло Рена мимо ушей, словно тот и рта не раскрывал. Смириться с присутствием друг друга они смогут, только если притворятся, что другой — пустое место. Он ест равнодушно, словно ему не оставили выбора. Силы оставляют его после нескольких суток, проведённых без пищи и, похоже, без сна: он засыпает сидя, свесив руку с пустой миской.

Она подходит, чтобы забрать миску, но в ту секунду, как Рей касается её, его рука хватает девушку за запястье, и его воля вливается в неё, наполняет её. Он просто испугался, всего лишь защитный порыв, но Рей оглушена и раздавлена его натиском. Она будто вновь оказалась в камере для допросов, где он прорывается сквозь её разум слой за слоем, желая сломить её. Как и тогда, она встаёт на пути его силы и выталкивает прочь со всей мочи.

Проскакивает искра. Её сила уравновешивает его, противоположную и равную, и у нее возникает то же ощущение, что и прежде: словно она прикоснулась к чему-то нестерпимо знакомому. Кайло Рен быстро приходит в себя, ослабляет хватку и бросает её запястье, будто оно жжётся. Рей молча отходит, потирая руку и пытаясь разобраться в смятённых чувствах.

— Ты ведь чувствуешь это, — говорит он позади неё.

Да, она это чувствует, но она не знает, что «это» такое и что оно значит. Что-то внутри неё отвечает ему тем, что она не может сдержать и понять. Ощущение чуждое и тревожное, поэтому она гонит его прочь и старается не думать о том, как покалывает её кожа там, где он коснулся её.


	4. Судьба двух

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... в которой случаются вещи, "не подходящие для работы".

**_... в которой случаются вещи, "не подходящие для работы"._ **

Она спит на противоположном от него конце лагеря — подальше, чтобы вновь случайно его не всполошить. К минуте, когда утренний свет убеждает её открыть глаза, он уже поднялся и не сводит с неё глаз.

— Что уставился, — недовольным тоном говорит она; противно думать, что на неё смотрят, пока она спит.

Кайло Рен отворачивается, и тут до неё доходит, что в руках у него — её заново оснащённый шест.

— Положи! — Она вскакивает на ноги и бросается к нему, но он не даёт ей приблизиться одним взмахом руки. Испытать на себе ещё один удар его Силы ей неохота.

— Понятно, что ты придумала, — говорит он, разглядывая шест c непонятным выражением лица. — Впечатляет, честно. Собрать собственный световой меч из запчастей. Настоящая мусорщица.

Оглядев, он бросает шест ей.

— Не заработает. Детали у тебя, конечно, есть, но без пояснений световой меч не собрать.

Рей переводит сердитый взгляд с него на своё недоделанное оружие.

— Мне бы подсказал Люк, — говорит она с нажимом.

— Люк даже не собирался, — говорит он ровно, окинув её взглядом. — Он воспользовался твоей пустой одержимостью стать джедаем, понимая, что иначе от тебя не отвяжешься. Хотел защитить тебя от пленения. Не вышло. Как всегда.

— Я еще не пленница, — напоминает она.

После долгой паузы Кайло решает не возражать.

— Тебе надо покрыть стенки капсулы хромом. Он направит свет и излучение в...

— Твоя помощь мне не нужна! — гневно взрывается она.

Пусть лучше никогда у неё не будет светового меча, чем принять помощь этого человека. Но злится она не только поэтому. Он уже не в первый раз пытается помочь ей или чему-то её научить. Ей тревожно от попыток сблизиться со стороны злейшего врага. Он забыл, что они на войне и по разные стороны?

Не в силах более выносить его присутствие, она хватает мешок с припасами и покидает лагерь. Он хотя бы не идёт следом. Идти ей всё равно некуда. Убедившись, что осталась одна, Рей смотрит на небо в надежде заметить признаки, что солнечная буря в верхних слоях атмосферы скоро закончится. Быть может, там наверху корабль уже ждёт возможности спасти их, — кто знает. Она лишь искренне надеется, что Кайло Рен ошибается и что, когда утихнет буря, первыми за ними прилетят не его люди.

Проходят еще сутки. Двое. Если можно скатиться в рутину с непредсказуемым психопатом, то именно это и происходит. Рей готовит. Кайло не может или не хочет. Она ковыряется со своим шестом и намеренно игнорирует любые его советы — по меньшей мере, пока не уверится, что он отвлёкся. Тогда она втихаря вставляет хромированные пластинки в капсулу для кристаллов или меняет медные проволочки на опто-волокно, как он и предлагал.

Ей всё равно, как он на неё смотрит. Она словно оказалась в одной клетке с диким гурркатом, который наблюдает за ней недоверчивым и голодным взглядом и что-то просчитывает. Канал между ними непривычно молчит, и Рей боится теребить его. Ей не хочется знать, о чём думает Кайло, когда сидит вечером с другой стороны костра и сверлит её взглядом. Ещё меньше ей хочется знать, о чём он думает, когда разглядывает её тело.

Ей надо подготовить план побега к тому дню, когда буря пройдёт. Если окажется, что на орбите курсирует крейсер Первого Ордена, ей надо будет получше укрыться до тех пор, пока Сопротивление не перехватит сигнал аварийного маячка и не придёт ей на помощь. Если придёт. Если сможет.

Кайло будет этого ждать. Она чувствует, как он напряжен, как готов броситься при попытке к бегству. Она выходила его и готовит ему еду, но он явно считает, что это она его пленница. Похоже, он даже не допускает мысли, что бежать, возможно, придётся ему.

К третьим суткам перемирия напряженность нарастает до высшей точки. Кайло, как обычно, беспокойно расхаживает у деревьев, а Рей возится со своими шестом, всё больше раздражаясь. Он должен включиться. Он полностью собран, но никак не активируется.

— Да что не так? — шепчет она и уже волосы готова на себе рвать.

Потрескивание светового меча за спиной — вот и всё предупреждение. Не выпуская шест из рук, она кидается в сторону, а красный клинок взрезает землю, где она только что сидела. Перекатившись, она вскакивает на ноги и гневно сверкает глазами.

— Ты с ума сошел?! — кричит она.

В ответ он снова замахивается на неё — она пригибается и уворачивается. Он наступает. Теснит её к деревьям, отступать некуда. Одно неверное движение — и он разрубит ее, а ей и защититься нечем.

Он опять наносит удар, дерево — напополам. Она пытается увильнуть, но ствол мешает. Следующий удар станет последним. Она в отчаянии поднимает шест и всеми силами души молит о чуде.

Желтый свет прорезает воздух и останавливает красный клинок.

Они оба замирают в объятиях вибрирующего света и жара.

— Первый раз трудней всего, — говорит он над их соединенными клинками. — Порой требуются убедительные доводы.

Её злит его безрассудство, но как же потрясающе держать наконец в руках собственный световой меч. Он грубый, простой, но двойной клинок надёжен, а вес почти безупречен. Однако она зря ждёт, что Кайло Рен теперь отступит. Она чувствует, как ему приятно испытать её. Он снова нападает — она блокирует. Еще удар — отбивает в сторону.

Ей хочется возмутиться, но некогда: слишком занята тем, чтобы выжить. Со дня их первого боя движения Кайло изменились, и Сила не во всём может помочь ей. Теперь он сильнее, чем был тогда, и жаждет это доказать. Рей остаётся только защищаться. Она перемещается, стараясь укрыться за деревьями, и выписывает дуги шестом, чтобы не подпустить его. В лесу они бьются не впервые, но сейчас всё по-другому. Кайло сосредоточен, даже умиротворён, а она кипит гневом и негодованием.

— Не отпускай эти чувства, — говорит он, когда их клинки вновь скрещиваются и испускают снопы искр. — Они делают тебя сильней. Они делают тебя человечней! Зачем отказывать себе в них!

Она пытается справиться с чувствами. Рядом с таким человеком это сложно. Он пугает её. Он выводит её из себя. Он чем-то необъяснимо притягивает её. Пламя гнева словно придаёт ей сил, это верно; но это обман. Оно мешает ей осознать свою неловкость и ошибки, побуждает бить сильней и впустую тратить силы, когда следовало бы умерить движения и следить за его шагами.

Поэтому она совершает оплошность и делает выпад, в то время как стоило бы защищаться; меч Кайло чётко взмывает вверх и, застав её врасплох, рассекает ей шест надвое. В долю секунды обломки выпадают у неё из рук, гул меча стихает, и золотой свет гаснет.

— Нет! — Она вскидывает руку, готовясь отразить его следующую атаку, и направляет на него всю свою мощь. Никогда прежде она такого не пробовала, и Рей впервые ощущает, как её сила пробивает себе путь наружу. Он оступается и тоже поднимает руку, чтобы отбить её нападение. Её необузданная мощь разит безудержней, зато со своей он управляется более умело. Он словно лезвие, что рассекает силовую волну, отводит её в стороны и продолжает неуклонно двигаться вперед. Он делает к ней шаг. Рей старается сосредоточиться на нём — только на нём, — лишь бы не подпустить его. Она до смерти боится того, что случится, когда он подойдёт: она знает, что что-то будет.

Кайло Рен делает ещё один шаг.

— Не подходи! — кричит она едва не с мольбой.

Его рука почти вровень с её. Схлестнулись две воли, в ушах стоит рёв. Его мощь рокочет низко и надтреснуто, как звериный рык; её -пульсирует в такт биению сердца: чисто, но торопливо. Слишком наспуганно. Его сила идёт впереди него, касается её, проникает в её разум. Её встряхивает от того, с какой силой сомкнулись их потоки. Управлять этим не смог бы ни один из них.

— Зачем ты закрываешь глаза на то, что прямо перед тобой? — спрашивает он её срывающимся голосом. Она видит, что он тоже поражён неистовством их противоборствующих энергий. — Сила говорит с тобой и со мной — но ты отказываешься слушать!

Она его не понимает.

— Не делай вид, что ты этого не почувствовала, — я вижу, что происходит в твоём разуме!

Он изгибает кисть — поток его силы меняется и вновь ударяет в неё, словно поменявший направление ветер. Он подступает ещё на шаг; его пальцы в дюймах от её лица.

— Почему, по-твоему, у нас такая связь? Почему, по-твоему, мы оказались здесь одни? Почему, как думаешь, эта буря никак не утихнет?

Что за вздор он несёт. Она тщетно напирает, пытаясь удержать его на расстоянии, но в эти решающие мгновения он подходит вплотную, и она чувствует холодное прикосновение кончиков его пальцев к щеке.

Борьба энергий тут же прекращается, и начинается новая, гораздо более пугающая. Рей чувствует, как расширяется соединяющий их канал. Она так долго отрицала связывающую их нить и старалась не замечать то, что открывалось через неё. Но прикосновение кожи к коже — это ключ. Их разумы распахиваются друг другу навстречу, и теперь ни ей, ни ему друг от друга не скрыться.

— У Силы есть собственная воля, как ты не понимаешь? — говорит он. — У каждого своя судьба, её нельзя отвергать. Мы — судьба друг друга.

— Нет, — шепчет она. Она не верит, она не станет в это верить.

— Нельзя сражаться с судьбой. Нельзя сражаться с Силой. Ты можешь сбежать, но она продолжит сводить нас.

Ей открывается видение в его голове; она видит картину того, как он понял то, о чём шепчет Сила. Она видит себя в чёрном, прекрасную и ужасную; её глаза пылают преданностью тёмной стороне. Ему. Он хочет видеть её рядом, он тянется к ней, как Вейдер тянулся к Люку. Но кроме того, он хочет её. Он думает, что мука закончится, если он овладеет ею. Она также чувствует его страх: она может стать еще одной его слабостью, как и отец, — той, кого так или иначе ему придётся вырвать из своей жизни.

— Прислушайся, — шипит он. — Неужели не слышишь!

Дрожа, она прислушивается, потому что другого не остаётся. Она желает, чтобы он ошибся, но если быть честной — а она так долго себя обманывала, — она понимает, о чём он. Влечение. Любопытство, которое он вызывает в ней и которое ей не стряхнуть. Чувство, которое она испытывает при взгляде на него: вместо презрения и отвращения — только притяжение.

Это не обычное притяжение. То чувство ей известно. Перед одинокой девочкой-подростком на Джакку не открывается мир возможностей, чтобы как следует познакомиться с противоположным полом, ведь знакомых человеческой расы можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки; рано или поздно привлекательными покажутся даже лысеющие торговцы, причалившие к их доку. Но был и Финн — молодой и энергичный, — и с ним она поняла, что такое притяжение. Желание ощутить его тепло, его тело, почувствовать на себе его взгляд. Того рода притяжение, от которого хотелось улыбаться ему, радовать его, распускать волосы и проверять свежесть дыхания. А потом Кайло тяжело ранил его, вырвал все его жизненные силы.

Её не должно тянуть к нему, но что-то к нему толкает. Ей от этого не хочется улыбаться. Не хочется его радовать. Ей всё равно, если ему покажется, что у неё спутались волосы, а дыхание недостаточно сладкое. Это простейшее притяжение, что-то более глубинное, чем их человеческая оболочка, оно живёт на уровне таком же неосязаемом и мощном, как сама Сила.

— Я никогда не стану твоей, — шепчет она. — Я никогда не надену чёрное и не стану преданной ученицей и тем более женой. Всю жизнь я буду противостоять тебе как смогу, пока не умрёт один из нас — или не умрём мы оба.

Горький вздох срывается c его губ.

— Думаешь, я не пытался справиться с этим? Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я старался не думать о тебе? Как гнал твой образ, мучивший меня еженощно?

Дрожащими согнутыми пальцами от проводит вдоль её челюсти и под подбородком. Да, она видит, как он старается справиться. Он боролся с этим дольше и упорней, чем она, а стойкости в нём меньше, и он всего лишь жертва уз, поработивших их обоих.

Она протягивает руку, думая оттолкнуть его, но её подрагивающие пальцы касаются его лица. Он делает резкий вдох. Поразительно. Эта малость — пьянящее знакомство с тем, каково это — иметь такую власть над ним. Он так старался скрыть, что сразу пал бы перед нею на колени, осознай она хоть на мгновенье, как действует на него. Она проводит пальцами по его нижней губе — он закрывает глаза, дыхание учащается.

Страх Рей перед ним рассеивается. Он кажется сейчас таким беззащитным. Таким хрупким.

В один миг он перехватывает её руку и прижимает губы к её ладони. Спускается ниже к запястью. Его дыхание горячее, а губы мягкие. Кто бы мог подумать — но в этом весь Кайло. Он издаёт стон, как измученный палящим солнцем человек, который глотнул воды впервые за долгое время. Кайло и правда жаждет: он не ощущал тепла человеческой руки с того дня, как упал с моста его отец...

Рей вырывает руку, но тут же запускает её ему волосы и запрокидывает его голову назад. Она как в огне. Адреналин после схватки ещё не вышел, но он превратился во что-то другое. Желание налететь на него никуда не делось — но не с кулаками и злыми словами; на этот раз её оружие — зубы и губы. Она желает схватить, порвать и поглотить. Она наклоняется вперед и прижимается лицом к его горлу. И кусает.

Кайло швыряет её и прижимает к земле. Он изумлён и разгневан. Она для него дикарка. Он никак не возьмёт в толк, отчего его так отчаянно тянет к грязной кусачей мусорщице, но Рей начинает понимать. Она прислушивается к шёпоту Силы, и Сила наполняет ей голову звуками.

— Давай, — подгоняет она его. — Давай же.

Секунду он словно колеблется, но удар сердца — и самообладание покидает его. Одной рукой он рвёт блузу с её плеча и склоняется к обнаженной коже: касается губами и целует, пробует на вкус пот и вдыхает аромат. Другой рукой он возится c одеждой у них между ног: дёргает и стягивает.

Никакого предупреждения. Никакой осторожности или попытки изобразить любовь и нежность. Несколько секунд — и он внутри неё, и они оба потрясённо вскрикивают от смеси наслаждения и боли. Он совершает движения. Входит грубо и глубоко, и он гораздо больше её. Она пытается высвободить руки из его хватки; он прижал их к земле, зная, что иначе она будет царапаться и рвать ему волосы до крови. И всё же она не хочет, чтобы он останавливался. Их тела напрягаются вместе, и её бедра беспокойно качаются, принимая каждый мощный толчок как можно глубже.

Это не похоже на её прежний опыт. Она всегда подходила к сексу с нежностью и некоторой застенчивостью. Она не узнаёт человека, в которого превратилась; она ненавидит мужчину над собой с той же силой, с которой пленяется им. Она хочет причинять боль, испытывать боль, вытеснять стыд наслаждением, которого, она думала, можно достичь лишь в одиночку. Никогда ещё мужчина даже близко не доставлял ей нынешних ощущений. Она не приписывает ему как-то особых умений; она знает, что удовольствие приносит их мысленная связь.

Это не занимает много времени. Наслаждение быстро достигает пика, она дрожит и кричит, в зажмуренных глазах взрываются искры. Едва волна начинает откатывать, как Кайло отрывисто дергается и давит тяжёлые стоны, уткнувшись ей в плечо.

Сразу после этого наступает странный покой. Его вес внезапно кажется лишним, непристойным. Неправильным. Она сталкивает его и вскакивает на ноги, поспешно поправляя сползшую одежду.

— Ну всё, напряжение сняли, — говорит она с деланой бодростью. По правде, её словно мотает в тумане. Быстрый взгляд на Кайло — он растерян не меньше; его мысли всегда читались по лицу, как в раскрытой книге.

Не в силах найти разумное объяснение случившемуся, Рей делает вид, что ничего не было вовсе. Со всем достоинством, на которое способна, она поднимает обломки шеста и возвращается в лагерь.


	5. Солнце и Месяц

Световой меч испорчен, но сломано только карбоновое древко. Техника в порядке. Рей ищет в оскудевших запасах хлама что-нибудь, что можно временно приспособить под уплотнитель, соединяющий две части. Она начинает прикидывать, что предстоит сделать с этим оружием. Как только она доберется до подходящих инструментов и оборудования, она сможет укрепить древко, сбалансировать вес и... 

Кайло появляется в лагере, сбивая ей настрой игнорировать его. Он выглядит раздражённым и неприкаянным, а напряжение между ними только выросло. Произошедшее ничего не решило, лишь десятикратно усложнило ситуацию. Он отсутствовал много часов, и она начинала надеяться, что он слишком смущён, чтобы вновь встречаться с ней.

\- Я проголодался, - говорит он.

\- Пайки вот. - Не глядя, она указывает на место у костра и почти физически ощущает его беспомощный, унылый вид, словно самому готовить еду ему ещё не доводилось.

Через несколько мгновений она смягчается. Если собралась притворяться, что ничего не было, ей лучше придерживаться их обычного распорядка. Рей быстро вновь раздувает костёр и ставит жаропрочную флягу на угли, чтобы разогреть паёк. Кайло сидит под крышей из парашюта и буравит её взглядом, словно во всех его трудностях виновата она.

Дав кашице как следует разогреться, Рей накладывает её в миску, которую теперь считает его, и подходит к укрытию, чтобы отдать.

Он пустым взглядом смотрит на протянутую еду, затем вдруг резким ударом выбивает посуду у неё из рук.

\- Эй! - рявкает Рей. Чего она не стерпит, так это чтобы разбрасывались едой. На Джакку такая порция стоила бы целого дня работы.

Кайло хватает её за руку и притягивает к себе на колени. Его руки обхватывают её лицо и увлекают в поцелуй. Рей изумлена, но не безучастна. Так вот что он подразумевал под "проголодался"? Желание вспыхивает снова, и она осознаёт: это гораздо легче, чем напряженное молчание и тихая вражда. Это просто. Только два тела, ведущие разговор без мыслей и слов. Она забывает, что они враги, - почти.

И вот уже она выгибается у него на коленях, держась за его плечи и опускаясь на всю его длину. Закончив, он не отпускает её, а перекатывает на живот и коленом разводит ей ноги, и всё начинается снова. Ему, она чувствует, она больше по душе такая: придавленная и покорённая, словно он одолел её и она - его награда, - хотя удовольствие ему дарит как раз её встречное желание. Рей забывает о времени. Забывает считать, сколько раз теряла себя. Когда к ним незаметно подкрадывается ночь, она чувствует себя слишком усталой, чтобы шевелиться. Она лежит на постели из своей одежды, тёплая и звенящая, а Кайло вытянулся рядом, собственнически обняв её талию рукой.

Он спит. Она чувствует его ровное дыхание на затылке и думает, что сошла с ума. Он её враг. Но теперь ей должно звать его ещё и любовником. Ну, хотя бы несколько хороших царапин она ему оставила, думает Рей, глядя на красные полосы на его руках и плечах. Он заслуживает гораздо худшего, а ей хочется лишь поцелуями и лаской облегчить боль, что она ему причинила.

 _Безумие_ , вздыхает она про себя.

Всё это ничего не меняет. Она не станет приветливее с ним, когда они проснутся завтра, а он будет таким же надменным. Ей всё ещё надо сбежать от него. Она с преогромной радостью сдаст его Сопротивлению, появись возможность, равно как и он вновь кинет её на пыточный стул, если Первый Орден перехватит их раньше.

Но прямо сейчас правила реального мира неприменимы.

На следующий день Рей спускается к реке помыться и вымыть голову. Её не удивляет, что Кайло идёт следом и задумчиво наблюдает за ней с берега. Одеваясь, она искоса бросает на него взгляд.

\- Если хочешь, чтобы я когда-нибудь ещё раз к тебе прикоснулась, советую сделать то же самое, - говорит она.

Рей своего тела не стесняется. Оно такое, какое есть. Поскольку она была одной из немногих человеческих женских особей в её поселении на Джакку, ей мало с кем доводилось сравнивать себя, чтобы её волновало: привлекательна она или нет. Но Кайло смущён. Неохота, с которой он раздевается, почти забавна, но когда одежда ложится к его ногам, она видит, что тело его покрыто шрамами. Не следами ран, полученных в битвах, – следами пыток и истязаний.

Борясь с подкатившей тошнотой, Рей оставляет его и уходит в лагерь, чтобы, как обычно, повозиться с оружием. Вздохнув над починенным кое-как шестом, она замечает мигающий огонёк. Аварийный маячок оборудован сверху крохотной красной лампочкой, индикатором активации. На мгновение Рей пугается, что сломался источник питания.

Но лампочка мигает ритмично и закономерно. Это последовательность. Через несколько секунд она вскакивает, поняв, что к ней обращаются простым кодом дроидов.

\- Би-би-восемь, - выдыхает она, узнав манеру.

Дроид транслирует послание от По. Она сообщает, что буря стихает и закончится завтра к раннему утру. Она с волнением рассказывает, что - Рей, должно быть, в курсе - боевой крейсер Первого Ордена стоит на орбите луны, но что По умный и хитрый и держится по другую сторону луны вне диапазона их сенсоров. Он прилетит за ней, ориентируясь по сигналу маячка, говорит она, но Рей должна быть готова. Первый Орден тоже на подходе.

Сообщение повторяется по кругу, и Рей быстро выдёргивает красную лампочку. Ничего хорошего, если Кайло тоже заметит послание. Если у неё есть шанс вырваться с этой луны, сохранив свободу, лучше не рисковать.

Когда Кайло возвращается, она напускает на себя полнейшую невозмутимость, словно ничего особенного в его отсутствие не случилось.

\- Это Сноук с тобой такое сделал? - спрашивает она как бы между прочим.

Он понимает, о чём она.

\- Плата за моё обучение.

Она холодно смотрит на него.

\- Что ж, теперь я довольна, что не приняла твоё предложение обучать меня.

\- Тебе бы не понадобилась... _поддержка_ , необходимая мне, чтобы преодолеть слабость.

\- Поддержка? - Разгневанная, она выпрямляется. - Так ты это называешь? Я видела прежде такие шрамы на телах беглецов на Джакку - тебя хлестали до костей!

Он невозмутим.

\- Это сделало меня сильней.

Его искажённое восприятие ей отвратительно, хотя это не новость. Она знает, что он травмирован - не только телом, но и душой. Мозги промыты, как называет это его мать. Когда-то такая оценка казалась Рей слишком великодушной; она верила: Кайло чётко понимал, что делал, когда покинул семью и даже когда убил отца. И всё же... она уверена, что были и другие причины истязать Кайло, чем просто "сделать его сильней". Рей наблюдала, как на свалке насилие применялось к самым непокорным рабам. Правило хозяев: бить правой рукой и гладить левой. Измывайся над кем-нибудь достаточно долго – и потом даже унция доброты вызовет в десять раз больше преданности. Кайло не лучше раба, сломленного давным-давно.

С этой грустной мыслью она принимается готовить. Пайки на исходе, но это неважно. Так или иначе, завтра всё закончится. Она ест быстро, стараясь скрыть беспокойство, и, зная, что Кайло наблюдает за ней со слабой гримасой отвращения, не забывает начисто вылизать миску и шумно облизать все пальцы, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

\- Ты пытаешься соблазнить или рассердить меня? - спрашивает он.

Рей приподнимает брови, удивленная его желанием сострить.

\- Ты из тех, кого привлекают мартышки, - парирует она.

И всё случается снова. Только что он смотрел на неё как на нечто, прилипшее к подошве, – а вот уже она вьётся на земле под ним; он захватывает её ухо губами и просовывает руку в бельё. Она больше не борется с этим. Отвлечённо она сознаёт, что ей стоило бы построже проверить наличие у себя рассудка и получше припомнить этические правила джедаев, касающиеся позволения ситу распускать с нею руки. Но ей гораздо приятней позабыть про всё и сосредоточиться на поглощающей потребности впустить его, дать наполнить себя и насладиться такой близостью, какой у неё не было ни с кем. Никогда.

К наступлению ночи они вновь изнурили друг друга. Она просыпается около полуночи и оценивает ситуацию. Маячок и шест на другом конце лагеря, а она снова в объятиях заклятого врага. Его руки прижимают её к его груди, словно имеют на это право.

Рей знает, что разбудит его, шевельнувшись, но время на исходе. Она начинает подниматься и чувствует, как он, внезапно проснувшись, крепче стискивает её в объятиях.

\- Может, отцепишься? - нетерпеливо спрашивает она.

\- Ты куда? - В его голосе слышится внезапная подозрительность.

\- Иногда девушке надо по делам, - говорит она загадочно. Поколебавшись, он отпускает её, и она медленно поднимается и натягивает одежду. - Ночь холодная, - неопределённо замечает Рей на случай, если он решит, что она слишком тепло оделась, чтобы сбегать в кусты.

Она выскальзывает прочь и молится слышащим её высшим силам, чтоб он не заметил, как по пути к лесу она сгребает шест и кладёт в карман маячок.

Она проходит мимо отхожего места, вырытого несколько дней назад, и идёт дальше. Уверившись, что отошла достаточно, переходит на бег. Газовый гигант в небе отбрасывает достаточно света, чтоб был виден путь, и она несётся меж деревьев, через луга, по скалам, через речки. Иногда ей кажется, что волоски у неё на шее встают дыбом, словно кто-то преследует её почти по пятам, но сколько она ни останавливается и сколько ни прислушивается, никого не видит. Если Кайло и обнаружил к этому моменту, что поход в уборную затянулся, догнать её будет непросто.

Что-то вспыхивает в небе, словно медленно летящая звезда. Она надеется, что это По, но что-то подсказывает ей: не он. К летящему огоньку присоединяются еще несколько, и она понимает, что это Первый Орден спускает десант.

Существует несколько языков, на которых удобно ругаться, и Рей припоминает по меньшей мере дюжину из них, кидаясь под сень деревьев. Она достигает их как раз тогда, когда корабли с оглушающим рёвом проходят над головой. Лучше всего сейчас бежать в противоположном направлении, куда бы эти шатлы ни направлялись, решает она и отправляется к утёсу.

Низкое гудение двигателя вновь нарушает ночную тишь, и Рей пригибается, испугавшись, что один из крейсеров Первого Ордена всё же заметил её. Маленький истребитель обдаёт её струёй воздуха, проворно пролетев мимо и коснувшись земли на краю утёса с изяществом танцора.

Лишь один человек из ей известных умеет так летать.

\- По!

Она мчится к икс-вингу; тем временем фонарь кабины откидывается и вниз спрыгивает человек в оранжевом комбинезоне.

\- Благодарение! Рей! - Они крепко обнимаются и смеются. - Мы не были уверены, что ты получишь сообщение: мы так боялись, что ты разбилась!

\- Я в порядке! - Услышав восторженные взвизги в задней части икс-винга, она снова смеется. - Чесслово, Би-би-восемь, - теперь, когда ты со мной!

\- Небо кишит Первым Орденом, - говорит По. - Я еле проскочил мимо их систем обнаружения, так что сомневаюсь, что сейчас безопасно взлетать. Что за хрень здесь творится, Рей?

Ужасающий вопль прорывает ночь.

"РЕЙ!"

Она отпрядывает. Он там, в сотне ярдов, и она чувствует накал его ярости. Даже у По кровь отливает от лица: он видит человека, пытавшего его однажды. По хватает c плеча бластер и прицеливается.

Рей кладёт ему руку на грудь, торопя вернуться к икс-вингу, а сама не отводит взгляда от Кайло:

\- Нет - нам надо идти!

По кивает, и они взбираются в открытую кабину истребителя под тихое испуганное попискивание Би-би-восемь. Никто не умеет запускать двигатель быстрее, чем По, но всё равно это невыносимо медленно. Она чувствует себя спокойней, когда фонарь с шипением запечатывается, но сквозь стекло она видит, как Кайло неторопливо направляется к ним.

\- Ничего, Би-би-восемь, - успокаивает она дроида, а заодно и себя. Двигатели с рёвом оживают, и корабль начинает подпрыгивать.

\- Порядок! - кричит По, его пальцы виртуозно бегают по кнопкам пульта управления. Если кто и может вытащить их отсюда, так это По, говорит она себе.

Истребитель отрывается от земли, порывы поднятого двигателями ветра хлещут по растительности на откосе. Кайло - внизу, ветер полощет его волосы и одежду. Он поднимает руку.

По дёргает штурвальную колонку и жмёт на педали. Его лоб прорезает морщина.

\- Что-то не так.

Рей понимает это по натужному гулу двигателей и вибрации фюзеляжа: они словно проходят турбулентную зону. Корабль завис в воздухе и выше не идёт.

\- По! - окликает она с растущей тревогой.

\- Не могу сдвинуть его! Я не понимаю... - Он в отчаянии оглядывает кабину, прикидывая, что он мог забыть. - Мы за что-то зацепились?!

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, могли...

Она смотрит на своего преследователя. Тот поднимает руку, и корабль накреняется, носом нацелившись на Кайло. Рей видит решимость на его бледном лице и чувствует вибрацию подвластной ему Силы, объявшей икс-винг: она противодействует громадной тяге и держит корабль неподвижно.

Так вот как он выжил в том крушении. Он так теперь контролирует Силу, что способен подвесить в воздухе целый корабль; но видно, что ему трудно удерживать их. Истребитель ныряет и покачивается в воздухе – как дикий жеребец, рвущийся с истрёпанной верёвки.

Рей мысленно тянется к нему и даёт своему прохладному, успокаивающему силовому потоку скользить между нитями его Силы.

 _Отпусти_.

Он отвечает ей гримасой и лишь сильней ухватывает стонущую металлическую обшивку корабля.

Она могла бы вступить с ним в схватку, но это может разрушить корабль. Она глубоко сглатывает и старается оставаться спокойной.

_Отпусти, Бен._

_Ты моя_ , отвечает пульсация Силы.

 _Ты знаешь: этому не быть никогда_ , говорит она ему. _Ты должен отпустить._

Двигатели ревут и рычат, вибрация фюзеляжа достигает опасного уровня. Истребитель может разрушиться в любой момент, а писки напуганной Би-би-восемь сменяются визгом.

Кайло сжимает кулак и роняет руку.

\- Ого! - По хватается за рычаги, когда нос внезапно вырвавшегося на волю икс-винга задирает кверху.

Желудок Рей переворачивается; мгновение они неконтролируемо вращаются, а затем начинается крутой подъем вверх. По даёт полный газ всеми двигателями. План проскочить мимо радаров Первого Ордена идёт к чертям, и они на сверхзвуковой вылетают в космос.

\- Будем прыгать, - предупреждает По, когда вибрация уходит и атмосфера остаётся позади. - Я знаю, ты хочешь скорей домой, Рей, но Паламоор закрыт. Первый Орден слишком близко, на базе - режим максимальной защиты. Неизвестно, насколько они близки к тому, чтобы обнаружить нас.

\- Ничего, давай просто уберёмся отсюда, - говорит она.

Би-би-восемь издаёт предупреждающий свист.

\- Вижу, - соглашается По. - Крейсеры собираются по правому борту... прыжок через три, две, одну...

Рей чувствует, как её подхватывает ускорение, и всё вдруг исчезает. Луна, крейсеры, Первый Орден, ощущение Кайло Рена... все они остаются позади.

\- Был момент - думал, не справимся, - говорит По, немного расслабившись. - Он мог притянуть нас, я чувствовал, как стопорятся двигатели... Интересно, почему он нас отпустил.

\- Может, не смог удержать, - задумчиво говорит Рей, глядя, как вспыхивают и расплываются за стеклом звёзды.

\- Да... Может. - Уверенности в голосе По нет.

Вскоре они выпадают из гиперпространства на высокую орбиту планеты, которую Рей никогда прежде не видела. Космос здесь кишит кораблями и станциями – легко можно затеряться в толпе. Хорошее место, чтобы спрятаться на время.

Выключив двигатели, они ложатся в дрейф, и По выкладывает всё, что она пропустила. Живот у неё неприятно крутит, когда она узнаёт, что Сопротивление не успело выручить Люка. Он ещё жив, насколько может судить генерал Органа, но она сама не своя с тех пор, как узнала. Боялись, что Рей тоже в плену, пока не перехватили сигнал её маячка. 

\- Но мы не знали, разбилась ли ты, была ли ранена и жива ли вообще.

Би-би-восемь издаёт писк.

\- Не слушай её, - говорит По Рей. - Сейчас она спокойна, но всё время, что тебя искали, металась по базе, как шарикоподшипник на полных оборотах.

Рей едва его слушает. Она смотрит за стекло, не веря, что всё это на самом деле.

По смотрит на нее в зеркало над головой.

\- Ты теперь в безопасности, Рей, - говорит он.

Он не спрашивает, через что она прошла и почему Кайло Рен был с ней на луне. По умеет быть деликатным. Если Рей захочется о чем-то рассказать, пусть расскажет в своё время, а пока он заполняет кабину лёгким трёпом. Он сообщает, что Финну было что сказать, когда Лея не отпустила его на спасательную операцию.

\- Она такая: «Пусть с этим разберётся По, иначе Рей всю дорогу назад придётся сидеть у тебя на коленях», - и, позволь заметить, вряд ли для него это был довод против.

И наконец всё начинает приходить в норму, и Рей чувствует, что впервые за много недель может расслабиться.

Она вытирает слёзы и смеется, пока Би-би-восемь и По спорят, кто из них заслуживает большей благодарности за её спасение.

Проходит несколько часов, прежде чем они получают сообщение с Паламоора, что можно возвращаться. При встрече Финн заключает её в крепкие объятия.

\- Я хотел лететь за тобой. Если б разрешили, прицепился бы к крылу, - говорит он ей.

Знакомые и друзья окружают и приветствуют её; на их лицах неподдельные облегчение и радость оттого, что она жива и здорова. Приятное чувство. Два года назад, сорвись она, лазая по обломкам корабля, и разбейся насмерть, мало кто заметил бы, что её не стало, не говоря уж о том, чтобы оплакать. Теперь она окружена любящими людьми, и это ощущение не хочется терять.

У Кайло этого не будет. Ей кажется, его люди скорей боятся его возвращения, чем радуются ему. Может, это и неразумно, но она прощупывает канал между ними, надеясь мельком заглянуть в его разум.

Но пусто. Нет даже чувства столкновения со стеной, как бывало иной раз, когда он не пускал её. Словно его и нет... будто она стоит на краю моста, который ведет в никуда и в ничто.

Может, оно и к лучшему, думает она, и забывает обо всём в компании друзей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да-да, в тексте автора Би-би-восемь - девочка!


	6. И Звезда

**Часть II**

Проходят годы, прежде чем она снова видит Кайло Рена. Он так далеко, что она еле может разглядеть его в макро-бинокль; удалённая фигура в чёрном, которая на мгновение попадает в поле зрения, проходя по трапу, и исчезает на корабле; следом идут четверо его рыцарей.

Она притаилась за скалой вместе с Финном и слышит, как тот с сожалением вздыхает, что не подумал захватить снайперскую винтовку. Но их цель - не корабль и не Кайло Рен. Рей и не ожидала его там увидеть; неожиданная встреча после долгого перерыва пробуждает в ней неприятное ощущение, к которому - она понимает - она так и не привыкла. Неизбывная боль, которую она порой может не замечать; сейчас она вновь нарастает. Если бы их связь ещё была, она предупредила бы её. Но прошли годы с тех пор, как она могла проникнуть в мысли этого человека, услышать их, разделить его чувства и увидеть то, что видел он.

Сейчас он просто точка на горизонте, и она не чувствует разницы в своих ощущениях относительно него и других. Если он и ощущает её, то он ничего не предпринимает - их вылазка проходит гладко. Она и Финн были там, чтобы подхватить офицера-перебежчика и доставить его к генералу Брансу, и ничто не говорит о том, что об этом кто-то знал.

Бранс хороший человек, но по возвращении на Паламоор она разыскивает генерала Органа. Теперь та принимает участие в делах Сопротивления лишь опосредованно. Смерть Хана сильно ударила по ней, а в день, когда Сила всколыхнулась от смерти Люка, генерал ушла в отставку. Сказала, есть в жизни дела поважнее. Рей однако смутно чувствовала: как бы ни уважали Лею, в верхушке Сопротивления возникли сомнения в её твёрдости в борьбе с врагом, столь дорогим её сердцу.

\- Я много лет противостояла собственному отцу, а они думают, я не смогу бороться с сыном? - сказала она однажды Рей. - Можешь поверить? Я этого мальчишку разок отшлёпала. Сколько генералов Сопротивления могут похвастать тем же?

Хоть искра никуда не делась, что-то хрупкое проявляется теперь в Лее. Рей не была готова к тому, как сильно она привяжется к пожилой женщине. Люк был её наставником в Силе, Лея её наставница во всём.

\- Я видела его, - говорит она Лее.

Пояснять кого - не надо, они обе знают.

Они сидят на балконе квартиры Леи. Она мало подобает генералу, не говоря уж о принцессе, но им всем пришлось пожертвовать комфортом. Паламоор покрыт толстым слоем льда, изрезанным глубокими расщелинами. В этих-то расщелинах и скрывается Сопротивление, буквально прицепившись к отвесным сторонам ледяных обрывов; обустроившись на платформах, в постройках и узких проходах, вырубленных в стенах из льда. С балкона открывается вид на казармы по ту сторону расщелины, а если глянуть вниз, увидишь глубокий провал в черное небытие. Поэтому слишком близко к перилам Рей старается не подходить. Высота её не пугает, но тёмная бездна под ногами вызывает в ней тревожное чувство, будто смотришь в чёрное сердце самой планеты.

\- Я всё время его вижу, - признаётся Лея. - Каждый раз, стоит увидеть темноволосого юношу, я думаю: "Это Бен", - а потом он оборачивается, и я понимаю, какая я глупая старуха. Полагаю, ты и правда его видела, ведь твои глаза тебе не изменяют.

\- Он был очень далеко, но это был он. - Рей поплотней заворачивается в подбитую мехом куртку. - Раньше я могла проникнуть в его разум, как бы далёк он ни был. Если бы канал между нами ещё был, он не застал бы меня врасплох. Я не чувствовала его присутствия на планете. Я не знала, что он там, пока не увидела, и сомневаюсь, что он ощутил меня.

Она растирает грудь, чувствуя застарелую боль; она не может ни добраться до неё, ни облегчить её. Словно части её не достает, словно оставила она её на зелёной луне.

Лея пристально глядит на неё.

\- И хорошо. Узы эти ничего хорошего не принесли тебе, Рей. Люк хотел, чтобы ты порвала их, и ты порвала.

Ей бы согласиться и успокоиться, но тут её заслуги нет. Узы исчерпали себя и расточились, как дождь после бури. Без них Рей словно тень. Было время - нечто большее и сильнейшее, чем она, вошло в её жизнь и подхватило, как ветер лист. Затем - оно бросило её и утекло, словно не было никогда. Идут годы, а она всё ещё не привыкла.

\- Иди дальше, - говорит Лея, проницательная, как всегда. Она никогда не училась быть джедаем, но Рей не сомневается: это от неё Кайло Рен унаследовал суровую способность читать мысли и контролировать умы. Возможно, потому она и не обучалась. Это жуткое умение, которым легко злоупотребить.

Больше на эту тему сказать нечего, и Лея меняет тему:

\- Ты надолго домой?

\- Не знаю, - пожимает Рей плечами. - Бранс предложил сопровождать эскорт президента Республики. Он хочет, чтоб не абы кто, а джедай охранял его президентшейство.

\- Скажи Брансу: пошёл он. Тебе надо хоть немного побыть дома.

\- Не уверена, что смогу...

\- Рей, - прерывает её Лея с предостерегающей ноткой в голосе. - Тебе надо домой. Не делай моих ошибок. Будешь беспечной - однажды вернёшься домой и он не вспомнит тебя. Неприятное чувство, поверь.

Рей разглядывает свои руки.

\- Он стал спокойнее спать?

\- Это неважно. Ему пора обучаться.

\- Уже? - Рей переводит взгляд на серое небо, приподняв брови в мольбе. - Он еще мал...

\- Какое это имеет значение, если речь о Силе? После Дарта Вейдера я ни в ком ещё не ощущала столько Силы.

По спине Рей пробегает холодок.

\- Только не говорите, что...

\- Нельзя не замечать такое, надеясь, что это пройдёт, - говорит Лея. - Я попыталась, и посмотри, что стало. Определенно, он сильнее, чем Бен был в его возрасте.

\- Думаю, вы ошибаетесь.

\- Тебя долго не было... иди сама посмотри.

Лея кивает на круглый вход в квартиру. Рей с мгновение колеблется, затем скованно встаёт и уходит с холода в относительное тепло скудно обставленной серой квартиры. Она медлит перед круглой белой дверью, почти боясь коснуться пальцами панели управления и мысленно кляня себя за то, что без малейшего волнения готова встретиться со взводом штурмовиков, а перспектива встретиться с собственным сыном наполняет её постыдным ужасом.

С нежнейшим вздохом дверь шелестит в сторону, в комнате за ней темно. Её глаза не сразу привыкают к темноте; она идёт к круглой кровати и свернувшемуся в простынях комочку. Темные локоны на подушке и тихое дыхание спящего ребёнка.

В комнате присутствует что-то ещё. Низкая пульсация, которой прежде она не ощущала. Многие годы медитаций говорят ей, что это Сила колышется в комнате, подобно волнам, набегающим на остров даже в самом тихом океане. С щемящим чувством она понимает, что Лея права. За месяцы её отсутствия он вырос. Изменился. Сила пришла к нему, и она всегда знала, что так будет.

Она садится на край, кровать проседает под её весом. Она не хочет его будить. Она хочет только посмотреть на него, но не может устоять и не погладить мягкие завитки вокруг уха.

Темные глаза распахиваются, и он, озадаченный и растерянный, поворачивается к ней лицом. На мгновение Рей пугается, что случилось то, о чем предупреждала Лея: он не узнаёт её. Через секунду его лицо проясняется от радости. Оно такое выразительное.

\- Мам? - Он садится. - Ты вернулась.

\- Я говорила тебе, что вернусь, Тэм.

\- Мне снился сон. Мы были на "Соколе" с Финном, а ты швартовалась в ангаре, а сейчас...

\- Сила подсказывала тебе, что я возвращаюсь домой, - говорит она, гладя его по щеке.

Тэм озадаченно смотрит на нее, затем что-то омрачает его лицо.

\- Ты снова улетаешь, вот почему ты разбудила меня...

\- Нет, любовь моя, нет, - заверяет она его. - Я остаюсь. Пришло время... тебе пора обучаться.

Тэм кидается к ней, руками крепко обхватывает её за талию. Удивлённая, Рей почти замирает, затем обнимает его и крепко прижимает к себе. Он такой маленький и тёплый и весь её. В такие моменты кажется, что сердце её распирает от огромной любви лишь к нему одному, и уверенность, что она сделает всё - даже умрёт - для него, поражает её. Но вот он вновь садится, их глаза встречаются, и она чувствует в нём тень кого-то ещё. Чем старше он, тем больше сходство. В овале его лица есть что-то от неё, думает она; Лея утверждает, что он напоминает ей Хана; но Рей не знает больше никого с такими тёмными красивыми глазами. Они - копия глаз его отца, но если глаза Кайло отражали невыразимую боль и печаль, глаза Тэма сияют простой радостью счастливого ребёнка.

\- Ты правда остаёшься? Мы будем вместе?

Она понимает: его волнует не столько джедайская подготовка, сколько чтобы она осталась дома навсегда. Ей больно думать, что она поступала с ним так же, как её собственные родители: бросала - опять и опять, а он каждый раз боялся, что теперь уж она не вернется. Она ещё крепче обнимает его.

\- Мы всегда будем вместе, мой милый.

Обещание опрометчивое, и она тут же понимает, что сдержать его сможет не всегда.

Она не догадывается, что нарушено оно будет довольно скоро; то, что её дитя пробуждается, почувствовала не она одна.

Обучение начинается, как только ей удаётся взять увольнительную. Возражений не было, поскольку прежде она никогда не отпрашивалась, даже с новорождённым. Она идёт с ним в ледяные поля - там тихо и относительно спокойно - и начинает учить его так же, как когда-то Люк обучал её: с медитации и внутренних размышлений. Она думала, будет трудно заставить шестилетку сидеть спокойно, чтобы войти в медитативное состояние, но он вникает быстрее, чем когда-то она.

Впервые Рей осознаёт невероятную глубину его силы, когда однажды посреди медитации он открывает глаза и озадаченно озирается.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает он её.

Рей ничего не заметила и только хлопает в ответ глазами.

\- Что такое?

\- Я почувствовал... будто распалось что-то, очень далеко. Ты не чувствуешь? Почему-то Сила вся... - Он покачивает ладонями, не находя лучшего способа описать.

Она ничего не чувствует в Силе, но понимает, что от его прозрения лучше не отмахиваться.

Через несколько часов сигнальные щиты командной башни вспыхивают под градом передач и сообщений из тысяч источников. Из неразберихи и хаоса всплывает шокирующая весть: Сноук убит. Кайло Рен захватил власть, и Первый Орден вот-вот расколется между новым верховным лидером и генералом Хаксом.

Рей смотрит на сына и понимает, что он всё это улавливает.

\- Скажи, - говорит она, отведя его в сторонку. - Ты всегда ощущал убитого сегодня человека?

\- Да.

Тэм, кажется, рад узнать, что его понимают, и делится тем, что прежде скрывал:

\- Он был с самого начала, очень далеко, но смотрел в другую сторону. И всё равно страшно, потому что недавно я почувствовал, что он... увидел меня. Будто видит меня, как я его. А потом он вдруг... исчез.

\- А того, кто убил его. Его ты ощущаешь?

Тэм закрывается.

\- Нет.

Он лжёт. Рей смотрит на него, не понимая, зачем ему.

\- Добро пожаловать в родительский мир, - говорит озабоченной Рей Лея. - Дети лгут родителям, обычное дело. Погоди, вот станет он подростком... Сегодня они врубают музыку на полную мощь и корчат рожи, едва спросишь, как прошёл день, а завтра сбегают, чтоб стать адептом тёмного культа и убить всех, кого ты любишь.

Порой Лея мрачновато шутит, и Рей угадывает в этом способ скрыть боль, с которой та живёт. Если б она не шутила над горем, оно бы удавило её давным-давно.

Но Рей не спокойнее от шуток. Почти шесть лет она, как могла, скрывала существование Тэма от его отца. Она прекрасно знает, как стремится Кайло Рен превзойти деда, и она помнит, что Дарт Вейдер пал из-за сына. Если Кайло Рен узнает, что у него есть сын... Рей сомневается, что человек, убивший собственного отца, остановится перед убийством своего ребёнка.

Она меньше всего хочет пугать Тэма. Он иногда спрашивал про отца; однажды - когда подрос и заметил, что у других детей по двое родителей. Когда он был совсем маленький, он верил, что его отец - Финн, и Рей его не разубеждала. Финн будет ему почти настоящим отцом в этой жизни, где, как Рей успела понять, семья - это те, кто рядом, а не те, в ком течёт та же кровь. 

Невозможно было увиливать от неизбежных вопросов вечно. Она была готова сколь угодно лгать ему: что его отец был хорошим человеком, но умер; что его отец пропал без вести в некартографированном пространстве и никто не знал, как его найти; что у него не было отца и вообще он был зачат Силой. Но она понимает, что не сможет без конца скрывать правду, так что однажды она усадила его и рассказала всё, во всяком случае, в понятных ему выражениях.

\- Твоего отца звали Бен Соло. Он был сыном твоей бабушки. Но его больше нет, Тэм. Он не умер, но его нет. Он убил двух великих людей... твоего деда и двоюродного деда. Он не стоит твоих чувств и мыслей о нем, понимаешь? У тебя есть люди, которые любят тебя: я, твоя бабушка, Финн, твой дядя По. Мы твоя семья. Больше тебе никто не нужен.

И Тэм надолго затих, обдумывая это. Казалось, он вот-вот заплачет; не на такой ответ он надеялся, ведь все растущие без отца дети мечтают, что их родитель отважный и прекрасный герой, который хочет, но не может вернуться. И Рей мечтала. Ни один ребёнок не хочет узнать, что его отец убийца.

\- Вот почему ба зовёт меня Беном, когда я шалю? - спросил он погодя.

\- Твоя бабушка всех шалунов зовёт Бен, - улыбнулась она, вспомнив, как однажды генерал Органа засекла, как глупый новобранец заткнул снятый с предохранителя бластер за пояс, и рявкнула на весь ангар: "Бен! Ты себе задницу оторвёшь, глупый мальчишка!"

По чистому совпадению, того новобранца и правда звали Беном.

Она не рассказала Тэму, что Беном Соло раньше звали Кайло Рена и что его отец и тот, с кем борется Сопротивление, - один и тот же человек. По-видимому, он сам узнал. На базе Сопротивления это не было тайной. Вдобавок становилось всё труднее скрывать от остальных, что отец мальчика - Бен, и уже не раз Лея сердилась, что "какой-то глупый родитель", видимо, весьма осведомлённый, запретил своему ребёнку с ним играть. Рей не понимала, как люди узнали, что Тэм - сын Кайло Рена; может, виной тому была его внешность; но она понимала, раз секрета больше нет, это лишь вопрос времени, когда узнает сам отец.

Однажды ночью всё, чего боится Рей, случается.

Она сидит и смеётся в офицерском клубе вместе с Финном и По. Уже поздно, и они все выпили, и это один из редких моментов, когда планеты наконец сошлись и все они одновременно на базе. По почти всё время в полётах, и Финн посмеивается, что у По совсем нет времени на женщин, так что Би-би-восемь ему почти уже подружка; а По нервно и странно смеётся; а Рей давится смехом, потому что прошло уже шесть лет, а Финн так и не понял, что значит "закоренелый холостяк".

По между делом парирует, что опыт Финна с женщинами и сам оставляет желать лучшего, когда паническая дрожь наполняет её разум.

Мам!

Рей подскакивает так, что опрокидывает стул. Двое её друзей замолкают, уставившись на нее. Мгновения - и свет в помещении клуба мигает и меркнет, напряжение начинает подаваться от генераторов, и так по всей базе. Длинный, нарастающий вой противовоздушной сирены.

\- Не помню, чтоб на сегодня были запланированы учения, - замечает Финн.

\- Это не учения, приятель, - говорит По.

Это нападение, и своего рода организованный хаос начинает твориться, когда все в Сопротивлении бросаются по своим местам. По исчезает в направлении ангара. Он выпил три пива и всё ещё лучший пилот на базе. Финн бежит за оружием к казармам; он теперь возглавляет подразделение.

Рей хватает световой меч и мчится через базу. Она замедляет шаг на мосту, соединяющем одну сторону каньона с другой, и поднимает взгляд. Корабли Первого Ордена быстро идут на посадку; икс-винги пытаются им помешать, но их слишком мало. Рей закрывает глаза и ищет, направляя все свои чувства по каналам Силы к чему-то - к кому-то.

Есть. Неотчётливо, но определённо.

\- Рей! - Лея замечает её. Её сопровождают в командную башню, потому что генерал в отставке не может оставаться во время нападения в стороне.

\- Он здесь! - кричит в ответ Рей.

\- Я знаю, - мрачно говорит Лея. - Найди Тэма, его эвакуируют вместе с гражданскими. Не дай Бену его найти. Что он сделает, ты знаешь!

Рей знает. Жуткие видения наполняют её разум и заставляют сердце сжиматься, и она бежит к узким ледяным тоннелям, откуда бегут все, кому там делать нечего. Она слышит взрывы и выстрелы бластерных ружей. Враг уже приземлился, а она не может найти сына.

Во льду множество проходов. Некоторые ведут на поверхность, некоторые - в глубокие бомбоубежища, но в таком месте не может быть никаких гарантий безопасности. Тоннель перед Рей сотрясается от взрыва, и на её глазах люди в глянцевой белой броне выпускают заряды по любой движущейся цели, не задумываясь о том, что убитые не были вооружены.

Рей включает свой двойной световой меч и кидается к ним. Она не испытывает страха в бою, как бывало прежде. За эти годы меч стал привычен ей, как часть её тела, и она, как вода, пробивает себе путь, отражая выстрелы и легко разрубая противника. Финн иногда называет её армией одного воина: ей нетрудно отбивать нападения и отбрасывать врагов Силой, побеждать даже в тех схватках, где противников в десять раз больше.

Уложив последнего штурмовика, она бежит дальше. Она зовёт сына по имени, зов разносится и по тоннелям, и по полям Силы. Ответа нет ни там, ни там. Она даёт Силе вести себя. Должно быть, это сработало, и вскоре она видит мать с двумя дочерьми, которые узнают её.

\- Ваш мальчик пошёл туда, - указывает она одну из дорог на развилке. Поблагодарив, Рей бежит в тоннель, ведущий к поверхности.

Наверху пурга. Она делает шаг навстречу острым, как лезвия, осколкам льда и пронзительному ветру; он вздымает её одежду и волосы.

\- Тэм! - кричит она, высматривая на белом горизонте любую неровность, очертания сына. Над её головой пролетают корабли Первого Ордена, из разлома в полумиле позади неё поднимается дым. Звуки низкого воздушного боя почти теряются в завывании ветра, один из кораблей попадает выстрелом в лёд неподалёку, и она отшатывается от оглушающего взрыва и огня.

Тэм! Она тянется к нему через Силу, моля и разыскивая. Ни один ребёнок не продержится долго в этой пурге.

Ветер стихает на несколько секунд, словно Сила смилостивилась над ней, и обзор проясняется.

Сквозь мглу вихрящегося снега проступают очертания фигуры. Тэм! Но он идёт прочь, к человеку в маске, протянувшему руку.

\- НЕТ! - Рей воет с яростью матери, чувствующей угрозу своему чаду. Она бежит быстрее, чем когда-либо бегала в своей жизни; от холодного воздуха болит в груди, ветер принялся снова бить её, но Рей не останавливается.

Мгновения - и она проносится мимо Тэма и на скорости со всей силой кидается на Кайло Рена. Он реагирует моментально, и его красный меч останавливает её жёлтые клинки, отражая шквал быстрых ударов.

\- Тэм - беги! - кричит она и пихает Кайло Рена ногой в живот. Всё равно что толкать стену.

Резким жестом он отбрасывает её. Она падает на лёд и скользит, но уже в секунды вновь на ногах и снова вперёд. Когда он в маске, его невозможно считать. Он словно не замечает, что кончик её шеста глубоко вонзился в его икру и что-то похожее на кровь или черное масло начинает стекать и вмерзать в землю. Что-то кибернетическое? Это бы объяснило, почему он ещё движется, в то время как члены Рей сковывает холод и лишь огонь внутри неё поддерживает её. Он вновь отталкивает её, и она, не успев толком выгадать, валится на лёд. Меч выскальзывает у неё из рук.

Она поднимает взгляд и видит, что Тэм не тронулся с места. Его лицо побелело от страха и волнения. На мгновение ей кажется, что Кайло удерживает его в неподвижности силой, но Тэм движется… просто он не бежит.

Чёрная рука хватает её за одежду на груди и рывком ставит на ноги. Сейчас он её швырнет снова, на этот раз собственными руками. Она чувствует, как вздулись его мышцы, и тянется к шесту. Он мгновенно оказывается у неё в руке и она проворачивает его.

Она чуть не отняла ему руку, но он быстро отпускает её и отбивает атаку. Ступая между ним и Тэмом, она вращает шест, ожидая его нападения.

Маска поворачивается к ней.

\- Всё ещё хочешь убить меня? - спрашивает он её.

\- Ты не оставляешь мне выбора! - кричит она сквозь завывающий ветер. - Или я убью тебя, или ты меня! Я не дам тебе тронуть его пальцем! До последнего вздоха!

В ответ он выпрямляется.

\- Посмотрим.

Он меняет тактику. Он сильнее, свирепее, и руки Рей едва выдерживают его удары. Она быстрее. Отбивая удар, нацеленный ей в голову, она видит, что он открылся. Всё, что нужно, - повернуться и вонзить конец шеста ему между рёбер.

Красный меч падает вниз. Шест Рей отлетает.

Её рука тоже.

Разум её меркнет от шока, боль слишком велика, чтобы справиться сразу, и она падает на лёд, хватая воздух ртом.

Кайло Рен срывает с себя шлем, и она видит его лицо впервые за шесть с лишним лет. Почти мальчишечье когда-то, оно стало суровым; его лоб и щеку разделяет побелевший шрам, которым она наградила его. Увидь она это лицо раньше, она бы дважды подумала, прежде чем бросить ему вызов.

“Он убьёт меня, - думает она и смотрит на белое, с полосками слёз лицо Тэма. Она не хочет, чтобы он это видел. Вот всё, о чем она может думать сквозь трясину боли.

Клинок Кайло с потрескиванием исчезает, и Рен сдёргивает перчатку. Рей вдруг чувствует его теплые пальцы на щеке. С мгновение ей кажется, что их канал полыхнёт, как прежде, но ничего не происходит. Лишь его рука на щеке и мрачное лицо над ней. Боль в груди вырастает настолько, что чуть не затмевает боль в руке.

\- Твой меч прекрасен, - говорит он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. - Я зря звал тебя во тьму. Тебе нужен свет. На свету ты расцветаешь.

Его взгляд падает на обгоревший обрубок её руки и на его выразительном лице появляется, она бы сказала, чуть ли не сожаление. Затем он встает в полный рост и переступает через неё в направлении Тэма.

Рей хватает его за плащ оставшейся рукой, стараясь, как может, удержать.

\- Не смей! - выдавливает она.

Он безучастно смотрит вниз на неё.

\- Отпусти, Рей.

\- Нет…

\- Ты должна отпустить.

Ему достаточно мягко потянуть, чтобы высвободиться. Рей с ужасом смотрит, как он подходит к Тэму и наклоняется, беря мальчика за руку. Тэм напуган, но не отрывает взгляда от Рей.

Где-то в вышине она слышит приближающийся шум двигателя.

\- Мы были связаны, ты и я, - говорит Кайло Рен, глядя на неё. - Я знаю, узы толкали нас друг к другу неспроста. Я никогда не понимал зачем, но теперь знаю. Не надо было прятать его от меня.

\- Пожалуйста, не вреди ему, - шепчет она.

\- Не собираюсь. Ребёнок, рожденный Силой… его надо растить осмысленно. Ему нужна подготовка, которую ты ему дать не можешь из-за слепой покорности свету. Ты бы упустила его. Я сделаю его великим”.

Командный крейсер касается льда позади него.

Кайло Рен надевает шлем и тянет Тэма к спускающемуся трапу. Мальчик оглядывается на Рей, но слишком напуган, чтобы возражать отцу.

\- Не бойся, - обращается она к нему, стараясь, чтобы голос не срывался. - Я приду за тобой. Жди меня, Тэм, я найду тебя!

Крылья корабля опускаются, и он скользит прочь. Рей поднимает руку и пробует остановить его с помощью Силы, как однажды Кайло Рен пытался остановить её. Удаляющийся шатл даже не покачнулся. Она слишком слаба и, возможно, никогда не научится использовать Силу так, как Кайло.

Уронив голову на лёд, Рей чувствует соблазн сдаться, позволить холоду забрать её и боль из её сердца. Другой голос напоминает ей с ворчливыми интонациями Люка, что умирать пока нельзя. Надо сдержать обещанное Тэму. Она не даст ему стать еще одной жертвой темной стороны.

И она держится. Она слушает затухающие звуки битвы и считает время в ударах сердца. Лишь когда она слышит шорох мото-лыж и видит, как бежевые униформы Сопротивления окружают её, она наконец позволяет себе отключиться.


	7. Вернуться к началу

Где её искать, знала Лея. Впервые за двадцать лет она услышала сына, сквозь Силу, и сказал он лишь: “Она на ледяном поле”.

Рей приходит в себя в одном из тренировочных залов, ставшем аварийным госпиталем. Финн сидит рядом с разбитым носом, обхватив голову руками.

\- Жаль, меня не было рядом, - говорит он. - Вместе бы мы его остановили.

Её клонит в сон, голова в тумане от обезболивающих, но сознания хватает, чтоб заметить:

\- Когда вы бились в прошлый раз, он разделал тебе спину.

\- А теперь и от тебя куски отрезает. - Финн переводит на неё взгляд. - Какого чёрта ты вообще в нём нашла, Рей?

Это риторический вопрос; то же он спрашивал её, когда она сообщила ему о беременности. Её ответ прежний.

\- Всё сложно, Финн.

\- О, да. “Сила вас свела”, - говорит он насмешливо. Он так и не понял, как действует Сила, и - она уверена - думает порой, что все вокруг подшучивают над ним.

Одно время она и правда считала, что её влечет к Кайло Рену по велению Силы, но теперь она уже не так в этом уверена. Особенно после новой встречи. Его прикосновение всколыхнуло в ней старые чувства, которые она однажды сочла мороком, - а ведь теперь их не спишешь на ментальную связь, её больше нет. Между ними возникло что-то своё. Он мог отнять у неё руку, мог забрать ребёнка, она могла бесконечно ненавидеть его, но ей никогда не избавиться от слабости к нему.

Рей рассматривает руку - то, что от неё осталось. Какая-то заботливая душа замотала обрубок, заканчивающийся парой дюймов выше места, где должен быть локоть. Даже в тумане обезболивающих она не может до конца отвлечься от ужасного жжения. Она жива лишь потому, что световой меч тут же прижёг рану.

\- Они не могут спасти тебе руку, Рей, - устало говорит Фин. - У тебя будет кибернетическая, но на твоём месте я бы отправился на Корусант и раскошелился на что-нибудь получше старых консервных банок и ржавых винтов.

Рей кивает. Ей нужна лучшая рука из возможных.

\- Мне надо уехать отсюда, Финн.

\- Нам всем надо отсюда уехать, - говорит он. - База раскрыта. Если её не покинуть, жди их второго захода. Кто б нас ни сдал, он за это заплатит.

Рей молчит; у неё ужасное чувство, что это был Тэм. Теперь ясно, почему он пытался скрыть от неё, что знал о Кайло Рене. Если они втайне сообщались, сложно сказать, что неосознанно выдал врагу Тэм.

\- Мне надо уехать, - снова говорит она. - Мне надо готовиться. Мне надо стать сильнее. Мне надо вернуть Тэма.

\- Как?

\- Первый храм джедаев на Ач-То, - понимает она в момент, когда говорит. - Где я нашла Люка. Обучать меня больше некому, так что придётся самой, и придётся вернуться к началу.

\- Нет, Рей, Тэма надо вернуть прямо сейчас. Надо атаковать, пока они не ждут...

\- Они ждут.

\- ... пока этот маньяк не тронул Тэма или того хуже!

\- Не тронет.

\- Он убил собственного отца, считая, что семья - его слабость, - он сделает то же с сыном!

\- Он его не тронет, - уверенно говорит Рей. - Пока что. Он считает, наш сын рождён Силой, как Энакин Скайуокер. Он не убьёт его, пока верит, что может вылепить его по своему подобию.

\- Через мой труп. Тэм хочет быть По Дэмероном, когда вырастет. Он сам мне сказал.

Она садится, но без руки чувствует себя недоделанной и неустойчивой.

\- Мы можем остановить Кайло, но это надо сделать правильно. Яростная атака ни к чему не приведёт. Теперь он Верховный лидер Кайло Рен. Самый охраняемый человек в галактике.

\- Ты таких умеешь находить, да?

Рей кидает на него сердитый взгляд.

\- Я к чему: разве ты не могла взять немного левее от злодея-мегаломаньяка и, положим, удовольствоваться слегка злобным библиотекарем или типа того? Отбить Тэма у библиотекаря было бы супер-просто.

\- Я не удостою это ответа, - ворчит она.

\- Но удостоила.

\- Помоги встать. Мне надо увидеть Лею.

Лея раздавлена, но, как обычно, хорошо это скрывает. Её сын похитил её внука. Она комкает страх и гнев, и этот клубок придаёт ей сил, чтобы проводить общую эвакуацию.

\- Как тебе Кальбот? Любишь тропические джунгли? Лично я жутко устала от льда и снега, - говорит она, завидев Рей. Та понимает: что-то не то - лишь по тому, что Лея не замечает отсутствия у Рей руки.

\- Это будет логистический кошмар для тех, кто будет этим заниматься. Бранс таки добился, чтоб ему в голову вогнали пулю. Вечно пожилым женщинам приходится расхлёбывать кашу, заваренную молодыми.

\- Я верну Тэма, - говорит ей Рей. - Обещаю.

\- Уж верни, - устало вздыхает Лея. - Если понадобится, убей Бена, но верни мальчика домой.

Рей хмурится. Какие бы преступления Кайло ни совершал, Лея всегда хотела для него искупления. Неужели на этот раз черта перейдена?

\- Думаете, он слишком далеко зашёл во тьму?

Лея не смотрит на неё.

\- Хан знал, чем рискует. Люк тоже. Но Тэм... Он всего лишь ребёнок, Рей. Если Бен ему что сделает, я себе никогда не прощу. Я не должна была его оставлять. Не должна...

Она умолкает и отвлекается на подбежавших лейтенантов; эвакуация требует её времени и внимания, и Лея исчезает, немедленно позабыв о Рей.

Проку от самой Рей никакого. Без руки она не может даже помочь с погрузкой припасов и грузов. По планирует вылазку на Корусант за медикаментами от союзников, и она садится на “Сокол” вместе с ним. Как справедливо замечает Финн, По, должно быть, всё еще под пивными парами, но он сбил одиннадцать тай-файтеров, так что Рей не станет лезть к нему с вопросом: “Сколько пальцев?”

Глаза у него красные. Они взлетают, и он искоса бросает на неё странный взгляд.

\- Ты гораздо спокойней, чем я мог подумать. То есть, я как услышал...

Ему нет нужды договаривать, Рей поняла, о чём он. Ей тоже удивительно. Но так выглядит её абсолютная решимость. Страх ждёт её в неопределённой дали, а сейчас в голове только ясность.

Она закрывает глаза и ищет в полях Силы, но тишина. Она знает: Тэм сильный, Тэм ощущал Сноука и Кайло на любом расстоянии. Быть может, он может ощутить и её. Пускай она его не видит, она шлёт всю свою любовь и поддержку. Всё равно как кричать в пустоту, но вдруг он услышит.

На Корусанте По занят своим поручением, и Рей незаметно ускользает. Она пропускает мимо оторопевшие, сочувственные взгляды, которыми окружающие провожают однорукую женщину, забредшую, похоже, из бедных районов. Клиник кибернетики и протезирования в медицинском районе полно, как баров в злачных кварталах. Она оглядывается по сторонам и видит вывески "2 по цене 1" и скидки для тех, кто сдаёт биологические конечности.

Рей выбирает наименее сомнительное заведение и излагает ситуацию.

\- Мне нужна рука, - говорит она.

Регистратор поводит глазоножками в сторону её обрубка.

\- И правда, - говорит он. - Наша базовая линейка предлагает человеческие протезы по очень разумным...

\- Мне нужна лучшая.

Он оценивает её истрёпанную, грязную тунику, когда-то бывшую белой.

\- Они дороговаты, - дипломатично замечает он.

\- Цена не важна, - говорит она, добавив словам убедительности с помощью Силы.

Что-то едва уловимо меняется в регистраторе, словно он только заметил, что она увешана драгоценностями и одета в нежнейший танийский шёлк.

\- Ну конечно. Мы можем записать вас через три месяца...

\- Вы найдёте время и примете меня сейчас.

\- Ну конечно, - отвечает регистратор, словно это самое разумное пожелание из возможных. – Как вам приём через три минуты?

Рей задумывается, насколько этично то, что она делает. Рыцарь джедай стяжает мало выгоды – и стяжает ли вообще? – а у неё нет лишних трёх месяцев. Рей немного успокаивает свою совесть, отказавшись от предложенных хирургом дополнительных элементов: втягивающихся лезвий и бластерной пушки. Ей просто нужна рука. Она обойдётся даже без настоящей кожи: отбор образцов и выращивание ткани в лаборатории заняли бы ещё неделю.

\- Как вас так угораздило? – спрашивает, не отрываясь от работы, разговорчивый хирург. – Не часто увидишь такие раны. Промышленная травма?

Анестетик развязывает Рей язык, делая её болтливей, чем обычно:

\- Нет, это всё отец моего ребёнка.

\- А, - понимающе кивает врач. – Разводы – неприятная штука. Всё ясно.

Наконец Рей выходит с новой, ничем не усовершенствованной металлической конечностью. Она сбалансирована под вес настоящей, но кажется чужеродной, холодной и непослушной. К тому же она туго двигается, но хирург обещает, что разработается. Ей всё равно – главное, что она снова может взять в руки световой меч и делать что захочет.

Ещё в разгар операции По вызывал её по коммуникатору. Наконец Рей отвечает.

\- Ты где? – Его голос звучит нетерпеливо. – Все погрузили – пора лететь.

\- Я не лечу.

\- Ты о чём? Рей, я не могу больше откладывать взлёт. Если ты через минуту не будешь здесь, мне придётся отправляться.

\- Отправляйся. Скажи Финну, чтобы присматривал за Леей. У меня есть дело.

\- Рей...

Он недоволен, но вряд ли что может сделать. Его ждут на базе Сопротивления с медикаментами, и ради Рей ему задерживаться нельзя.

Она отключает коммуникатор и отправляется на базу старьёвщиков. Уж в чём она разбирается, так это в хламе, и она внимательно изучает суда, что предлагают бойкие торговцы. Её внимания удостаивается существо, напомнившее ей Ункара Платта. Понять, что он бессовестный и хитрый жулик, можно и без Силы. Он подводит её к небольшому кораблю, который, как он уверяет, нашпигован новейшими запчастями. Это наглая ложь; судно не стоит даже половины затребованной цены; зато оно может летать и оборудовано гиперприводом, пускай устаревшей модели. По лицу торговца пробегает растерянность, когда она сообщает, что возьмёт корабль бесплатно, но тот остаётся доволен, словно заключил удачную сделку.

До выхода во внешнюю атмосферу коммуникатор жужжит ещё несколько раз. Он замолкает, когда она включает гиперпривод и мчится через системы.

***

На Ач-То всё по-старому. Ничто не указывает на то, что Люк Скайуокер сопротивлялся, когда Первый Орден пришёл за ним. Конденсатор всё так же вбирает влагу из воздуха; вёдра под ним стоят переполненные. Его одеяла всё так же сложены в углу каменного жилища; они загрубели и намокли. Под ними – меч Люка. Рей с тоской озирается. Как жаль, что её тут не было, чтобы защитить его, а сам он, похоже, защищаться не желал.

\- Ты была не готова, ты мало что могла б сделать.

\- Я не готова сейчас.

\- Ты потому сюда пришла? Учиться?

Рей оглядывается – никого. Снаружи залитый солнцем остров тих; лишь вздохи волн и вечный свист ветра в зазубренных скалах. Но Рей не кажется, что она одна. Она берет меч в металлическую руку и отправляется на площадку, где когда-то медитировала с Люком.

Здесь всё как прежде, и она, исполненная воспоминаний, садится, скрестив ноги, лицом к морю. Она даёт тревоге в голове и сердце улечься, впуская лишь дыхание моря, всегда подвижного и наполненного тайной. Оно так похоже на Силу - не удивительно, что эта чёрная скала стала колыбелью первых мастеров.

Шёпот. Сначала ей кажется: это лишь ветер, и она не слушает его. Но он перерастает в шелест и побуждает её открыть глаза и взглянуть на меч Люка. С ней такое уже было, когда она познакомилась с Маз и впервые осознала возможности своей природы.

Она знает, что случится, стоит ей коснуться меча, и сейчас ей скорей интересно, чем страшно. Она протягивает руку, крепко сжимает рукоятку и позволяет видениям нахлынуть.

Сквозь её разум в беспорядочной череде проносятся один за другим образы, которые она не успевает до конца воспринять. Ей кажется, она видит Люка: он здесь, на острове, смотрит на идущие вниз корабли Первого Ордена. Воспоминания сменяются: вот он в другом месте, держит безжизненное тело девушки-джедая; вокруг он видит тела других и разруху; на его лице боль, он винит во всём себя. Слёзы наворачиваются у Рей на глаза, но видение уже с головокружительной скоростью прокручивается к счастливым временам: Люк пожимает руку своему маленькому племяннику.

\- Здравствуй, Бен.

Бен не улыбается. Он выглядит потерянным, смущённым и очень одиноким.

Дальше в видении мелькают незнакомые образы и лица людей, которых она никогда не видела, - возможно, давно уже умерших. Белобородый старик передаёт меч юному восторженному Люку. «Твой отец хотел бы, чтобы ты им владел».

Тот же человек, но гораздо моложе, подбирает с земли меч среди плывущего в воздухе дыма от огня и лавы. Он забирает его у другого мужчины, тот ужасно обгорел и с ненавистью выкрикивает проклятия, он уже мало похож на человека.

Но так было не всегда, говорит ей видение. Когда-то он был «избранным», молодым, улыбчивым и красивым, влюбленным в прекрасную женщину. Слишком влюблённым. Готовым ради шанса спасти её погубить собственную душу.

Рей роняет меч и вытирает слёзы. Она вздрагивает от холодного прикосновения металлических пальцев и с мгновение непонимающе смотрит на свою металлическую руку.

\- Ты привыкнешь.

Она поднимает взгляд и видит напротив себя Люка. Будто вернулась на шесть лет назад и они снова медитируют вместе. Но Люк изменился. Его очертания светятся голубым, а сам он столь призрачен, что сквозь его силуэт виден океан. Он выглядит моложе и опрятней, чем во времена их знакомства. У него короткая бородка, на голове капюшон, и кажется, он наконец освободился от своего прижизненного бремени.

\- Лея рассказывала о призраках, - нерешительно заговаривает Рей, словно слова могут спугнуть мираж. – Я надеялась... Я не знала, увидимся ли мы снова.

\- Это ты призвала меня, - говорит он ей со слабой улыбкой. – Я знал: когда я тебе вновь понадоблюсь, так и будет.

\- Ты был мне нужен много раз, - возражает она дрогнувшим голосом. – Люк, прилетал Кайло Рен. Он забрал Тэма. Он забрал моего мальчика и...

Люк останавливает её жестом.

\- Я знаю. И ты пришла в поисках навыков, которые нужны тебе, чтобы одолеть его.

\- Да.

\- Ты уже сильнее, чем он будет когда-либо. Кайло Рен близок к вершине своей мощи, а ты к своей только прикоснулась. - Он переводит взгляд на свой бывший меч. – Я вижу, ты начинаешь понимать.

\- Что-то особенное сокрыто в этом мече? – спрашивает она его. – С ним я вижу образы... о которых знать не могу.

\- Это просто оружие, - говорит Люк. – Как любое другое. У него своя история, но ты можешь тронуть здесь любую скалу и стать свидетельницей истории, гораздо более богатой. Это твоя способность, не способность старого меча.

\- И... это умеют все джедаи? – спрашивает она.

\- Вовсе нет.

Рей молча обдумывает это. Видения, открывшиеся ей, были связаны с воспоминаниями тех, кто владел этим мечом, а однажды она даже увидела мгновения собственного будущего. Если было б можно управлять этим умением?..

\- Прости, что подвёл тебя, Рей.

Она поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд.

\- Ты никогда не подводил меня, о чём ты?

\- Ты пришла ко мне, чтобы я стал твоим наставником, но я был так поглощён чувством вины, что бросил тебя, не успев подготовить.

\- Не вы бросили меня... Кайло Рен убил вас, - отрезает она.

Он качает головой.

\- Бен не смог бы... не стал бы. Он борется со светом, но свет в нём сильнее. Меня уничтожил Сноук, и если моя смерть хоть немного поможет Бену сойти с пути тьмы, она была не напрасна.

\- Сомневаюсь... – нерешительно начинает она. – Все теперь зовут его Верховный лидер Кайло. Под его предводительством на нашу базу напали... Кто знает, сколько погибло из-за него.

\- Не знаю, что сказать тебе, Рей... Ты не должна терять надежды.

\- По-вашему, я надеюсь, что он исправится? Я надеюсь, что он умрёт.

\- Как ты рассчитываешь познать свои способности во всей их глубине, если даже не можешь для начала быть честной с собой?

Рей тихо закипает.

\- Как вас отключить? Чтоб вы пропали?

Не так, она надеялась, пройдёт их воссоединение с Люком. Она готова попробовать развеять призрак руками – вдруг поможет?

\- Если считаешь, что моя помощь тебе не нужна, да будет так. Но мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, что преимущество на стороне Бена. Восемь лет его обучал я, затем его опекал Сноук. Тебя я учил меньше года... тебе всё ещё нужен наставник.

\- Вы можете обучать меня, даже если вас уже нет? – удивлённо спрашивает она.

\- В какой-то степени. Надеюсь, мне не придётся, если научишься управлять своим умением...

\- Не понимаю.

\- Рей, ты способна заглядывать в память предметов, и ты сейчас в древнейшем храме джедаев в галактике. Учителя у тебя будут. Их будут тысячи – величайшие мужчины и женщины в истории.

Её глаза округляются.

\- О, - единственное, что она может вымолвить.

\- Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

\- Н-нет. Оставайтесь. Только, пожалуйста, хватит глупостей про Кайло Рена.


	8. Черное и белое

Во сне Рей видит Тэма. Она видит его таким, какой он был во младенчестве: темноволосым и застенчивым, сказавшим свои первые слова, пока она была далеко. Она помнит, как надеялась – как отчаянно надеялась, что он будет обычным. Обыкновенным ребенком.

Она видит его таким, какой он был в ту ночь: белым от ужаса. Он глядел на её руку, лежащую у его ног, словно кусок мяса, и его мысли метались в беспорядке. Он винил во всём себя. Это он позвал сюда этого человека. Он позвал его, и теперь все гибнут.

Она видит его таким, какой он сейчас. Он один. Он сильно скучает по дому. Давящий наклон стен из черного камня. Сильнее всего он грустит по Лее: его вырастила она. Она видела его первые шаги, радовалась его первым словам и обнимала всякий раз, как он плакал вослед уходящей матери.

Она видит Кайло Рена таким, каким он представляется ребенку: высоким, как деревья, и черным, как ночь; больше монстр, чем человек.

\- Зачем ты тоскуешь по этой женщине? – спрашивает он, и голос его мягок и ласков. – Она бы бросила тебя однажды, как когда-то меня. Как вновь и вновь бросала тебя твоя мать.

\- Мама говорит, что ты убийца. Что ты плохой. Что ты мне не нужен.

\- А ты знал, что твоя мать _лгунья_? И _воровка_? – Его голос всё еще приветлив, но слова звучат отрывисто и неровно. 

Но Тэм еще слишком юн, чтобы понять это не буквально.

\- Что она украла?

Рей просыпается с дурным предчувствием. Кайло попытается настроить Тэма против неё, и однажды у него это может получиться. У Тэма есть слабые места и множество причин возненавидеть её. Она уязвлена: по Лее он скучает больше, чем по ней, - но старается забыть об этом и вся отдаётся тренировкам.

Люк после смерти учит с большей самоотдачей, чем при жизни. Когда-то вытянуть из него знания было всё равно, что рассмешить камень, но сейчас она видит, как много он держал в себе. Он рассказывает ей о том, как учился сам, как ошибался и строил догадки; о том, сколько всего ему пришлось решить для себя, когда он понял, что остался последним джедаем в галактике.

Всю жизнь он разыскивал архивы джедаев, которые его отец всю жизнь уничтожал. Знаний осталось мало, но их хватало, чтоб пронести учение джедаев в новую эпоху без догм и архаичных верований, коими обрастает любой стареющий орден.

\- Предназначение джедая – хранить баланс Силы, - говорит он ей. – Что, если нет ничего дурного в гневе, страхе и привязанности, если они в равновесии. Мы можем чувствовать гнев из-за несправедливости, бояться злоупотребить нашими способностями и горячо защищать правду. Что, если запрет на гнев и любовь толкнул в объятия тьмы больше, чем спас?

\- Вы запрещали это Бену? – осторожно спрашивает она. – Запрещали гневаться и любить?

\- Я пытался научить его контролю, вот и всё, - вздыхает призрак Люка. – Его эмоции были слишком сильны. Его любовь слишком сильна. Его страх слишком глубок. Его гнев выплёскивается в грубые вспышки слишком легко. В эмоциях нет ничего дурного, но ему никак не удавалось управлять своими чувствами. Врождённый недостаток, усиленный ожиданиям, которые он не оправдал... Его судьба была предопределена.

\- Он сам делал выбор, - напоминает ему Рей.

\- Выбор у него был... ограниченный.

Люк чересчур снисходителен, находит Рей. Он слишком усердно убеждает Рей разделить его великодушную оценку Кайло Рена. Ей это не нравится, и она старательно пропускает такое мимо ушей, углубляясь в учение и способы отточить свои способности.

Он подводит её к надгробному камню, который она прежде видела много раз, и объясняет, что здесь покоится джедай, живший во времена, когда орден ещё не был известен в галактике. Древний джедай хранит секреты, которых не знает ни один из ныне живущих.

\- Что мне с ним делать? – спрашивает она Люка.

\- Выкопай его и узнай, что сможешь сделать.

Рей упирается.

\- Я не могу! Он ведь... он проклянёт меня и будет преследовать! Призраки джедаев _существуют_ – вам ли не знать!

\- Джедаи не слишком трясутся над своими останками, Рей, - говорит он ей. – После я попрошу тебя захоронить его снова. Возможно, ты узнаешь его имя и сможешь вновь надписать могильный камень. Думаю, ему это понравится больше, чем лежать в забвении.

Всё ещё опасаясь, что ещё один голубоватый призрак выскочит из-под земли и наорёт на неё, Рей повинуется просьбе и принимается разбирать древнюю кладку камней под обелиском. Это тяжёлое занятие напоминает ей, как однажды на заставе Ниима, когда ей было лет одиннадцать, Ункар Платт приказал ей перетаскивать луриниевые брусья из одной партии товара в другую. Камни большие и тяжелые, а под ними – ещё несколько футов черного гравия.

\- Жаль, призраки не могут помочь таскать тяжести, - говорит Люк с притворным сочувствием.

Через полтора дня Рей снимает слой гравия и добирается до галечника и песка. Правая рука расцарапана до крови, а левая вот-вот утратит свой новенький металлический блеск. Она зачерпывает песок горсть за горстью, пока наконец её пальцы не касаются чего-то твёрдого, вроде окаменелого дерева.

С тихими извинениями, которые, она надеется, задобрят владельца мощей, Рей зарывает руку глубже в песок и извлекает оттуда человеческую бедренную кость.

Она бросает взгляд на Люка.

\- М-м... Постарайся, если получится, отыскать череп.

Люк, похоже, решил сделать из этого отдельное тренировочное задание. Подавив вздох, она роется в песке в том месте, где, судя по расположению ног, может находиться череп, и через несколько минут находит что-то большое и круглое.

Но едва она извлекает череп из песка, как он разваливается на три части.

\- Ох же чёрт! – вскрикивает она, быстро озираясь и ожидая увидеть мстительного призрака.

\- Не страшно. – Люк и бровью не ведёт. – Бери осколок, обойдёмся им.

Рей выбирает самый крупный осколок черепа, с правой глазницей и зубами, и бережно несёт его к площадке для медитаций. Люк предлагает ей медитировать с ним, а Рей и рада наконец расслабленно посидеть после утомительного занятия. Утомительного настолько, что она засыпает как сидела.

Через несколько часов, когда холодный ветер набрасывается на вершину, Рей выпадает из забытья.

\- Получилось? – зевает она.

\- Может, попробуешь снова, теперь не засыпая? – терпеливо предлагает он.

Она пробует снова, открывшись звучанию моря и ощущению Силы. Она старается уловить взаимодействие Силы с фрагментом черепа, как ловила с мечом Люка.

Всё начинается с шёпота, как и прежде. Зов настолько тихий, что его едва можно расслышать. Она открывает глаза, глядит на осколок черепа и понимает: ему есть что рассказать.

Она протягивает руку и гладит серо-белую поверхность кости кончиками пальцев.

Голова её наполняется картинами жизни того времени, когда на острове жили несколько десятков человек, разговаривавших на языке, который Рей не понимает. Но ей и не требуется: язык эмоций универсален. Скруглённые каменные дома ещё новые, все люди одеты в чёрное, и человек, глазами которого она смотрит, считается великим ясновидцем. Она может управлять приливами и отливами, приводить в движение землю, видеть будущее. Она видит Рей так же, как Рей видит её.

Рей отдёргивает руку и глядит на Люка.

\- Ну? - спрашивает он.

\- Ваш великий джедай - женщина по имени Хаста, - говорит Рей. - Она основала здесь храм.

Люк удовлетворённо кивает.

\- Продолжай медитировать с Хастой... научись у неё всему, чему сможешь, а затем посмотрим, что осталось от этого храма.

Хасте, по ощущениям Рей, было много сотен лет, когда она умерла. Она была одарёным джедаем и матерью двадцати пяти детей, о чём с благоговением узнаёт Рей, которой мучений с рождением Тэма хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Хаста прирождённая наставница, мудрая, терпеливая и вдохновенная. За свою долгую жизнь она передала знания сотням учеников и незадолго до смерти узнала, что у неё будет еще одна: видение открыло ей Рей, которая в поисках ответов извлекает её кости из земли в эпоху, когда учение джедаев будет почти утрачено. Хаста с радостью готова поделиться всем, что знает, и она рассказывает Рей, что именно той надо сделать.

 _Иди в храм_ , падаван, говорит она на своём странном мелодичном языке. _Спроси у камней._

Рей благодарит Хасту и возвращает кости в могилу; каждый камень она кладёт на своё место и заново выцарапывает имя Хасты на её обелиске.

Затем она отправляется на указанное место. Храм глубоко осел в недра острова, его входы похоронила тысячелетняя эрозия. Рей принимает позу, которой учила своих учеников Хаста, и призывает Силу, чтобы привести в движение землю. Ей требуется несколько попыток, и поначалу кажется, что Сила утекает сквозь пальцы, как песок, а дрожащую почву лишь потрясывает.

Наконец в голове у Рей что-то щёлкает, и она ухватывает Силу, словно она реальный ощутимый предмет, - и поднимает. Вместе с ней поднимается грунт. Тяжёлые камни, гравий и толстые комочки дёрна и моха отплывают, открывая узкий каменный проём, утопленный в склоне холма. Рей сбрасывает грунт в море и, ведомая любопытством, входит через проём в столь же узкий проход. Возможно, люди в те времена были невысокие, думает она, несколько раз стукнувшись головой о низкий потолок. И вот она на пороге тёмного помещения. 

Рей словно в могиле, так здесь тихо и темно. Света здесь нет, но это неправильно. Она поднимает глаза и видит, что неровный потолок не вписывается в обстановку. Его поместили сюда, чтобы похоронить это место, спрятать его. Храм в её видении был открыт всем стихиям. Это было в нём главным.

Рей снова берётся за Силу и поднимает. Её руки дрожат от напряжения, но она чувствует, что земля отвечает её просьбе и расступается. Свет заливает комнату, а Рей продолжает подталкивать и уговаривать, пока круглое помещение полностью не открывается небу, и она чувствует, как храм подрагивает, пробуждаясь от долгой дрёмы.

Люк рядом, когда дело сделано. 

\- Это наша история, Рей, - говорит он, и она видит, что он с изумлением и трепетом взирает на место, которое искал всю жизнь.

\- Хаста сказала: "Спроси у камней", - говорит она.

\- Ну так спроси.

Рей оглядывает комнату. Пол её идеально гладок, на стенах высечены узоры и символы древнего языка, на котором говорили во времена Хасты. Она с удивлением обнаруживает, что понимает теперь значение некоторых из них. Внимание её привлекают два длинных камня, которые медленно вырастают из каменного пола на противоположных сторонах помещения. В верхней части обоих камней, примерно на высоте глаз проделаны отверстия размером с запястье Рей.

\- А и Ун, - говорит она Люку, проводя правой рукой по одному из камней. - Один означает жизнь, другой - смерть. Свет и тьма, всегда вместе. Один без другого ничто.

\- И что говорят тебе камни?

Рей обхватывает камень, который, она думает, представляет смерть, и тщательно сосредотачивается. Она ждёт шёпота, хватает его и притягивает ближе, чтобы услышать воспоминания камня.

Это ошибка.

Камни хранят тысячи лет истории. Они видели тысячи тренировочных боёв, слышали тысячи наставлений; бесчисленные доктрины рождались и предавались здесь забвению: высеченное на стенах затиралось новыми идеями и учениями. Столько лиц. Столько жизней. Столько раз Сила цвела в этом месте; в иные же моменты почти исчезала, вместе с людьми. Здесь звучали пророчества. Так много "избранных". Каждую тысячу лет Сила порождала кого-то с судьбой великой, но почти всегда кровавой. Они - великий потоп, очищающая рука Силы, стремящейся восстановить баланс. Приходит последнее дитя Силы, и камни помнят лишь связанные с ним кровь и тьму до самого прикосновения руки Рей.

Отпустив руки, она падает на твёрдый пол, но не помнит удара. Она приходит в себя с металлическим привкусом во рту и запёкшейся кровью под носом.

Люк склоняется над ней с отеческой тревогой на голубоватом лице.

\- Цела? Давай, поднимайся. 

Жаль, он призрак, а то бы дала ему руку, чтоб помог встать. Без посторонней помощи она несколько минут собирается с силами, чтобы перекатиться на колени и наконец подняться.

\- Как долго я была в отключке?

\- Почти всю ночь, - говорит он. – А до этого камень держал тебя почти весь день. Предлагаю перерыв.

\- Не могу, - говорит она, ковыляя к камню, представляющему тьму. – Тэм у Кайло. Мне нужны силы, чтобы найти и спасти их.

\- Несколько часов погоды не сделают.

\- Люк, он был прав. Кайло был прав. Тэм – дитя Силы, как Энакин. Если Кайло вцепится в него, он сделает из него подлинного монстра. Я видела их, Детей Силы... Это чистильщики. Мне надо удержать... удержать...

Она оседает на колени, не дойдя до другого камня, и горько плачет.

Люк протягивает к ней невесомую руку, и на мгновение ей кажется, что она чувствует его утешающее прикосновение.

\- Пойди поешь. Поспи. Ты вымотана.

Разумеется, он прав, и он напоминает ей, что с учениками, которые не повинуются своим учителям, происходят ужасные вещи. Она даже рада строгому приказу; от усталости она не чувствует вкуса сырой рыбы, механически жуёт её, а затем падает на одеяла и вновь отключается.

Ей снова снится Тэм. Младенец кряхтит у неё на руках, когда она впервые берёт его и чувствует, как сердце её разрывается надвое от любви и отчаяния. Она не хотела ребёнка. Она не хотела _его_ ребёнка. Она старалась не замечать беременность, пока не начались схватки, и, к стыду, очень скоро стала стараться не замечать и сына. Она скинула его на Лею, вернулась к полётам и неделями не вспоминала о крохотном человечке, оставленном ею на Паламооре.

Она и близко не заслуживала его любви. Преступлением было видеть, как озаряется его лицо при её возвращении, и утешать его страдания по ней дешевыми подарками. Знай он, как она старалась избегать его, его маленькое сердце бы разбилось. Сам он был слишком мал, чтобы догадаться.

Ей понадобились годы, чтобы принять Тэма в своём сердце. Это случилось, когда он из младенца превратился в ребёнка. Он сидел с ней за столом и самозабвенно болтал о прошедшем дне; подробно рассказывал про то, что ему интересно: как он что-то нашёл на земле, как шнурки на ботинках всё время развязываются. Она не знала, как ему отвечать, но начала понимать, что он личность сам по себе... не просто след ненавистного человека.

Сновидение сменяется другим; он немного старше; он видит тревогу в глазах бабушки, заставшей его однажды за игрой в солдатики: с помощью Силы он заставляет их строем шагать по полу детской. Рей понимает: он настолько резонирует с Силой в лад, что в любой момент знает, где Рей: в соседней комнате или на другом краю галактики, - и всегда ждёт её.

Он ждёт её и сейчас, сидя в одиночестве в тёмной комнате со скошенными стенами и красными светящимися полосками вдоль дверного косяка. Он чувствует, где она; он боится. Что-то случится. Что-то такое же страшное, как когда отец отрубил ей руку. Он натягивает одеяло на голову и думает о Лее.

Затем ей снится будущее. Человек в чёрном, с лицом, закрытым маской, которой он отгораживается от пролитой им крови. Нет никого, кто бы помнил, что его настоящее имя ему когда-то дала она. Они все умерли, сгинули, забыты; он один.

Рей просыпается и на следующее утро долго в мрачном настроении обдумывает видение. Что это – просто сон или предостережение? Она не чувствует голода, но ест всё равно; она растирает лицо холодной водой в надежде отогнать гнетущие сны. Она возвращается к храму; там её уже ждет задумчивый Люк.

\- Осторожно, - говорит он ей.

Она не хочет повторения вчерашнего, но полна решимости встретиться с худшим и касается рукой камня, символизирующего тьму.

Воспоминания приходят, и она с удивлением понимает, что тёмная сторона спокойнее, прохладнее светлой. Она окатывает её и показывает малое - в то время как свет озабочен великим. Она видит, как люди медитируют, молятся, стригут волосы детям, учат их единению с Силой. Есть последователи света и последователи тьмы, их всегда поровну, они всегда равны. Вот мальчик и девочка; мальчика зовёт свет, а девочка слышит шёпот тьмы; они вырастают, становятся мужчиной и женщиной, и дети их все слышат свет. И другие дети. Последователей тьмы становится меньше, пока их не начинают сторониться и гнать их. Однажды без отца рождается дитя, она – воплощение тьмы. Её последователи атакуют свет; равновесие возвращается через насилие и охраняется принципом «око за око». Так быть не должно.

Память этого камня не заканчивается на долгом периоде тьмы, как у другого. Воспоминания продолжаются. Камень видит, что она стоит рядом, и она не одна. Человек в маске ждёт её во тьме, медленно протягивает руку к её шее.

Рей отпускает камень и разворачивается.

\- Как... как ты меня нашел? – вскрикивает она, в страхе отступая.

Кайло Рен зажигает свой меч и идёт на неё. Люка нигде не видать, и Рей неловко тянется к шесту у себя за спиной. Она бросает тревожный взгляд на металлическую руку, гадая, не подведёт ли она.

Не говоря ни слова, он взмахивает мечом, Рей блокирует, сила удара встряхивает всё её тело. Они обходят друг друга кругом, и Рей пытается совладать со страхом.

\- Где Тэм? – требует она ответа и поднимает шест, чтобы принять еще один тяжёлый удар.

 _Не поддавайся страху!_ – шепчет ей что-то, когда она ступает на свет.  
 _Сохраняй спокойствие_ , - шепчет другой голос, когда она возвращается в тень. – _Прислушайся к тому, что говорит страх._

Рей сглатывает и пристально смотрит на Кайло Рена. Если он не настроен разговаривать, пусть так. Быть может, он решил всё ж разделаться с ней, положить конец соперничеству за душу Тэма раз и навсегда. Всё в его облике внушает страх; вращающийся клинок в его руке находится в равномерном движении, готовый в любой момент плавно переместиться в любую брешь в её защите. Она не может ждать удара. Она делает ложный выпад и, быстро поменяв направление, наносит удар снизу, заставляя Кайло отступить. Чувствуя преимущество, она наступает, нанося быстрые удары, отчаянно желая найти прореху в его защите.

 _Используй Силу_ , предупреждает один голос.

 _Ты слышишь её лучше, чем он_ , соглашается второй.

Рей слышит гул океана и вибрации Силы вокруг, чувствует, как она идёт волнами в ответ на ещё не совершённые движения, в ответ на не до конца сформулированные мысли. Сейчас он вгонит меч ей в голову. Рей не блокирует. Просто уворачивается и ощущает жар трескучего клинка около уха; в этот момент его тело открыто.

Она пронзает ему сердце концом шеста.

Кайло Рен падает не сразу. Потрескивание светового меча стихает, он касается рукой груди, словно не веря, и медленно оседает на колени.

\- Прости, - вырывается у неё.

Как странно, он тянется к ней, но не как враг, не способный признать поражение. Словно в мольбе, его ладонь развернута кверху, пальцы дрожат. Рей с состраданием опускается рядом, и он падает к ней на колени. Он отчаянно сжимает и не выпускает её руку.

Она не может больше видеть эту маску. Она поддевает пальцами край и снимает её.

По её руке рассыпаются темно-каштановые локоны, она видит лицо, так похожее на её собственное. Всем, кроме глаз. Глаза у него отцовские, и сейчас они наполнены болью и неверием.

\- Тэм, - выдыхает она, и из глаз её брызжут слёзы. – Нет – нет! Что я наделала! Пожалуйста, нет.

Тело, которое она прижимает к груди, не мужское – мальчишечье, маленькое и безжизненное. Это неправда, говорит она себе снова и снова. Но слёзы так и льются: всё, чего она боится, - прямо тут, перед её глазами.

 _Не поддавайся страху_ , напоминает ей тихий голос.

_Извлеки урок. Пойми его. Пойми себя._

Рей осторожно опускает тело Тэма на землю и встаёт. Её голос прерывист:

\- Этого никогда не случится. Я не позволю.

_Значит, тебе надо стать сильнее._

\- Пожалуйста... научи меня. Помоги.

Рей не уверена, c кем она разговаривает: призраками древних джедаев, камнями или сторонами Силы, которые они представляют. Ей это не важно. Она знает, что они слушают и изучают её, и ответ их несёт бремя всех времён.

_Да._


	9. Как важен хлам

**Часть III**

В следующий раз Рей видит Кайло Рена на большом расстоянии. Она засекла одного из его рыцарей и следовала за ним через три системы до заставы в болотах небольшой луны. Когда её шатл касается притопленного мха, она еще толком не знает, на что рассчитывает. Ей нужны новые наводки, зацепки, до сих пор она шла по ним. Рыцарь Рен - последняя из них. Она следила издалека, как он перемещался с места на место, собирая дань с должников и грубым давлением прокладывая себе путь из города в город. Он хитёр и осторожен, и Рей уже десять раз упустила б его, если бы не Сила. Она знала: он прибудет на эту болотистую заставу - лишь потому, что подобрала кредитную расписку, оставленную им трейдеру на Носсе, и считала с неё, куда он направится дальше.

По пути через болото к окраинам базы она вдруг замечает на космодроме черные скошенные крылья командного шатла Кайло Рена. По мощёному полю перемещаются фигуры. Когда она так мельком видела его последний раз, они с Финном не стали высовываться из-за скалы и дали ему улететь. Но на этот раз Финна нет рядом, чтобы образумить её, а Рей за последние несколько лет успела отчаяться. Когда-то от Кайло Рена бежала она, ощущая, как он идёт за ней по следу через всю галактику; теперь она гонится за ним, и ближе она не подбиралась очень давно.

Подхватив шест, она поднимается из топи и уверенно идет к скоплению кораблей. Подойдя ближе, она узнает самого высокого человека; он, завершив дела, уже направляется обратно к командному шатлу.

\- БЕН! - кричит она и бросается бежать.

Едва заметная пауза. Он коротко поворачивает лицо в маске в её сторону, затем подаёт знак своему рыцарю и следует дальше к кораблю, словно ничего стоящего его внимания не произошло. Рыцарь, тот самый, за которым она следила, отделяется, чтобы перехватить её.

\- Ну это уже хамство, - бормочет она себе под нос, включая световые клинки шеста.

Она прислушивается к Силе и уклоняется от защитных движений рыцаря. Он замахивается на неё булавой, раздаётся громкий металлический лязг: Рей отбивает её искусственной рукой. Рыцарь отнимает у неё слишком много времени, Рей теряет терпение. Она прижимает руку к его груди и отталкивает его самым мощным силовым ударом, на который способна.

Она не задерживается, чтобы посмотреть, как он упадёт. Она провожает взглядом улетающий командный шатл Кайло Рена.

“Трус”, - думает она. Даже не может встретиться с ней лицом к лицу.

Она поднимает руки в воздух, сжимает кулаки и захватывает шатл так же уверенно, как если бы действительно схватила крылья руками. На её глазах он замедляется и начинает покачиваться, как воздушный змей на шпагате. Держать непросто. По её лбу стекает пот, она чувствует сопротивление мощных двигателей; это не старенький икс-винг, а судно, раза в два больше по размеру и весу. Подошвы сапог скользят по гравию, её тянет за собой поднатужившийся корабль, но она держится, упёршись каблуками в землю.

Что-то красное, горячее пролетает мимо головы. Рей оглядывается на рыцаря Рен: он поднимается на ноги и уже навёл бластер для нового выстрела, - и тут же теряет концентрацию.

Ничего не остаётся, как отпустить шатл. Нет звука отвратительнее для её ушей, чем вой двигателей стремительно уходящего за пределы досягаемости корабля, ну а ей предстоит разобраться с виновником. Она бежит на него и сносит его механическую ногу, не дав ему даже замахнуться булавой. Рей ставит ногу на грудь опрокинутого на землю врага и подносит сияющий золотом конец меча ему к горлу; тот замирает.

\- Ты специально промахнулся, - шипит она. - Почему?

Рыцари Рен всегда были известны своей невосприимчивостью к действию Силы, и, хотя она говорит с силовым нажимом, она не уверена, что может верить его ответу: “Нам нельзя... Никому нельзя тебя убивать”.

Рей прищуривается.

\- Это приказ Кайло Рена?

\- Один из них.

\- Зачем ты с ним здесь встречался?

\- Передать отчёт.

\- И он не дал ничего взамен? - спрашивает она c растущим отчаянием. - Ничего? Денег?

\- Нам не платят. - Его голос звучит оскорблённо.

\- Тогда где мне его найти? - наседает она. - Где его база? Где мой сын?

\- Н-не подлежит разглашению.

Другими словами, не знает. Она с таким уже сталкивалась. С годами Кайло Рен стал ещё более скрытен, и, видимо, так верховным лидерам и удаётся оставаться в живых: утаивая от врагов не больше, чем от последователей.

Рей вырубает рыцаря быстрым движением руки и рывком Силы и осматривается, заслышав рёв сирен со стороны заставы. Поле скоро наводнят солдаты, и она направляется к ближайшему кораблю - того самого рыцаря.

Ни одна пушка не стреляет по ней, пока она выводит в космос обтекаемый черный аппарат; вдруг рыцарь и впрямь не соврал о приказе Кайло? Никто и не думает преследовать её, так что она отключает двигатели и пускает судно в дрейф, а сама тщательно осматривает всё вокруг в надежде наткнуться на след.

Кайло думает, он ушёл, вот почему они отпускают её. Может, он и прав; Рей разочарованно барабанит пальцами по панели угнанного корабля. Всё, что она ощущает, - радиационное эхо запускавшегося недавно гиперпривода и космический мусор.

И вдруг до неё доходит.

Финн однажды рассказал ей, что протоколы Первого ордена предписывают сбрасывать отходы перед активацией гиперпривода. Быстро расходящиеся крохотные точки на радаре - объекты, которые еще несколько минут назад были на борту так нужного ей командного шатла.

Охотиться за космическими отбросами - не самое пленительное занятие из того, чем ей доводилось заниматься в этой бесконечной игре в кошки-мышки, но Рей этого не чурается. Самое заковыристое - зацепить их силовым лучом и притянуть на борт. Выбирать надо тщательно: мусор быстро рассеивается, и скоро его не достать.

В конце концов ей удаётся добыть куски пено-упаковки и обломок инструмента. Рей без восторга изучает свой улов. За такого рода хлам Платт не заплатил бы ни паёчка.

Но это всё, что есть, и она опускается на колени в хвосте шатла (относительно светлое и чистое место; похоже, рыцарь - придирчивый владелец) и впадает в лёгкую медиатацию, держа предметы в правой руке.

Пено-упаковка, как она и подозревала, - пустышка. Слишком новая, слишком пористая. Не содержит памяти ни о чём, даже о недавнем.

Она сосредотачивается на обломке металла. Хоть металл и плохой проводник воспоминаний, он удерживает больше, чем пена. Рей гладит пальцами отполированную поверхность и находит зазубрину на месте, в котором инструмент переломился при ударе о больший предмет... О какую-то часть грузовой тележки?

Да, металл отвечает. Она ощущает слабый отпечаток державших его дрожащих потных рук. Обрывки разговора. Сдавленную брань, когда что-то падает и ломается.

Проку от этого никакого, но она продолжает, углубляясь в прошлое, насколько позволяет сломанная рукоятка. Чем дальше в прошлое она идёт, тем размытее образы, но Рей теперь хорошо умеет концентрироваться и извлекать глубоко похороненные тайны.

Она с растущей ясностью видит бессчётное количество грузов на тележке. Туда-сюда по проходу командного шатла, разные отсеки. Забрать продовольствие, сбросить, забрать ещё. Грузовой люк шатла в одном месте открывается чаще, чем в других... Что-то вроде ангара. Она видит неотчётливый образ черного плаща Кайло Рена, ступающего по трапу навстречу ожидающей в ангаре свите.

Вот, понимает она с растущим волнением. Вот место, что он называет домом. Где оно?

Финн поднял бы её на смех, узнай он, что она просит кусок металлолома сообщить ей одну из величайших тайн вселенной. Настолько велики скрытность и паранойя Кайло, что ей приходится опускаться до таких методов. Но Кайло недооценивает важность хлама.

И постепенно... она нащупывает места, где побывал этот обломок. Ангар из видения - далеко-далеко, на другой стороне туманности Волосы Девы. В глубине некартографированных областей, о которых она и не думала никогда. Кайло прячется на краю известного пространства, в системе вокруг чёрной дыры.

Пригодных координат для решения задачки у неё нет, но Рей примерно представляет, где искать.

Тщательно обдумав, она сужает область поиска до одного сектора, хотя направиться туда без необходимого навигационной системе набора чисел - всё равно, что ринуться в тёмную шахту. Рей придётся поверить себе. Поверить Силе. Если ей суждено вновь увидеть сына, она не может позволить страху перед неизвестным удержать её.

Рей закрывает глаза. Набирает воздуха в грудь. Активирует гиперпривод и молит лишь о том, чтоб не очутиться на выходе посреди чёрной дыры.

Она выдыхает лишь тогда, когда корабль замедляет ход в обычном пространстве и ничего неблагоприятного вроде бы не происходит. Мощные гравитационные волны не расщепляют корабль и её саму в молекулярную пыль - можно заключить, что мимо чёрной дыры она проскочила.

Радар засекает что-то. Она опускает взгляд. Индикаторы предупреждают о выходе далеко за пределы картографированного пространства и пролетающей рядом комете. Приборы выявляют каменную породу и лёд, больше ничего примечательного.

Но Рей не оставляет чувство, что приборы ошибаются. Она разворачивает корабль и подлетает ближе. Индикаторы молчат, но Рей вглядывается сквозь окно шатла; она всегда была уверена, что на кометах не бывает радиолокационных антенн.

Откинувшись в кресле, она пытается успокоить сильно забившееся сердце. Она выходит в эфир на всех частотах.

\- Судно Первого ордена, - на всякий случай говорит она. - Пожалуйста, ответьте.

Передатчик долго молчит, но теперь Рей нащупала кое-что ещё. Там есть люди. Среди них кто-то знакомый, но она не может понять: Кайло Рен или Тэм.

\- Кто это? - вдруг слышится требовательный голос, не утруждающий себя формальностями.

\- Рей, - отвечает она.

\- Какая Рей?

Рей всегда была просто Рей.

Для ворчуна на том конце этого явно недостаточно.

\- Рей... с Джакку. Рей - рыцарь джедай. Вы спросите у Кайло Рена - уверена, он всё вам про меня расскажет.

Снова долгое молчание, и она может только представить лихорадочные попытки офицера сообразить, как быть. Сейчас он, должно быть, докладывает вышестоящему. Рей пользуется возможностью облететь вокруг ядра кометы, пристально разглядывая неровную поверхность с толстой коркой льда.

Идеальная маскировка, если бы не дверь ангара, лишь частично укрытая льдом.

\- Немедленно отойдите и покиньте это пространство, - оживает передатчик. - В противном случае мы будем вынуждены открыть огонь.

Первый орден никогда не предупреждает. Если б они собирались расстрелять её, они бы это уже сделали. Блефуют, чтобы отогнать её. Рей фыркает и направляет шатл к шлюзу ангара.

\- Иду на посадку, - сообщает она собеседнику.

\- Ответ отрицательный, ответ отрицательный, - звучит поспешный ответ. - Силовое поле активировано, вы будете уничтожены.

\- Тогда советую снять его, - говорит она.

\- Пожалуйста, отойдите.

\- Пожалуйста, сообщите вашему Верховному лидеру, что я посажу этот чёртов шатл или сдохну.

Линия глохнет. Рей закусывает губу, но курса не меняет. Ангар приближается и выглядит с этого ракурса, совсем как в видении. Узнать, отключено ли силовое поле, невозможно... по крайней мере, пока она не сгорит при столкновении.

Но как она и подозревала, шатл спокойно заходит внутрь и притягивается автоматизированной системой постановки в док. Рей поднимается. С мечом в руке она ожидает у выхода из шатла.

Люк с шипением открывается, и Рей видит с десяток наставленных на неё бластеров в руках заметно нервничающих штурмовиков.

\- Следуйте за нами, - говорит один из них.

\- Я хочу увидеть Кайло Рена, - в свою очередь говорит она.

\- Следуйте за нами, - повторяет штурмовик.

Их лица закрыты, но по движениям заметно, что штурмовики отлично понимают: заставить её сделать что-либо помимо её воли они бы не могли.

Она уже так многого добилась, думает она. Бежать ему некуда. И она милостиво позволяет им эскортировать её.

Коридоры, по которым её ведут, кажутся до странности знакомыми. Во снах о Тэме она видела похожие скошенные стены; кажется, весь комплекс высечен из самой кометы. Тэм наверняка здесь. Об этом ей говорит не только Сила, но и интуиция. Она уже близко.

Комната, в которую её приводят, - камера для допросов. Рей бросает взгляд на наклонный стол и отпрядывает. Вновь оказаться пристёгнутой к этой штуковине у неё никакого желания нет.

Но, похоже, никто и не настаивает.

\- Ждите здесь, - говорит штурмовик, отважившийся подтолкнуть её глубже в камеру, чтобы запереть за ней дверь.

Рей удерживается от порыва приняться вышагивать взад и вперёд. Её поместили в камеру, очень похожую на место их первой встречи лицом к лицу, и это не совпадение. Он хочет выбить её из колеи. Она прорвалась через все заботливо возведенные им преграды, и теперь он сделает всё, чтобы восстановить контроль. Заставить её ждать - один из приёмов игры с позиции силы.

Чтобы скоротать время, она опускается на колени и устраивается в медитативной позе. Она достаточно хорошо знает Кайло: хоть в эту игру он играть умеет, терпения ему не хватит. Он жаждет конфронтации. Она в какой-то мере тоже. И ещё она знает, что Кайло не привык долго отказывать себе в желаемом.

Она почти впечатлена: он выдержал целый час, прежде чем дверь камеры с шипением открывается. Он входит, в капюшоне и маске; вместо приветствия Рей остаётся сидеть на полу. Судить особо не по чему, но ей кажется, он мало изменился с момента их последней встречи. Движения выдают его беспокойство, но это понятно: с её внезапным появлением он оказался в оборонительной позиции. Он обходит её, как пантера, высматривая лучший угол для нападения.

\- Как тебе комната? - спрашивает он наконец. - Я надеялся, она пробудит воспоминания.

Она игнорирует попытку поддеть её.

\- Воспоминания о времени, когда ты так желал захватить меня, что, преследуя, разбил в геомагнитную бурю корабль, - напоминает она. - Что изменилось, Бен?

Он порывисто перемещается.

\- Что мне за нужда гоняться за тобой теперь? - небрежно спрашивает он. - Когда ты сама так жаждешь найти меня? А ведь, если подумать, когда-то клялась, что никогда не станешь моей пленницей.

\- Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь.

\- Ищешь старые узы, связывавшие нас когда-то? - Он наклоняет голову в маске. - Или вкус старого наслаждения?

Он старается разозлить её, и ему почти это удаётся.

\- Где, - цедит она медленно, - Тэм?

Кайло отворачивается и вновь начинает кружить.

\- Здесь никого с таким именем нет.

\- Лжец, - она чуть не ощеривается. - Я его чувствую.

Он резко приседает перед ней, и их головы оказываются почти вровень.

\- Что ты чувствуешь, неважно. Ты хочешь того, что не получишь, Рей.

\- Покажи мне Тэма...

\- Ты за этим прилетела? За мальчиком, которого, судя по всему, ты вообще не хотела? Придётся привыкнуть к обманутым надеждам. Их у тебя в скором будущем будет много.

Рей буравит взглядом его пустую, ничего не выражающую личину.

\- Сними маску, Бен.

\- Только если снимешь свою.

Её брови слегка хмурятся.

\- Ты о чём?

\- Ты лгунья, Рей, - мягко говорит он. - Рей с Джакку. Рей - “рыцарь джедай”. Рей - королева металлолома. Рей - воровка, крадущая корабли у настоящих рыцарей, крадущая чужие световые мечи, крадущая детей у отцов...

Она отшатывается, словно слова её ударили.

\- Это ты украл у меня Тэма! - выкрикивает она. - Не смей перевирать!

\- А перед тем ты на пять лет похитила его у меня. - Он повышает голос, и модулятор превращает его в яростный рык. - Ты воровка. Ты лгунья! Ты понятия не имеешь, что ты вырвала из меня в тот день, когда бросила на той луне.

Он бьёт себя кулаком по груди. Раз. Два.

\- Какую дыру оставила! Ты винишь меня в похищении - а я лишь забрал то, что принадлежало мне по праву. Я забрал то, чего ты никогда не хотела! Ты благодарить меня должна!

Он c рёвом поднимается и руками отбрасывает стол на другой конец камеры. Рей не сдвигается с места.

\- Нрав у тебя такой же дурной, - замечает она.

Он тяжело и резко дышит, повернувшись к ней спиной, пока берёт себя в руки.

Она осторожно поднимается на ноги, как человек, очутившийся взаперти с опасным существом.

\- Не вини меня в том, что я не хотела Тэма. Разве то, что я здесь, не достаточное оправдание? Разве ты не видел, как сильно он мне нужен, - тебе даже пришлось отрубить мне руку, чтобы добраться до него. 

Он разворачивается, вытянув руку с согнутыми пальцами в направлении её кибернетической руки. В последнее мгновение он будто передумывает и заставляет себя опустить руку.

\- Ты вынудила меня, - говорит он, еще не до конца совладав с собой. - Ты намеревалась убить меня. Ты собиралась пронзить мне сердце своим жёлтым клинком, словно я для тебя не больше, чем монстр.

\- Ты пытался отнять у меня ребёнка, - говорит она низким, дрожащим от ярости голосом.

\- А теперь ты здесь, чтобы отнять его у меня? - Он так мягко задаёт этот вопрос, словно тянет её в ловушку. - Да?

\- Дай мне хотя бы увидеться с ним. Я должна знать, что он цел и невредим... Ты не смеешь мне в этом отказать. - Она смотрит на него с мольбой. - Бен. Пожалуйста.

\- А увидишь его - останешься здесь, полагаю? Или думаешь, я дам тебе улететь отсюда с ним?

Рей сглатывает и молчит. Компромисса тут не выйдет, и они оба это знают. Он не отпустит Тэма, а она не улетит без него. Но она, чёрт возьми, не позволит использовать Тэма, чтобы запереть её здесь навсегда.

Ей надо переключить его внимание на ближайшие цели. Что-то, в чём даже он не сможет ей отказать.

\- Дай мне увидеться с Тэмом. Пожалуйста.

Он внимательно смотрит на неё сквозь маску, затем подходит так близко, что она едва удерживается, чтоб не отступить. Он нависает над ней и выглядит выше, чем когда-либо.

\- Ты так изменилась, - говорит он, и ей кажется, он видит её насквозь. - Старше. Умнее... Ты сильная. Сильнее, чем прежде. Но и слабее, чем когда-либо. Я вижу боль в твоих глазах. Пытаешься её забыть, но она неизбывно внутри. Как открытая рана. Она не заживёт.

Его палец медленно и твёрдо давит ей на место, где сходятся рёбра, на уровне сердца. Это неприятное прикосновение, но он прав. Это ничто по сравнению с болью внутри.

\- И здесь, - говорит он, стуча ей пальцем по лбу. - Ты всё пытаешься осмыслить это, а чувствуешь, будто оттуда вынули часть, и не понимаешь отчего.

Он не читает её мысли. Он просто знает, а откуда - она догадывается.

\- Ещё здесь болит, - говорит она, показывая себе на горло. - Вот тут. Случается, только когда ты рядом.

Секундное молчание, Кайло отворачивается, хлестнув черным облачением, и исчезает в дверях. Быть может, она переборщила. Но его слова и прикосновения били слишком точно. Она здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать старые раны и ковырять болячки, как он захочет. Она знает: он это делает, только чтобы сбить её с толку. Он сделал всё, чтобы держать её на расстоянии, а сейчас, когда она здесь, он сделает всё, да, всё, чтобы вернуть себе преимущество.

Рей вновь усаживается на колени и опять готовится ждать. Может, он крепко запер её одну, но они оба знают, кто здесь владеет ситуацией.


	10. Стол на троих

Рей чувствует, что дверь откроется, за мгновение до того, как за ней приходят. Cеребристого протокольного робота, приковылявшего со свёртком в руках, она встречает уже на ногах.

\- Верховный лидер требует вашего присутствия, - говорит дроид безукоризненно вежливым женским голосом. – Но сначала примите душ.

\- Я что, недостаточно чистая для Его Верховенства?

Дроид не знает, что сказать, но Рей не настолько горда, чтобы отказываться от душа, и соглашается проследовать в помещение, похожее на общественную душевую. Вооружённой охраны тут нет, только дроид. Кайло Рен, кажется, сообразил, что она не собирается бежать; и ей уж точно будет что сказать, если на неё в душе будет глазеть отряд штурмовиков.

Хватит с неё и дроидов. Хоть Рей знакомы каждая проволочка и строчка кода внутри механизма, ей никогда не удавалось отделаться от чувства, что у дроидов есть душа. У них, во всяком случае, обо всём есть своё мнение.

Она тщательно намыливается, встаёт под струю еле тёплой воды и с удивлением видит стекающие с неё грязные потоки. Когда же она последний раз мылась? Она так долго ни о чём не могла думать, кроме погони, что честно не может припомнить. Может, три недели назад в уборной, когда она ещё выслеживала рыцаря? Неужели так давно? Дроид подаёт ей полотенце, и она оглядывается в поисках одежды, которую кучей свалила на полу. Одежды нет.

\- Эй, - раздражённо окликает она серебристого дроида, заглянувшего в дверной проём. – Где моя одежда?

\- Ваша новая одежда здесь.

Рей не удостаивает предложенное взгляда. Ещё один приём игры с позиции силы.

\- Мне не нужна новая одежда – мне нужна моя одежда. Иди и принеси.

\- Прошу меня извинить, но это невозможно. Её уже сожгли.

Так душ был только уловкой, чтобы заставить её одеться, как хочется ему. Рей ощетинивается, но всё же выхватывает стопку новой одежды; единственной альтернативой было бы явиться на встречу голой. Дала бы этим по носу Кайло Рену, но с ним её сын и пока лучше играть по здешним правилам.

Хорошо хоть одежда самая обычная: простая пара штанов, как у неё и были, туника, пояс и для тепла - накидка с рукавами. Всё – кипенно-белое. Удивительно, как это он не воспользовался возможностью нарядить её в чёрное. Против этого цвета она ничего не имеет (разве что жизнь в пустыне научила её избегать его), но так и не может забыть видение, в котором Кайло Рен желал видеть её в чёрном с ног до головы, как послушную жену. Может, он понимает это. Или его желания изменились?

Как бы то ни было, в помещениях холодно, и она, приятно согреваясь, натягивает одежду слой за слоем. Крой и силуэт наряда слишком напоминают облачение Кайло Рена, но она старается выкинуть это из головы. Какую бы игру он ни вёл, ей остаётся лишь признать поражение и проследовать по коридорам за медленно семенящим дроидом.

Перед ней расступаются незнакомые люди в черной униформе. Они глядят настороженно и не очень дружелюбно, но они не из Первого ордена, насколько она может судить. Она вообще не уверена, что комета и всё на ней относится к Первому ордену. Здесь есть штурмовики, и униформы похожие, но многое здесь по-другому. Персонал состоит преимущественно из дроидов.

Сопровождающий её дроид подходит к двери, такой же, как все прочие, и лёгким жестом приглашает её войти. Входная панель отъезжает перед ней вверх, и она заходит в слабо освещённую комнату; через окна льётся сияние газовой вуали кометы.

Первым она замечает Кайло Рена; он сидит за столом с напряжённым видом, сложив руки в замок около рта. Маски нет, через лицо шрам, эмоции собраны в кулак. Он вскидывает на неё взгляд и переводит его на фигуру, стоящую у окна.

\- Вот она. Цела и невредима, как я и говорил.

Мальчик у окна резко разворачивается к ней, и они смотрят друг на друга. Он высокий для десятилетки, одет в серо-голубое. Он неуверенно оглядывает её, пока взгляд его не останавливается на её руке. В тёмных глазах вспыхивает узнавание.

\- Мама.

Ей трудно сразу привыкнуть к тому, как сильно он вырос за время её отсутствия, но это он. Это Тэм. Это его невозможная копна непослушных кудрей, пусть даже её укоротили в попытке придать ей опрятности. Это его запах, она узнаёт его, когда подходит к нему и обнимает. И хотя он не решается поначалу, она чувствует, с каким облегчением он наконец склоняется к её плечу, принимая её объятия.

\- Тэм, как ты? – спрашивает она и отстраняется, чтобы пробежать руками по его плечам и рассмотреть его. – Тебя здесь не обижают?

Она и так видит, что нет. Он крепкий, держится прямо, на лице здоровый румянец, но больше говорят его глаза. Он смотрит на неё уверенно и открыто, а во взгляде, пусть не таком красноречивом, как прежде, просматриваются твёрдость и упрямство.

\- Я думал, ты никогда не придёшь, - говорит он.

\- Я старалась, любовь моя, я пришла, как только смогла.

Тэм переводит взгляд с неё на отца. Кайло ревниво следил за их разговором, теперь он встаёт.

\- Твоя мама поужинает с нами.

Рей открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Тэм уже с улыбкой идет к столу. Не закатывать же сцену, Кайло только этого и хочет. Стоит ей завопить, закричать и испортить Тэму всю радость – она сразу выставит себя вздорной на фоне его отца.

Стол имеет странную треугольную форму – задуман как раз для застолий в тесном кругу. Она смотрит на Тэма, жадно впитывая его образ, и чувствует, что так же пристально её разглядывает Кайло. Пока дроиды выстраиваются с подносами, Тэм то и дело бросает взгляды на руку Рей.

\- Болит? – спрашивает он.

Когда они виделись последний раз, её отрубили у него на глазах. Последнее воспоминание о матери; можно только представить, как его это мучило. Рей стреляет взглядом на Кайло, у того на челюсти играют желваки.

\- Нет, милый, - говорит она, потянувшись к нему. – Уже не болит.

\- Альтан. Почему бы тебе не спросить у матери, как она сюда добралась?

Рей снова бросает взгляд на Кайло. С её губ срывается гневное шипение.

\- Альтан? – переспрашивает она. – Его зовут Тэм.

\- Ничего, - перебивает Тэм, опередив Кайло. – Я не против, мама. Как ты сюда добралась? Нас даже Первый орден не может найти.

\- Вы скрываетесь от Первого ордена? – небрежно спрашивает она, пытаясь скрыть удивление.

Тэм оглядывается на отца, словно спрашивая разрешения, затем отвечает:

\- Орден по большей части подчиняется генералу Хаксу. После падения Сноука он подвергает рыцарей Рен гонениям.

\- Так как ты нас нашла? – спрашивает Кайло. Перед ним тарелка с едой, но он к ней так и не прикоснулся.

\- Думаешь, я сразу выдам все свои секреты? – отвечает она с уклончивой улыбкой. – Может, стоит лучше смотреть, где соришь?

Она наблюдает, как Кайло уводит взгляд и пытается сообразить, о чём она, а Тэм тем временем вновь жадно завладевает вниманием матери.

\- У меня теперь есть свой световой меч. Хочешь, покажу потом?

\- Ещё бы, - улыбается она, хотя не уверена, что оружие, собранное им под влиянием Кайло, ей понравится. – Ты покажешь мне всё, чему научился у отца. Ну там… удушение Силой, копание в чужом разуме и как запугиванием добиться повиновения подчинённых…

\- Веди себя прилично, - рявкает Кайло Рен, стиснув поднесённый ко рту бокал.

\- Я буду вести себя прилично в приличном обществе, - парирует она. – Твоя мать принцесса, но хороших манер тебе не хватает.

Тэм переводит взгляд с одного на другого и быстро вклинивается.

\- Как там ба? Я чувствую её сквозь Силу уже не так хорошо, как раньше…

Но тему он завёл неподходящую. Рей вздрагивает: Кайло Рен вдруг рассекает рукой воздух, и вся еда, тарелки и бокалы слетают и разбиваются о стену. Он бьёт кулаком по столу и пригвождает Тэма взглядом.

\- Зачем ты беспрестанно говоришь об этой женщине?!

Рей уже готова кинуться между ними, чувствуя, как вскипает в ней злость от того, каким тоном Кайло смеет разговаривать с её сыном, но Тэм и глазом не моргнул.

\- Ну и что мы теперь будем есть? – спрашивает он, игнорируя вопрос отца.

Если Рей и боялась прежде за душевное состояние Тэма, теперь она понимает, что тревожилась зря. Его сходство с отцом заканчивается на внешности; он обладает бесконечным терпением и невозмутимостью святого. Он научился справляться с отцовской вспыльчивостью, стряхивая её как воду. И это работает. Кайло раздражённо откидывается назад; бурное кипение затихает. Он подзывает серебристого дроида.

\- Неси последнее блюдо. И прибери тут.

\- Ты к нам надолго? – Тэм поворачивается к матери, словно ничего необычного не произошло.

\- Даже не знаю, - говорит она; вопрос её расстроил. – Не надолго.

Улыбка Тэма слегка гаснет.

Она протягивает к нему руку и кладёт свою ладонь на его.

\- Хочешь полететь со мной? Увидеться с ба?

Кайло резко выпрямляется на стуле.

Но на лице Тэма сомнение.

\- Почему ты не можешь остаться здесь? – спрашивает он.

\- Боюсь, я буду здесь только мешать, милый, - говорит она. – Если буду недостаточно осторожна, твой отец отрубит мне ещё одну руку.

Ей не стыдно, когда Кайло – какая неожиданность - встаёт так резко и сердито, что кажется, сейчас опять полетит еда. Тэм смотрит на неё с укоризной.

\- Знаете, вы друг друга стоите, - отрезает он и отводит взгляд, не успев заметить, как задел этим замечанием Рей. – Прошу меня извинить.

\- Иди. Поработай над своими формами, - говорит Кайло, не отрывая глаз от Рей.

Ей так жаль, что Тэм уходит, тем более, что это она, похоже, его отпугнула. Это всё Кайло виноват, конечно. Она с трудом может сдерживаться в его присутствии, хотя одного взгляда на него довольно, чтоб предположить, что это чувство взаимно.

\- Не надо разговаривать со мной через него, - говорит он, едва они остаются одни. – Он не младенец, он отлично понимает, что ты творишь. И никуда вы с ним не полетите.

Рей нехотя принимается за еду и отправляет в рот кусочки сладкого хлеба.

\- Сомневаюсь, что сможешь меня удержать, - говорит она.

\- Раньше удерживал, - говорит он, кинув взгляд на её руку.

\- То было раньше, не теперь.

Она пристально глядит на него, надеясь сформулировать в понятных ему выражениях.

\- Если Тэм – дитя Силы, его нельзя ограничивать тьмой. Ему нужен свет. Я едва начала его обучать, когда ты забрал его от меня.

\- Ты не научишь его ничему, чему не мог бы научить я, - пренебрежительно говорит он.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, чему я сейчас могу его обучить, - говорит она, глядя в тарелку, и только сейчас понимает, как сильно ей целый день хотелось есть. Она собирает хлебом с тарелки солёный соус и отправляет кусок себе в рот, после чего облизывает пальцы. – Для начала я могу научить его быть начеку с чужаками в чёрном.

Кайло Рен огибает стол и подходит к ней.

\- Я обучалась у Первых джедаев. Я знаю бессчётное множество способов обращения с Силой, знаю, как бесконечно её могущество в руках одарённых. Я знаю, как применяли её джедаи, обладавшие способностью исцелять, успокаивать тысячи воинов перед битвой и даже разрушать миры. Я даже могла бы научить кое-чему мастера Люка, если бы ты не схватил его и не дал убить...

Его рука перехватывает её и не даёт ей откусить ещё хлеба.

\- Знаешь столько всего, но так и ешь, как животное, - тихо говорит он.

Рей встречается с ним взглядом и, пока их кожа соприкасается, пользуется моментом, чтобы проверить на нём свои навыки. Она не встречает сопротивления, никакого ответа, будто он не заметил, как она тянет образы из его головы. Она натыкается на чёрную кайму; она иная, чем десять лет назад. Его страхи изменились, но гнетут его, как прежде, а может, и сильней. Ей хочется зарыться глубже, но она намеренно убирает руку, чтоб не поддаться искушению.

\- Если хочешь учить его, пожалуйста, - говорит он, и она уверена: что сейчас было, он не почувствовал. – Но придётся это делать здесь.

\- Это невозможно, - говорит она.

\- Тогда можешь улетать, - пожимает он плечами. – На краденом шатле или через шлюз – выбирай.

Рей встаёт, но он всё равно возвышается на ней.

\- Ты бы правда выкинул меня в космос? – спрашивает она, вглядываясь в него.

Он всё тот же. На лице всё написано. Поджатый угол губ, слегка раздувшиеся ноздри, и взгляд, спустившийся к её губам.

\- Не подбивай меня назвать всё то, что я бы с тобой сделал, - говорит он.

Она приподнимает брови, прикидывая, намеренно ли прозвучал в его словах непристойный намёк.

\- Да хватит, я же просто ела, - отвечает она.

Он поджимает губы и отходит к консоли, на которой стоит его шлем.

\- Ты знаешь, что такое узы Силы? – спрашивает он.

Во время обучения в Первом храме она узнала поразительно много о том, как люди использовали раньше Силу и её узы, возникавшие между гармоничными парами.

\- Ещё бы, - говорит она Кайло. – Это связь между двумя чувствительными к Силе людьми. Она позволяет им делить мысли, чувства, мощь... зачастую невольно.

\- Так ты знаешь, что бывает, когда узы Силы рвутся? – спрашивает он.

Она опускает взгляд. С этим ей не всё ясно; как она понимает, такое почти всегда бывает вызвано смертью. 

\- Говорят, боль от разорванных уз Силы такая, будто у тебя из груди вырвали сердце, - говорит он, возвращаясь к ней со шлемом в руках. – Нет слов, чтобы описать эту боль. Она не утихает. Она не меняется. Если кажется, что часть души и разума покинула тебя, это оттого, что так и есть. От этого не оправляются.

Рей сглатывает кусок, вставший ей поперёк горла.

\- Ты описал свои чувства, Бен?

Его глаза блуждают по её лицу, в то время как его лицо на удивление ничего не выражает.

\- Полагаю, у тебя чувства другие, Рей?

 _Каждый день. Каждый миг каждого дня._ Она медленно смаргивает и пожимает плечами.

\- Мне как-то отрубили руку. Болело сильно. Интересно, это сравнимо?

Кайло Рен надевает маску и смотрит на неё в последний раз.

\- Лгунья.

Он выходит, оставив Рей наедине со своими мыслями и остатками недоеденного ужина на троих.

***

Когда дроид сообщает ей, что она получит чип системы безопасности, который предоставит ей почти полную свободу передвижения по «Небесному копью», Рей, мягко сказать, удивлена. Ей казалось, это лишь вопрос времени, прежде чем Кайло Рен вспомнит послать кого-то, чтобы её препроводили в “камеру”. Однако дроид намерен отвести её в обставленные по-спартански гостевые помещения.

Рей не осматривается и не пытается устроиться.

\- Где Тэм? - спрашивает она дроида.

Его электросхемы гудят и пощёлкивают.

\- Запрос непонятен, - наконец говорит он.

Она набирает воздуха.

\- Альтан. Где Альтан?

\- Мастер Альтан Рен в тренировочном комплексе, - вежливо сообщает дроид. - Ярус четырнадцать, правое крыло.

\- Спасибо.

Рей направляется туда, решительно игнорируя косые взгляды персонала в коридорах. Она находит лифт не сразу: планировка комплекса кажется беспорядочной и бездумной, а спрашивать дорогу она не любит. Правое крыло четырнадцатого яруса не очень велико и занято в основном пустыми, не использующимися помещениями. Засунув нос в зал размером с классную комнату на Паламооре, она наконец обнаруживает посредине на полу одинокую фигурку, которая со скучающим видом вращает мячик над головой.

\- Тэм?

Он удивлённо оглядывается, но это больше реакция на её голос, чем на имя, заключает Рей. Узнав её, он с улыбкой вскакивает на ноги, и забытый мячик отскакивает в сторону.

\- Ты пришла посмотреть на мой меч?

Вообще-то она пришла спасти его, но это, наверное, минутку подождёт.

\- Давай, покажи.

\- Я его собрал на свой прошлый день рожденья, - говорит он, подбегая к брошенной у стены серой куртке, чтобы что-то достать оттуда. Услышав, что Кайло известно, когда у сына день рожденья, и что он отмечает его, Рей не знает, что и думать. – Вот!

Она готовится увидеть что-то столь же отвратительное, как меч его отца; в этот момент Тэм активирует клинок и описывает мечом в воздухе несколько восьмерок, оставляющих белый след. Рей смаргивает.

\- Он белый, - удивлённо говорит она.

\- Угу. – У Тэма несчастный вид. – Кайло Рен говорит, кристаллы обычно меняют свой цвет, подстраиваясь под владельца, но мой так и не изменился. Вот бы у меня был красный!

Он спохватывается и виновато глядит на Рей.

\- И-или жёлтый. Тоже классно.

Она не может сдержать улыбку, оценив его заботу о её чувствах.

\- Почему ты зовёшь его Кайло Рен? – спрашивает она.

\- Он не любит, когда я зову его «отец», - отвечает Тэм, с довольным видом рассекая мечом воздух. Его клинок короче, чем у взрослых мечей, как раз под его рост. – Наверное, потому что он убил собственного отца. Он мучается из-за этого.

 _Ой, сейчас расплачусь_ , холодно думает она.

\- Кайло Рен обучает тебя сам?

\- О да!

Рей пристально смотрит на него. Ей прекрасно известны взгляды Кайло Рена на связь между болью и мощью. В последние годы один из её глубинных страхов – что к Тэму Кайло применит те же методы обучения, которые вынес он сам... методы, мало отличавшиеся от пыток и истязаний. Тэм отрабатывает движения одной рукой в технике, напоминающую манеру Кайло, и не производит впечатление травмированного.

\- Тэм, иди-ка сюда, - просит она, подзывая рукой. Ей надо знать.

\- Странно снова слышать это имя, - задумчиво говорит Тэм, послушно убирая меч и подходя к ней. – Здесь все зовут меня Альтаном. У меня когда-нибудь была фамилия?

\- Нет, милый. – Она с улыбкой кладёт одну руку ему на плечо, а другой взъерошивает ему волосы и осторожно касается своим даром его разума. Ей тяжело решиться на это из страха перед тем, что она может обнаружить... воспоминания о насилии, дурном обращении. Может, режим болевой подготовки?

Физические страдания Кайло оставили шрамы в его душе, наполнив чёрным его мысли. Разум Тэма, напротив, как чистая река. Да, здесь есть воспоминания о страдании, но они уходят в размытый, полузабытый образ Рей в тот день, когда она у него его глазах рухнула на лёд, потеряв руку. Это произвело на него неизгладимое впечатление... но с отцом у него ассоциируются не страх или боль. Ему нравится учиться у Кайло.

Только он ужасно одинок, понимает она вдруг.

\- Мам? – Он, озадаченный её молчанием, смотрит на неё.

Пожалуй, его глаза не так уж похожи на отцовские. Взгляд Кайло так выразителен, что он прячет его за маской, желая удержать личное при себе. А глаза Тэма спокойно лгут. Он смотрит на неё довольным и честным взглядом, но она чувствует, что сердце его в смятении.

\- Кроме тебя здесь детей нет, Тэм? – спрашивает она.

Он пожимает плечами.

\- Ты не скучаешь по Паламоору? Бабушка очень хочет вновь увидеться с тобой, Тэм. И Финн. И По.

Тэм старательно сохраняет нейтральное выражение, словно не хочет обидеть её.

\- Я скучаю по ба, но...

\- Но что?

\- Мне никогда не нравилось на Паламооре.

\- Что?

\- Там было так тесно и скучно, и дети не хотели со мной водиться, потому что знали про моего отца... – Он замолкает. – Я люблю ба, но больше я ничего о ней не помню. И вообще ничего почти больше не помню. Я не помню никого с именем По.

\- Но...

Это же было всего четыре года назад, хочет она сказать, но понимает, что для Тэма это почти полжизни назад. Лучше всего он знает это место, «Небесное копьё». Забрать его отсюда – значит снова его похитить.

\- Сопротивление перебралось в другое место, Тэм. Они сейчас на отличной тропической планете, с песчаными пляжами и всё такое. Ты повзрослел – всё будет по-другому. Финн научит тебя пользоваться бластером. Знаешь, он самый меткий стрелок в Сопротивлении. Ну а По – как же ты не помнишь его и Би-би-восемь? По – пилот. Когда-то ты хотел стать пилотом, когда вырастешь. Сейчас, когда ты уже большой, По мог бы научить тебя...

На лице Тэма больше нет улыбки.

\- Я хочу быть рыцарем.

\- Рыцарем джедай? – с надеждой переспрашивает она.

\- Рыцарем Рен, - отвечает он так, словно других рыцарей не бывает.

Рей отступает назад, пробегая пальцами по его волосам.

\- Ты так говоришь, потому что Кайло Рен так долго наполнял твой разум тьмой...

\- Это не так, - возражает Тэм.

\- Ты должен быть со своей семьёй, Тэм, со своей настоящей семьёй! Теми, кто любит тебя, обнимает тебя и целует на ночь!

Теперь у него озадаченный вид.

\- Кайло Рен – моя настоящая семья. Ты не можешь снова забрать меня от него.

\- Он тебя не любит! – восклицает она. – Он использует тебя и твои способности! Ему льстит грандиозная идея, что он может вылепить дитя Силы по своему подобию!

Тэм наверняка понимает не всё, о чем она говорит. Он понимает лишь одно.

\- Он любит меня, - говорит он с упрямой ожесточённостью, напомнившей ей собственный характер. – Если он не обнимает меня и не целует на ночь, это не значит, что он меня не любит! Просто он такой – и не может измениться. А ты лгала.

\- Тэм...

\- Ты меня не любила! Ты так ненавидела Кайло Рена, что ты и меня ненавидела, когда я родился, - вот почему ты всегда бросала меня на ба!

\- Тэм!

\- Никуда я с тобой не пойду! Оставь меня в покое!

Она не успевает его остановить – он выбегает из зала. Она прижимает ладони к лицу, пытаясь усмирить дыхание. Она медленно возвращается в отведённую ей гостевую комнату и заходит туда, забыв включить свет. Направляется к умывальнику, набирает в ладони воды и растирает щёки.

Холодная вода смешивается со слезами, и она прижимает холодные пальцы к глазам, надеясь сдержать давящий изнутри на веки горячий поток. Затем садится на жёсткую кровать и невидящим взглядом смотрит на тёмно-серую стену, потеряв счёт времени.

Четыре года она разыскивала его – только чтобы узнать: он не хочет, чтоб его спасали. Пусть остаётся, думает она. Но она же себя никогда не простит. Она может увезти его насильно, и однажды он, быть может, простит её. Он отказывается от свободы, как птица, слишком долго просидевшая в клетке. А может, отказывается от неё.

Дверь открывается, прервав поток её мыслей, и проём заполняет огромная тень Кайло Рена.

Рей тут же сжимается, но взгляда на него не поднимает.

\- Поздравляю, - горько говорит она. – Ты настроил моего малыша против меня. Уверена, под этой чёртовой маской ты выглядишь невыносимо самодовольным.

Он размашистым шагом подходит и бросает рядом с ней на кровать лист бумаги. Она не хочет смотреть, лишь бы позлить его, но краем глаза замечает цветные линии. Она в замешательстве расправляет лист на коленях.

На листе она видит двух человечков, кое-как нарисованных восковыми мелками: большая желтая фигурка и фигурка поменьше голубого цвета. С мгновение Рей не может сообразить, что это значит, пока не замечает в руке у высокой жёлтой фигуры длинную палку с желтыми концами.

\- Это что, я? – спрашивает она. – Надеюсь, это не ты рисовал.

\- Это нарисовал он в прошлом году, - отвечает изменённый модулятором голос. – Он думает не то, что говорит.

Глаза Рей сердито вспыхивают.

\- Это что, жалость? – огрызается она. – Ты заполнил его голову ложью и добился, что он меня ненавидит.

\- Я сказал ему правду.

\- Это не правда! – возражает она, чувствуя, как ком в горле мешает ей говорить. – Я люблю его – я до смерти люблю его! Я, может, была не лучшей матерью, а он заслуживал лучшей, да, - но я люблю его. Тебя тоже не назовёшь идеальным отцом!

Она опускает взгляд на рисунок, который держит в руках.

\- Хоть ты и хранишь его рисунки... – добавляет она глухо.

Кайло Рен немного выпрямляется.

\- Альтан замечательно рисует.

Его голос звучит так, словно он действительно в этом убеждён.

\- Его зовут Тэм.

\- Он подписал «Альтан».

Действительно. Палец Рей скользит по отливающему глянцем имени.

\- Откуда у него мелки? – спрашивает она.

\- У него всё есть.

\- Не хватает только ровесников. И людей, которые бы обнимали его с любовью.

\- Если тебе не всё равно, подумай: может, тебе стоит с ним остаться?

\- Со мной он оставаться не очень-то хочет, - замечает она.

\- Дети любят своих родителей со всеми их ужасными недостатками. Уж я-то знаю. – Он разворачивается и выходит, бросив через плечо: - Оставь рисунок себе.

Так она и делает. Она ставит его на полку над кроватью и смотрит на него с приятным чувством: мальчик, нарисовавший его, думал о своей маме и изобразил её такой большой, светлой и сильной, словно маленькой фигурке она очень нужна. Мысль о том, что Кайло отдал рисунок ей, уже не так приятна, потому что жест его был продиктован... добротой?

Она никогда бы не подумала, что это слово можно соотнести с Кайло Реном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я узнавала у автора, как следует произносить имя Altan. Она ответила: "Alt- как в слове alternative. -tan как... Tam?" Вышел не очень благозвучный для русского уха и не очень благовидный для русского глаза, вымученный Олтэн. Я отказалась от этого варианта. Если отталкиваться от alternative, то возьмем русскую "альтернативу" - "Альт". Чтобы имя звучало цельно, tan я не стала писать как "тэн" - пусть уж в слоге тоже будет просто "а".
> 
> Нужно было еще решить: писать мягкую "ль" или твердую. Я пошла по пути "аЛЬтернативы" и "аЛЬдераана". Наверное, есть пуристы, которые произносят "Алдераан", но лично я говорю "Альдераан" и вообще это больше в традиции классического перевода, когда "ль" мягкая. Плюс Алтан для меня имеет отзвук Ближнего Востока, чего мне хотелось избежать.
> 
> Altan => Альтан


	11. Стражи

Рей медитирует остаток ночи до утра; лишь цифры, сменяющие друг друга на компьютерной панели у кровати, напоминают о течении времени. Черный дроид приносит завтрак в семь.

\- Спасибо, - механически благодарит Рей. Интересно, сколько секторов в этом комплексе обслуживаются исключительно дроидами?

После завтрака Рей обходит помещения с намерением выяснить их общий план. Чип системы безопасности позволяет ей проходить повсюду за некоторыми примечательными исключениями. Лифт отказывается везти её на третий ярус, где расположен мостик. Также ей нельзя проходить к электрогенератору. Ещё она может лишь жадно взирать из-за стеклянных дверей на огромные турбины, напоминающие ей о звёздном разрушителе. Двигатели, насколько она может судить, отсутствуют. Инерции самой кометы и гравитации чёрной дыры хватает, чтобы поддерживать базу в движении. Но гиперпривод здесь есть. Огромный, занимает почти всё пространство в центре монолита; ничего подобного Рей прежде не видела. О, она бы многое дала, чтобы порыться в этих двигательных конвертерах, но по ту сторону стеклянных дверей боевой дроид наставил на неё свой глазок, так что Рей ретируется.

То и дело она проводит рукой по стене тут и там, надеясь уловить историю мест, по которым идёт. Чёрный камень несёт тёмные, тяжёлые воспоминания. О временах, когда комплекс был гуще населён и наполнен страхом и мощью; и в центре всего – существо, перебирающее струны Силы, как паук в паутине. Здесь было средоточие власти Сноука, догадывается она. Ей хочется узнать, что же с ним стало на самом деле, но стены не знают. В одно мгновение он здесь, в другое - уже нет. И после начался исход: комплекс опустел, люди бежали. Бежали от Кайло. Бежали в страхе, что Первый орден отомстит.

Рей странно: как так вышло, что «верховный лидер» в раздоре с собственным орденом? Знакомый серебристый дроид, полязгивая, подходит к ней:

\- Мастер джедай, вы приглашены на ужин с...

\- Это что, теперь так будет постоянно? – перебивает она его. Робот озадаченно пощёлкивает, она вздыхает. – Забудь. То есть – я буду. Провожать меня не надо.

Она, конечно, опаздывает, заблудившись на шестом ярусе. Надо было дать дроиду себя проводить: она входит, когда Кайло и Тэм уже наполовину съели свой ужин. Она ожидает увидеть Кайло раздражённым (одна из его обычных эмоций), но он скорее удивлён.

\- Я было подумал, ты решила дуться у себя, - говорит он, пока она садится. Перед ней тарелка с неизвестными овощами и чем-то вроде киноа.

\- И остаться без вашего милого общества?

Она смотрит на Тэма, но он уткнулся в свою тарелку. Её сердце обрывается; должно быть, он всё еще обижен на неё.

Некоторое время они едят молча; неловкость накатывает на Рей как жаркий прилив. Она старается быть паинькой и даже делает попытку есть вилкой и ножом, но, похоже, всё равно что-то не так, потому что Кайло так и сверлит её взглядом.

Потом под столом что-то происходит. Кайло, похоже, только что пнул Тэма ногой - тот резко выпрямился, словно тронул незаземлённый кабель. Он виновато смотрит на Рей.

\- Прости за то, что я вчера сказал. Я не хотел.

Ему явно было велено так сказать, и Рей переводит взгляд на Кайло. Тот, впрочем, притворяется, что ничего не слышал и вообще рассматривает что-то за окном.

\- Не надо извиняться, - говорит Рей Тэму. – Мы оба расстроились. Я тоже сказала не то, что думала.

Эти слова заметно поднимают Тэму настроение. Он оживляется и отвечает на её осторожные вопросы про то, как прошёл его день. Оказывается, большую часть дня он тренировался, а еще закончил читать книгу.

\- Какую книгу? – спрашивает она.

\- «Кавок и хопперы», - отвечает он.

И вот так всё забыто, все прощены, и он весело болтает, словно они и слова поперёк никогда друг другу не сказали.

\- Любишь читать? – спрашивает она.

\- Я прочёл две тысячи книг!

Это больше, чем Рей прочла за все свои двадцать девять лет жизни. Возможно, она вообще могла бы пересчитать прочитанные книги по пальцам одной руки, и большинство из них – те, что она читала маленькому Тэму.

\- А помнишь, какие мы книжки читали?.. Про сумийского кублета с пятнышком на спинке, и он такое вытворял: пачкался, и все думали, это какой-то другой кублет.

\- Пятнышко! Да! – смеётся Тэм. – Мне всегда хотелось кублета после этой книжки.

\- У каждого мальчика должен быть кублет, - говорит Рей. – Все знают, они лучшие друзья гуманоидов. Думаю, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы ухаживать за…

Не успевает Тэм свалиться со стула от счастья, Кайло Рен ставит бокал на стол.

\- Не будет никаких… _кублетов_ , - говорит он, спотыкаясь о последнее слово, словно его никогда прежде не вынуждали упоминать нечто столь умильное.

\- Я думала, у него всё есть? – напоминает Рей, приподняв брови.

\- Такой объект, как этот, - не место для питомца, - говорит он. – Его надо выгуливать, ему нужен свежий воздух и трава…

\- Понятно. Значит, держать здесь взаперти животное – жестоко, а твой сын заботливого обращения не удостоился?

Тэм умоляюще смотрит на неё.

\- Мам…

\- Здесь он в безопасности, - только и говорит Кайло Рен.

\- Ага, полагаю, Сноук считал это место совершенно безопасным, пока ты не убил его.

\- Не знал, что он тебе так дорог; послал бы открытку с соболезнованиями, - повышает голос Кайло.

Рей закусывает губу, ради Тэма. Она видит, какой у него несчастный вид каждый раз, когда они начинают ругаться, и возвращается к прерванному разговору.

\- Какая у тебя любимая книга, Тэм?

\- «Стражи Золотой империи»! – без колебания отвечает Тэм и начинает рассказывать ей, что книга вся про джедаев золотой эпохи ордена, когда джедаи были чисты сердцем и пользовались уважением как блюстители мира и защитники справедливости. Рей слегка удивлена, что Кайло Рен позволил ему читать книгу, где джедаи представлены с такой положительной стороны, хотя по тени на его лице видит, что он не очень доволен темой разговора.

Сердце Рей сжимается от предвкушения момента, когда Тэм свернётся калачиком у неё под боком и будет слушать сказку на ночь. Он всегда засыпал, не дослушав, даже если перед этим твердил, что вовсе не устал, - словно в нём кончался завод.

\- Возвращаясь домой, - говорит она ему, - я больше всего любила читать тебе перед сном. Прости, что... Прости что не смогла больше этого делать, когда нас разлучили...

Тэм кидает взгляд на отца: не только Рей почувствовала, что лежавшая на столе рука Кайло сжалась в кулак.

\- Ничего, - боязливо говорит Тэм.

\- Ну, ты уже слишком взрослый, чтобы я читала тебе, - говорит она с вымученным смешком. - Думаю, теперь ты читаешь лучше меня!

\- Может... - начинает Тэм, затем краснеет и умолкает.

\- Что? - спрашивает она.

\- Может, я тебе почитаю, - спрашивает он с надеждой. - Тебе понравятся "Стражи Золотой империи", ты ведь джедай. Каждый раз, когда я читаю её, я думаю о тебе.

Ничего более Рей и не желает.

\- С удовольствием, Тэм, спасибо.

После ужина Тэм убегает за книгой, вновь оставив Рей наедине с Кайло. Он и не думает уходить, и она заключает, что он намерен остаться на чтение.

\- Не знала, что ты такой большой поклонник джедайских приключений, - сухо говорит она, желая, чтобы он ушёл.

\- Когда я оставил вас вдвоём в прошлый раз, ты довела его до слёз, - отвечает он просто.

От растерянности и возмущения у Рей отвисает челюсть.

\- Так что да, я остаюсь.

Тэм уже вернулся с планшетом. Удобно устроиться здесь особо негде, и Рей садится к стене под окном и жестом зовёт к себе Тэма. Отвыкший от неё, он немного колеблется, но не отказывается, и вот они уже сидят бок о бок, Рей обнимает его рукой за плечи.

\- "Глава первая", - начинает он. - "В системе Ру, в те дни, когда кракены космических глубин ещё существовали, а пираты грабили только богачей, жила благородная раса загадочных воинов..."

Тэм читает хорошо: чётко и без запинок, - пролистывая страницу за страницей. Рей прислоняет затылок к стене; слова истории кружат вокруг них, и она чувствует себя почти умиротворённо. Это тем более удивительно, что за столом на другом конце комнаты сидит с хмурым видом Кайло Рен, держа в руке свой собственный планшет. Наверное, работает, решает Рей, хотя чем именно он занят, понять сложно. Не похоже, чтоб он понимал или чтоб его заботило, что Тэм наверняка хотел бы, чтобы отец тоже послушал его чтение. Она крепче обнимает сына за плечи и чувствует, что он льнёт к ней.

\- "... разочарованный осторожными, неагрессивными действиями ордена, великий и ужасный Реван восстал и повёл армию ситов против тех, кого раньше звал друзьями. Но прекрасная Бастила, наделённая колоссальной мощью в Силе, после жестокой битвы взяла его в плен, также пленив его сердце..."

Интерком на стене загорается, прервав повествование. Кайло Рен подходит и отвечает собеседнику на том конце негромко и отрывисто. Закончив разговор, он выходит, ни слова ни говоря.

Тэм без выражения наблюдает, как он уходит.

\- Продолжай, - ободряет его Рей. - Мне нравится. Так что Бастила будет делать теперь, раз она захватила Ревана?

Тэм продолжает читать.

Рей слушает и к своему удивлению действительно получает удовольствие от истории; она посмеивается, когда Тэм низким сиплым голосом читает за Ревана и пищит высоким за Бастилу. Он переводит дух между главами, и она спрашивает его: "А ты не хотел бы быть джедаем? Как Бастила?"

Он на мгновение задумывается.

\- Реван - и то, и другое. Он как сит и джедай одновременно.

\- Ты хочешь быть таким? - осторожно интересуется она. - И тем, и другим?

\- Кайло Рен хочет, чтобы я стал рыцарем Рен; ты хочешь, чтобы я стал джедаем; а я... - Он вздыхает. - Я не знаю.

\- Ты не обязан выбирать, - быстро говорит она. - Ты еще мал. Когда я была в твоём возрасте, я думала, что всю жизнь буду чистить запчасти. Я не знала и не решала, кем быть, пока не стала взрослой. Так и ты, Тэм. Но тебе нужны знания, которые помогут сделать выбор. Уверена, тебе важно учиться у отца, но надо понимать обе стороны, прежде чем делать выбор. Согласен?

\- Наверное, - неохотно соглашается он. - Так ты говоришь, что будешь меня обучать?

\- Хочу этого больше всего на свете.

Он краснеет от удовольствия, но вдруг кое-что вспоминает.

\- Но ты хочешь, чтобы для этого мы улетели отсюда.

\- Мы можем тренироваться здесь, - говорит она. - Пока. Но да, я хочу, чтобы ты полетел со мной домой. Хотя бы на время. Если захочешь вернуться к Кайло Рену, я не буду тебя держать.

Тэм смотрит на неё, и - хотя она находит это очень великодушной уступкой со своей стороны - не выглядит довольным.

\- Почему вы не можете быть вместе? Как обычные родители? - спрашивает он.

Рей поднимает металлическую руку.

\- Не думаю, что обычные отцы имеют обыкновение отрубать матерям руку.

\- Да, а ты раскроила ему лицо, - замечает Тэм. - Он же не твердит об этом без конца.

\- Да, но это другое, - возражает она, хотя прямо сейчас не готова пояснить почему.

\- Вы могли бы перестать вечно сражаться друг с другом, - устало вздыхает Тэм.

\- Это не так просто.

\- Почему?

\- Для начала, мы не любим друг друга, - говорит она.

Тэм морщит лоб.

\- Но Кайло Рен тебя любит.

Рей изумлённо глядит на сына.

\- Что? - спрашивает она, вытаращив глаза. - Он что... он тебе это сказал?

\- Да нет, обычно он говорит, что ты по сути своей аморальная бандитка-беспризорница со скотскими манерами, - охотно делится Тэм. - Но ему и не надо говорить. Я и так знаю.

\- Ты этого знать не можешь.

\- Когда Кайло Рен учил меня использовать Силу, чтобы проникать в разум людей, он позволил мне практиковаться на нём. - Тэм отводит взгляд на потолок. - Ну и... в его голове много о тебе. Он в самом деле находит тебя очень милой. А ещё он тебя боится.

Рей не нравится мысль, что невинный маленький Тэм копается в голове у безумца.

\- Не надо читать мысли, Тэм, - решительно говорит она.

\- Но...

\- Твой разум - твоё личное пространство, Тэм. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы в твоих истинных чувствах и мыслях копались, не надо самому лезть к другим. Я понимаю, Кайло Рен разрешил тебе... но не думаю, что его бы обрадовало, узнай он, что ты рассказываешь мне о том, чем он не делится.

\- Но он правда тебя любит.

\- Дело не в этом. Это неэтично.

\- Ты сама мои мысли читала, - возражает он.

\- Когда это...

\- Вчера, в тренировочном зале. Ты разглядывала мои чувства...

Как он заметил?

\- Это другое, - снова говорит Рей, досадуя, как часто воспитание детей на две части состоит из лицемерия и на одну - из наставлений. - Мне надо было знать, что с тобой всё хорошо, что Кайло Рен не причинил тебе боли.

Тэм поражён.

\- Зачем ему причинять мне боль?

\- Его самого давным-давно сильно мучили. Иногда после этого люди вырастают, думая, что причинять муки другим или подвергаться им - нормально. - Она вздыхает; ей неприятно искать оправдания таким, как Кайло Рен. - Обещаю, что больше не буду проникать в твой разум, Тэм. Мне надо было просто у тебя спросить.

Он помрачнел, и в утешение она крепче обнимает его.

\- Давай снова читать?

Тэм продолжает чтение, но Рей теперь едва следит за рассказом. Неужели Кайло Рен в самом деле её любит? Или незрелый разум Тэма не смог правильно воспринять, какого рода мысли и чувства у этого человека по отношению к ней? Она была уверена, что отвратительна ему. Она из собственного опыта знала: испытывать к кому-то сильную неприязнь и вместе с тем влечение - возможно. Но одержимость - не любовь, разве что в голове у мальчика, не знакомого с этим понятием. Да. В этом всём дело.

Скоро Тэм начинает читать медленней и то и дело останавливается, чтобы зевнуть. Рей забирает у него планшет, а на его протесты, что сейчас начнётся самое интересное, отвечает, что теперь она почитает ему сама.

Когда Кайло Рен возвращается, Рей читает про себя, а Тэм уже полчаса как спит, положив голову ей на колени. Кайло выглядит усталым и опустошённым, а при виде их усталость накрывает его ещё больше.

\- Ему надо в постель, - говорит он.

\- Я не решилась его потревожить, - шёпотом отвечает она. Столько лет прошло с момента, как её маленький мальчик спал у неё на коленях. Он понятия не имеет, что значит для неё это мгновение.

Он лишь подтверждает это, когда пересекает комнату и подхватывает Тэма на руки так быстро и легко, что тот даже не просыпается. Рей, чувствуя себя внезапно обделённой, идёт за ними следом по коридорам.

\- Я его не уроню, - замечает Кайло с лёгкой досадой.

\- Хочу поцеловать его на ночь, - говорит она упрямо.

У Тэма простая комната, обставленная гораздо лучше, чем любая из тех, где она успела побывать. Кровать - обычное дело, но здесь есть письменный стол, полка с книгами и планшетами - почти что обыкновенная комната десятилетки, только непривычно чистая и лишённая ярких цветов.

Кайло небрежно кладёт Тэма на кровать. Рей снимает с него ботинки – как, бывало, делала раньше – и укрывает по самые плечи одеялом. Тэм ненадолго просыпается и сонно глядит на неё, а она склоняется к нему, чтобы погладить кудри.

\- Хорошо, что ты здесь, мам, - говорит он.

\- Я всегда буду здесь с тобой, любовь моя, пока я тебе нужна, - говорит она и целует его в лоб. Тэм хватает её за руку. Никто не целовал его много лет. Никто не укрывал его с того самого дня, как его забрали с Паламоора. С мгновение Рей не может заставить себя отодвинуться от сына; мальчик так истосковался по ласке, что цепляется за неё, словно боясь отпустить.

Затем он закрывает глаза и снова засыпает. Дверь тихо скользит на место, а Рей смотрит на Кайло, который старательно отводит взгляд.

\- Я нужна тебе здесь, - говорит она ровным тоном. – Ему нужно то, чего ты ему дать не можешь.

\- Например, любовь? – почти усмехается он.

\- Например, любовь.

\- Мой отец целовал и обнимал меня, но не смог дать того, в чём я нуждался, - говорит он. – Мне лишь нужно было, чтоб он был рядом. Даже когда он был поблизости, душой он всегда был далеко. Ты права, я не знаю, как любить его так, как любишь ты: нежно обнимать и говорить ласковые слова, – но я могу быть рядом. Мой отец не смог защитить меня, а я его смогу.

\- Бессердечный монстр проявляет благородные чувства, - говорит она.

\- Не веришь, что я его люблю?

\- Это ты веришь, что любишь. А я не уверена, что ты на это способен.

Он делает к ней два шага; не успевает она отпрянуть, он крепко хватает её за запястье и подносит руку к своей голове.

\- Тогда смотри сама. Найди правду. Ты умеешь.

Рей вырывает руку.

\- Я не валяюсь в грязи и мерзости по доброй воле, - едко замечает она. – Насколько я могу судить, единственная, от кого ты защищаешь Тэма, - это я.

Она видит его сжатый рот и желваки на челюсти. Он порывисто отходит.

\- Идём.

Рей хочется пожать плечами и пойти в другую сторону, но она чувствует: это может быть важно. Она следует за Кайло по узкому коридору на безопасном расстоянии, пока они не доходят до комнаты на дальнем конце. Он заходит внутрь, она медлит на пороге. 

\- Чья это комната? – спрашивает она, разглядев в полумраке что-то похожее на кровать.

\- Здесь я живу.

\- К чёрту, - бормочет она и разворачивается с твёрдым намерением побыстрее отсюда убраться. Можно себе представить, как развеселился бы Финн, узнай он, что она добровольно вошла в спальню Кайло Рена.

\- Не глупи. Тебе это нужно увидеть, - коротко говорит он. – Это касается твоего сына.

От такого так просто не отмахнуться. Опасаясь ловушки, она медленно заходит в тёмную комнату – такую по-спартански голую, что это даже грустно – и подходит к Кайло, стоящему у компьютерной панели на стене. Он выводит на экран документ с водяными знаками - эмблемой Первого ордена.

\- Что это? – спрашивает она.

\- Внутренний приказ за подписью генерала Хакса, вышедший несколько лет назад вскоре после гибели Сноука, - отвечает он.

Рей всматривается и пробегает глазами напыщенные пассажи о продолжении дела Сноука и стремлении к его идеалам. Когда она доходит до сути документа, у неё отвисает челюсть.

Кайло Рен пристально смотрит на неё.

\- Когда Сноук узнал об Альтане, он счёл его опасным. Он приказал мне разыскать мальчика и убить его. Сноук заявил, тот станет причиной моего падения, как это сталось с Дартом Вейдером из-за Люка Скайуокера. Я убеждал его, что ошибка моего деда в том, что он слишком поздно попытался обратить Люка; что из мальчика, если им заняться рано, можно вылепить могущественного союзника.

\- Звучит похоже на тебя, - мрачно говорит Рей.

\- Сноук вынудил меня действовать. Убить его или пятилетнего мальчика... и я убил Сноука, - говорит он. – Я потерял левую ногу; почти вся левая кисть у меня кибернетическая. Я думал, на этом всё кончится. Но Хакс – фанатик. Возвышение ученика после убийства наставника – традиция, к которой древние ситы и рыцари Рен относятся с пониманием и уважением, а он счёл её актом государственной измены и, как видишь, объявил своей личной задачей изничтожить остатки «суеверного мистицизма» в Первом ордене. Четыре года назад он возглавил нападение на Паламоор, чтобы сокрушить Сопротивление и захватить тебя и мальчика. Только вот Альтан позвал меня, и я смог добраться до него раньше Первого ордена. Хакс желает смерти мне, он желает смерти всем рыцарям, и уж он точно желает смерти Альтану.

Рей смотрит на Кайло с сомнением.

\- Ты мне не веришь? – спрашивает он.

Кайло не лжец, насколько она может судить по своему ограниченному опыту, и поверить в такое не так уж и трудно. Это объясняет, почему он скрывается здесь на комете с малочисленным экипажем из числа тех, кто не переметнулся к генералу Хаксу.

\- Я тебе верю, - медленно говорит она. – Вопрос у меня вызывает твоя уверенность, что Тэм здесь в большей безопасности, чем со мной на базе Сопротивления. Судя по тому, что я увидела, средств защиты здесь почти нет. Власть твоя за эти годы сократилась, а Сопротивление окрепло. У нас три базы, две флотилии и... зачем я тебе это говорю?! – она с рычанием обрывает себя. Лея бы придушила её за разглашение мимоходом подобной информации врагу.

\- Потому что ты знаешь, что Сопротивление меня никогда не интересовало. Ты забываешь: я много лет знал, что ты на Паламооре, и ничего с этим не делал. Я никогда не точил зуб на Сопротивление, как Сноук и Хакс. Никакой радости от уничтожения системы Хосниан я не испытывал.

\- По головке тебя за это погладить? – говорит она. – Гибель миллиардов живых существ и не должна дарить радость. Тебя должно было ужаснуть до глубины души, что ты с теми, кто учинил эту расправу.

Он слегка сощуривается, глядя на неё.

\- Как мило, что ты так уверена в своей добродетельности. Правда думаешь, мир делится на чёрное и белое? Знаешь ли ты, сколько миров за последние тридцать лет власти Республики пострадали от голода, рабства и геноцида? Миллиарды людей, бывшие в безопасности во времена Империи, оказались беззащитны в период беспомощного «демократического» правления Республики, представители которой не способны договориться о замене лампочки, не говоря уж о спасительных для миров решениях.

\- Ты говоришь о тирании, - холодно отмечает Рей.

\- Я говорю о мире.

\- Любой ценой, да? До тех пор, пока «мир» не потребует от тебя принести в жертву собственного сына. Тогда плевать на старые правила, как вижу.

Он смотрит на неё.

\- Ты бы предпочла, чтобы я убил его? Или просто полна решимости найти ошибки во всём, что бы я ни делал?

\- Это очень просто, когда ошибок так много.

Кулак Кайло бьёт по компьютерной панели, она мигает и гаснет. Похоже, сломал, думает Рей.

\- Зачем ты вечно сражаешься со мной по любому поводу? – цедит он.

Рей вдруг ощущает, что они стоят слишком близко друг к другу.

\- В этот угол ты загнал себя сам, Бен. Выбор был твой. Выбор был твой, когда ты ушёл из семьи, когда ты предпочёл идею кровавого, насильственного «мира» тем, кто любил тебя, – предпочел своему собственному отцу...

\- Не говори мне об этом человеке! – Он угрожающе толкает её пальцем.

Рей отбивает его руку вниз.

\- Поговорим тогда о твоей матери? – спрашивает она. – Твоей матери, которой ты до сих пор мерещишься в каждом маленьком мальчике? У тебя уже свой сын есть, так что, может, есть надежда, что ты поймешь, каково это, когда твоего ребёнка забирают у тебя...

\- Это жестоко...

\- А почему мне такой не быть? Нечего злиться на меня, если тебе совестно. Ты. Выбрал. Эту. Жизнь. – Каждое слово она подкрепляет толчком ему в грудь.

\- Какой у меня был выбор? – взрывается он. – Какой может быть выбор, когда тебя медленно гнобят люди, которые не понимают тебя, которые хотят вылепить из тебя нечто, чем ты быть не можешь, которые смотрят на тебя каждый день с жалостью и разочарованием, а затем кто-то распахивает дверь и говорит: «Приди, ты хорош такой, какой ты есть».

Он вновь выглядит надломленным, кулак дрожит, голос срывается.

\- Я знаю, что со мной что-то не так. Знаю. Такой родился. Счастье, что Альтан похож на тебя, а не на меня.

Рей отводит взгляд. Кажется, у него слёзы в глазах, и ей невыносимо оттого, как сильно ей жаль его. Она закусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать собственные слёзы. Не из-за него, говорит она себе. Просто слёзы заразны, как зевота или смех. Она кидает взгляд на Кайло; он прислонил лоб к кулаку, прижатому к сломанной панели; глаза закрыты. Уж лучше бы он просто злился, думает Рей.

Вопреки здравому смыслу она тянется к нему, собираясь взять его за опущенную руку.

\- Знаешь, ещё не поздно. Ты можешь вернуться со мной домой, и Лея тебя примет. Сам знаешь, что примет.

Кайло отдёргивает руку и смотрит на неё с растерянной враждебностью, словно она шла на него с ножом. Она помнит это выражение. Так он смотрел на неё в тот день, когда она сказала ему про его самый жуткий страх: он боялся никогда не достичь высот Дарта Вейдера. 

\- Пошла прочь, - говорит он сначала тихо, затем его голос поднимается до крика: - _Пошла прочь!_

Рей поднимает руки, словно сдаётся, и быстро выходит. Оказавшись по ту сторону закрывшейся двери, она слышит, как что-то тяжёлое ударяется о дверную панель изнутри, а следом явственно доносятся звуки ломающихся предметов. Когда она проходит мимо комнаты Тэма, заспанный мальчик высовывает взлохмаченную голову из-за двери.

\- Что ты на этот раз ему сказала? – спрашивает он Рей.

\- Ничего, - сердито отвечает она. – Он такое часто творит?

\- Иногда. Он скоро перестанет.

\- Ему надо научиться держать себя в руках.

\- Он не может. – Тэм зевает так широко, что у него хрустит челюсть. – Спокночи, мам.

Он исчезает в своей комнате, а Рей, которой больше нечем заняться, уходит к себе. Шум погрома затихает у неё за спиной.


	12. Непререкаемое мнение

Зелёная луна ей не снилась давно. Десять лет назад лунные ландшафты были с ней постоянно в те редкие ночи, когда ей удавалось уснуть; она страдала от симптомов разорванных уз Силы, не подозревая об этом. Во сне и наяву её мысли заполнял Кайло Рен – её враг, её подопечный, её любовник. Ей снились его объятия и ласки почти так же часто, как гибель от его рук.

Со временем воспоминания поблёкли. Переживания и прикосновения, горевшие когда-то на коже, размылись в тумане памяти. Вес его тела, ощущение его внутри... вспомнить это она уже не могла. Она бы даже усомнилась в реальности случившегося, если бы Тэм не был неопровержимым доказательством. Порой она с трудом могла вспомнить, как он выглядел. В редких снах о нём он был в маске или вдали: скорее тень или силуэт, чем живой человек.

Новообретённое соседство с ним пробудило в ней глубоко запрятанные ощущения. Помнить их она не может. Кайло Рен никогда не был так нежен с ней, как в этом сне. Ей не хочется просыпаться: она ещё чувствует ласковое прикосновение призрачной руки к её спине. Но одежда на ней, в комнате темно, она одна. Как знакомо. Она уже десять лет одна.

Никогда это не угнетало её так, как сейчас. Воспоминания – или фантазии – о мужских прикосновениях, полных нежного желания, зажигают в ней острое стремление к чему-то, чем она пренебрегала, не имея в том потребности и не желая отвлекаться. Иной раз ей бывает понятно, почему джедаи отрекались от такого.

Но это чувство улетучивается, как сон, и к моменту, когда Рей встала, оделась и умылась, всё почти забылось, хотя странный след переживания не спешит уйти из глубины сознания. Ей надоело сражаться. Она устала. Она просто хочет к Тэму и, как договаривались, идёт к нему в тренировочный зал.

\- Будешь обучать меня бою? – переспрашивает он, услышав план первого занятия.

Рей замечает замешательство на его лице. Она скидывает тяжелый белый плащ и ищет среди тренировочных снарядов подходящий ей лёгкий шест.

\- Что-то не так? – спрашивает она.

\- Да нет... – медленно отвечает он. – Просто... ну... Кайло Рен уже обучает меня бою, довольно интенсивно. Я думал, что с тобой я буду заниматься чем-то вроде обмена Силой и всё такое, как ты раньше меня учила.

\- Освоить бой не значит лишь научиться сражаться, - говорит она, подобрав шест себе и деревянную палку для Тэма длиной с его белый меч. – Нужно познать своё тело. Когда тело и разум действуют как единое целое, приходит понимание, как управлять Силой. Теоретически.

Это звучит вполне уверенно, хотя Рей первая бы признала, что никогда не чувствовала в себе учительского призвания. Когда-то, только начав обучать Тэма, она то и дело спотыкалась о попытки объяснить ему понятия и свойства, слов для которых у неё не было. Теперь она знает гораздо больше, но по-прежнему сомневается в своей способности быть учителем.

Она бросает ему палку, а свой шест кладёт на сгиб локтя.

\- Покажи мне, чему ты научился, - говорит она ему. – Примени все навыки нападения.

\- Ладно...

Тэм встаёт в исходную позицию, вероятно, самую привычную. Рей сразу видит сходство с Кайло Реном в том, как он отводит руку с мечом назад, а свободную вытягивает ладонью вперед. Как и у Кайло, его манера фехтовать одной рукой коварна: держа меч в одной руке, другой он управляет Силой как вторым оружием.

Рей открывает сознание токам Силы вокруг сына, чтобы предугадывать его движения. Он неожиданно быстр и при этом неточен – но это из-за юного возраста. Он продолжает расти, и тело меняется скорее, чем он успевает им овладеть; идеальной координации он достигнет, лишь став взрослым. Она чётко отражает его атаки, но чувствует, как тренировочный шест дрожит под ударами, слишком сильными для ребёнка. Он наловчился вбирать Силу и придавать движениям мощи и скорости, хотя, возможно, делает это интуитивно. Рей когда-то поступила так же, когда в заснеженном лесу одержала победу над мужчиной в два раза крупнее её, свалочного недокормыша, бегавшего на адреналиновых парах.

В какой-то момент Тэм целит слишко высоко и с трудом удерживает оружие, когда палки скрещиваются. Его запястье подрагивает. Вместо того чтобы воспользоваться преимуществом и выбить палку у него из рук, она даёт ему возможность выправиться и продолжает блокировать его атаки, как вдруг он направляет руку в её сторону...

И замирает.

\- Что такое? – спрашивает она.

\- Я чуть не отбросил тебя, - говорит он. – Прости.

\- Попытайся. Посмотрим, что будет.

Всё ещё с сомнением Тэм вновь поднимает руку и резко толкает её с помощью Силы. Рей разделяет силовой поток рукой и разводит его в стороны. Энергии удара тем не менее хватает, чтобы она, покачнувшись, отступила на шаг словно от взрывной волны.

\- Сильнее можешь?

\- Могу, - признаётся он.

Рей не горит желанием узнать, как это будет.

\- Верю на слово, - говорит она. – Очень хорошо, Тэм. Ты гораздо сильнее, чем я была в твоём возрасте.

Лицо Тэма сияет от удовольствия, и она понимает, что к похвалам он не привык.

\- Как называются формы, которые ты используешь? – спрашивает она.

\- Контроль, Предвосхищение и Реакция, - говорит он, перечисляя по пальцам. – Кайло Рен говорит, мне плохо даётся Предвосхищение.

Таких названий Рей не знает. Кайло Рену довелось обучаться у Люка, но, может, эти знания он получил от Сноука?

\- Твои движения напоминают одну из джедайских форм. Она очень действенная, но без правильной основы ты уязвим. А вот еще одна джедайская форма, которую ты можешь выучить. Она чисто оборонительная, но, думаю, тебе пригодится.

Тэм глядит с сомнением.

\- Оборонительная? Может, лучше научиться наносить сильные и быстрые удары, не давая противнику опомниться?

\- Это хорошо, пока ты не встретишь кого-то сильнее тебя. И тогда неумение защищаться окажется для тебя роковым. Попроси отца ещё раз рассказать, откуда у него на лице шрам.

\- Лучше не буду.

\- Тогда поверь мне. Никто из овладевших этим стилем никогда не терпел поражения, Тэм, - говорит она. – Когда ты станешь взрослым и будешь летать меж звёзд, я буду спокойнее спать, зная, что ты умеешь защищаться.

Убежденный в своём бессмертии, как все дети, Тэм лишь закатывает глаза. Но ему, похоже, нравится, как звучит «не терпел поражения», и он не против, когда она подходит показать ему исходную позицию новой формы.

\- Обе руки на меч, пожалуйста, - говорит она. – Задача – сберечь силы, совершать лишь необходимые движения. Тебе нужно продержаться дольше любого противника и обернуть его мощь против него самого.

\- Откуда тебе вообще известны джедайские формы? – спрашивает Тэм, неуверенно следуя её указаниям. – Я думал, последним джедаем, знавшим старые формы, был Оби-ван Кеноби, а он умер миллион лет назад.

\- Знаю способ, - отвечает Рей, постукивая себя по носу. Это легче, чем объяснить, что последние четыре года она изучала древние воспоминания всевозможных мастеров-джедаев.

\- Кайло Рен говорит, они устарели, - замечает он.

\- Может быть. Но они отточены за тысячи лет людьми, повидавшими больше войн, чем ты и я. Будь уверен, орудовать мечом они умели. Теперь подними оружие. Внимательно следи за мной и блокируй шест – вначале будем делать медленно.

Тэм – способный ученик, и вскоре, с небольшими замечаниями Рей по ходу, он начинает двигаться уверенней. Чтобы он не зазнавался, она то и дело отбивает его палку и совершает выпад в незащищённый бок. Когда такое случается, он притихает и старательней сосредотачивается, стремясь улучшить навык.

Однако, когда в зал входит Кайло Рен в сопровождении двух штурмовиков, Тэм полностью теряет концентрацию. Рей аккуратно стукает его шестом по костяшкам пальцев.

\- Не смотри на него. Не своди с меня взгляд.

Тэм старается, но его движения стали осторожными и неуклюжими. Рей его отлично понимает. Присутствие Кайло Рена смутит кого угодно, и хотя она избегает смотреть на него, она чувствует, как его оценивающий взгляд ползёт по ним. Боковым зрением Рей видит, как он медленно проходит вдоль края площадки. Штурмовики остаются у двери.

Заметив, что Тэм уже в третий раз за короткое время занимает неправильную позицию, Рей отступает.

\- Хочешь отдохнуть?

Не успевает Тэм ответить, позади раздаётся голос Кайло:

\- Ты к нему слишком снисходительна.

Рей не обращает на него внимания.

\- Пять минут, - говорит она Тэму, забирая его тренировочный меч. – Пойди попей.

Тэм отбегает на край площадки за бутылкой воды, а она поворачивается к Кайло Рену.

\- Ты отвлекаешь его. Уйди.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты забивала ему голову устаревшими формами, - говорит он. – Учи его управлять Силой, если считаешь нужным, но бой оставь мне.

\- Защита всегда была твоим слабым местом, и ты передаёшь это Тэму, - предупреждает она.

\- Слабым?.. – скрипнула маска.

Резким рывком Cилы Кайло выдёргивает у неё деревянный меч, который прыгает ему прямо в руку. Без дальнейших предупреждений он наносит удар, быстрый, как бросок гадюки. Этим её врасплох не застанешь, и она блокирует выпад; стук деревянных снарядов разносится эхом по помещению. Тэм поднимает глаза и настороженно глядит на родителей.

Рей не против. Если Кайло хочет ей что-то доказать, то ей тоже есть что доказать ему. Последний раз после боя он оставил её в полубессознательном состоянии на ледяном поле; четыре года она готовилась к реваншу. Правда, представлялся он ей не в тренировочном зале, в ярком свете ламп и с бутафорским оружием. Пускай у них в руках деревянное оружие - неотбитым выпадом всё же можно сломать кости; поэтому она осторожно обходит Кайло, держа шест внизу, чтобы расширить область защиты. Длины его снаряда недостаточно, чтобы достать её на этом расстоянии, однако один неверный шаг с её стороны - он подберется ближе, и тогда конец. Так она потеряла руку. Он ищет дыры в её защите, то и дело ударяя палкой по шесту.

Рей прислушивается к Силе. Сейчас это так легко, Сила стала еще одним её чувством, как зрение или слух. Она знает: он тоже обладает этим чувством, но он не умеет управлять Силой так, как она. Как и она, он легко предвосхищает её шаги. Однако он не умеет направлять Силу в ложном направлении.

Почти неуловимо. Едва заметный импульс намерения, который заставляет его ждать удара в плечо, а она бьёт по ноге. Кайло едва не падает, и их орудия вновь стукаются друг о друга: его грубая сила натыкается на её искусный, изменчивый стиль. Жаль, ей не видно его лица. В этом почти нет необходимости: его тело излучает раздражение, и он отвечает серией свирепых ударов, чтобы утомить её. Тэм следит за ними во все глаза, едва дыша.

Кайло наконец пробивает её защиту, его меч беспрепятственно скользит вперед, но Рей, отступив, вновь уходит за пределы досягаемости и ловит себя на том, что начинает улыбаться в ответ на растущую в нем злость.

\- Видишь, чем ценна защита, Тэм? – окликает она сына. – Обрати внимание, он уже запыхался. Совершая как можно меньше движений и выпадов, ты с помощью хорошей защиты в считанные минуты перетягиваешь преимущество на себя.

Кайло выпрямляется и, не принимая во внимание её слова, вновь атакует; Рей чувствует, как гнётся и дрожит под его напором её шест. Как и Тэм, он вбирает в себя Силу, чтобы сделать деревянный меч почти таким же разящим, как настоящий. Не стоит его слишком злить, думает она, и решает заканчивать.

Выбрав момент между его ударами, она отводит высоко поднятый шест назад и целит ему в шею. Кайло быстро отвечает - с треском отколовшись, верхняя треть шеста отлетает в сторону.

Но это не важно, расщеплённый обломок орудия у неё в руке уже плотно прижат к его шее, прямо под шлемом.

\- В настоящем бою быть тебе покойником, - шепчет она.

\- И тебе.

Лишь теперь она замечает, что клинок его меча лежит на её груди плоской стороной; настоящий световой меч уже разрубил бы её надвое.

Что-то проскакивает между ними, как электростатический разряд, отчего в животе у неё что-то неприятно переворачивается. Он ощутил то же самое, догадывается она: он делает шаг назад, вскинув руку к шлему, словно у него закружилась голова.

Он собирается что-то сказать, но в этот момент открывается проход и в тренировочный зал мелкими шажками, издавая тревожные звуки, заходит серебристый дроид. Кайло Рен бросает учебный меч, который падает со стуком на пол, и идёт дроиду наперерез.

Всё ещё немного ошеломлённая, Рей быстро отворачивается и ищет глазами Тэма, который сидит сжавшись у стены в тревоге и благоговении. 

\- Продолжим, - отрывисто говорит она.

Теперь он занимается с большим энтузиазмом – должно быть, убедившись, что его мать несколько сильнее, чем думалось раньше. Он подбирает упавший деревянный меч и вновь принимает защитную позу, готовый отрабатывать движения, которые она ему показала.

Рей протягивает к нему руку, чтобы поправить положение локтя, как вдруг слышит знакомое потрескивание меча с нестабильным лучом за спиной. Она разворачивается и успевает увидеть, как клинок рассекает воздух и серебристый дроид падает на пол, рассеченный надвое.

\- Что ты делаешь? – кричит Рей, кидаясь на колени рядом с перепуганным дроидом. По старой привычке сборщицы утиля она оценивает, что можно спасти.

\- Я не чувствую ног! – удивлённо жалуется дроид.

\- Тише, он не задел твои двигательные центры. Немного подпаять – и ты в порядке...

Не успевает она договорить, как сильная рука крепко хватает её за плечо, ставит на ноги и резко встряхивает. Прямо к её носу придвигает маску Кайло Рен.

\- Что _это_ такое? – медленно произносит он.

Она не сразу догадывается, что он держит что-то в другой руке. Что-то маленькое. Немногим толще полупрозрачной наклейки с неприметными электросхемами, встроенными в поверхность. Ей знакомы почти все детали из почти всех уголков галактики, но эту она видит впервые, и её молчание, похоже, лишь свидетельствует в глазах Кайло Рена о какой-то её вине.

\- Ты мне _сейчас же_ скажешь, как на борту твоего шатла оказался следящий датчик Первого ордена, - говорит он, ещё сильнее стискивая ей плечо.

\- Наверное, уже был там, когда я угнала его, - возмущённо говорит она, пытаясь высвободить руку.

Он так же крепко хватает её за другое плечо.

\- Не лги мне!

Рей подаётся вперед.

\- Убери руки, - рычит она ему в лицо.

\- Кайло!

Он вздрагивает и поворачивает голову в сторону. Там стоит Тэм и с вызовом смотрит на отца; его руки нервно сжимают деревянную палку.

\- Кайло, не тронь её, - говорит он.

\- Продолжай тренировку, - говорит Кайло и, не выпуская Рей, тащит её вон из зала в коридор. Двое штурмовиков пристраиваются сзади, но он останавливает их жестом.

\- Идите к инженерам. Пусть готовят к запуску гиперпривод. Мы уходим.

Отлично. Теперь он избавился от всех свидетелей и собирается сделать с ней что-то, чего Тэму лучше не видеть. Рей позволяет себя волочь лишь до следующего угла; там она направляет себе в мускулы Силу и наконец высвобождает руку. Он вновь поворачивается к ней, пытаясь схватить за другую, но звонко получает кулаком по голове. Это его лишь ещё больше злит. Девушку вдруг отбрасывает к скошенной каменной стене, из лёгких вылетает весь воздух, а Кайло пригвождает руками её запястья.

\- Понадобится два дня, чтобы активировать гиперпривод, а этот датчик транслировал наши координаты с момента твоего появления! Первый орден, должно быть, уже в пути! – шипит он.

Мозг Рей лихорадочно работает. У кометы есть естественная защита – это в общем-то обломок космической породы, но атаку флота Первого ордена она не выдержит.

\- Позволь мне увезти Тэма, - говорит она. – Я хотя бы спрячу его...

Его пальцы до синяков сжимают ей запястья.

\- Ты это спланировала, - обвиняет он её. – Ты приводишь мне на беду Первый орден, чтобы забрать Альтана и сбежать.

\- Ты параноик! – выкрикивает она. – Я понятия не имела, что на борту был датчик! Почему бы тебе не спросить у рыцаря, который был его владельцем?

Он ей не верит. Она понимает это, когда он раскрывает ладонь над её лбом и она чувствует начало резкого вторжения в свой разум.

\- Не смей! – цедит она сквозь зубы.

Она честно предупредила, но он не обращает внимания, желая прорваться сквозь её защиту до истины.

Тогда Рей поднимает мысленную стену и обваливает её на него. Это всё равно что опустить топор на протянутые пальцы, и Кайло Рен отступает так резко, что даже физически отшатывается, отчаянно борясь с креплением маски, словно она вдруг начала его душить. Шлем падает на решётчатый настил, и Рей видит, как Кайло хватает ртом воздух, а из его носа, размазавшись по щеке, течёт тонкая струйка крови.

\- Чтоб больше никогда! - кричит она, стоя над ним. – Вразумись! С каких это пор я настолько дружна с Первым орденом, чтобы использовать их следящие датчики? Сам подумай! Они были моими врагами дольше, чем твоими.

\- Если я узнаю, что ты имеешь к этому отношение... – начинает он.

\- Не узнаешь. Потому что не имею.

Сверкая глазами, Рей ждёт, что он будет делать дальше. Он медленно распрямляется, вытирает кровь тыльной стороной перчатки. Похоже, в этот раз победила она, и он напоследок лишь бросает на неё задумчивый взгляд, поворачивается спиной и уходит прочь по коридору.

\- Что насчёт Тэма? – окликает она его. – Ему нельзя здесь оставаться, если Первый орден близко.

Но он в ответ молчит. Рассеянно потирая свои покрасневшие запястья, она смотрит, как он уходит, а затем направляется к тренировочному залу, чтобы закончить урок.

***

Когда приходит время ужина, а обычного приглашения не поступает, Рей только дивится тому, как взбешён сейчас, должно быть, Кайло Рен. Она медитирует у себя в комнате, окидывая мысленным взором поля Силы и ища в них возмущение. Они протянуты, как паутина, и стоит дёрнуть их на самых дальних рубежах, она почувствует. Пока всё спокойно. Если Первый орден и близко, то признаков этого пока нет.

Её медитацию прерывает появление чёрного дроида: он пришёл пригласить её на запоздалый ужин.

\- Как твой серебристый друг? - спрашивает она.

\- Г-О-четыре проходит сейчас техническое обслуживание и вернётся к исполнению своих обязанностей через неделю, - вежливо отвечает он.

\- Она заслуживает длинный отпуск, попав под горячую руку Кайло Рена, - говорит Рей устало.

\- Отпуск? – в ужасе повторяет дроид.

Рей идёт к комнате с треугольным столом. Там царит обычный полумрак и, как всегда, её взгляд привлекает сияющая газовая вуаль за окном. Сев за стол, она слишком поздно замечает, что кого-то нет.

\- Где Тэм? – восклицает она, сощурив глаза.

\- В постели. Где ещё?

Рей на мгновение задумывается, затем встаёт с намерением уйти.

\- Сядь, - рявкает Кайло.

\- Я терплю наши небольшие ужины из одного лишь желания побыть с сыном, порадовать его. Не вижу причины притворяться, когда его нет, - говорит она тоном холоднее сияющего снаружи газа.

Кайло Рен отводит глаза.

\- Ты всё ещё злишься, что я обвинил тебя в сговоре с Первым орденом, - говорит он. – Я приношу за это свои извинения.

Рей чуть не ахает от изумления. Извинения – последнее, чего она ожидала из уст этого человека.

\- И за это тоже, - продолжает он, бросив взгляд на её руку, где на нежных участках проступили фиолетовые отметины.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я сидела и делала вид, что всё хорошо? – спрашивает она.

\- А это так сложно? Когда-то очень давно мы делили пищу.

\- По необходимости, - напоминает она. И всё же она опускается на своё место и смотрит в тарелку перед собой. На ней лежит какая-то рубленая капуста и протеиновый стейк неясного происхождения. Рей медленно тянется за вилкой и опускает её на тарелку... затем большим пальцем задвигает горстку капусты на зубцы и отправляет всё в рот. Затем смотрит на Кайло. Он медленно жуёт, пристально глядя на неё. Наверное, не может решить, она это делает специально, чтобы позлить его, или просто злит его сама по себе.

Чтобы отвлечься, она берёт бокал вина и делает глоток. 

\- Я увезу Альтана.

Рей со стуком ставит бокал на стол.

\- Что? Куда?

\- Не уверен, что стоит тебе говорить. Ты подвергла его безопасность угрозе.

\- Я не позволю тебе снова забрать у меня сына. – Сейчас она запустит в него едой.

\- Лишь на два дня, пока готовится к запуску гиперпривод. Как только «Небесное копьё» переместится в новую систему, мы вернёмся. Можешь оставаться здесь или улетать. Выбор твой.

Рей ни капли ему не верит. Когда этот человек последний раз забрал у неё сына, она четыре года потратила, чтобы разыскать его.

\- А почему бы мне его не забрать? Дай координаты, и мы тебя там встретим. Нет никакого резона Верховному лидеру покидать свои войска перед лицом вероятного нападения.

Уголок его рта приподнимается.

\- Если я дам тебе улететь с Альтаном, я никогда вас больше не увижу.

Рей пожимает плечом, не отрицая.

\- Тогда мы зашли в тупик, и чем дольше мы друг другу не верим, тем больше жизнь Альтана подвергается опасности.

Рей набивает полный рот протеина и старательно молчит. Она уже продумывает собственный план. Кайло Рену надо когда-то спать. Когда он уснёт, она возьмет свой чип системы безопасности и перепрограммирует его так, чтобы у неё были права на доступ в ангар. Остаётся посадить Тэма в шатл и улететь, и нет проблем. Ей не хочется расстраивать Тэма... но если Кайло не прогнётся, придётся сломать его.

Вот только этого делать ей тоже не хочется. Если что и сломает Кайло Рена - это разлука с сыном. Может, сердца у него почти не осталось, но то, что осталось, бьётся для Тэма. Ради мальчика он убил своего тёмного наставника и отринул философию, вокруг которой строилась его жизнь; ради него он, мечтавший о вселенском господстве, прячется на краю космоса.

«Но раз он не оставляет мне выбора, - говорит она себе, - я должна быть готова сделать всё необходимое».

\- Всегда есть другой выход, конечно.

Рей переводит глаза на Кайло, и от его пристального взгляда у неё по позвоночнику ползёт странное чувство, а тонкие волоски встают дыбом на коже.

\- Какой же? – спрашивает она, неожиданно страшась услышать его ответ.

\- Если бы мы вновь пробудили наши узы Силы, причин для недоверия бы не было. Не было бы никакой...

Его обрывает скрип ножек стула Рей; она резко встаёт.

\- Нет. Исключено. _Ты псих._

Она устремляется к двери, но внезапно Кайло тоже встаёт и закрывает ей проход своим большим телом.

\- Почему тебя это так пугает? – спрашивает он, всматриваясь в её застывшее лицо. – Когда мы были связаны, мы были друг с другом честны. Я не мог бы скрыть правду от тебя, а ты от меня.

\- Иногда правды бывает слишком много, - возражает она. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты в любой момент времени знал, где я. Ты этим уже воспользовался однажды, чтобы схватить Люка Скайуокера – больше никогда!

\- Это было давно. Сейчас наши цели не так уж отличны. У нас общий враг. Общий ребёнок. Это были бы узы, которые мы выбрали сами, а не навязанные судьбой...

\- Я выбираю «нет».

Она пытается обойти его, но он удачно оттеснил её к столу.

\- Твоё сердце кричит «да».

\- Моё сердце не кричит, - яростно возражает она. – А если бы и кричало, то не про тебя.

\- Если ты и обманываешь кого, то только себя.

Теперь Рей уж точно хочется закричать – от бессилия.

\- Слушай, если даже мы рассмотрим такую возможность, узы невозможно создать произвольно. Они просто возникают! Никто из нас не знает, что спровоцировало их появление или что вызвало их разрыв, но дело в том, что нельзя просто взять и сказать: «Давай будем связаны узами Силы», - и ждать, что сейчас свершится.

\- Они возникли, когда я впервые проник в твой разум, - говорит он. – Был момент, когда я зашёл так глубоко, что меня утянуло и наши сознания стали одним. Значит, если бы мы повторили...

\- Только повтори – и ты пожалеешь, - шипит она ему. – Как ты смеешь такое предлагать? Эти узы сводили нас обоих с ума. С той секунды, как мы оказались связаны, стало невозможно понять, где настоящие чувства, а где – влияние Силы. Это подтолкнуло нас к...

\- Узы Силы не могут никого ни к чему подтолкнуть, - почти ухмыляется он. – Они могут лишь раскрыть то, что и так есть. Они позволили тебе быть честной с собой, и больше с тобой такого не повторялось!

\- Это было наваждение! – протестует она. – Чтобы ты ни думал про те чувства – они были не настоящие!

\- Проверим?

Он касается её лица оголёнными пальцами. Они такие тёплые, что кажется, её кожа под ними горит. Понятно, что он задумал; опять погрузится в её разум, чтобы навязать узы с той же беспощадностью, с которой они возникли впервые. Рей нащупывает позади на своей тарелке вилку. Берёт её в руку. За это она украсит ему и другую сторону лица шрамом.

Вдруг его губы касаются её губ, и разум Рей отключается. Последний раз он поразил её так сильно, когда лишил руки, но теперь шок, пожалуй, приятней.

Инстинктивно она хочет отодвинуться и отвернуться, но сзади упрямый стол, а большая рука Кайло обхватила её подбородок и не даёт увернуться. Он целовал её раньше лишь однажды, и было это так давно, что она уже не помнит тех ощущений. Теперь она вновь открывает их. Удивительная мягкость его губ, привкус вина в его дыхании – или в её? Он лишь пробует, проверяет, ждёт её реакции и, не почувствовав сопротивления (Рей говорит себе, что слишком потрясена), он наступает вперед и глубже целует её, пока не заполняет все её чувства. Она чувствует, ощущает и видит только его. Запах мыла и металла, его особенный запах, заполняет её обоняние. Однако низкий рокот в его груди, напоминающий урчание дикого зверя, заставляет её опомниться. Она отрывается и подаётся назад, уперев руку ему в грудь. Её пальцы вцепились в плотную ткань его туники, и она не сразу может сообразить, чего хочет: оттолкнуть или притянуть его ближе.

\- Если это не настоящее, почему ты дрожишь? - спрашивает он и проводит рукой по её шее вниз, задержавшись на горле, замеряя пульс и убыстрившееся дыхание.

\- Это может быть что угодно, - тихо отвечает она. – От капусты подташнивает.

Он стреляет глазами на её руку, которая все ещё крепко сжимает вилку. Он берёт её за запястье и пытается опустить её руку, но она сопротивляется.

\- Положи вилку, - приказывает он ей.

Рей боится того, что случится, если она положит. Он уже почти уложил её на стол, практически стоя у неё между ног. Если она сейчас поддастся…

Дверь открывается, наполняя комнату светом, в проходе стоит Тэм. Мальчик забывает, что хотел сказать, даже не успев раскрыть рот: он видит прижатую к столу мать; она занесла вилку, защищаясь от отца, который навис над ней и держит руку на горле.

До Рей вдруг доходит, как это выглядит.

\- Тэм…

У Кайло запас терпения меньше.

\- Пошёл вон!

Тэм не двигается с места.

\- Отойди от неё! – он бегом бросается к ним, собираясь кинуться всем своим ничтожным весом на отца.

Рей отпихивает Кайло в сторону и перехватывает мальчика на полпути.

\- Успокойся!

Если он думает, что этими маленькими кулачками что-то сделает взрослому мужчине, то храбрости в нём больше, чем ума.

\- Ты обещал, что не тронешь её! – кричит Тэм. – Из-за тебя она снова улетит! Ты хочешь, чтобы она улетела!

Кайло отворачивается, слегка закатив глаза, словно отвечать на гнев сына ниже его достоинства. Рей берёт Тэма за плечи и заставляет посмотреть на себя.

\- Он меня не трогал, и я никуда не ухожу.

Глаза Тэма всё равно полны слёз.

\- Я видел!

\- О милый, мы просто… играли, - говорит Рей, и голос её подскакивает на две октавы на этом ужасном эвфемизме. Она заключает его в крепкие объятия и гладит по спине, и его непролитые слёзы переходят во всхлипы.

\- Пойдём, давай я тебя уложу.

Кайло Рен разворачивается и рукой хватается за край стола, словно ещё мгновение – и он его отбросит.

\- Мы не закончили, - с нажимом говорит он.

\- Закончили.

Обняв Тэма, она ведёт его к двери.

\- Приходи ко мне, когда уложишь.

Рей приостанавливается и оглядывается на него, измулённо приоткрыв рот. И тут же отводит взгляд, догадавшись, о чем он сейчас думает – чего он хочет. Она вряд ли готова признать поражение. Рей поспешно выходит в коридор с Тэмом и чистым уголком своего белого плаща промакивает ему глаза.

\- Говорю тебе, мы просто играли, - повторяет она, видя, что слёзы его и не думают высыхать.

\- Я знаю, - шмыгает он носом, но затем его лицо вновь искажается гримасой и он утыкается ей в плечо.

Насколько проще было его утешать, когда он был маленький. Тэм никогда не был склонен к истерикам, а если с ним и случалось, его легко было унять сладостями. Теперь он старше, и Рей не вполне уверена, как быть. Вряд ли мороженое, найдись оно даже в крепости тёмного магистра, отвлечёт его, как бывало во младенчестве. Она ободряюще растирает ему плечи. Когда-то Лея делилась со знанием дела, что детские слёзы частенько говорят не о том, что кажется на первый взгляд. Похоже, это как раз тот случай.

В его комнате она усаживает его на кровать, а сама опускается на колени рядом.

\- Ну же, - говорит она, пытаясь придать строгости голосу. – Ты распереживался из-за ерунды. Если думаешь, что Кайло Рен отпугнёт меня, то ошибаешься. От меня так легко не отделаться.

Она улыбается ему, но у Тэма ещё более несчастный вид, чем раньше.

\- Ты уйдёшь, - ноет он.

\- Нет, не уйду! – Она убирает волосы у него со лба и вытирает вновь закапавшие слёзы. – Не знаю, что тебе сказать, чтобы ты понял: я никуда не уйду! Я обещала...

\- Я видел, - перебивает он. – Мне снился сон.

Рей внимательно смотрит на него.

\- Иногда сон – это просто сон, - медленно говорит она.

\- Этот был особенный. Похож на сны, которые сбываются.

\- Твои сны... часто сбываются? – спрашивает она.

Он безутешно пожимает плечами.

\- Иногда. Однажды мне приснилось, что ты без руки, и это сбылось. Я решил, это моя вина, раз мне такое приснилось. А потом мне приснилось, что ты пришла сюда вся в белом, и ты пришла. И когда мне снятся такие сны, они отличаются от других. И этот тоже.

\- Что ты увидел? – У неё перехватывает дыхание.

\- Ты уходишь... все уходят. Ты рассердишься на меня и уйдёшь, и я больше никогда тебя не увижу. Это как со Сноуком... – Тэм зажмуривается. – Когда умрёт Кайло Рен, все уйдут.

\- Кайло... – Рей смотрит на сына неверящим взглядом. – Ты уверен, Тэм?

\- Я видел, - повторяет он. – Он умрёт. Произойдёт что-то очень плохое, и он...

Тэм не в силах закончить. Он трёт кулаками глаза, из которых вновь льются слёзы, его тело сотрясается от всхлипываний. Рей притягивает его, чтобы обнять, но он не даётся, кидается лицом на подушку и рыдает. У Рей разрывается сердце, она беспомощно стоит рядом.

\- Это просто сон, - начинает она, но сама себе не верит. – Тэм?

Ей нечего сказать и поделать, чтобы утешить его. С мгновение Рей совершенно потеряна, а потом ей приходит в голову, что делать.

Она выходит, идёт по коридору к хозяйским покоям на другом конце и бьёт по кнопке, открывающей дверь.

Она застаёт Кайло на ногах. Он поднимает взгляд, и по его напряженному лицу его пробегает что-то вроде облегчения. Он делает к ней шаг и протягивает руку...

\- Не надо, - резко говорит она, отступая. – Твой сын рыдает, думая, что ты умрёшь. Сходи, пожалуйста, к нему.

Он глядит на неё с раздражением и подозрительностью.

\- Что ты наговорила ему на этот раз?

\- Ничего! Ему приснился сон – он думает, это видение. Пойди скажи ему, что ты не умрёшь! – Для убедительности она указывает ему на дверь.

Взглянув на неё напоследок с досадой, он, слегка задев её, устремляется мимо. Она следует за ним на расстоянии и останавливается в дверях комнаты Тэма. Кайло неловко присаживается на кровать.

\- Прекрати рыдать, - говорит он обычным непререкаемым тоном.

Как по волшебству, Тэм перестаёт рыдать.

\- Что я тебе говорил о видениях? – спрашивает Кайло.

\- Что это всё равно, что пытаться представить себе всю картину по одному фрагменту, - излагает Тэм. – Что я не должен обращать на них внимания, потому что большинство из них всё равно самоисполняющиеся.

\- Именно.

Тэм резко садится.

\- Но ты...

\- Нет, - нетерпеливо перебивает Кайло. Он замечает грубость своего тона и повторяет уже мягче: - Нет. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, что мне было видение о твоей маме?

Рей слегка удивленно смотрит на него.

\- Ещё до нашей с ней встречи мне было видение о ней. Я решил, что она перейдёт на тёмную сторону и станет моей супругой. Но этого не случилось. Видения обманчивы.

\- Верно, - тихо добавляет Рей. – Еще до того, как я встретила твоего отца, мне тоже было о нём видение. Я думала, оно предупреждает меня о безликом существе в маске, которое убьёт меня. Я ошибалась.

\- Я никогда не хотел тебя убить, - говорит Кайло.

\- Ну да, и это тоже. Но главное: видение утаило, что ужасная маска скрывала самые красивые волосы из всех, что я видела.

Это веселит Тэма, он прячет лицо в колени и хихикает. Кайло вздыхает, словно от него только что отщипнули частичку достоинства. Он пожимает Тэму плечо.

\- Видения больше мешают, чем помогают. Если будут снова – скажи, но не давай им заполнять твои мысли и не руководствуйся ими.

\- Хорошо.

\- Вот и молодец. - Он отпускает его плечо – и это был самый любящий жест с его стороны по отношению к Тэму, который Рей доводилось видеть. – Теперь спи, и пусть тебе приснится что-нибудь хорошее.

\- Постараюсь.

Рей целует Тэма в лоб и подтыкает ему одеяло. Она выходит из комнаты вместе с Кайло, восхищённо завидуя тому, как он просто общается с сыном.

\- Это было мудро, - говорит она. – Ты его успокоил.

Тёмные глаза Кайло смотрят мимо.

\- Видения Альтана всегда были невероятно точными – гораздо точнее, чем случались у тебя и у меня. Весьма вероятно, что я скоро умру.

Он задумчиво хмурится, глядя в пол, и уходит по коридору. Рей молча провожает его взглядом, и ей странно, что мысль о его смерти не радует её, как могла когда-то.


	13. Надвигающаяся буря

Рей не может понять, что её разбудило. Может, гулкая вибрация. Она просыпается как от толчка, заставившего сердце ускоренно биться. Сев на кровати, она оглядывает погружённую во мрак комнату, пытаясь сообразить, что не так.

Её окно озаряет красная вспышка; через секунду Рей уже на ногах – выглядывает в глубокий иллюминатор. С мгновение она не видит ничего, кроме пустоты – в прямом смысле. Окошко выходит на чёрную дыру, вокруг которой вращается комета, и вид снаружи напоминает ужасающую прорву, поглотившую все звёзды до единой.

Что-то вспыхивает на доли секунды за пределами видимости. За этим следуют новые красные вспышки, и низкий рокот прокатывается по полу и стенам: оборонительные орудия «Копья» дают залп по небольшому судну.

Рей набрасывает накидку и кидается вон из комнаты к лифтам. Она жмёт на кнопку командного яруса и облегчённо выдыхает, не получив отказа системы. Не зря полночи возилась с правами доступа. Двери лифта выплёвывают её на приподнятую дорожку, ведущую к мостику.

\- Стой! – Два штурмовика шагают ей наперерез, но Рей останавливает их жестом.

\- Пропустить меня.

\- Пропустить её, - говорит один и машет, чтоб проходила.

Рей продолжает путь, не сводя глаз с фигуры в капюшоне, склонившейся над центральным пультом управления. Вокруг него в углублении расположены места подчиненных.

\- Цель уничтожена, признаков жизни нет, - докладывает женщина-связист. 

\- Возобновить сканирование, - командует Кайло Рен.

Рей подходит к нему, замедляя шаг.

\- На нас напали? – напряжённо спрашивает она.

Он не думает оборачиваться или отвечать на вопрос.

\- Как ты сюда вошла?

Его голос звучит устало, словно сил удивляться у него нет.

\- Вашу чёртову систему младенец взломает, - нетерпеливо говорит она. – На нас напали?

\- Кто отвечает за систему безопасности? – обращается Кайло Рен к яме с подчиненными - нежно, как сама смерть.

Убийственная пауза, кто-то мямлит:

\- Э-энсин Церо, сэр.

\- Скажите Энсину Церо явиться для дисциплинарного взыскания…

\- Ладно, хватит, - перебивает Рей. – Было адски сложно, но я ас, ты же знаешь. Ни на кого не надо налагать взыскания. Так что – это была СИДка Первого ордена?

\- Разведчик, - отвечает он, наконец повернувшись к ней, но лица его не видно за маской. – Далеко не первый, хотя многие из них промахнулись и ушли за горизонт событий чёрной дыры. Похоже, нас и правда выследили. Упусти мы этот, он бы передал наши точные координаты. Но Первый орден станет искать пропавший истребитель очень скоро. Будут новые разведчики, и если упустим хоть один, наше положение раскроют. Когда будет приведён в готовность гиперпривод?

\- Через десять часов и двадцать три минуты, сэр, - докладывает один из инженеров.

\- Десять часов и двадцать три минуты, - повторяет он, а то вдруг Рей не расслышала. – У Первого ордена есть десять часов и двадцать три минуты, чтоб разыскать нас. Насколько я знаю генерала Хакса, он приведёт целый флот.

\- Ты так его достал? – спрашивает она.

\- Чтобы уничтожить «Верховного лидера» и покончить с расколом, целого флота не жалко.

Он поворачивается к штурмовику с красным наплечником.

\- Лейтенант, сообщите наши координаты рыцарям. Всем кораблям вернуться на базу. Подготовить командный шатл.

\- Есть, сэр.

Кайло Рен разворачивается и идет по дорожке, Рей вплотную следует за ним.

\- Позволь мне увезти Тэма, - говорит она, едва поспевая за его широким шагом. – Становится слишком опасно.

\- Это я уже уладил. Если нас раскроют, рыцарь Скорпус Рен переправит его в безопасный район.

\- Я не позволю отдать сына одному из твоих треклятых рыцарей! – Следом за ним она заходит в лифт. – Я его мать! Его жизнь ты можешь доверить только мне!

Двери плавно закрываются, и лифт, дёрнувшись, начинает быстро спускаться. Кайло Рен упорно делает вид, что не замечает её, несмотря на узкое пространство. Тогда она хватает его за плечо, пытаясь развернуть лицом к себе.

\- Ответь мне хотя бы!

Кайло тоже берёт её за плечо и отодвигает назад к стенке лифта.

\- Всей этой ситуацией мы обязаны тебе и твоей беспечности, - шипит маска. – Если я сейчас отдам тебе Альтана, ты полетишь с ним прямиком на базу Сопротивления.

\- Разумеется, полечу. – Она не станет отрицать очевидное. – Сможешь бывать у нас в любое время.

\- Чтоб меня арестовали и в упрощённом порядке казнили. Как ты меня бесишь! – чуть не рычит он. – Если в ближайшие десять часов и двадцать три минуты все мои люди ещё будут живы, я смогу себя поздравить.

\- Хорошие новости: в ближайшие десять часов и двадцать одну минуту. Пока дела идут неплохо.

Маска в гробовом молчании взирает на неё сверху. Уже не в первый раз Рей жалеет, что он в шлеме: никогда не понять, какие мысли скрывает фасад из металла и углепластика. Вряд ли ошибёшься, предположив, что вывела его чем-то из себя. Раздражение от него так и исходит… но, кажется, что-то ещё. Она замечает, как беспокойно его пальцы сжимаются у неё на плече, словно он хочет, но не решается сбросить её руку. Он уже долго молчит, и на такой дистанции это становится даже невежливо. Рей нервно облизывает губы, и почти неуловимое его движение головой говорит ей, что он уставился на её рот.

Рей вдруг спохватывается, что на ней, кроме пижамы, почти ничего нет. Пижама довольно скромная, однако в присутствии этого мужчины такая одежда вдруг кажется слишком интимной.

\- Почему ты не пришла ко мне вчера? – спрашивает он её.

Сердце Рей пропускает удар. Такого вопроса в лоб она не ожидала, и готового ответа у неё нет. Почему не пришла? Испугалась. Много чего испугалась, а чего конкретно – трудно сказать. Своего желания прийти - в то время как весь разум вопил против идеи сдать хоть крупицу сердца и тела человеку, с которым так долго вела изматывающую войну.

И она отвечает, отчасти солгав:

\- Я была занята.

\- Занята, - повторяет его бесстрастный голос. – Занята взломом моей системы безопасности, полагаю.

\- К тому же я думала, тебе забот хватает, - говорит она, и это хотя бы больше похоже на правду. Вряд ли приятно узнать, что сын предвидит твою смерть. Она была уверена, что той ночью ни о чём другом он больше думать не мог.

Но, похоже, она недооценила целеустремлённый настрой мужского мозга.

В животе у Рей всё переворачивается: лифт замедляет спуск. Двери открываются, перед ними пустой коридор, ведущий к ангару.

\- Кажется, мой этаж, - говорит она неправду. Она пытается проскользнуть мимо Кайло, но он упирает другую руку в металлическую панель рядом с ее головой, не давая ей прохода. Зря она пошла за ним в закрытое помещение. Она с тревогой поднимает на него глаза и замечает, что он тянется к креплению маски.

\- О, нет, не надо, - начинает она, внезапно пожалев о желании видеть его лицо. – Это не обяза…

Всё как она боялась. Тяжёлый шлем падает на пол, перед глазами мелькают блестящие чёрные локоны, и его губы завладевают её губами.

Он вновь захватывает её чувства, заслоняя весь прочий мир, как затмение. Его губы ласкают её - мягко и призывно, но с ожидаемой настойчивостью. Её руки бьются у его груди; ей странно, что она всё ещё не оттолкнула его.

\- Поцелуй меня, - шепчет он ей в губы.

И она целует. Сначала медленно, не смея поверить себе. Она чувствует, как его руки скользят по её бокам и задерживаются на талии, чтобы притянуть Рей к его крепкому телу. Как глупо, рассеянно думает она, что ей приходится привставать на носочки, а он всё равно склоняется к ней: она ведь совсем босая. Она едва замечает, как двери лифта вновь закрываются, и только в животе опять всё переворачивается, когда лифт начинает подъём.

\- Бен, - выдыхает она, думая подсказать ему, что кто-то вызвал лифт.

Её придыхание и это имя лишь усугубляют дело. Он подаётся вперёд, притерев её к стене. Почти все мысли улетучиваются у неё из головы. Рей чувствует его руку у себя на бедре: он притягивает её крепче к себе и набрасывается – другого слова у неё нет - на горло. Она впервые узнаёт, как чувствительна у неё шея, когда он прижимается к ней губами и слегка задевает зубами.

Какое-то чувство нарастает у неё внутри. Она вспоминает старое желание обхватить его и вонзить ногти до крови. Он вызывает в ней такие чувства, что грань между страстью и ненавистью стирается, голова кружится и сдерживать себя уже невозможно.

Со всей силой, на которую может отважиться, она упирается руками ему в грудь.

\- Стой, - просит она. – Так только хуже.

Он чуть отстраняется, его рука скользит вверх и накрывает ей сердце.

\- Здесь больно, да?

Она кивает, опустив ресницы. Под его рукой нет раны, а всё равно кажется, что он тревожит её.

\- Чем дольше мы рядом, тем больнее, - замечает он. – Мы как голодающие перед яствами, от вида которых ещё больше хочется есть.

Рей не в восторге от сравнения с куском мяса.

\- Это не похоже голод, - говорит она. – Это гораздо хуже.

\- Тебе ли не знать.

Двери лифта снова открываются, и внутрь, скрипя колёсиком, въезжает маленький дроид. Он отчего-то быстро передумывает и разворачивается обратно в коридор – может, решил по лестнице пойти? Рей смущена, а Кайло никогда особо на дроидов внимания не обращал. Он нажимает на кнопку другого яруса и отодвигается к противоположной стороне лифта, как можно дальше от неё. На неё он не смотрит, а лишь угрюмо следит за сменяющимися номерами этажей. Рей обхватывает себя руками и с несчастным видом разглядывает пальцы ног. 

Когда двери наконец открываются снова, Кайло бросает на неё взгляд.

\- Ещё ночь. Возвращайся в постель.

От боли у неё сжимается грудь, но она заставляет себя выйти. Она мельком оглядывается и успевает заметить, как он трёт виски, словно от головной боли, а затем двери закрываются, и она остаётся одна в длинном коридоре.

Рей проходит мимо своей двери. Что-то заставляет её идти дальше, до комнаты Тэма. Он ещё спит, но ей надо его увидеть. Убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

В его комнате темно, но свет из дверного проёма и звук её шагов пробуждают мальчика от глубокого сна. Он бормочет и переворачивается, вероятно, приняв её за дроида, пришедшего его будить. Рей подходит к кровати. Кудрявый и закутавшийся в одеяло, Тэм хорошенький, как эвок.

Полюбовавшись на него, она ложится рядом. Это его окончательно будит.

\- Мам? Пора вставать? – хрипловато спрашивает он.

\- Ещё нет. Спи.

Дважды повторять не приходится, и он, устроив голову у неё на руке, засыпает быстро, словно ничто в мире не способно его потревожить. Рей обнимает его и чувствует, как стихает боль в груди.

Уже не в первый раз ей приходит в голову, что узы, существовавшие между ней и Кайло, продолжают жить в Тэме. Они распались в миг его зачатия, и, стоит ей прижать его к себе, как непонятная боль и чувство потери ослабевают.

От его видения ей страшно. Неужели возможно, что они вновь расстанутся, несмотря на её решение никогда его не покидать? Если Кайло погибнет... что будет потом? Ей вспоминаются собственные мучительные сны на Ач-То, в которых Тэм представал ещё более бессердечным созданием, чем Кайло Рен. Как отличить кошмар от видения, она не знает, но яркое воспоминание о человеке, в которого он может вырасти, заставляет её поближе притянуть Тэма к себе. Она должна во что бы то ни стало защитить его. Нет ничего важнее этого во всей вселенной. Пусть горят миры и гибнут миллиарды – что ей до того... Такова тёмная сторона любви, о ней предупреждал Люк.

Она вновь проваливается в сон и, кажется, тут же вздрагивает от звонка будильника Тэма. Вокруг, как всегда, темно - потому она и не любит жить на кораблях. Могла ли она думать, что соскучится по солнцу, которое столько лет проклинала на Джакку.

Тэм уже проснулся, играет с кончиками её волос. Она улыбается ему сонной улыбкой, но его лицо остаётся серьёзным. Видение ещё тревожит его, понимает она. Ничто так не пугает его, как мысль, что его бросят.

\- Какие были твои родители? – вдруг спрашивает он.

Это ненадолго озадачивает Рей. Она так давно не вспоминала о своей прежней семье. Она разве что помнит, что рассказывала сама себе вслух долгими джаккускими ночами, боясь позабыть.

\- У мамы был ласковый голос и волосы до самого пояса, - говорит она, хотя уже и не знает, не выдумала ли она это. – Отца я не помню совсем, не думаю, что мне довелось его видеть. Но у меня были тёти, и дяди, и уйма кузенов.

\- Они были добрые?

\- Наверное. Мама мне пела и расчёсывала волосы. Думаю, она меня очень любила.

\- Хотя и бросила тебя на Джакку?

Взгляд Рей туманится, и она задумывается о времени, воспоминаний о котором у неё, похоже, не оставлось.

\- Думаю, у неё были на это причины.

Иногда ей кажется, она помнит шёпот матери: «Я вернусь за тобой, милая», - а порой она уверена, что в мясистые руки Ункара Платта её передал мужчина.

\- Ты грустишь? – спрашивает Тэм, заглядывая ей в лицо.

\- Теперь уже нет, - отвечает она, нежно улыбаясь. – У меня есть семья. У меня есть ты. Есть Финн, Лея и По.

\- И Кайло Рен.

Она сощурившись глядит на Тэма, уловив нечто среднее между простодушием и нахальством.

\- Ты хочешь меня рассердить? – спрашивает она.

\- Он не такой плохой, - настаивает Тэм. – Если б ты дала ему шанс...

\- Ну хватит, - говорит она, ущипнув его за нос. – Не хочу тебя обнадёживать по поводу того, что может никогда не случиться, Тэм. Если люди оказываются в ситуации, где... где они могут сделать ребёнка, это не значит, что они подходят друг другу.

Видя, что запал Тэма в меру угас, Рей чмокает его в лоб, отправляет чистить зубы и возвращается к себе в комнату готовиться к новому дню.

В воздухе висит напряжённая атмосфера, замечает она, идя по комплексу. Персонал перемещается раза в два быстрее обычного; то и дело ритмично бьют пушки. Такое случается не реже раза в час. При такой частоте вероятность, что разведчики Первого ордена выскользнут и благополучно сообщат координаты флоту, только растет.

На тренировке Рей замечает, что Тэм рассеян и бледен. Иногда кажется, он даже не слушает её. Он так безнадёжен в оборонительным бою, что она усаживает его для медитации, хотя и это идёт туго. От каждого пушечного выстрела он вздрагивает и теряется.

\- Хуже всего тем, кого утягивает в чёрную дыру, - содрогается он. – Там они обращаются в ничто. В чёрной дыре даже Сила не может существовать.

Рей пытается отвлечь его.

\- В былые времена, - говорит она, - встречались джедаи, которые умели влиять на исход битвы, воздействуя Силой на союзников и врагов: вселяя уверенность в первых и сея сомнения во вторых.

\- Полезное умение, - говорит Тэм. – А ты так можешь?

\- Это редкая способность, - говорит она ему. – Я такое видела, но мощи повторить это у меня нет. Но, может, ты однажды сможешь? Или твой талант проявится в чём-то ещё. За тысячелетия джедаи нашли множество способов использовать Силу.

\- Например? – спрашивает он.

\- Целительство, оно всегда пригодится. Некоторые джедаи, я видела, замедляли своё восприятие времени. А некоторые понимали язык животных.

\- О-о.

\- Да, я знала, что тебе понравится.

\- А что насчёт посылать молнии из рук? Я тоже так хочу.

Рей слегка хмурится.

\- Это умение адепта тёмной стороны.

\- С чего бы?

\- С того, что применять такое можно разве что с целью причинить ужасные страдания или убить кого-нибудь, - говорит она. – Разве не лучше научиться исцелять? Так легче заводить друзей.

\- Ага, конечно, сразу появится ещё больше друзей, чем у меня уже есть. – Тэму наскучил разговор, и он откидывается на спину, уставившись в потолок.

Не успевает Рей придумать, чем исправить ситуацию, как двери открываются и в зал заходят двое мужчин в чёрном; их лица закрыты масками. Она вскакивает быстрее, чем сердце успевает ударить снова. Тот, что слева, при их последней встрече стрелял в её сторону из бластера.

\- Мастер Альтан, - говорит один.

Тэм не трудится приподняться.

\- О, привет, Скорпус, - отвечает он угрюмо.

\- А это, должно быть, ваша родительница, - говорит рыцарь Рен, глядя на Рей. – Смотрю, она разыскала вас, несмотря на все старания Кайло Рена.

\- Думал, ей место в карцере, - говорит другой рыцарь.

\- Магистр размяк, - говорит тот, кого назвали Скорпус. – Уже было не дело, когда он запретил её убивать. А теперь у него по кораблю свободно разгуливает джедай.

\- Ничего, она нормальная, - говорит Тэм.

Рей свирепо смотрит на двух мужчин, готовая оскалить зубы, если подступят ближе. От них исходит ощущение сродни вони: оно густо сочится чёрной смолой. Ничто прежде не вызывало у Рей такое недоверие. Если Кайло собрался отдать Тэма им на попечение, она вышибет их с кометы одним ударом Силы, и к чёрту компромиссы.

\- Нормальная, да? Ты отреклась от джедайства, женщина?

\- Джедая могила исправит, - замечает другой.

\- Ха. Увидимся... _джедай_.

Он произнёс это тоном, каким произносят грязнейшее оскорбление.

Верхняя губа Рей уже поползла вверх, но, к счастью, они разворачиваются и выходят.

\- Не люблю их, - уныло говорит Тэм, как только они скрылись. – Стану рыцарем, сразу убью этих двоих.

Рей вскидывает на него взгляд.

\- Не говори так.

\- А что?

\- Ты славный мальчик, ты не должен... не должен так думать.

Тэм пожимает плечами, так и не взяв в толк, _как_ он не должен думать.

Это всё Кайло, внутренне кипит она. Запер её сына в мрачном месте и окружил злобными типами, вроде рыцарей Рен, цель существования которых – истреблять джедаев. Тэм большую часть времени ведет себя как обычный ребёнок, и с этим легко позабыть, что отец привёз его сюда, чтобы взрастить в нём тьму, - она составит суть его характера, когда он вырастет. Он пробыл здесь слишком долго. Острее, чем прежде, Рей понимает: его надо отсюда вытаскивать. Надо вернуть Тэма в мир живых, в мир людей с добрыми сердцами, пока он не лишился собственного сердца.

\- Твой отец хочет на время отослать тебя со Скорпусом Реном, - говорит она Тэму и следит за его реакцией. – Говорит, это для твоей безопасности.

Радости на лице Тэма нет.

\- Фу.

\- Тэм, - размеренно начинает она, - ты знаешь: скажи лишь слово. Если ты не хочешь улетать с этим человеком, если ты охотней полетел бы со мной, только скажи. Я их отвлеку, и мы улизнём.

\- Кайло Рен очень разозлится, - медленно говорит он.

\- Давай с этим разберусь я, - заверяет она его. – Он не будет тебя винить.

\- Я о том и говорю... Он будет винить тебя. – У Тэма кислый вид. – Лучше я полечу со Скорпусом.

Рей сжимает губы.

\- Если ты сам этого хочешь, милый.

После тренировки Рей мечется по холлам, как тигрица в клетке. Ему десять, говорит она себе. Она не хочет его огорчать, но потакать ребёнку стоит не всегда. Ребёнок должен отправляться в постель, когда сказано, даже если он закатывает истерику и рыдает до изнеможения. Ребенка необходимо спасать из сердца тьмы, даже если он считает его своим домом. Но Рей никак не может ощутить внутри достаточно твёрдости.

В роли матери она чувствует себя порой такой потерянной. Когда же к ней придёт материнская уверенность? Слишком часто она сама как ребёнок, которому нужна рядом мама и её совет. Жаль, здесь нет Леи, та бы посоветовала ей, что делать.

Лея сказала бы закатать Тэма в ковёр, если понадобится, и унести прочь из этого места, и пусть брыкается и вопит. Вряд ли это мудро, но как ещё увезти Тэма - она не знает. Кайло просто не позволит ей сделать ни шага с кометы вместе с Тэмом, а Тэм никогда не пойдет против воли отца...

Отзвук новой серии взрывов прокатывается по холлу, и Рей, подавив рычание, возвращается к себе. Ей нужна медитация. Может, Леи с её материнской мудростью здесь нет, зато есть Сила, а Сила редко направляла её по неверному пути.

Правда, один раз она направила Рей в объятия Кайло Рена, но в остальном она зарекомендовала себя хорошо.

Её дыхание успокаивается, выравнивается и замедляется, разум открыт; она чувствует возмущение в Силе. Сила вибрирует, как гудящий на ветру провод. Как будто надвигается буря, и Рей отлично понимает, что это за буря.

Но в какой момент начать действовать? Если забрать Тэма прямо сейчас и пробиться к выходу, будет ли там безопасно? Она ищет ответа у Силы, но найти его непросто. Живая Сила – поразительное проявление природы, однако поделиться своим знанием она может не более, чем море может рассказать секреты своих глубин. Ей остаётся лишь доверять собственному чутью: что правильно, а что нет. Если бы забрать Тэма прямо сейчас было правильно, она бы не сомневалась, она бы уже сделала это.

Рей заставляет себя немного успокоиться. Когда время придёт, она будет знать, что делать.

Дверь комнаты издаёт писк, оповещая её о посетителе. Рей бросает взгляд на часы; для приглашения на ужин ещё рано.

\- Войдите.

Чёрный дроид неверной походкой приближается к прикроватному столику и аккуратно ставит на него серебряную тарелочку. Рей с любопытством разглядывает её и замечает в середине тарелочки крохотную белую бусину.

\- Что это? – спрашивает она дроида.

\- Подарок от Верховного лидера, - отвечает он, ретируясь к двери.

\- Да, но что это?

\- Разновидность контрацептива для самки человека, если не ошибаюсь.

\- ЧТО?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так и выясняется, что предсказанная Кайло Рену скорая гибель случится от рук Рей.


	14. Игры

Дроид благоразумно испарился, и Рей теперь не на кого спустить пар. Она хватает тарелку и с трудом удерживается от желания швырнуть её со всего маху в стену. _Доверься Силе_ , думает она. Сила подскажет нужный момент. Рей вырывается в коридор, таща за собой пылающее гневом грозовое облачко. Она проходит мимо комнаты Тэма и идёт прямиком к самым просторным апартаментам: где ж ему ещё быть. В своих жалких фантазийках он только и представляет, как она, трепеща и млея, примчится, чтобы пасть ниц у его ног. 

При её приближении дверь открывается, и она вплывает, заранее занеся руку. Он сидит в кресле с планшетом в руках. Нужный момент настал, подсказывает Сила. Рей запускает тарелку ему прямо в голову. Тарелка со звуком, ласкающим слух, ударяется о руку, которой он прикрылся.

\- Ты, самонадеянный осёл! – кричит она вослед тарелке, которая продолжает греметь на полу. – Как ты посмел! Можешь с тем же успехом засунуть его себе в глотку. Клянусь тебе: мне он ни к чему!

\- Не думал, что ты так сильно хочешь братика или сестричку для Альтана, - говорит он, поднимаясь с кресла. – Вряд ли это хорошая идея, но если тебе так хочется…

Рей не помнит себя от ярости.

\- Поверить не могу! Никаких детей больше не будет, потому что ты никогда ко мне больше не приблизишься – ты понял?

Серьёзность этого заявления подрывает то, что Кайло как раз направляется к ней. Рей быстро отступает, но, уперевшись спиной на дверь, обнаруживает, что она закрылась. – Немедленно открой дверь!

\- Это лишь отсрочит неизбежное, - говорит он.

\- Неизбежное? Мечты идиота! – Она отворачивается и начинает молотить по кнопкам управления дверью. Ничего не добившись, она пытается просунуть пальцы в щель и раздвинуть панели. Она замирает, когда большая ладонь ложится на дверь рядом с ней.

\- Сегодня утром ты была не против.

\- Это называется жалость.

\- Так ты из жалости томно звала меня по имени?

Она чувствует спиной жар, исходящий от него.

\- Отойди, а то ударю.

\- Обещаешь?

Это звучит почти как шутка, но она сомневается, что Кайло Рен вообще когда-либо шутит. Она поворачивается, грозно занеся руку. Может, она как котёнок против волка, но Рей достаточно рассержена, чтобы попытаться. 

Взгляд блестящих глаз Кайло соскальзывает с её руки на лицо.

\- Давай. Бей.

Она резко бьёт его ладонью по лицу - звук пощёчины прорезает воздух. От удара его голова дёргается вбок, а когда он поворачивает её обратно, она видит у него на губе красную каплю. Он слизывает кровь. Она чувствует укол совести, но тут же отворачивается, заметив выражение его глаз. _Ну да_ , ему же нравится боль.

Он склоняется над ней, оперевшись предплечьем на дверь у неё над головой. Не считая возможности выкинуться из окна в холодный космический вакуум, Рей совершенно некуда деваться.

\- Когда тебя последний раз касался мужчина? – спрашивает он, дополняя вопрос лёгким движением кончика пальца в перчатке вниз от мочки её уха к шее.

Его близость дурманит голову. Она старается не обращать внимания, но даже от легчайшего прикосновения к горлу в глубине её живота шевелится тепло.

\- Сегодня утром, - отвечает она, отлично понимая, что он не о том. – И накануне тоже.

Это не сбивает его.

\- А до того? Десять лет прошло… у тебя же были с тех пор мужчины?

\- О, десятки. Сотни. Так много, что счёт потеряла. Мужчины, женщины, каламари – у меня пол-Сопротивления в постели побывало.

Она вздёргивает подбородок, ожидая увидеть его реакцию. Он, конечно, не поверит, но если он хоть на секунду вообразил, будто она признает, что после него ни с кем не спала, то он ошибается. Подумать страшно, что такое признание сотворит с его эго.

Неожиданно для неё он смотрит безучастно.

\- Может быть, предатель. Как там его? Эф-Эн? Тот, кого Альтан считал отцом. Вероятно, оттого что ты дала предателю права, которых лишила его настоящего отца.

\- У тебя нет на меня прав, - ледяным тоном говорит она.

\- Это неважно. Кто бы у тебя ни был и сколько бы их у тебя ни было, ты всегда была моя.

Рей отбивает его руку, ползущую по её ключице.

\- Я твоя? – хмыкает она. – С чего бы? Ты не был у меня первым. Эта честь принадлежит металлоторговцу, который дал мне за это тридцать пайков. Ты не был лучшим. Твоя неловкая возня лишь потому мне была приятна, что об этом позаботилась древняя космическая Сила. Я родила твоего ребёнка, но это говорит об одном: мне было девятнадцать, я была глупа, и мне никто никогда не рассказывал, как это бывает. Твоя мать единственная просветила меня, но к тому моменту было уже слишком поздно. Даже она советовала мне прервать.

Его взгляд становится чуть жёстче.

\- Почему не прервала?

Рей с мгновение медлит. Не сказать, чтобы об этом было приятно думать, особенно когда всё это происходило. После возвращения на Паламоор она не догадывалась о беременности несколько месяцев, ну, или так она полагала. Её тошнило, она плохо себя чувствовала, месячный цикл прекратился, и ей не хватило знаний понять, что это означало. К этому добавились симптомы разорванных уз – кошмары, бессонница, отсутствие аппетита, перепады настроения и упадок сил. Лея догадалась гораздо раньше Рей.

Она была очень доброжелательна; доверительно отозвала её в сторонку и подсказала: хочешь и дальше держать остальных в неведении - пора носить более просторную одежду. Рей по-детски расплакалась и во всём, как преступница, созналась. Она помнит, как замерла и побледнела Лея, как испугалась, что её сын совершил нечто худшее, чем она могла вообразить. Даже когда Рей объяснила, что всё случилось по взаимному согласию, Лея убеждала её не оставлять ребёнка.

Так было бы проще. Не пришлось бы сообщать Финну и видеть разочарование на его лице, так окончательно и не сошедшее. Не пришлось бы выносить косые взгляды и перешёптывания, от которых никуда не деться беременной без мужа. Не пришлось бы двое суток терпеть родовые схватки, и главное – её бы здесь не было. Выбрав Тэма, она неотвратимо привязала себя к Кайло Рену узами более настоящими и неразрывными, чем любые узы Силы.

Так почему она так поступила?

В ответ она только пожимает плечами.

\- Было слишком поздно, - говорит она ему лишь часть правды. Она не знает, действительно ли дело было в её невежестве пополам с отрицанием. Возможно, пустота на месте уз вызвала в ней желание отчаянно цепляться за остатки тающей связи.

Взгляд Кайло скользит по её лицу. Он стягивает с левой руки перчатку, и Рей впервые видит его руку открытой. Большой и указательный пальцы на ней живые, а остальное – переплетение элементов и связок из металла и углепластика, образующих неровную спайку с остатками его покрытой шрамами плоти. Выглядит так, словно во время схватки со Сноуком большая часть кисти была буквально оторвана. Тыльной стороной металлических пальцев он легко касается её щёки; они ровно настолько холодные, насколько ей и представлялось.

\- Мы оба чем-то пожертвовали ради этого мальчика, - говорит он, очерчивая линию её нижней губы тёплым большим пальцем. – Вот почему ты моя, а я твой. Никто другой во всей вселенной никогда не поймёт тебя так, как я. Никто другой не знает, сколько тьмы в твоём сердце.

Руки Рей сжимаются в кулаки.

\- Тьму во мне пробуждаешь ты, - говорит она, срываясь на шипение. – Я не такая. Я не нравлюсь себе рядом с тобой.

На его разбитой губе готова заиграть улыбка.

\- А что такого плохого во тьме?

\- Ты, для начала.

\- Она часть тебя. Попробуй принять её.

Она вскидывает голову.

\- Занятно слышать это от тебя. Я знаю, как _точит_ тебя свет. Если бы свет не искушал тебя так, ты бы уже правил Первым орденом и половиной галактики. Он делает тебя слабей. Но ты точно так же боишься поддаться ему... И потому завис здесь на краю космоса, не в силах двигаться дальше, а мог бы много лет назад вернуться домой.

Она наблюдает, как сужаются его глаза и подрагивает челюсть; он приближает лицо к лицу Рей.

\- Я _никогда_ не смогу вернуться, - говорит он c металлом в голосе.

\- А я не могу остаться, - отвечает она так же твёрдо. – Так как же мы можем быть вместе?

Металлический палец приподнимает её голову за подбородок.

\- Мне ещё раз показать тебе? – говорит он.

Мгновение - и его губы прикасаются к её. Она чувствует вкус его крови и ощущает такое глубокое ответное желание, что боль в её груди разгорается снова.

\- Не надо. – Она отворачивает голову.

\- Я знаю, я чувствую, - говорит он почти ласково. – Будет ещё сильней болеть, а потом станет легче. 

\- Это неправильно, - пытается она возразить.

\- По каким правилам?

Он вновь ловит её губы, и в этот раз помимо вкуса его крови она чувствует его решительность. Игры его утомили. Он хотел её с момента, как она ступила на борт, а возможно, и дольше, и хватит с него ожидания. Он держит её за подбородок почти сурово, не давая двинуться, его левая рука обхватила её поясницу.

Грудь разрывает сильнейшая боль, но это сладкая боль. От неё хочется рыдать, и смеяться, и сладко целовать его, и царапать ему горло ногтями. Вот что он с ней делает. Она устала искать в этом смысл и прятать, как постыдную тайну. Если это и есть тьма, то она ею стала.

Запустив руку в его густые волосы, она прижимается к нему. Его руки обнимают её - теплые, крепкие, надёжные. Слишком нежные. Она зубами впивается ему в губу. Её спина вновь упирается в дверь, и, подняв взгляд, Рей видит, что Кайло осторожно прикасается к губе, начавшей вновь кровоточить. Его мрачный взгляд говорит ей: он понял.

Его ладонь тут же свободно ложится ей на горло; другая рука в несколько резких рывков ослабляет на ней пояс. Он зубами срывает вторую перчатку, и его рука проскальзывает ей под тунику, прочерчивает вниз по животу след как от ударов тока, отодвигает ткань её белья и оказывается прямо между ног. Рей потрясённо вздыхает от неожиданного прикосновения. Она вцепляется обеими руками в его одежду, он прижимается щекой к её щеке.

\- Прости за _неловкую возню_ , - выдавливает он, запуская в неё свои пальцы.

Она чувствует, как его зубы зажимают и осторожно прикусывают её ухо на контрасте с нежным скольжением его пальцев. У неё перехватывает дыхание. Она уже влажная, и это выдаёт, как одна лишь его близость действует на неё, но сейчас это кажется неважным. Ей не до гордости и стыдливости. Она прикрывает глаза, принимая его ласки, от которых нарастает приятная дрожь и слабеют колени.

Внезапно он останавливается, убирает руку и кладёт её ей на бедро, лишая удовольствия. Нахмурившись, она поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом.

\- Не очень-то старательно ты меня убеждаешь, что ко мне тебя влекли только узы Силы, - замечает он.

Из горла у неё вырывается сдавленный выдох.

\- Ненавижу тебя.

\- Звучит хотя бы правдиво.

Кайло запускает пальцы ей в волосы и распускает аккуратный пучок; каштановая шелковистая пружинка падает ей на плечо. Он зарывается в волосы лицом и вдыхает её аромат; его рука вновь ласкает её между бёдер, вызывая сильную дрожь, которая пробегает по всему её телу.

\- Презираешь меня? – тихо спрашивает он; от его быстрых ласк её рот приоткрывается в негромком стоне.

\- Да, - почти жалобно отвечает она.

\- Ненавидишь меня?

\- Всем сердцем.

Она не может сдержать движения бёдер навстречу его руке в погоне за ощущениями, которые он вызывает.

\- Тогда почему не сопротивляешься? – спрашивает он, касаясь губами её уха.

\- Не могу, - выдыхает она. – _О, не могу_.

Он так резко отступает назад, что ей приходится схватиться за край дверного проёма, чтобы не рухнуть на колени. Она кидает на него обиженный взгляд. Его раскрасневшееся лицо напряжено. Он делает быстрый жест рукой – и дверь позади неё открывается.

\- Можешь идти, - коротко говорит он. – Останавливать не буду.

Она изумлённо глядит на него, рассеянно одёргивая тунику.

\- Или прямо сейчас начинай раздеваться.

А. Теперь понятно. Рей бросает взгляд через плечо в ярко освещённый коридор – огромное окно в свободу, через которое она может убежать без оглядки. Она переводит взгляд на Кайло, который ждёт её решения, тревожно сжав кулаки.

Она в самом деле понимает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой во всей вселенной, ну да это просто с его предательски выразительным лицом, думает она. Она пристально всматривается в это лицо, берётся за пояс, который он ослабил, расстёгивает и бросает его на пол. На его лице она видит облегчение, которое он пытается скрыть, и замечает, как он успокаивается и подбирается одновременно.

Нет смысла стараться выглядеть сексуальной. Она в любом случае не знает как, даже если б такое пришло ей на ум. Она скидывает плащ и тунику быстро и просто, как раздевается каждый вечер перед сном. Она сбрасывает ботинки и стряхивает на пол штаны, не отрывая глаз от лица Кайло, который жадно и с предвкушением смотрит на неё. Когда лента с её груди отправляется к остальным вещам на полу, она раскованно выпрямляется под его взглядом.

\- Дверь закрывать будешь? – спрашивает она. Пройди кто мимо – заглядится.

Он рассеянно поднимает руку, и дверь снова закрывается.

\- Забирайся на кровать, - говорит он ей.

Она кидает взгляд на кровать – кто бы сомневался, она вся устлана чёрным – и на секунду задумывается.

\- Ладно.

Не успевает она дойти до кровати, как большая рука смыкается вокруг её плеча и притягивает её к нему. Грубая ткань его одежды кажется ещё более жёсткой при соприкосновении с её обнажённой кожей, но думать об этом не получается, потому что он снова её целует. Его руки спускаются по её спине, лаская, сжимая, притягивая её ближе, пока ей не становится трудно дышать.

Потом так же неожиданно он толкает её назад, и она падает спиной на кровать, оказавшуюся не намного мягче доски. Она собирается указать ему на это, но тут замечает, что он стоит над ней, оперевшись коленом на край матраса, и расстёгивает штаны.

Рей ставит ногу ему на грудь, не давая ходу.

\- И всё остальное, - говорит она. Будет честно, если он тоже снимет всю одежду.

В ответ на это Кайло хватает её за лодыжку и подтаскивает ближе, раздвигая ей ноги. Похоже, он собирается её взять прямо тут, на краю кровати, словно ему слишком не терпится, чтобы делать что-то ещё.

Ей отчего-то кажется, что это слишком просто. Слишком скучно. Она недовольна, что он проигнорировал её предложение раздеться. Она снова упирается ему ногой в грудь и, высвободившись, успевает перебраться на другую сторону кровати.

Пара секунд - и он сверху, пальцами крепко сжимает её запястья и заставляет её перевернуться на спину. Она борется с ним, вырываясь всем весом и всеми силами. Он с трудом удерживает её левое запястье: механическая конечность гораздо сильней обычной из плоти и костей. Схватив и отведя назад его руку, она слышит возмущённое жужжание крохотных моторчиков. Рей заставляет его перевернуться на спину и наконец садится верхом ему на живот; её руки дрожат, силясь удержать его так. Он наверняка мог бы сбросить её – швырнуть через всю комнату, если б захотел. Но это не часть их игры – а они играют.

Должно быть, это странно, но эта борьба, эта схватка и их взвинченное состояние – один из самых безобидных моментов, что у них были. Она отпускает его руки и дёргает ремень у него поясе, но успевает лишь расстегнуть металлическую пряжку, прежде чем он спихивает её, небрежно перекатывает на живот и накрывает своим весом.

Они оба задыхаются и тяжело дышат. Рей не может сбросить его, не применив Силу. Она ненавидит проигрывать, особенно Кайло Рену, но ей надоело сражаться. Она хочет чувствовать его вес и настойчивые прикосновения, и если он сейчас не сделает что-нибудь с болезненным напряжением у неё между ног, которое сам же и вызвал, она закричит.

Они не говорят друг другу ни слова, когда он приподнимается и своими коленями раздвигает её. Она чувствует прикосновение его костяшек к внутренней стороне бедра, а затем он толчком входит в нее, так неожиданно и глубоко, что Рей вскрикивает и, подняв руку, шлёпает его по уху. Эту руку он перехватывает и тоже прижимает. Её пронзает боль. Её тело не привыкло к этому исконному мужскому вторжению, но она открывается боли и невероятному чувству наполненности – она желает и того, и другого.

Винить ей некого, кроме себя. Ментальной связи между ними нет, Сила между ними инертна, словно ей вообще нет дела до того, что происходит. Её стремление к нему – целиком её собственное; наслаждение от его прерывистого дыхания и оборванных стонов ей в ухо - целиком её собственное. Он полностью накрыл её собой, и каждый глубокий, медленный толчок с силой сотрясает её тело. Она его не видит. Только слышит и чувствует. Если посмотрит влево, то увидит его наполовину металлическую руку поверх её полностью металлического запястья. Если посмотрит вправо, то увидит их кисти - одна на другой - и их переплетённые пальцы.

Ей так хорошо. Она сладко, призывно сжимается вокруг него и слышит, что и ему хорошо: тихо выругавшись, он меняет темп. Он отпускает её левое запястье и просовывает свою руку ей под бедро, чтобы приласкать; они оба стонут, её тело дрожит и напрягается.

\- Ты моя, - говорит он ей, надавливая сильнее.

Как он ещё может что-то говорить, ей не понятно. Рей сама себя не узнаёт. Она похожа на то самое животное, которое ему обычно так неприятно в ней видеть.

\- Скажи, - бормочет он, убыстряя ласки. – Скажи, ты - моя.

Она качает головой, чтобы позлить его. Ей это удаётся; она чувствует, что глубоко в его груди прокатывается рычание, и он, словно в отместку, начинает двигаться жёстче. Под неослабевающими движениями его пальцев она чувствует, как начинает скользить навстречу оргазму.

Чернота заполняет периферию её зрения, все чувства суживаются, и наслаждение начинает подниматься такими сильными волнами, что она не может удержаться от вскрика. Она прижимается к нему, отчаянно желая сильнее прильнуть к нему, вобрать больше его, получить больше всего.

И на какую-то секунду она ощущает такой сильный наплыв чувств, что понимает: они не её.

Когда это ощущение угасает и Рей падает без сил и еле дыша, она замечает, что Кайло всё ещё над ней, твёрдый и напряжённый; его пальцы с силой сжимают её бедра.

\- Как жаль, что ты выбросила ту таблетку, - говорит он натянутым, прерывистым голосом.

Рей пробует двинуть бёдрами навстречу ему, в ответ он крепче ухватывает её и отчаянно пытается удержать неподвижно. Хотя идея посильнее помучить его кажется ей бесконечно привлекательной, она решает выручить его.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? - говорит она невозмутимо. - С рождения Тэма у меня имплант.

\- Все эти любовники, полагаю, - замечает он.

\- Как-то так.

Когда он вновь начинает двигаться внутри неё, Рей наслаждается мощью его тела и тем, как быстро он становится другим. Десять лет размыли в её памяти их последний раз, но она продолжала помнить, как он тогда кончил, как поразила её яркость оргазма у человека, который каждую минуту каждого дня боролся за полный контроль над собой. Во время оргазма он менялся: становился более свободным и инстинктивным. В эти моменты он подрагивает, его голос срывается и он тянется к ней как к спасению.

Его рука скользит к её горлу, понуждая поднять голову.

\- Поцелуй меня, - говорит он.

Рей подчиняется; изогнувшись, она тянется губами к его рту, запускает пальцы в его мягкие волосы и тут же чувствует, как он достигает пика. Его тело бьётся о её подрагивающими толчками, он стонет ей в губы. Рей в голову приходит непрошеная мысль, что в этот момент он очень красив, и её заливает смущение. От наблюдений такого рода в животе у нее что-то некстати переворачивается.

Они валятся на кровать, и Кайло откатывается от неё, оставляя между ними пространство. Рей ему признательна. Он тяжёлый и слишком жаркий, чтобы продолжать прижиматься друг к другу. Она поудобней устраивается на боку, созерцает тёмные углы комнаты и прислушивается к ощущению возникшей увлажнённости между ног.

Постепенно мысли, которые ей удавалось загонять подальше, наползают вновь: все-все причины, по которым ей категорически не стоило делать того, что она только что сделала. Она тихо закусывает губу, представляя себе, что сказал бы Финн. Он едва простил её после первого раза с Кайло; а теперь запишет в совсем пропащие. Лея огорчится. Хоть матери и положено любить сына, Лея вряд ли поймёт, зачем это надо кому-то ещё.

Она слышит позади шорох: Кайло поворачивается к ней. Через мгновение она чувствует его тёплую руку на своей спине. Такое нежное прикосновение. Не требующее ничего взамен. Прикосновение ради того, чтобы просто ощутить её кожу.

Странное чувство дежа-вю накрывает Рей за несколько мгновений до того, как его рука замирает на её рёбрах.

\- Это было в видении, - говорит он ей с лёгким сомнением в голосе.

Рей осторожно переворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Да, так всё и было. – Он хмурится, глядя на неё, словно видит впервые. – Я видел это мгновение ещё до нашей встречи.

Она сощуривается и складывает руки под подбородком.

\- Твои видения такие же самонадеянные, как и ты, - говорит она.

\- Но ты же здесь, - замечает он, и есть что-то властное и торжествующее в том, как его пальцы прочерчивают путь по её рёбрам к груди.

\- Поделом бы тебе было, если б я взяла и ушла, - говорит она.

\- До или после того, как разделась?

Одна из его почти шуток. Рей всё ещё не может привыкнуть к тому, что у него, оказывается, есть чувство юмора. Хотя редкие моменты проблесков, которые она наблюдала, напоминают ей о Лее, он чаще пользуется им, чтобы обескуражить собеседника замечаниями разной степени язвительности. Она морщит нос и пытается не улыбнуться.

\- Что ещё показало тебе видение? – спрашивает она, протянув руку, чтобы как бы между прочим коснуться неровного белого шрама, уродующего его лицо.

\- Я почти всё позабыл; когда ты бросила меня на той луне, я думал, это далеко за пределами возможного.

Она улавливает слабую обвиняющую нотку в его голосе, и в момент, когда её пальцы задерживаются на его подбородке, её уносит собственное воспоминание: его лицо сквозь фонарь икс-винга, рвущегося из его хватки. В ту минуту его сердце билось вдребезги. Он не мог отказать её мольбе о свободе и потерял её, ещё не успев отпустить истребитель По.

Он был в ярости много дней, разбил бесчётное количество оборудования, придавил горло косо посмотревшему на него офицеру; боль была столь сильна, что начала физически мучить его. А потом вмешался Сноук. Он что-то сделал с Кайло. Что-то приморозил. Боль утихла, но с этим он перестал что-либо чувствовать: ни гнева, ни удовольствия, ни горя, ни жалости. Толика света, что была в нём, была изгнана.

 _Она использовала тебя_ , шептал ему Сноук - негромкий страшный голос тьмы. _Ей было всё равно. Как все дети Света, она пуста, непостоянна и на Тьму смотрит сверху вниз, не сознавая её глубины. Не питай страсти к неполноценному созданию._

Рей отдёргивает руку от его лица, поздно поняв, что воспоминания – не её. Иногда её дар проявляется неожиданно, но... ей казалось, будто прежде она ощущала его иначе.

\- Мне пришлось, - тихонько говорит она. Ей никогда даже не приходило в голову, каково ему было и как разрыв уз мог сказаться на человеке, который и так едва себя держит. – Ты бы сделал меня пленницей. Ты забываешь: мы были врагами. Мы и есть враги.

\- Даже теперь?

Она на мгновение задумывается.

\- Другого рода. Я по-прежнему могу оказаться твоей пленницей.

Кайло стукает костяшками по её запястью.

\- Не вижу цепей.

\- Цепям не обязательно быть из металла, чтобы надёжно тебя приковать, - замечает она.

Он привстаёт на локте, сощурив глаза.

\- Ты сама прилетела сюда. Я тебя не заставлял.

\- У тебя мой сын.

\- Так это поиски сына привели тебя ко мне в постель? Ты так жаждала забраться ко мне под одежду - серьёзно думала, что я его там спрятал? – Он скептически хмурится и захватывает пальцами локон её волос. – Признай: ты пришла за Тэмом, а _кончила_ со мной.

Рей приходится поплотней сжать губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.

\- Это уже вторая остроумная вещь, которую ты говоришь за две минуты. Секс идёт тебе на пользу, ты становишься почти очаровательным.

\- Нет, это ты идёшь мне на пользу, - говорит он, обводя взглядом её тело. – Быть может, рядом со мной ты себя презираешь, но я себе во многих отношениях нравлюсь больше, когда мы рядом. Я более уравновешен, когда ты со мной.

Рей отводит взгляд, в горле у неё поднимается неприятное чувство. Такая ответственность ей не нужна.

\- Вот почему ты так отчаянно хочешь завладеть мной? – спрашивает она холодновато.

\- Думаю, скорей наоборот. Может, ты уже завладела мной?

\- Хмм... – Рей удивлённо приподнимает брови, глядя на него. – Вот так да! Обзавелась Кайло Реном! Да что ж я с ним буду делать?

\- Ты могла бы...

\- Я бы приказала ему для начала помолчать.

Её забавит, что он тут же замолкает; похоже, её зовут в новую игру. Поддаваться этому нельзя, но ей всё больше нравится, как он смотрит на неё – как никто другой.

Она перекидывает ногу через него и берётся за его плечи, чтобы сесть прямо. Он тут же протягивает руки, гладит её бёдра и живот и проводит пальцами по старому шраму, который у неё с тех пор, как родился Тэм.

\- Разве я позволяла трогать? – спрашивает она.

С напряжённым вздохом он убирает руки под подушку.

\- Стоило бы попросить тебя снять одежду, - говорит она, вдруг поняв, что больше всего ей хочется вытянуться рядом с ним и ничего не ощущать между. – Но это слишком долго. Может, позже.

Он уже твёрдый, когда она берёт его в руку; медленно опускаясь на него, она следит за сменой выражений на его лице. Он нарушает правило молчать и выдыхает её имя, но Рей так нравится, как оно звучит в его устах, что она решает сильно его не наказывать. Она лишь накрывает пальцами его губы; его лоб пересекают морщины, а руки напрягаются, когда он с трудом удерживается от желания коснуться её.

Быстрые равномерные движения разогревают её, но ещё приятней видеть, как он борется со своим природным стремлением перехватить контроль и доминировать: оно противоречит его желанию в этот раз подчиниться. Когда природа одерживает верх и он хватает её за бедро, чтобы ускорить движения, она грубо отбрасывает его руку назад к голове и прижимает ладонь ему к горлу.

\- Нет, - шепчет она, предупреждая его одним этим словом обо всём, чем она может его измучить.

Она чувствует, как волна возбуждения прокатывается по нему. Или по ней? Она не может разобрать и на мгновение останавливается, слегка испугавшись того, что это может означать.

Кайло догадывается, что это не часть её игры.

\- Продолжай, - просит он.

Должно быть, ей почудилось; странное чувство уходит, и её ощущение себя перестаёт двоиться. Она крепче прижимает ладонь к его горлу.

\- Тогда молчи, - говорит она и меняет темп так, что вопрос становится неактуален: Кайло вряд ли бы мог заговорить, даже если б хотел.

Когда компьютерная панель над изголовьем освещается и начинает издавать громкие, пронзительные сигналы, Рей изумлённо вскрикивает и чуть не падает с кровати. Разочарованно заревев, Кайло хлопает ладонью по панели.

\- ЧТО? – чуть не орёт он.

Внезапная перемена в нём от полуигривого любовника до верховодящего тирана так разительна, что ей трудно поверить, что это один и тот же человек.

\- Сэр, два СИД-разведчика только что вышли из гиперпространства, - отвечает панель. – Один мы уничтожили, но другой...

Кайло рывком садится, словно позабыв, что у него на коленях Рей.

\- Хотите сказать, другой вы упустили?

\- О-он прыгнул, сэр. Мы задели его, но...

Тяжёлым ударом Кайло затыкает панель, а Рей быстро слезает с его колен и кидается к кучке своей одежды.

\- Иди за Альтаном, - говорит он, резкими рывками приводя одежду в порядок. – Приведи его в ангар. Я вас там встречу.

Рей подпрыгивает на месте, натягивая штаны.

\- Отдашь его Скорпусу Рену? Говорю тебе, давай я...

\- Не спорь со мной, - коротко отвечает он. – Хоть раз сделай, что тебе говорят.

Он хватает шлем с консоли у окна и надевает на голову. Он уже полностью одет, а Рей всё ещё борется с блузой. Он устремляется к двери, но, проходя мимо неё, притормаживает.

\- Позже продолжим, - говорит он ровным голосом, словно происшествие прервало деловую встречу.

\- Ха! – только и может возразить Рей полуистеричным междометием.

Флот Первого ордена, возможно, уже через несколько минут будет на подходе, он отдаёт её ребёнка подонкам вселенной, Тэм предсказал его погибель, а он, вместо того, чтобы думать обо всём об этом, продолжает думать о сексе.

\- Знаешь, ты - нечто, - говорит она, и это не комплимент.

Но поскольку Кайло продолжает думать о сексе, он отвечает:

\- Спасибо.

Затем он решительно выходит, оставив Рей молча кипеть, сражаясь с одеждой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы добавить в эту главу:
> 
> * Рей, которая заставила Кайло раздеться и обнаружила кропнутый топ и подтяжки.
> 
> Это разрушило бы любую надежду на будущий роман, потому что она больше никогда не смогла бы смотреть ему без смеха в глаза.
> 
> http://first-disorder.tumblr.com/post/139962304850/little-jedi-darksidekylux-tomoyowang


	15. Буря

Когда она входит, Тэм сидит за столом, пиная ногой ножку стула, и корябает что-то с увлечённостью корпящего над шедевром гения.

\- Тэм, - окликает она. – Иди сюда. Кайло требует тебя в ангар.

\- Я для тебя кое-что нарисовал, - говорит Тэм и поднимает рисунок, чтобы ей было видно.

\- Чудно. Пошли.

Он набычивается.

\- Ты даже не смотришь!

\- Я смотрю! – возражает она и подходит к столу, чтобы рассмотреть рисунок: пусть успокоится – и можно идти. – Очень мило. Хороший паук.

\- Это Кайло Рен, - с досадой поправляет он. – Смотри, вот ты, а посередине – это я.

И правда: паук держит за руку что-то, что Рей приняла было за муху, а муха в свою очередь прилепилась с другой стороны к чему-то похожему на перевёрнутую метлу с ручками и ножками.

\- Правда очень мило, - сладким голосом врёт она, засовывая рисунок за пазуху. – Когда вернёмся, вставим в рамочку и отошлём Кайло.

Тэм смотрит на неё с серьёзным видом.

\- Куда мы летим?

\- Я же говорила тебе… твой отец хочет отослать тебя ненадолго со Скорпусом Реном.

\- А. – Тэм мрачнеет и замыкается. – Понятно. 

\- Давай же. И не забудь свой меч.

Он позволяет ей взять себя за руку и следует за ней по холлам как дроид со свежестёртой памятью.

\- Зачем нам оружие? – спрашивает он безучастно, когда она заглядывает к себе, чтобы прихватить шест.

\- Джедай никогда не выходит из дома без оружия, - говорит она ему. – Это дополняет образ.

Она молчит о том, что волоски, ставшие дыбом у неё на шее, вопят о грядущей буре. Когда буря разразится, она хочет быть вооружена как можно лучше.

Лифт выпускает их в длинный коридор с высокими узкими окнами, выходящими на ангар внизу. Там прибавилось кораблей – должно быть, прибыли рыцари Рен. Она останавливает Тэма, завидев внизу троих рыцарей.

\- Давай подождём Кайло здесь, - говорит она, не имея ни малейшего желания спускаться и «тусить». – Интересно, где остальные…

\- Скорпус с Кайло, - уверенно говорит Тэм.

\- Ты его ощущаешь?

\- Он единственный из рыцарей чувствует Силу, - говорит Тэм, кладя подбородок на выступ окна и наблюдая за перемещениями людей и дроидов внизу между кораблями. – Но он не обучался. Как ба.

\- Удивительно, что Кайло не стал его обучать…

\- Он говорит: есть риск нарваться. – Тэм поднимает взгляд. – Мне долго придётся пробыть со Скорпусом?

\- Уверена, не долго, - напряжённо отвечает она. – Скажи, сколько всего сейчас рыцарей?

\- Лишь те трое и Скорпус. И Кайло Рен, разумеется. Была ещё пара других, но мы думаем, их уничтожил Первый орден. Странно видеть тут рыцарей…

\- Почему?

Тэм, похоже, тщательно обдумывает ответ.

\- Ну, обычно им сюда хода нет. Кайло Рен говорит, он был их лидером последние лет двадцать - и дольше него орден не возглавлял никто… Не знаю… однажды он сказал: «Колесо не устаёт вращаться». Что это значит, я не понял, ведь никто больше не использует колёса.

\- Это значит, что люди, поднявшись наверх, неизбежно спустятся вниз, - объясняет Рей, тихо вздохнув.

Так Кайло больше не доверяет собственным рыцарям. Насколько же он должен был отчаяться, если обратился к ним сейчас за помощью.

Довольно скоро лифт позади них открывается снова, и Рей, обернувшись, видит Кайло и Скорпуса в белой маске, идущего на шаг позади него. Рей подавляет в животе странную дрожь лишь от одного его вида и покрепче сжимает руку Тэма.

\- Пойдёмте, - бросает Кайло, следуя мимо них, не удостоив ни Рей, ни Тэма взгляда.

Не в силах отмахнуться от волны тревоги, Рей тянет Тэма за руку и следует за рыцарями. Что-то неладно. Ей ужасно не хочется ни во что ввязываться, но сейчас не время быть послушной.

Рей приподнимает руку, чуть сгибает пальцы и отцепляет кисет от пояса Скорпуса Рена с помощью Силы. Мешочек со звоном падает на пол, рыцарь останавливается и оборачивается, а в это время Рей – она всегда такая услужливая – быстро подхватывает и возвращает его.

\- Вот, вы обронили.

Она специально подаёт кисет так, что рыцарь вынужден коснуться её пальцев, принимая его. Он даже не благодарит, но Рей это не важно, ей нужно лишь касание: оно расскажет всё необходимое.

Гнев. Тревога. Раздражение. Страх. Решимость.

Таково лишь мимолётное впечатление о настрое рыцаря. Рей отстаёт на шаг и смотрит в закрытый капюшоном затылок Кайло. Она мысленно тянется к нему, направляет свои мысли в его сторону и шёпот – в его разум. Без открытости, которую им дарили некогда их узы, это не просто.

_Он предаст тебя._

Ничто в поведении Кайло не говорит о том, что он услышал её.

_Он скрывает от тебя свои чувства, но я ощущаю их. Не верь ему._

Всё так же никакой реакции. Если он не слышит её, то как ещё предупредить, не привлекая внимания рыцаря? Ей надо уберечь Тэма. Она переводит взгляд на мальчика и улыбается ему. Но Тэм не улыбается в ответ. Чуть хмурясь, он вглядывается ей в лицо.

 _Ты слышишь меня?_ удивляется она, глядя на сына.

Тэм едва заметно кивает.

_Скажи Кайло, что Скорпус предаст его. Быстро._

Тэм стреляет глазами в сторону отца и закусывает губу - Рей делает так же для концентрации. Мгновение – и он вновь переводит взгляд на неё.

_Он говорит, что уже знает._

Отлично.

Они проходят по коридору и спускаются по серии лестничных пролётов, ведущих в открытый ангар. Выстроенные рядами СИД-истребители проходят предполётную подготовку, дроидов приводят в состояние боевой готовности. Трое рыцарей Рен ожидают их приближения, с привычной небрежностью положив руки на оружие.

Рей чуть заметно тянет Тэма за руку, чтобы он шёл позади.

\- Приказ известен? – спрашивает Кайло, останавливаясь.

Скорпус делает ещё несколько шагов, затем оборачивается к нему.

\- Разумеется, магистр. Хотя мне не ясно, почему вы просто не дадите нам новые координаты «Копья». Мы вполне могли бы доставить мальчика прямо...

\- Мы оказались в этой ситуации, потому что один из вас был настолько беспечен, что позволил установить за собой слежку, - резко перебивает его Кайло. – Внимание Первого ордена приковано к рыцарям Рен; они уверены, что вы приведёте их ко мне. И вам это известно.

\- Как скажете, – говорит Скорпус с медленным нарочитым кивком в знак покорности.

Тэм дёргает её за руку своей маленькой рукой.

\- Мам…

\- Договорённость остаётся прежней, - продолжает Кайло. – Возражения есть?

Пауза затягивается.

\- Никаких.

Кайло буравит его тяжёлым взглядом, и Рей замечает, как другие рыцари беспокойно зашевелились. На ангар как будто легла тень, словно туча заслонила солнце, хотя с виду ничего не изменилось.

\- Мам, - Тэм тянет её более настойчиво.

\- Что? – она внимательно смотрит на него, и в этот момент вверху вспыхивают красные огни. Низкий баритон сирены поднимает тревожный вой.

\- Это Первый орден – пора! – кричит один из рыцарей.

\- Мастер Альтан. – Скорпус протягивает руку мальчику. – Пора.

Тэм делает шаг, но Рей крепче ухватывает его за руку и тянет назад. Скорпус раздражённо склоняет к ней маску.

\- Проклятая баба.

Он наступает, готовый вырвать у неё Тэма из рук.

На его пути вспыхивает и прорезает воздух красный клинок, заставляя отступить.

\- Ты таишь мысли не так тщательно, как думаешь, - говорит Кайло, медленно поднимая и направляя руку в сторону Скорпуса. Рей ощущает колебания Силы, низкий, почти звериный рокот – и Скорпус начинает хватать ртом воздух и пошатываться.

\- От тебя разит злым умыслом, как вонью. Ты правда думал, я не замечу? Мы терпели друг друга больше двадцати лет, и ты решил напасть сейчас? Во время атаки Первого ордена? _Трус._

\- Ты изменился, - хрипит Скорпус. – Ты подпустил эту женщину, а у нас уговор – изничтожить таких, как она. Ты прямо друг джедаев!

Кайло стискивает кулак и резко дёргает. Скорпус валится на колени.

Весь комплекс глубоко содрогается. Первый ракетный удар достиг поверхности кометы, и ангар наполняется оглушающим рёвом пикирующих СИД-истребителей. Люди бегут по своим постам, а боевые дроиды развернулись и наблюдают за ситуацией вокруг рыцарей Рен.

Рей вынуждена выпустить похолодевшую и застывшую руку Тэма.

\- Спрячься, Тэм. _Скорей._

В ту же секунду, как мальчик отбегает от неё, один из рыцарей замечает это и поднимает тяжёлый бластер.

\- Нет! – кричит она одновременно с выстрелом.

В долю секунды мир обращается в хаос. Кайло забывает о Скорпусе и с непостижимой скоростью перехватывает выстрел. Пылающий светом плазменный шар, летевший к Тэму, зависает в воздухе; в тот же момент Скорпус обнажает грубый меч. Она видит, что Кайло судорожно дёрнулся. Капли тёплой крови брызжут ей на лицо.

Рей перестаёт понимать, что происходит. С гневным воплем она зажигает свой шест и атакует, описывая яростные арки золотого света. Она рассекает меч Скорпуса и отрубает ему руку. Другие рыцари стреляют по ней. Дроиды наступают, также открыв огонь. Вокруг её ярости Сила сжимается в плотный шар, и она выпускает его в одного из рыцарей; тот отлетает и ударяется о корпус собственного шатла с тошнотворным хрустом. Рыцарь с тяжёлым бластером медлит; в это мгновение Рей бросается на него, скользя по чёрному глянцевому полу, и бьёт шестом по ногам. Он падает; она заносит шест, чтобы точным ударом вонзить ему его в спину…

Ужасающей силы разряд пронизывает её тело; её дёргает и трясёт. Удар длится всего мгновение, но, кажется, в один миг из неё вынули все силы. Упав на пол, она ловит ртом воздух, зубы и пальцы болят, смрад палёных волос заполняет нос. Ещё мгновение - она понимает, что смрад идёт от неё.

Над ней стоит третий рыцарь с огромной изогнутой дубиной в руке; оружие потрескивает и искрит электричеством. Он поднимает дубину над головой, и у Рей нету сил защититься. Она вяло поднимает руку, готовясь принять удар, который раздробит ей череп.

Одно мгновение – и всё меняется снова. Красный луч меча внезапно возникает из его груди. Как марионетка, у которой обрезали нити, рыцарь роняет руки и падает к её ногам; позади него стоит Кайло.

Он подхватывает её за плечо и ставит на ноги. Рей покачивается, пока её конечности вновь обретают чувствительность. Она оглядывается – от Скорпуса Рена, судя по всему, остались лишь ошмётки. Боевые дроиды собирают их с бластерами наготове.

\- Ни один из них ни во что не попал, - цедит Кайло, явно раздумывая, не отправить ли их всех на переплавку.

\- Тэм? – зовёт Рей, борясь с головокружением. Она с трудом фокусирует взгляд, и при виде двух маленьких голов, выглядывающих из-за стальных бочек, ей требуется секунда, чтобы соединить картинки в одну. – О, слава…

\- Мам! – Тэм бросается ей в объятия, чуть не опрокинув нетвёрдо стоящую на ногах Рей. – Мам, от тебя дымом пахнет.

База содрогается от нового удара, и лишь по вою ещё одной сирены Рей понимает, что дело не в бьющей её дрожи.

Кайло смотрит в сторону.

\- Мне надо на мостик.

\- Позволь мне забрать Тэма, - говорит она.

Он разворачивается и хватает Тэма за руку.

\- Ты не…

\- Здесь опасно! – кричит она, не желая отпускать другую руку сына.

Тэм цепенеет. Он уставился в пол, скользкий от крови с вкраплениями гари.

\- Бен! – снова умоляет она, и в этот момент свет мигает и на секунду гаснет от ещё одного оглушающего взрыва.

Он отводит взгляд и отпускает руку Тэма, оставив на ней красные отпечатки своих пальцев.

\- Улетайте, - холодным и жёстким голосом говорит он и не оглядываясь уходит прочь.

Рей с облегчением тянет Тэма за собой в направлении одного из рыцарских шатлов. А тот провожает отца потрясённым взглядом.

\- Кайло! – кричит он и тщетно протягивает руку вослед его удаляющейся фигуре. – Папа! Папа, не уходи!

\- Тэм! – Рей уже на пределе физических сил, ей трудно идти, когда сын сопротивляется. – Тэм, пора уходить!

\- Но…

\- Нет! Быстро в шатл! – она толкает его вперёд себя по трапу и ковыляет к пульту управления, чтобы задраить шлюз. Этот шатл похож на тот, на котором она недавно летала; она устраивается в кресле пилота и сосредоточенно активирует двигатели.

Тэм заторможенно опускается в кресло второго пилота.

\- Пристегни ремень, - командует она, и он, с белым, как мел, лицом, бездумно повинуется.

\- Мам, он тяжело ранен, - тихо говорит он, разглядывая кровавые отпечатки на рукаве. – Вся кровь на полу… была его.

Рей с помертвевшим лицом запускает двигатели и поднимает корабль в воздух.

\- Я знаю, - угрюмо отвечает она. Она чувствует, как трескается на лице забрызгавшая её кровь. Она ощущает вкус его крови на языке. Скорпус ранил его глубоко. Так глубоко, что рука страха сжимает её сердце. – Кайло бывал в переделках и похуже. Обещаю, он справится.

Тэм умолкает.

Опоры с жужжанием и лязгом убираются, и Рей выводит шатл чёрную пустоту космоса. Комета окружена полем камней и льда, и, пока они не пройдут его, она не сможет запустить гиперпривод. Рей старается сосредоточиться на этой задаче, не отвлекаясь на другие мысли. Тэм наклоняется то в одну, то в другу сторону, разглядывая что-то в окна.

\- Это они? – шепчет он.

Рей бросает взгляд в направлении, куда он указывает, и сердце её обрывается.

Флот Первого ордена ещё далеко, но он огромен. Невооружённым взглядом она насчитала три звёздных разрушителя, каждый – размером с «Небесное копьё», и бессчётное множество кораблей головного отряда. Генерал Хакс не жалеет расходов. Кайло нужен ему мёртвым, и в тот момент она уверена: иного исхода быть не может. «Копьё» не сможет защититься даже от одного звёздного разрушителя.

Град ракет вновь поражает поверхность кометы, разнося её льдистую корку. Рей приходится круто взять вбок, чтобы их не задело. Набирая скорость, она вырывается за пределы венца кометы и активирует гипердвигатель.

\- Они взорвут её! – вскрикивает Тэм.

Рей ничего не отвечает. Возразить означает солгать.

\- Мы должны вернуться, иначе Кайло Рен погибнет! – упрашивает он.

\- Если вернёмся, мы тоже погибнем! – кричит она. Её сердце разрывается, и причин для этого слишком много, чтобы считать. – Прости, Тэм. Мы должны лететь.

Она тянется к кнопке пуска гиперпривода, и в ту же секунду Тэм поднимает руку.

Почему-то у неё не получается переключить тумблер. Рука, которой она пытается нажать на переключатель, дрожит и трясётся, но будто грозная сила удерживает её на месте.

Она оглядывается на Тэма и видит, как он смотрит на неё потемневшими от ужаса глазами. Стоит ему двинуть рукой, её рука движется тоже – прочь от консоли.

\- Что ты делаешь? – ахает она. – Прекрати сейчас же!

Часть её разума отказывается верить тому, что она видит. Это невозможно, он не может так её держать. Ему всего десять. Даже Кайло не мог бы обездвижить её сейчас. Она пытается сосредоточиться и сбросить оцепенение, но тут же чувствует, как чужая воля лишь плотней окутывает её.

\- Прости, - шепчет он, в полнейшем ужасе. – Пожалуйста, прости, не сердись.

Теперь Рей даже губами пошевелить не может, чтобы ответить. Краем глаза она видит, что он отстёгивается и делает к ней шаг. Трясущейся рукой он с опаской касается её лба, и она чувствует первые признаки вторжения в разум.

_Тэм, не смей…_

И дальше даже мысли не повинуются ей: юный и неловкий, он рассекает её мысли как ножом, прорубает себе путь сквозь её защиту, прорывается сквозь мысли. Если бы она могла крикнуть, она бы кричала. Он не знает, чего ищет, но шарит по её разуму с разрушительной неутомимостью отчаявшегося ребёнка.

Он находит нить воспоминаний о её обучении и с силой тянет на себя. Он перебирает всё, что она видела, всё, чему научилась, - и отбрасывает. Целительство? Нет. Чтение воспоминаний через прикосновение? Нет. Он пролистывает перед собой полученные ею уроки в поисках чего-то, чем он мог бы воспользоваться. Что это – он поймёт, когда увидит.

Рей отважно пытается перенаправить его, отвести его в сторону от худших, самых разрушительных возможностей; она клялась себе, что никогда не заговорит о них. Вселенная была права, предав их забвению. Но Тэм чувствует, что его не пускают, и идёт напрямик к сути того, что она пытается укрыть от него.

Ей известно, как использовать Силу для разрушения целых миров, сказала она однажды Кайло.

Сейчас Тэм держит это знание в руках, и выражение его лица меняется.

\- Вот – моё, - говорит он, словно прочёл там своё имя.

_Нет!_

Не давая ей закрыться, он поднимает другую руку и направляет ладонь в сторону приближающегося флота. Он смыкает веки и опускает подбородок на грудь; он медитирует, понимает она. Она вновь пытается вернуть себе контроль над телом, но оно остаётся застывшим, его хватка и не думает слабеть.

Он прилагает все силы, сосредотачивается и черпает её воспоминания, словно они его собственные; его пальцы подрагивают от напряжения. Интересно, думает Рей, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем вражеские СИД-ки заметят лёгкую добычу. Один меткий выстрел – и они в пыль.

\- Уф! – Тэм распрямляется и вглядывается в сторону флота. – Получилось.

Чувствительность возвращается в члены Рей, и она оседает, вскинув руки к гудящей голове.

\- Тэм, не стоило этого делать, - шепчет она.

\- Смотри!

Она медленно переводит взгляд на окно и с ужасом наблюдает, как в сердце флота возникает тонкая, хилая голубая прожилка. Это так далеко, что она едва может что-то разглядеть. Это похоже на оптический обман: прожилка изгибается, медленно растёт и закручивается, как дымок в воздушной воронке.

С флотом что-то происходит. Его ровные ряды распадаются и рассеиваются, а затем безудержно стягиваются к голубому вихрю, разрастающемуся с каждым мгновением.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что наделал? – спрашивает она, вглядываясь в его горящие остекленевшие глаза.

\- Я нас спас, - говорит он, и следом первый звёздный разрушитель резко накреняется и взрывается. – Надеюсь, на нём был Хакс.

Во рту у Рей пересыхает.

\- Останови, Тэм.

\- Зачем?

Он не отрывает взгляда от флота, с явным удовлетворением наблюдая, как вихрь ширится и сметает половину кораблей на левом фланге.

Она хватает его за плечи, заставляет повернуться и взглянуть ей в лицо.

\- У «Небесного копья» нет двигателей, Тэм. Комета не может маневрировать, а ты направил Силовую бурю прямо на неё!

Тэм переводит взгляд за окно, и удовлетворение сходит с его лица.

\- Останови, - говорит она и встряхивает его. – Ты должен остановить бурю!

\- Я не могу, - отвечает он тихо. – Я не знаю как…

Вспышка света на мгновение озаряет окружающее пространство: оставшиеся два звёздных разрушителя воспламеняются и распадаются. Вихрь проглатывает их жадным ртом, его края расползаются широкой улыбкой – зазубренная расщелина в ткани космоса, более смертоносная, чем чёрная дыра за ней.

Рей спешно бросается к пульту связи и вызывает «Копьё».

 _Пожалуйста, ответь, пожалуйста, ответь_ , молит она про себя. Обратит ли кто-нибудь на мостике внимание на позывные крохотного шатла в такую минуту.

Внезапно экран начинает мерцать, и его заполняет нечёткое изображение маски Кайло Рена.

\- Почему вы ещё здесь? – властно спрашивает он.

\- Послушай, надо эвакуировать базу, - говорит она. – Впереди Силовая буря - некогда объяснять – убирайся оттуда! – И добавляет с сомнением: - Я буду… я буду ждать тебя на Ач-То.

Экран отключается так скоро, что ей кажется, он мог не услышать её последних слов. Она сглатывает и смотрит на Тэма; тот не может оторвать взгляда от растущего вихря, который и впрямь приобретает масштаб бури. Он взмучивается и раскалывается, быстро и хаотично перемещаясь. Нескольким небольшим кораблям Ордена на фланге удалось уйти от его протянувшихся отростков, но судов всё равно осталось мало.

\- Пора уходить, - тихо говорит она.

\- А как же Кайло?..

\- Мы не можем тут ждать. Ты знаешь, что такое Силовая буря, Тэм? Она как пожар. Легко возникает и пожирает всё. Если мы не уйдём...

Она обрывает себя на полуслове: над ними вспыхивает голубая прожилка, так близко, что чуть не задевает их.

\- ... случится нечто подобное, - бормочет она и запускает цикл гиперпривода. – Прыжок через десять секунд... Пожалуйста, пристегнись.

Тэм поспешно пристёгивает ремни, а Рей неотрывно смотрит на «Небесное копьё», которое неотвратимо движется навстречу буре. Должно быть, сотни лет ничто не нарушало характер движения и траекторию кометы... неужели сейчас собьётся? Хвост кометы сместился, словно она начала поворачивать в сторону неумолимо засасывающей Бури.

\- Пять секунд, - выдыхает она.

Спустя мгновение вихрь выпускает отросток, который бьёт прямо в комету.

\- НЕТ! – кричит Тэм и рвётся из ремней.

Рей успевает лишь мельком заметить, как дрогнула и стала распадаться комета, а затем чувствует знакомое ощущение прыжка в гиперпространство.

Стоит странная тишина. Звёзды утекают размытыми линиями вдоль червоточины, Рей бездумно созерцает их. Тэма бьёт дрожь, но она не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом. Невидящими глазами она смотрит вперёд, потеряв ощущение времени. Наконец корабль выскальзывает из гиперпространства и оказывается перед большой бирюзовой планетой, заполнившей всю область обзора. В сравнении с тем, что осталось позади, открывшийся вид дышит миром и покоем.

Рей долго сидит неподвижно, пока не оживает радио-передатчик.

\- Неопознанный шатл, назовитесь. Вы вошли в ограничительную зону.

Она глядит на пульт связи, словно не понимая, зачем он.

\- Неопознанный шатл, ответьте. Если вы не назовётесь, ваше появление будет расценено как агрессия.

Рей нажимает кнопку обратной связи.

\- Это Рей, - без выражения отвечает она дрогнувшим голосом. – Я в Сопротивлении. Пароль... Сокол на привале.

Спустя несколько секунд радио снова оживает.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Рей. Посадка разрешена.

Она наконец отваживается взглянуть на кресло второго пилота, где затих Тэм. Слёзы прочертили серебристые полоски на его щеках.

\- Ты сердишься на меня? – тихо спрашивает он.

Рей не решается ответить. Сама еле сдерживая горькие слёзы, она берётся за штурвал и направляет корабль к базе Сопротивления на бирюзовой планете. Там их будет ждать Лея. И Финн, и По, и Би-би-восемь.

Их так ей не хватало, но сейчас Рей всем сердцем страшится предстоящей встречи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> о боже прстте меня


	16. Падающая звезда

Её будит боль. Или жара. Она думала, Джакку подготовила её к любому жаркому климату, но кальботская жара влажная. Она так и липнет к телу; не проходит и ночи, чтобы Рей не проснулась насквозь мокрой. Здесь потеет всё, включая деревья и здания. Не легче и оттого, что просыпается она с мучительной болью.

С горестным стоном она ощупывает пол рядом с тюфяком в поисках пузырька с таблеточками, которые выдал ей военврач. Разок они сработали – дали проспать целую ночь, но сейчас болеутоляющие унимают страдания лишь на несколько часов. Рей проглатывает таблетку, запивая водой из бутылки, которую держит рядом, и терпеливо растирает плечо, ожидая, пока лекарство подействует.

Когда становится чуть легче, она смотрит на время. Ещё час до рассвета, но раз уж она совсем проснулась, снова засыпать нет смысла. Она вылезает из-под тонкой простыни и тихо ступает по модульному домику. Окна и двери почти ничем не прикрыты. Сетчатые экраны не дают залетать самым гнусным насекомым, но в такие ночи, как эта, джунгли подступают совсем близко: буквально лезут внутрь, запуская корни между панелями пола и упираясь вощёными листьями в сетки. Звуки внешнего мира раздаются совсем близко. Когда Рей останавливается, чтобы прислушаться, она слышит оглушительную симфонию звуков: стрекот насекомых, уханье пернатых и отдалённые песни живности, которую в Сопротивлении прозвали «ночные певуны». Эти похожие на приматов зверьки с глазами размером с тарелку к тому же недурны на вкус, если вы сыты по горло их еженощными воплями.

Надо сказать, Рей уже почти привыкла к гвалту и почти перестала его замечать. Удастся ли ей когда-нибудь привыкнуть к жаре - она не уверена.

Переодевшись в обычную одежду, она неслышно проходит по дому. Как-то слишком тихо. Она останавливается напротив ещё одной спальни и, помня о скрипучих петлях, осторожно толкает дверь. В комнате ей открывается вид пустой постели и разбросанных по полу простыней.

\- Тэм? – шёпотом зовёт Рей.

Она заходит, оглядывается и всматривается в тёмные углы, чувствуя, как нарастает паника.

Паниковать пока рано. Его обувь на месте, так что далеко он уйти не мог. Рей быстро выходит на крыльцо и всматривается в просветы между деревьями, что высятся над их домом. Стволы их так огромны, что обхватить их могут лишь шестеро взрослых, взявшись за руки, а от их высоты начинает кружиться голова. Особенно внимательно она разглядывает одно из деревьев; в его ствол вбиты деревянные клинья, образующие простейшую лестницу, которая теряется в ветвях.

И точно, с одной из верхних ветвей свешивается босая нога. Рей подавляет тревогу. Он сильно ушибётся, если упадёт. Но каждый раз, стоит ей напомнить ему об этом, он лишь забирается выше.

\- Тэм? – окликает она его.

Долгое молчание.

\- Меня зовут _Альтан_.

Сердце Рей ухает вниз, но она быстро отбрасывает это чувство.

\- Мне нужно на базу, - говорит она. – Потом вернусь. Лея придёт к завтраку, так что никуда не уходи, ладно?

Он не отвечает.

\- Ладно? – снова спрашивает она.

\- Ладно! - раздражённо бурчит он.

Рей хочется потрясать руками и ругаться, но она удерживает себя. Она возвращается, чтобы натянуть ботинки и прихватить шест, и, выйдя из дома, направляется вниз по узкой тропинке в затенённую долину.

Идти далеко. Когда под куполом зелёно-золотых деревьев её взгляду открывается база, одно из солнц уже поднялось и небо окрасилось нежно-голубым. Селиться ближе к базе ей не позволено. Генералы и так убеждены, что с учётом всех обстоятельств к ней отнеслись очень великодушно. Вначале её поселили в бараках вместе с остальными. Но как только всплыли обстоятельства битвы, от которой они бежали, её вежливо попросили обдумать возможность перебраться вместе со своим отпрыском куда-нибудь подальше - туда, где её присутствие не будет огорчать других участников Сопротивления и членов их семей. Какая глупость, думает Рей. Если Тэм вызовет ещё одну Силовую бурю, шесть миль их не спасут.

Когда она подходит, база ещё только начинает пробуждаться. Люди собираются у насосов с водой и толкутся у душевых кабинок. «Жаворонки» группками направляются в столовую, которая не столько помещение, сколько поляна, где пни гигантских деревьев переделаны в странноватые круглые столы.

Рей замечает, как из-за угла бараков появляется Финн в обнимку с женщиной в форме пилота. При виде Рей его лицо проясняется. Повернув голову, он что-то говорит женщине, и они целуются. В этом поцелуе столько теплоты и нежности, что Рей отворачивается: что-то внутри неё грозит надломиться.

\- Ты сегодня рано, - подбегая, приветствует он её. – Ты на общий сбор? По-моему, он в девять.

\- Если успею. Я хотела поймать доктора Хорриджа, пока он на свежей дозе кафеина, - говорит она, шагая с ним бок о бок в ногу.

\- Ещё болит? – он озадаченно смотрит на неё. – Не ходи к Хорриджу. Он тебе и другую руку отрежет, спасая от заусенца. Сходи к Тралку.

\- Тралк ещё хуже! – возражает она. – Когда я в прошлый раз обратилась к нему с болью в спине, он никак не мог понять, что такое позвоночник.

\- Ну, да, он лучше разбирается в беспозвоночных, - пожимает плечами Финн. – Зато он болеутоляющие раздаёт, как конфетки. Когда По получил ту хлыстовую травму, он три месяца торчал от таблеток Тралка. Классно было. Ты много потеряла, если не видела, как По Дэмерон кормил Би-би-восемь морковками.

Рей вымучивает вялую улыбку, которая лишь сильнее беспокоит Финна.

\- Ты выглядишь усталой, - замечает он.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ну, то есть...

\- Понимаю.

\- Как Тэм?

Рей старательно сохраняет невозмутимость на лице.

\- Всё ещё почти не разговаривает со мной. И он теперь _Альтан_ , - говорит она, давая тоном понять, что она об этом думает.

\- Могу позже навестить вас, - предлагает он. – Возможность пострелять из бластера всегда поднимала мне настроение, когда я был в его возрасте. Проведём с ним время как два мужика. Постреляем по певунам...

\- Нет – никаких убийств, - резко говорит Рей.

\- Ладно, постреляем по грибам, как скажешь.

\- Может, приведёшь Ханну? – предлагает она. – Общение с другими детьми пошло бы Тэму на пользу.

\- Да, может, – отвечает он как-то неуверенно и отводит взгляд.

Рей смотрит на него изумлённо.

\- Что? Почему нет?

\- Ну, Ханна ещё довольно маленькая, и Фиона считает, надо немного подождать, пока страсти улягутся, прежде чем водить её в гости.

\- Что? – Рей покоробленно хмурится. – Ты говоришь так, словно Тэм опасен.

\- Рей, - громко говорит он. – Он разрушил флот Первого ордена _силой мысли_.

\- О, можно подумать, ты вообще понимаешь, как действует Сила! Ты такой же, как все!

Она сердито отталкивает его, не желая слышать, как он окликает её по имени, будто отбившегося от рук ребёнка.

Стоило ему самому стать отцом, и он в совершенстве освоил «отеческий тон». Внутри Рей всё кипит: как легко он на него переходит! Никто не собирается отнимать у него дочь. Никто не собирается её пугать. Его жена умная и любящая – она не сбежит, чтобы примкнуть к тёмной стороне. Летает себе на икс-винге, имея за плечами почти столько же сбитых вражеских кораблей, как По Дэмерон; а в свободное время крутит консервы и печёт пироги...

Устыдившись своей горькой зависти к простой жизни, Рей шагает через всю базу к санчасти. С момента последнего серьёзного столкновения с Первым орденом прошло уже несколько месяцев, и в лечебнице сравнительно тихо.

\- Где доктор Хорридж? – спрашивает она у одной из медсестёр; та указывает на загородку в дальнем конце.

За ней Рей обнаруживает доктора; он потягивает кофе и читает новости на планшете. Он поднимает взгляд, и выражение его лица говорит, что он не очень рад видеть пациентку так рано.

\- Рей, - профессионально приветливым тоном говорит он. – Чем могу помочь?

\- Мне нужны сильные болеутоляющие, - просто отвечает она. – Те, что вы мне дали, больше не помогают.

Доктор хмурится.

\- Всё ещё болит? – говорит он. – Ваши травмы должны были уже зажить...

\- Мне просто нужен новый рецепт...

\- Разумеется. Но сначала я вас осмотрю.

Рей едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ему достаточно подмахнуть листок бумаги, и она снова сможет спать всю ночь. Но, похоже, он слишком серьёзно относится к своей работе. Пусть так - даже если ей придётся прыгать через горящие кольца. Он провожает её к столу, над которым на шарнирной ручке висит сканер.

\- Характер боли изменился? – спрашивает он.

\- Да, - без лишних слов отвечает она, всё еще не отойдя от перепалки с Финном. – Усилилась. Раньше только плечо болело... болело и переставало. А теперь вся грудь. И боль не проходит.

Порой от боли бывало трудно дышать. В самые ужасные ночи боль будила её, и Рей, опустив взгляд, была готова увидеть своё тело залитым кровью - настолько недавней и режущей казалась боль.

Но, как обычно, ничего такого она не видела. Доктор Хорридж, вглядываясь в показания сканера, тоже не находит никаких причин для боли.

\- Вы подверглись сильному удару током? – спрашивает он.

\- Да.

\- Полагаю, нервы могут быть повреждены.

То же самое он говорил на осмотре в прошлый раз, с тем же сомнением на лице.

\- Мне нужна доза посильней, и я буду в порядке, - говорит она.

\- Вы страдаете от усиливающейся боли без каких-либо видимых мне физических причин. Полагаю, вы не понимаете, насколько это может быть серьезно, - укоризненно говорит он. – К тому же я не могу повысить вам дозу. И вообще будет лучше, если вы прекратите принимать препарат, который я вам выписал.

\- Что? Почему?

Хорридж глядит на неё, приподняв бровь, и разворачивает к ней монитор. Рей смотрит на экран, но с тем же успехом она могла бы разглядывать древние иероглифы. Лишь когда он пальцем указывает ей на подрагивающую чёрточку, до неё начинает доходить, что она видит.

\- О, - всё, что ей приходит в голову сказать.

\- Я закажу других болеутоляющих, но это может занять время. Очень жаль.

Рей выходит из санчасти похолодевшая, несмотря на стекающий по телу пот. Она не замечает, что людские потоки сместились, и бредёт среди толпы куда глаза глядят.

Что-то мягко утыкается ей в ногу с любопытствующим присвистом. Рей опускает взгляд.

\- Би-би-восемь...

Она оглядывает сферического дроида.

\- Ты вся блестишь.

Дроид горделиво щебечет. Лишь вчера По отполировал её и приказал ей держаться подальше от всех грязных луж, сообщает она. Затем она спрашивает, почему Рей не идёт на общий сбор.

\- Сбор? – рассеянно повторяет она.

Ну а где Би-би-восемь - там и По Дэмерон неподалёку.

\- Идёшь, милая? – спрашивает он, мимоходом подхватывая Рей под локоть.

\- Я? – говорит она.

У неё нет большого желания идти официальное сборище, но перед обаянием По Дэмерона трудно устоять. Обняв её за спину рукой, он ведёт её вслед за толпой к уличному амфитеатру, где проходит большинство встреч.

\- Давай сядем вместе, и пусть все завидуют, - говорит он, притягивая её на скамейку рядом.

В другой раз Рей бы насмешливо возразила на такое, что завидовать будет только Би-би-восемь, однако сейчас её мысли далеко. Она видит, что Финн и Фиона занимают места в противоположной стороне. Он перехватывает её взгляд и приветственно вздёргивает подбородок, явно надеясь, что они по-прежнему друзья.

Рей отводит взгляд. Она на него уже не злится... но довольный вид друга мучит её сильнее жгучей боли в плече. По наклоняется к ней.

\- Поцапалась с нашим мальчиком? – спрашивает он её.

\- Вроде... не совсем... – шепчет она, чувствуя новый прилив стыда.

Когда она только успела стать такой – человеком, которому тяжело наблюдать счастье других. Внезапно ей становится слишком жарко, боль в плече усиливается и ползёт вниз наискосок через грудь. Рей прижимает руку к животу и старается дышать ровно.

Тут с другой стороны от неё кто-то садится. Он высок, широкоплеч и тонко пахнет мылом и металлом. Чёрное облачение касается её бедра.

Рей замирает, не смея взглянуть.

\- Начинаем! – объявляет генерал Баннер, ступив в центр амфитеатра, и собравшиеся тут же послушно умолкают. – Уверен, некоторые из вас уже догадались, по какому поводу мы созвали эту встречу. – Ровно в два часа пополуночи зонды, что мы засылали в систему Оберона, наконец начали передавать данные.

Рей сосредотачивает всё внимание на генерале. Оберон – так теперь называют сверхмассивную черную дыру, вокруг которой обращалось «Небесное копьё».

\- Вихревая буря, долгое время затруднявшая исследование этой области, наконец стала стихать, - продолжает генерал. – Как мы и предполагали, наши разведчики подтвердили масштабную гибель основного флота Первого ордена. Кроме того мы обнаружили осколки кометы, служившей, предположительно, базой Верховному лидеру.

Восторженный шелест прокатывается по рядам. Генерал ждёт, пока шум стихнет, чтобы объявить главное.

\- Наконец мы можем подтвердить, что... выживших нет. Сегодня утром Президент Республики сделал официальное заявление: по подтверждённым данным, генерал Хакс и Верховный лидер Кайло Рен погибли в бою...

Конец фразы тонет в бурных возгласах радости, наполнивших воздух. Люди вскакивают на ноги. Все аплодируют и ликуют. Рей оглядывается – кругом весёлые, светящиеся лица. Даже Финн вскочил и с улыбкой похлопытвает кого-то по спине. У её ног весело вихляет Би-би-восемь; По вежливо хлопает. Если б она не сидела рядом, он бы радовался громче всех, понимает Рей.

Не аплодирует лишь человек справа от неё. Он замер. Рей скашивает взгляд на его чёрное армированное колено, на котором лежит наполовину металлическая кисть. С его запястья что-то капает. Кровь – тёмная, как смоль – начала собираться в лужицу вокруг его левого сапога; лужица расплывается и почти натекает на носок её ботинка.

Рей отпрыгивает так резко, что По испуганно смотрит на неё.

\- Рей! – восклицает он, когда она спотыкается о него, торопясь сбежать. Она распихивает руки и локти, продираясь сквозь группки обнимающихся товарищей. Она слышит, как генерал устало призывает всех к порядку и напоминает об опасности, исходящей от остатков флота и тайных баз Первого ордена. Но всё это быстро остаётся позади; она врывается в лес, падает на колени и опорожняет желудок на корни дерева гоа.

Когда в желудке ничего не остаётся, она откидывается и садится на пятки; по её лицу ручьями стекает пот. На мгновение она открывает глаза, но тут же их смыкает. В нескольких футах от неё лежит тело. Изрубленное, в крови. Его одежда изрезана, а его глаза – она не хочет видеть его глаз.

Ни одно место прежде Рей не ненавидела так, как Кальбот. Даже Джакку в моменты, когда ей по нескольку дней приходилось обходиться без еды. Даже чёртову комету. От здешней жары никуда не спрятаться... она преследует её, душит её, как самые мрачные мысли, которые...

\- ... _пусть наконец отвяжутся!_

\- Что с тобой?

Это голос Финна. Рей, покачиваясь, разворачивается, прикрыв рукой рот. Она бросает взгляд на мёртвое тело, но, конечно, никакого тела нет. Его и не было.

\- Воды мне, - хрипит она.

\- Вот...

Он опускается рядом с ней на колени и протягивает ей солдатскую флягу с водой. Это мило с его стороны, учитывая, что её только что вырвало, думает она.

После нескольких глотков относительно прохладной воды ей становится чуть лучше; в том смысле, что чувствовать себя отвратно немного лучше, чем чувствовать себя совершенно опустошённой. Финн сочувственно потирает ей спину, и ей снова тоскливо оттого, как безобразна и жалка она на фоне его благополучия.

\- Знаешь, ты мой самый старый, самый верный друг, - говорит она.

\- Да ладно тебе, не такой уж старый, - шутит он.

\- Честно, - говорит она. – Никогда не давай мне это забыть.

Он странно смотрит на неё.

\- Думаю, тебе надо домой.

\- Я тоже так думаю.

\- Пошли, прокачу тебя на своём прыгуне.

Даже в лучшие дни Рей ненавидит прыгунов, особенно то, как Финн управляет ими.

\- Нет, я лучше пойду. Мне надо побыть одной.

Она возвращает флягу, но он похлопывает её по запястью.

\- Знаешь что? Оставь себе.

Путь домой стал будто в три раза длинней, чем раньше. Почти всё время тропинка идёт вверх; прежде Рей этого почти не замечала, теперь же каждый шаг даётся с боем. Когда показывается знакомая жестяная крыша, она словно пересекла целый континент. Она направляется в прохладную кухню и открывает охлаждающий контейнер. Там она находит пинту холодного молока, и, хоть она ненавидит его, выпивает большими глотками сколько может. С минуту стоит, прислонившись к контейнеру, наслаждаясь его прохладой и мимолётно думая о том, что понятия не имеет, молоко какого животного она только что выпила.

\- Тэм? – зовёт она. Затем, подумав: - Альтан?

Ей отвечает голос Леи:

\- Он пошёл погулять.

Рей проходит в большую комнату и находит Лею, которая спокойно сидит под навесом в тени. Кажется, она единственная на всей этой планете, кто умудряется не потеть.

\- Он вас бросил? – спрашивает она с обидой. – Я же говорила ему...

\- Не волнуйся, Рей, - говорит Лея. – Мальчики есть мальчики.

Рей опускается на настил рядом с Леей.

\- Ненавижу эту поговорку.

\- У тебя вид как после боя с вампой, - замечает Лея.

\- Я не знаю, что это... – Но вряд ли это комплимент, решает Рей. – Был общий сбор.

Безмятежное выражение лица Леи слетает, и пожилая женщина переводит взгляд на лес.

\- Генерал Баннер предупредил меня, что ходить не стоит. Он рассказал мне всё прошлой ночью. – Она слегка встряхивается. – Ну, мы все в любом случае это знали. Ничего неожиданного.

Рей трёт руками лицо, перед глазами всё ещё стоят радостные люди... довольные, что он погиб.

\- Ко мне вчера подходила генерал Праксис, - говорит Лея. – Она хотела провести церемонию и вручить Тэму медаль за то, что он совершил.

По телу Рей пробегает холодок - предвестник нового приступа тошноты.

\- Какая гадость.

\- То же самое я сказала Праксис. Хотя, кажется, добавила что-то ещё...

\- Они как стервятники, - говорит Рей, чувствуя, как кривится рот. – Радостно кричат над трупами и ставят себе в заслугу то, чего не совершали.

Лея с грустью смотрит на неё.

\- Не будь к ним строга, Рей. Генерал Хакс и Кайло Рен причинили боль многим людям здесь, прямо и косвенно. Их радость понятна. Эта битва сделала для возрождения надежды в Республике больше, чем все наши действия за последние десять лет. А тебе надо быть осторожней...

\- Вы о чём?

\- Никто не ждёт, что ты будешь плясать от радости, но не надо выглядеть грустной. Люди подумают... ну, подумают, что Кайло Рен обратил тебя.

Рей изумлённо глядит на неё.

\- Они так говорят? – спрашивает она.

\- Некоторым так кажется. – Мудрые глаза Леи вглядываются в её. Рей вдруг понимает, в кого у Кайло цвет глаз. – Не одна я заметила, как сильно ты изменилась. Ты улетела, готовая убить его. А потом вдруг твоя решимость ослабла. Сколько раз ты летала на Ач-То его искать?

Больше, чем Рей трудилась считать.

\- Уж какой я себя не чувствую, так это слабой, - низким голосом говорит она. – И если люди так благодарны Тэму за убийство собственного отца, то меньшее, что они могли бы сделать, - это подпускать его к базе.

\- Они боятся его, - говорит Лея. – Человек, способный силой мысли уничтожить флот, любого испугает. Когда этот человек - ребёнок, ещё не способный отличить добро от зла...

\- Тэм не опасен, - настаивает Рей.

\- Даже ты его боишься, - тихо замечает Лея.

\- Я боюсь _за_ него, - возражает она. – Что, если он станет как Бен? Как Кайло? Что, если в нём есть то же, что свело с ума его отца? Он уже так силён... Я не смогла бы его остановить. Я не смогла бы ему помочь.

\- В нём есть тьма, - говорит Лея. – Но и в тебе она есть. Даже Люк носил в сердце тьму, когда был молод. Такие люди, как мы, должны принять этот бой. Вот почему меня нельзя было обучать. Я бы вмиг поддалась тёмной стороне.

\- Вы? – Рей не может в это поверить.

\- Мой отец расправился со всем моим народом. Он уничтожил мою планету, убил людей, которых я считала родителями, братьев и сестёр – всех, кого я любила, и всё, что я любила. После такого я умела одно – испытывать гнев. В нём я находила свою силу. Думаешь, Бен унаследовал это от Вейдера? Он унаследовал это от меня. Время покажет, есть ли это в Тэме.

Рей глядит в лес, обдумывая услышанное.

\- Я только что представила вас всю в чёрном, размахивающую красным световым мечом.

\- Когда-то я тоже была молода и красива, - говорит Лея, выпрямляясь. – Из меня вышел бы ужасающий сит. Из всех моих пяти футов роста.

Губы Рей изгибаются в улыбке.

\- Ну, хотя бы мы знаем, что ростом Бен пошёл не в вас.

Лея смотрит на неё с вежливым удивлением.

\- М-м?

\- Ну... то есть, он такой высокий, а вы такая низенькая. - Рей видит, как Лея с болезненным выражением лица сдвигает брови. Может, лишь самой Лее можно шутить о своём росте? - Простите.

\- Он высокий? – спрашивает Лея.

\- Разумеется. - Рей в замешательстве глядит на неё. – Он примерно... вот такой. – Она проводит рукой где-то на фут выше своей головы. – Вы не знали?

\- Последний раз я видела его, когда ему было восемь. Он был такой, - говорит Лея, проведя рукой на уровне локтя. Она задумчиво смотрит на пустое место под ладонью, мысленно глядя в прошлое на мальчика, которого больше нет.

Рей роняет руку и тут же жалеет, что вообще её поднимала: новая волна боли проходит по плечу и ключице. Она рассеянно трёт больное место и вновь прокручивает в голове их разговор… они говорят о Кайло Рене, словно он ещё жив. Заметила ли Лея?

Лея заметила её плохое самочувствие.

\- Боль ещё тревожит, да? Ты попросила Хорриджа выписать дозу побольше, как я сказала?

Рей долго молчит. Обдумывает, не солгать ли, но это кажется нечестным по отношению к Лее.

\- Я была у Хорриджа, - говорит она, уткнув взгляд в колени. – Он пока мне больше ничего давать не будет и сказал прекратить пить те таблетки.

\- Он с ума сошёл? – хмыкает Лея. – Ты ему рассказала, что из-за боли почти не спишь?

\- Я не могу их принимать, потому что я снова беременна.

Вот. Она это сказала. Истина открылась, и, если поговорка правдива, она сделает её свободной. Она теребит льняную кромку блузы и ждёт ответа Леи, с которым та не спешит.

\- Какой срок?

\- Почти три месяца, - отвечает она шёпотом.

Лея собирается что-то сказать, затем, нахмурившись, передумывает. Она склоняет голову набок и внимательно смотрит на Рей.

\- Так насколько ты питаешь слабость к Бену?

Жар заливает лицо Рей, и она поднимает взгляд к верхушкам деревьев, надеясь, что Лея не заметит, как покраснели её щёки.

\- Не надо читать мне нотаций. Я знаю, что не стоило, но это как… когда он рядом, я ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Ей всё так же неловко, и она умолкает.

\- Но у тебя же есть имплант. Мы говорили об этом, - говорит Лея.

\- Да, ну, видимо, они перестают работать, если тебя тряхнёт током.

\- А… рыцарь Рен…

\- И миллион раз до этого; каждый раз, когда меня бил электродубинкой штурмовик, - вздыхает Рей. – И в тот раз, когда я скручивала проволочки во внутреннем контуре «Сокола» при работающем двигателе.

\- Ты тогда знатно отлетела, - припоминает Лея. – Чуи ещё делал тебе дыхание рот в рот. Ты потом несколько дней шерсть выкашливала.

Лея начинает смеяться, прикрыв рот рукой, безуспешно пытаясь остановить смех.

\- Что ж, я рада, что хоть кто-то смеётся, - говорит Рей уныло. – Я такая глупая. Я думала, я поумнела – мне же не девятнадцать.

\- Ты ещё так молода с высоты моих лет, - говорит Лея, справившись наконец с весельем. Её глаза блестят ярче обычного, и Рей кажется, дело тут не в смехе. – Что ты будешь делать? Ты его оставишь?

\- Я не знаю, - говорит Рей, но почти сразу добавляет: - Да. Да, оставлю.

Жёсткая рука Леи накрывает её и крепко сжимает.

\- Я рада. Я рада.

Её глаза блестят от слёз, понимает Рей. Она в ответ сжимает пальцы Леи, смущённая её реакцией. Когда она была беременна в прошлый раз, Лея была в ужасе.

\- Я знаю, это эгоистично, - говорит Лея. – Слишком долго на моих глазах моя семья уменьшалась и исчезала, и теперь у меня лишь ты и Тэм. Пожалуйста, прости старую женщину за радость получить ещё один шанс. Он больше не причинит тебе боли. Он не тронет этого ребёнка.

Рей немного жаль Лею, и она быстро наклоняется к пожилой женщине, чтобы обнять её.

\- Он не такой... он не был таким, Лея. Он и не думал обижать сына. Он от всего отказался ради Тэма.

Лея отстраняется, на её лице усталость и беспокойство.

\- Каким он был?

\- Вы о чём?

\- Я узнавала о нём лишь из официальных отчётов. По был первым, кто встретился с ним, остался жив и сумел рассказать, и он описал монстра в маске. Рей, ты единственная знала его. Я так боялась спросить, но мне надо знать... Каким был мой сын?

Рей не знает, что сказать. Она хочет ответить честно и беспристрастно, но сомневается, что может объективно судить о таком человеке, как Кайло Рен. Она не хочет огорчить Лею безжалостной честностью, но и не хочет отвечать расплывчато и неясно.

\- Он был высокий, - начинает она, хоть это и лишне. – Думаю, он был очень похож на Хана, хотя глаза скорее ваши. Его вид не был пугающим... даже со шрамом. – Она проводит пальцем по лбу и правой щеке. – В нём было так много тьмы. Он считал себя правым и думал, оно того стоит. Но насколько я успела его узнать, в нём был и свет. Свет стал только сильнее с годами, но он раздирает его. В нём столько сомнений, и ранимости, и стыда, и гнева, но, думаю, он любит неистовей, чем любой другой, кого я знаю. Он не знает, как выразить любовь, но Тэм изменил его. Он любит Тэма больше, чем себя.

Она смаргивает и чуть откидывается назад.

\- Он _любил_ Тэма, - поправляется она.

\- А тебя он любил? – тихо спрашивает Лея.

Рей лишь плечами может пожать.

\- Я не знаю, любил он меня или просто стал одержим идеей обладать мною как безделушкой, как мечом Люка... Или просто хотел любви, а я больше всего подходила на роль любовницы.

\- Я никогда не обманывала себя надеждой, что он может быть хорошим человеком, - с трудом говорит Лея.

\- Возможно, он им стал. В конце. Он позволил мне забрать Тэма и улететь, хотя понимал, что я никогда не привезу его назад. Он мог отказать... Он мог заставить нас остаться, и мы бы все вместе сгинули в огне. Если подумать, были ситуации, где он мог сделать худший выбор.

Это самое великодушное, что она когда-либо говорила о нём. Ей самой было удивительно, насколько искренне она произнесла каждое слово. Она прислушивается к звону леса, далёкому потрескиванию ветвей и шороху шагов невидимых существ в подлеске.

\- Я ещё не осознала, - тихо говорит Рей. – У меня всё ещё чувство, что он рядом.

\- Его нет, Рей, - говорит Лея. – Я это чувствую. Его больше нет. С момента, как он родился, я всегда его ощущала. Он был частью меня, разве могло быть иначе? Но теперь его нет нигде.

Рей понимает. Даже когда у неё отняли Тэма, она всегда знала, что он жив, как бы далеко он ни был; случись с ним что, она бы в ту же секунду это узнала.

С Кайло по-другому. Она никогда не могла почувствовать его так, как когда-то, когда между ними были узы Силы. Она не ощущает его и сейчас... знает лишь, что боль от разорванных уз наконец прошла. Очевидно, что лишь смерть одного из них могла облегчить эту боль.

Мысль о Тэме напомнила ей, что утро заканчивается и он скоро захочет есть.

\- Он уже должен вернуться, - говорит она, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на настенных часах время. – Он не любит оставаться на улице в полуденную жару.

Она встаёт и стряхивает красное насекомое с колен. В доме гораздо прохладней, чем под навесом, и она направляется к закрытой двери в комнату сына, которая – она могла бы поклясться – была открыта, когда Рей не так давно вернулась домой. Она приоткрывает её, заглядывает внутрь и без удивления обнаруживает там сына; его лицо порозовело, он вытянулся на тюфяке и уставился в потолок.

От кальботской жары Тэм страдает больше, чем другие. Он родился и рос на планете, где мороз стоял даже в самое тёплое время года, а последние четыре года он провёл на покрытой льдом комете. Рей отвела ему самую прохладную комнату в доме, но всё равно он слишком много времени проводит, безучастно валясь в постели. Толком не поймёшь, из-за одной ли жары, но что ещё поделать, она не знает.

\- Я не слышала, как ты вернулся. Почему не поприветствовал? – спрашивает она.

\- Привет.

Рей удерживается от вздоха.

\- Есть хочешь?

\- Нет.

\- Нет? – хмурится Рей. – Ты не голоден?

\- Нет.

\- Ты завтракал?

\- Возможно.

Рей выглядывает посмотреть на кухню. В мойке нет ни новых чашек, ни столовых приборов, и поскольку Тэм никогда не моет за собой посуду, она может предположить, что на самом деле он не завтракал.

\- Ты объявил голодовку? – спрашивает она его.

\- Нет.

\- Тэм...

Он демонстративно отворачивается к стене.

\- Альтан, - поправляется она. – Я приготовлю суп. Налью тебе на случай, если позже решишь поесть, ладно?

Он не отвечает. Взгляд Рей падает на пол, пока она думает, что бы ещё сказать. Если б она была Кайло, она бы просто сказала ему: хватит хандрить, - и он бы сразу перестал. С другой стороны, если б отец Тэма был здесь, он бы и не горевал. Среди разбросанных по полу простыней и одежды, под парой носков она замечает смятый лист бумаги.

Он хотя бы снова рисует, думает она. Рей поднимает и расправляет листок.

Но это старый рисунок. Тот самый, что он рисовал в тот день, когда они покинули «Небесное копьё»; тот самый, на котором он изобразил себя держащим обоих родителей за руки. Ей до сих пор думается, что это скорей пропагандистская листовка, чем невинная картинка, но сейчас Тэм добавил к своему шедевру нечто, отчего её сердце сжимается.

Красным карандашом он множеством жирных линий наискосок перечеркнул изображение Кайло.

Рей тихо кладёт рисунок на пол и закрывает дверь. Пока она сидит, присматривая за бурлящей на плите кастрюлей, в голове у неё вдруг что-то пугающе проясняется.

 _Теперь это моя жизнь_ , думает она. В изгнании, в обветшалом домике в джунглях, с одним ребёнком, который не желает с ней разговаривать, и с другим на подходе. Последний джедай, хранительница памяти о двадцати пяти тысячах лет и наследии миллионов индивидуумов - она сидит и готовит суп.

Такого уныния она не испытывала с девятнадцати лет. Тогда на Джакку, бросив за работой взгляд на другой конец стола, она увидела оттиравшую детали старуху и подумала: она сама однажды станет такой, если вскорости в её жизни что-нибудь не изменится.

Когда суп готов, Рей уже знает, что не сможет остаться на Кальботе. Она не станет ручным джедаем Сопротивления, которое всегда будет держать её на расстоянии из страха перед её сыном. Она не сможет быть всего лишь матерью. Она должна завершить то, что начал Люк. Она должна исправить то, что испортил Кайло. Она должна дать сыну шанс стать личностью, которой ему суждено быть, и сделать так, чтобы следующий ребёнок с самого начала знал, где его дом.

Когда той ночью она падает в постель, её плечо затекло от боли. Она долго не может уснуть и проклинает боль, жару и певунов, которые сегодня воют хором прямо перед домом. Она готова по-другому взглянуть на предложение Финна использовать их в качестве тренировочных мишеней.

Наконец душная спальня затуманивается снами, но сны всё те же. Полная чернота, чернее самых дальних глубин космоса; лежащее на спине израненное тело, и рука, протянутая к чему-то невидимому. К чему-то, до чего ему теперь никогда не дотянуться.

Рей вырывается из сна в слезах, но из кошмара она попадает в ад: вокруг неё трепещут разевающие пасть голубые вихри, они закручиваются, вспучиваются как грозовые облака и рвут её. Боль пронзает её плечо и грудь, словно её разрубили надвое, и она с криком скрючивается на полу.

На мгновение ей кажется, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё, кто притаился во мраке и наблюдает. Когда она вновь бросает туда взгляд, она видит лишь пятно на стене, оставшееся после протечки крыши в прошлом месяце.

Закрыв дрожащими ладонями лицо, Рей порывисто набирает воздуха в грудь.

\- Почему ты не можешь быть _добрым_ привидением? – заявляет она пустой комнате, но её голос раздаётся так громко в ночи, что она быстро прикрывает рот и с беспокойством оглядывается на дверь. Она не хочет разбудить Тэма.

С такой беспрестанно жалящей болью уснуть ей уже вряд ли удастся. Рей выскальзывает из постели и тихо проходит на кухню, чтобы налить стакан воды и дождаться, пока улетучится навеянное снами ощущение чего-то неправильного.

Теперь вокруг всё стихло. Она не сразу замечает отсутствие обычного лесного галдежа – верный признак приближающегося дождя. В доме тоже тихо, а ощущение чего-то неправильного только нарастает.

Рей ставит стакан на стол и идёт в комнату Тэма, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Она распахивает дверь и всматривается во мрак.

Его постель пуста.

\- Альтан? – негромко зовёт она, заходит и оглядывается – он мог снова уснуть за столом.

Нога наступает на что-то измятое, и Рей рассеянно поднимает рисунок, который оставила здесь раньше. Она смотрит на него и не может совладать с тем, как чувства и мысли, вложенные в него, перетекают к ней помимо её воли. Она тонет в нарастающем от живота ужасе - не в последнюю очередь оттого, что вычеркнут теперь не только Кайло Рен, но и Тэм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Невероятно талантливая Verauko нарисовала чудесный фан-арт, я в полном восторге! Сходите, посмотрите на другие её работы на verauko.deviantart.com и verauko.tumblr.com!
> 
> Я в отпаде. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و


	17. Восходящий месяц

В мерном барабанном стуке капель дождя, наполняющих шипением воздух, тонут все иные шумы, даже биение её сердца. Вода и грязь забрызгивают ноги Рей; она несётся между деревьями, скользя вниз по мшистым склонам, к окраинам базы Сопротивления.

\- Полегче! – орёт патрульный, на которого она скатывается чуть не кубарем. Ей не до него, Рей молча проносится мимо. Вода бежит потоками вдоль проходов между рядами жилых построек.

\- Финн! – кричит она, подъезжая с разбегу к двери под номером восемьдесят семь. Она молотит по ней кулаками. – Финн, открой!

Зажигается свет – не только в квартире 87, но и в некоторых вокруг.

\- Что за шум? – окликает её кто-то, высунувшись из своего окна.

Через секунду дверь перед ней распахивается. В проходе стоит полуодетый Финн.

\- Какого чёрта, Рей? – Позади него из двери спальни выглядывает Фиона.

\- Тэм пропал! – выпаливает Рей, сжимая в руке его рисунок, с которого льёт вода. – Он в раздрае и подавлен, и всё из-за меня; а теперь из-за меня он сбежал, и я не знаю, где он! Финн, ты должен мне помочь!

\- Погоди, успокойся, - говорит он, беря её под локоть. – Ноги у него маленькие, далеко он убежать не мог.

Рей ахает от его несообразительности.

\- Он спрячется на корабле – возможно, его уже нет на планете! Он удрал несколько часов назад!

\- Ладно, погоди, дай мне только… - Он кидается к спальне, где уже поджидает жена с его вещами наготове. - Спасибо, милая.

\- Я радирую Дэмерону, - окликает их Рей.

Когда они выбегают под дождь, Финн ещё застёгивает штаны.

\- С чего ты взяла, что он двинет на корабле автостопом? – спрашивает он её.

\- Просто знаю. – Она не готова объяснять, как Тэм невольно поведал свои чувства и намерения той самой картинке, что она всё ещё держит в руках. Порой она сама едва понимает, как работает её дар.

\- Слушай, с детьми такое бывает. Трудный период, ребёнок сбегает, но далеко никогда не уходит, - пытается он её успокоить. – Из академии Первого ордена дети всегда удирали, но в итоге нас всегда ловили.

\- Тэм сбежал не от тирании – он сбежал от меня!

\- Какая разница, Рей. Сейчас ночь. Кораблей отправляется не так много. Если он пробрался на один из них, мы быстро поймём на какой. Мы найдём его.

Хотя он рассуждает здраво, Рей не может усмирить колотящееся в груди сердце. Они направляются к командной башне. Дежурных в ночной смене мало, но молва о пропавшем ребёнке – том самом, с жуткими способностями в Силе – расходится быстро, и база начинает пробуждаться. Послали за генералом Баннером. Рей нависает над плечом лейтенанта, который просматривает список сегодняшних вылетов.

\- Шесть судов уже отправились, остальным взлёт запрещён.

\- Можно их вернуть? – с беспокойством спрашивает Рей.

\- Ну, четыре уже вне досягаемости, а два пришвартовались на Станции Тосска.

\- Тосска! – повторяет Рей. Станция Тосска была одной из первых, где она побывала, став участницей Сопротивления, и Рей до сих пор вспоминает о ней с отвращением. Станция так огромна, что образует замкнутое кольцо вокруг луны, на орбите которой вращается. Некоторые её узлы так ветхи, что каждую неделю отмечаются случаи декомпрессии из-за проржавевших переборок. Несмотря на это, станция - один из самых оживлённых вольных портов в галактике. Ежедневно миллионы кораблей прибывают туда из различных уголков всевозможных систем и отбывают во всех направлениях; там открыто ведут дела торговцы, коммерсанты, рабовладельцы и даже Первый орден. – Если Тэм уже на Тосске, мне его никогда не найти.

\- Рей, большинство этих кораблей слишком малы, чтобы «заяц» мог на них укрыться, - напоминает ей Финн. – У него был шанс незаметно пробраться лишь на одно транспортное судно. Куда оно направляется?

\- С агентурным заданием на Хейвен-прайм, - неуверенно отвечает лейтенант. – Это известная нам цитадель, где Первый орден готовит рекрутов.

Рей оглядывается на вздрогнувшего Финна.

\- Будем надеяться, он не на этом корабле, - говорит он.

\- Это моя ошибка, Финн, - говорит она дрожащим голосом. – Он любил отца и винит меня, и вот история повторяется. Ещё один Бен. Он сбежал, и я никогда его больше не увижу, и он вырастет, и я не буду знать, как он выглядит…

\- Рей!

Она оборачивается: в диспетчерскую врывается По Дэмерон; с его тёмных кудрей капает вода.

\- Всё в порядке, мы нашли его, - объявляет он. – Он уснул под транспортным в Зоне Шесть. С ним Джесс. Пошли.

Сердце Рей готово выпрыгнуть, и она выходит под дождь следом за По. Чтобы помочь в поисках, в лагере зажгли прожектора, но теперь суматоха начала стихать. Рей замечает, как через лётное поле от ангарной Зоны Шесть идёт группка людей с кем-то маленьким посредине. Рей обгоняет По, бежит через лужи и падает в скользкую траву на колени, обхватив руками маленькую фигуру Тэма. Он насквозь промок и дрожит; через плечо у него сумка с едой и чистой сменой белья.

Немного отстранившись, она крепко ухватывает его за плечи.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? – кричит она сквозь рёв непогоды.

Тэм отводит глаза. Ей хочется его встряхнуть, как-то вправить его, чтоб он вновь стал прежним. Она суёт ему в руку мокрый рисунок. – Что ты хотел этим сказать? Говори!

Собравшиеся вокруг бойцы Сопротивления отходят, понимая, что разговор будет личным. Тэм кидает взгляд на бумагу и опускает глаза.

\- Тэм, поговори со мной, пожалуйста! Почему ты сбежал…

\- Потому что я тебе больше не нужен! – орёт он, выпуская на волю чувства, которые слишком долго прятал. – Потому что ты всё время боишься меня! Потому что у тебя будет малыш и я тебе больше не нужен!

\- Это неправда! Всё это неправда! – с жаром говорит она ему; должно быть, он подслушал почти весь её разговор с Леей. – Ты всегда будешь мне нужен…

\- Ты меня ненавидишь, я знаю! – горько выкрикивает он. – Потому что я убил его, и ты теперь тоскуешь. Я убил его и не знаю, как это исправить.

Её глаза наполняются горячими слезами, к ним примешиваются капли дождя. Горло саднит, когда она раскрывает рот.

\- Ты не виноват…

\- Он погиб из-за меня! – вопит он, начав вдруг рваться из её объятий.

Рей сильней притягивает его к себе и сжимает вокруг него руки, стремясь одновременно и сдержать его, и защитить.

\- Послушай, - просит она, положив ладонь ему на затылок. – Что ты сделал, не играло роли, Тэм. Твой отец погиб бы, даже если б ты не вызвал ту бурю. Флот Первого ордена был слишком мощен. Он знал об этом.

\- Ты лжёшь! Ты винила меня! Я почувствовал!

\- Винила, я знаю, но я ошибалась, - говорит она ему. – Я не виню тебя, и я не сержусь. Клянусь. Я люблю тебя – я буду любить тебя всегда! Что б ты ни сделал, ничто не сможет заставить меня разлюбить тебя!

Тэм всхлипывает, уткнувшись ей в плечо. Рей и сама не может сдержаться: рваное дыхание сотрясает ей грудь, и горячие слёзы чертят полосы на её лице.

\- Никогда не бросай меня, Тэм! Одного я уже потеряла, я не знаю, как жила бы, потеряв и тебя.

Она прижимает его к себе и не отпускает, даже когда рыдания стихли, пока на плечи не ложится вес кожаной куртки По.

\- Ну, довольно волнений для этой ночи, вы двое, - говорит По. – Все идут ко мне обтираться и пить какао, ясно?

Рей рада, что сегодня можно обойтись без длинного кросса до дома. Она позволяет Тэму вскарабкаться на спину Финну; рука По у неё на плече направляет её к его квартире.

\- Куда ж ты собирался-то, приятель? – спрашивает По у Тэма.

\- Так далеко вперёд я не планировал, - хмуро признаётся Тэм.

Горячего какао всем как раз и не хватало, однако Тэм и Рей всё ещё слегка подавлены. По и Финн стараются вести самый обычный разговор, хотя по взглядам, которые Финн то и дело бросает на неё, Рей догадывается: он мог услышать слова Тэма о малыше. Рей неохота ввязываться в неизбежный спор; хорошо хоть, он сейчас держит своё мнение при себе. Она поглядывает на Тэма и замечает, как его покрасневшие, опухшие глаза начинают смыкаться. По указывает ей на пустующую комнату, где стоит кровать шириной как раз для неё и Тэма.

\- Мам, ты меня задушишь, - жалуется Тэм, когда она устраивается рядом с ним на матрасе.

\- Прости, - она ослабляет объятия, но продолжает его крепко держать. Она всё ещё боится, что, стоит ей уснуть и выпустить его, как он снова исчезнет.

Тэм не возражает и устраивает голову у неё на плече. Он подхватывает кончики её волос и сонно играет с ними, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать потяжелевшие веки, которые так и норовят сомкнуться. 

\- Можешь спать, вcё хорошо, - говорит она, приглаживая его влажные волосы.

\- Не хочу, - говорит он, больше утомлённый событиями ночи, чем недосыпом. – Не хочу больше видеть эти сны.

\- Какие сны?

\- О Кайло Рене.

Рей сонно вздыхает.

\- Я знаю, это тяжело, - говорит она. – Мне он тоже снится.

\- Что тебе снится? – спрашивает Тэм.

\- Ох… - Рей не хочет огорчать его честным ответом: во снах она видит лишь мрачные картины смерти. – Мне снится, что он ещё жив; он выговаривает мне за ужасные манеры за столом и раздаёт подчинённым приказы.

Тэм печально смотрит на её волосы.

\- А я вижу его в командном шатле, - говорит он. – Был взрыв. Каждый раз он лежит на полу и тянется к респиратору, но из-за раны от меча Скорпуса Рена он потерял слишком много крови. Вся его грудь залита кровью. Думаю, так он и погиб.

Холод пробегает по жилам Рей; она до ужаса уверена, что им с Тэмом снится одно и то же.

\- Это просто сон, - шепчет она.

\- Он похож на один из правдивых снов, - говорит он на удивление спокойно. – Только не знаю, почему он снова и снова мне снится. Он почти всегда одинаковый. Пусть бы перестал…

\- Я научу тебя небольшому фокусу, которому научилась на Джакку; он помогал мне бороться с кошмарами, - говорит она ему и чувствует, как Тэм подбирается ближе. – Сначала надо полностью расслабить тело, даже пальцы ног, уши и ногти. Потом нужно подумать о самом приятном воспоминании. Думай о нём и заново переживай миг за мигом. И тебе будут сниться хорошие сны.

\- Когда папа показал мне, как сделать световой меч, - дремотно говорит Тэм.

\- Прекрасно.

\- Я был счастлив: я знал, ты скоро придёшь, и хотел успеть закончить…

\- Вот об этом и думай.

Она накрывает его макушку своим подбородком и гладит по волосам. Он быстро засыпает; она чувствует, как он расслабляется и как выравнивается его дыхание. Она не уверена, будут ли ему сниться хорошие сны, но теперь она знает: Кайло был прав. Его видения точнее, чем её. Она видела тело Кайло – Тэм видел тело Кайло в шатле.

Плечо Рей болит и пульсирует, но она не смеет двинуться, боясь потревожить Тэма. Эта боль так похожа на боль от ранения мечом, думает она. Сколько Рей ни припоминает счастливые моменты, уснуть ей не удаётся.

*** 

\- Я думаю, он жив.

Рей неприятно видеть тень боли, промелькнувшую на лице Леи; ещё мгновение назад оно светилось полным довольством. Они сидят в столовой за одним из столов-пней и наблюдают, как Тэм играет с трёхлетней Ханной в игру, похожую на прятки и салки одновременно. Тэм уже вот-вот потеряет терпение, а Ханна от него без ума. 

Лея поворачивается к ней; вся её радость улетучилась.

\- Мы ведь отошли от этого, - устало говорит она. – Три месяца прошло. Если б он был жив, мы бы уже знали.

\- Не знаю, как объяснить, - говорит Рей, закусив губу. – Но боль в плече никуда не уходит. Физических причин для неё нет. И у меня нейдёт из головы… что, когда мы расставались, Кайло был ранен. Клинок распорол ему плечо и грудь, и, думаю, это его боль я чувствую.

\- Рей, - вздыхает Лея.

\- Если он мёртв, почему ему больно? Почему я это чувствую?

Лея качает головой.

\- Тогда тем более неясно. Ранение убило бы его, а если б он каким-то чудом выжил в катастрофе и оправился от раны, боль не была бы уже такой такой сильной, как у тебя.

\- Я же говорю: я не могу объяснить. Я просто чувствую, что это так.

Она опускает взгляд и видит, как беспокойно переплетаются её пальцы и побелели от напряжения костяшки. Лея накрывает её руку своей.

\- Если он жив, - осторожно начинает она, - подумай хорошенько и спроси себя: может, ему лучше не возвращаться… Почему-то он так и не прилетел на Ач-То. Его смерть – величайшая победа Сопротивления. Правильно ли сводить её на нет?

\- А если ему нужна помощь? – спрашивает её Рей. – Мы бросим его, потому что так удобней?

\- Он мой сын, и ты знаешь, мне не легко такое предлагать. Но почему его спасение должно ложиться на тебя?

\- Потому что однажды между нами были узы Силы, и я думаю… - Рей прижимает руку к груди. – Я думаю, что вновь ощущаю их. Я чувствую его боль, потому что мы связаны. Но что-то не так… Я должна была бы чувствовать больше: где он и о чём думает, - но что-то этому мешает. Поэтому он так и не прилетел на Ач-То. Если кому-то нужна помощь, разве важно, что он сотворил, разве не нужно ему помогать?

Лея отводит взгляд на детей; Ханна восторженно визжит, найдя Тэма, который прятался за скамьёй. 

\- Так поступил бы и Люк, - рассеянно говорит Лея. – Ты очень добрая. Или он тебе и правда небезразличен.

Рей качает головой.

\- Так будет правильно.

\- Думаю, ты ошибаешься, - говорит Лея. – Будь он жив, я бы чувствовала. Но я слишком хорошо тебя знаю и вряд ли смогу отговорить тебя, раз ты настроилась.

\- Мне нужен только шатл, - упорствует Рей. – Один полёт. Если я ошибаюсь, пусть так. Но мне надо знать.

\- Шатл – это не проблема; главное, чтоб никто не знал о твоих планах. Баннер и Праксис ужасно расстроятся, узнав, что ты пытаешься вернуть к жизни врага. – Лея кивает на детей. – Что насчёт Тэма?

\- Я не могу его взять… слишком опасно. Вы присмотрите за ним?

\- Как в старые времена.

\- Надеюсь, что нет.

Лея ещё колеблется. Рей видит, что та уступает ей, как уступала порывам совершать все бесплодные вылазки на Ач-То. Никому не выпадало на долю столько горького опыта, как этой женщине, и ей хочется одного – успокоения. Она хочет жить дальше. Мешая этой слабой надежде на исцеление, Рей чувствует себя ужасно, но одно она в жизни выучила: никого не следует предавать.

Даже _его_. 

\- Если это тебе необходимо, - говорит Лея.

Никто не посмеет поставить под сомнение требование генерала в отставке, и Лея всё устраивает. Рей не хочется скрывать свои намерения от Финна и По, но если б они узнали, что она планирует операцию по спасению некоего Кайло Рена, они бы сели на неё сверху и не пустили. Она рассказывает одному Тэму.

\- Но никому больше говорить нельзя, - твёрдо говорит она, шнуруя ботинки. – Понимаешь, то, что я собираюсь сделать, граничит с предательством. Ты же не хочешь, чтоб твою бедную маму упекли в тюрьму, а?

Лицо Тэма непривычно бесстрастно, но она достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы догадываться о его смятении. Он испытывает смесь ликования и отчаяния, и последнее берёт верх.

\- Можно я полечу с тобой? – спрашивает он.

\- Категорически нет, - отвечает она, быстро погладив его по щеке. – Ты когда-нибудь видел поле боя после битвы? Ребёнку там не место.

\- Но как ты его найдёшь?

\- Пока не знаю, - говорит она, даря ему усталую улыбку. – Но пожалуйста, сильно не обнадёживайся, милый. Даже если я найду его, я не знаю, в каком он состоянии… и всё может оказаться напрасным. Ты понимаешь, почему я должна лететь?

\- Да, - неуверенно отвечает он. – Но ты не обязана.

Она вешает свой шест на ремне через плечо и поднимает взгляд на Тэма.

\- Я вернусь. Я скоро вернусь, обещаю.

Он крепче необходимого сжимает её руку на лётном поле. Когда она склоняется обнять его на прощание, он долго не может её отпустить. Ей кажется, он заплакал, когда она пошла прочь, и она с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы развернуться и броситься назад к нему. У него есть Лея, думает она. Лея возьмёт его за руку и обнимет, и он не будет совсем один. Рей его не покидает.

Или она убеждает себя в этом.

Система Оберона стала доступна лишь двое суток назад, настолько сильной была вызванная Тэмом Силовая буря. Ещё несколько вихрей продолжают вертеться, но они небольшие, стабильные и постепенно сжимаются. Когда Рей выходит из гиперпространства на то самое поле битвы, откуда бежала три месяца назад, у неё возникает странное чувство. Большинство обломков было притянуто на орбиту чёрной дыры, и на первый взгляд мало что осталось от случившихся масштабных разрушений.

Помимо остаточных мерцаний Силовой бури возникла новая опасность. Судя по показаниям радара, этот некогда укромный уголок космоса стал довольно оживлённым местом. Его заселили искатели лома. Рей легко узнаёт их: подобно мухам, они собираются вокруг наиболее крупных обломков кораблей; их судёнышки сами собраны из лома и держатся на соплях. Первый орден тоже здесь – подбирает остатки своего лучшего флота. Они будут рыскать в поисках информации, охотиться за ответами… им плевать на собирателей утиля, но если какой-то корабль им помешает, вряд ли они станут терпеливо разбираться.

Рей задаёт курс на крупнейшее поле обломков и начинает сканирование. У неё есть образец класса командного корабля Кайло. Если любая его часть находится в этой области, она её обнаружит. К сожалению, тут главное терпение и методичность поиска, а с учётом того, как далеко могли расползтись обломки за три месяца, это может занять дни, понимает Рей. Недели.

Если совсем честно - годы.

Рей предоставляет системе продолжать сканирование, а сама, закрыв глаза, принимается искать нечто иное. Её плечо всё ещё болит, но не более, чем прежде. Если узы Силы между ними и существуют, направить по ним мысли она не может. Её мысленно протянутые пальцы нащупывают стену пустоты.

Система подаёт сигнал опасного сближения. Рей тут же приходит в себя, подаётся вперед и понимает, что её сканирует корабль с сигнатурой Первого ордена. Она бормочет себе под нос все известные ей проклятия и старается сохранить хладнокровие.

\- Назовитесь, - рявкает радио со всей прямолинейной агрессивностью, которой она и ждала от Первого ордена.

\- Собиратель лома, сэр, - вздрогнув, отвечает она.

\- Судно зарегистрировано?

\- На заставе Ниима, сэр. На Джакку. Работаю с Ункаром Платтом. – Рей лихорадочно соображает. – Кстати, не желаете приобрести Z9? У меня их штук пятнадцать, все в идеальном состоянии и полностью заряжены.

\- Бьюсь об заклад, выдраны из корпусов наших же собственных судов.

\- Это законно, сэр. По законам галактики, обломки могут быть присвоены кем угодно независимо от того, кто был первоначальным владельцем…

Радио умолкает, связь прерывается. Корабль Первого ордена, посчитав её не важнее насекомого, слетевшегося на дохлятину, уходит прочь. Рей переводит дыхание; она и не заметила, что перестала дышать. Она слегка корректирует курс, не пылая желанием вновь пересечься с этим же судном.

Впереди виднеется крупный сегмент одного из разбитых звёздных разрушителей. Он длиной с километр, гигантский ионный двигатель почти не повреждён. Рей с уверенностью может сказать, что там полно собирателей лома, ещё до того, как их засекает её радар.

Первый её импульс – держаться подальше. Она сама была мусорщицей, она отлично знает, что доверять им нельзя. В те редкие разы, когда на Джакку она полагалась на товарищей по работе, ей едва не откусывали руку – порой буквально.

С другой стороны, кому, как не им, известно, чем можно поживиться на поле брани. Интуиция говорит ей обыскать всё, что можно. Рей активирует пульт связи и начинает окликать корабли собирателей утиля.

Большинство просто игнорируют её, и проходит довольно много времени, прежде чем один из них отвечает. Рей с некоторым удивлением видит размытые головные отростки тви’лека.

\- Чего вам надо? – спрашивает он по-тви'лекски. – Мы заявили права на этот участок. Найдите себе другой.

\- Я не собираю лом, - терпеливо объясняет она. – Я не мусорщица.

Тви'лек приближает лицо к своему монитору, и оно заполняет весь её экран.

\- А похожа.

 _Грубиян_ , думает она, но виду не показывает.

\- Я ищу выживших.

Тви'лек разражается гоготом. Рей ждёт, пока он отсмеётся.

\- Здесь стало относительно безопасно лишь несколько суток назад, - говорит собиратель утиля. – Любой, кто имел несчастье пережить бурю, к этому моменту уже давно погиб.

Сердце Рей падает, но она пока не готова оставить надежду.

\- Я ищу один корабль, - говорит она; её пальцы бегают по пульту, загружая образец командного шатла Кайло Рена. – Может, вы или кто-нибудь из вашей команды видели его?

Тви'лек исчезает из поля зрения, но она слышит, как он бормочет, разглядывая что-то, и обсуждает это с кем-то ещё. Новый взрыв смеха. Рей барабанит пальцами с растущим нетерпением.

\- Этот корабль мы видели, да, - говорит он с остатками смеха в голосе, появляясь вновь. 

\- Скажите где...

\- Команда Вобо засекла его вчера. Почти невредимый. Хороший улов.

\- На борту его был человек – что с ним стало? Где он? – выспрашивает она, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце. Ей отлично известно, как порой мусорщики приканчивают выживших, чтобы заявить права на лом; ей встречались люди, готовые убить и за менее ценную технику, чем неповреждённый командный шатл.

\- Ему конец, разумеется.

Внутри Рей всё падает.

\- Он погиб?

\- Вероятно. Считай что так.

Рей начинает уставать от его кратких непонятных ответов.

\- Где он?

\- Всё ещё в шатле, полагаю, но толку-то. Хороша добыча, да не достать. Он уж несколько месяцев как в фиолетовом поясе.

\- В фиолетовом поясе... – озадаченно повторяет Рей 

Тви'лек снова хохочет; его ужасный смех напоминает Рей звук, с которым подыхает змея-гремучка.

\- Мы дадим вам координаты. Это очень щедро с нашей стороны – сообщать расположение ценнейшего трофея. Информация стоит не меньше пятисот кредитов, ага?

Рей делает нетерпеливый жест рукой.

\- Вы сообщите мне координаты бесплатно, - говорит она.

Но то ли тви'лек невосприимчив к джедайским штучкам, то ли расстояние слишком велико.

\- Пятьсот кредитов за координаты корабля стоимостью в миллионы - более чем справедливо.

Пять сотен и правда не так уж много, но всё равно больше половины всех её накоплений.

\- За такую цену я и сама могу разыскать шатл, - говорит она.

\- Возможно. И возможно, к тому моменту ваш друг будет уже мёртв.

\- Триста, - говорит она.

\- Пятьсот.

\- Четыреста.

\- _Пятьсот_.

Рей корчит рожу и вот-вот что-нибудь пнёт. Может, приберечь пинок для Кайло, когда она отыщет его?

\- Ладно, - яростно говорит она. – Я переведу вам кредиты, но если вы не дадите мне нужную информацию, я мигом разнесу вас – даже не успеете их потратить.

Громко сказано, учитывая, что у неё на корабле нет орудий, но вдруг тви'лек этого не знает.

Он обдумывает её слова, пока кредиты переводятся на его счет. Затем он заносит пальцы над пультом.

\- Передаём координаты.

В его голосе всё ещё улавливается весёлость, которая Рей не нравится.

В ту же секунду, как новая точка появляется на её локальной навигационной карте, она понимает, что не так.

Ей как под дых дали. Она обессиленно откидывается, разом усомнившись в своей цели.

\- Так вот что за фиолетовый пояс.

\- Такая жалость, - соглашается тви'лек. – Большая часть обломков кометы сошла с привычной орбиты и попала в гравитационный колодец чёрной дыры. То, что находится в зелёном поясе, ещё можно спасти, но из фиолетового пояса практически ничего вызволить не получится. Ещё пара столетий, и шатл распылится на атомы. Хорошо хоть, для вашего друга смерть будет быстрой. Для него с момента взрыва кометы прошло всего несколько минут.


	18. Заходящее солнце

Рей сидит на краю чёрной дыры; от попыток разобраться с ситуацией, в которой она оказалась, раскалывается голова.

Вот есть шатл Кайло. Его почти видно невооружённым взглядом: далёкая размытая точка, висящая в космосе, как замершее мгновение. Именно так. Она может просидеть здесь тысячу лет, а Кайло всё ещё будет медленно лететь в шатле навстречу смертельному распаду. От таких мыслей у неё голова и болит; она умрёт от старости задолго до того, как он погибнет от ран.

 _Я могу вернуться за помощью_ , думает она. Он точно никуда не денется. Но кто станет ей помогать? Сопротивление предложит лишь дальше подтолкнуть его за горизонт событий. Первый орден под предводительством новых генералов почти наверняка поступит так же. Даже его собственная мать не горит желанием вернуть его. Во всей вселенной только ещё один человек любит Кайло настолько, чтобы хотеть его спасения, - Тэм.

Рей складывает руки на пульте и роняет на них ноющую голову. Не сказать, что из фиолетовой зоны совсем нельзя вырваться. Он ещё не прошёл точку невозврата, и если запустить двигатель на полную мощность, корабль сможет преодолеть силу тяготения. На корабль Рей надежды нет; это простой транспортный шатл, надёжный и долговечный, но маломощный.

Однако шатл Кайло – один из лучших, когда-либо построенных Первым орденом. Для его размера и массы его ионный двигатель избыточно мощен, и Рей сама почувствовала эту мощь, когда однажды пыталась удержать шатл с помощью Силы и не дать Кайло улететь. Он вырвался тогда и, вероятно, сможет вырваться снова. Отправиться за ним означает подпасть под то же растяжение времени. Пока она будет пытаться помочь ему, каждая её минута будет отсчитывать месяц для оставшихся на Кальботе. А это – ещё один месяц, когда её нет рядом с Тэмом.

Сделал бы Кайло то же самое для неё?

Рей закусывает губу: она не знает ответа. Да, он позволил ей улететь с Тэмом, проявив сказочное великодушие, но вдруг она сейчас готовится рискнуть жизнью и будущим ради человека, который не сделал бы то же самое для неё?

 _Не в этом дело_ , вяло одёргивает она себя. _Ты никого никогда не бросаешь в беде и не ждёшь ничего в ответ._

И никто другой не поможет.

Она изучает расчеты корабельного компьютера; за время, которое потребуется, чтобы достигнуть командного шатла, реактивировать двигатель и вырваться на свободу, в обычном космосе пройдут пять месяцев. Пять месяцев – не так уж много, если на всю оставшуюся жизнь у Тэма будет отец.

Но нельзя просто так, без объяснений взять и исчезнуть на пять месяцев, думает Рей. Она оставит на стационарной орбите сигнальный маячок; он будет передавать информацию всем, кто пользуется частотами Сопротивления. Она касается кнопки записи и делает вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Сообщение для Сопротивления, моего сына Тэма, генерала Органа, полковника Финна Йевина и бригадного генерала По Дэмерона. Это Рей. Если вы слышите это сообщение, вы, возможно, уже знаете, куда я отправилась. В плане расстояния это не так уж далеко от того места, где вы найдёте этот маячок, но, чтобы вернуться, мне может потребоваться некоторое время. Когда вы будете слушать это сообщение, я всё ещё буду пытаться спасти... выживших на командном шатле Первого ордена. Если мне не удастся...

Её голос надламывается, и она на секунду прерывается, чтобы прочистить горло.

\- Что бы ни случилось, хочу, чтобы Тэм знал: я люблю его. Я рядом, я всегда буду рядом, даже если мы не сможем поговорить. Присмотри за Леей, пока я не вернусь, Тэм. И, Финн, я знаю, ты присмотришь за моим сыном; и По, и Би-би-восемь. Я всех вас люблю и скоро вернусь домой. Обещаю.

Последние слова она поспешно выдыхает и бьёт по кнопке выключения чуть раньше необходимого, надеясь, что по голосу не будет слышно, что она вот-вот разрыдается. С мгновение она колеблется. Она может удалить сообщение и просто вернуться домой… предоставить Кайло Рена его судьбе.

Но как бы Рей ни ненавидела себя за это, она не может так здраво, но бесчеловечно рассудить. Она спускает маячок и садится, решительно выпрямив спину. Без дальнейших колебаний она запускает на полную мощь двигатели и рулевые движки. Она должна проделать всё как можно быстрей. Каждая потерянная секунда – это потерянный день.

Сигналы тревоги мигают, предупреждая её о пересечении границы зелёного пояса. Ещё есть время повернуть назад. Рей вырубает их один за другим и вперивает взгляд в виднеющийся шатл. С каждой минутой он становится всё ближе и ближе. Сила гравитации возрастает, утягивая её в одну сторону, в то время как её корабль пробивает себе путь в другую.

Странно наблюдать, как неподвижный шатл постепенно начинает менять положение, будто медленно возвращаясь к жизни. Чем ближе подбирается Рей, тем ярче осознает, что он перемещается – несётся с головокружительной скоростью, которую ей тоже придётся набрать, если она надеется на него высадится. Может, она и не сравнится с По Дэмероном в управлении икс-вингом, но Рей наверняка составит достойную конкуренцию большинству пилотов. Заложив крутой вираж, она берёт в сторону и выходит на траекторию шатла; все двигатели малой тяги работают на полную мощь, сопротивляясь силе гравитации. Уже близко. На крыше шатла она замечает стыковочный порт и, сократив дистанцию, равняет по нему порт своего корабля.

Когда она слышит сигнал успешной стыковки, ей хочется вопить от радости, но времени нет даже на это. Она хватает световой шест и бежит к переходному люку. Руки болят от усилия, с которым она открывает тугие механизмы; наконец она сваливается в темную, гораздо более просторную кабину командного шатла.

Первое, что она замечает, это как разрежен воздух. По тонкому свисту газа она догадывается, что уже несколько минут шатл наполняет углекислый газ. Выброшены кислородные маски. Рей срывает одну со стены, прижимает к лицу и осматривается. У пульта управления лежат два штурмовика. Она переворачивает их; тела ещё теплые, но пальцы не находят пульса. Вероятно, дело в развороченной недавним взрывом искрящей консоли.

Затем Рей поднимает глаза и видит его.

Он лежит именно так, как в её еженощных снах. На спине, привалившись к стене, словно его отбросило к ней. Его рука вытянута... И теперь она видит упавший дыхательный аппарат, который видел Тэм. С мгновение Рей не может сдвинуться с места. Он наверняка мёртв, думает она. Невозможно, чтобы живой человек лежал так неподвижно в огромной луже крови.

Тут боль в её плече вспыхивает снова, и она понимает, что попусту тратит драгоценные секунды.

\- Бен, - шепчет она, кинувшись к нему и упав рядом с ним на колени. Дрожащими руками она подхватывает кислородную маску и прижимает её к его холодному лицу. 

\- Бен, ты меня слышишь? Кайло?

Пульс есть. Он такой слабый, что она едва улавливает его. Она отнимает руку - ладонь заляпана густой тёмной кровью. Теперь Рей ясно видит его рану, видит рассечённую одежду и ярко-белую кость. Она глубоко сглатывает. Как он мог спокойно уйти от неё с такой раной, а она не догадалась?

\- Сейчас вернусь, - шепчет она лежащему в беспамятстве и бежит к креслу пилота. В нём сидит ещё один погибший штурмовик. Она спихивает тело в сторону, и вдруг оно издает болезненный стон; Рей отскакивает на два шага назад.

\- Эй! - Она приподнимает женщину-штурмовика и встряхивает её. - Ты как?

Но женщина так много времени провела без кислорода, что она едва в сознании. Рей с трудом снимает с неё белый шлем и прикладывает к лицу дыхательную маску, чтобы она вновь не отключилась.

\- Слушай, - говорит Рей, заметив осмысленность в её глазах. - Шатл на полной скорости несётся в чёрную дыру - ты должна вытащить нас отсюда.

\- Что? - Женщина медленно приходит в себя и озадаченно хмурится. - Был взрыв... в нас ударил... какой-то обломок, и потом...

У Рей кончается терпение.

\- Это сейчас не важно. Направь корабль прочь от чёрной дыры и выжми из двигателей всё! Быстро!

\- Да, сэр, - отвечает штурмовик, словно пьяная.

Сколько минут прошло? Сколько месяцев?

Рей старается не думать об этом, занявшись поиском аптечки. Она запрятана за незаметной панелью в стене; Первый орден разместил её там скорее на всякий случай, чем из расчёта, что она может пригодиться. Рей находит в ней кучу марли, мотки клейкой ленты, сердечный зонд и даже несколько лейкопластырей. Она переносит всё к Кайло и начинает расширять прореху в его одежде, чтобы открыть рану.

\- Ну что, мы движемся? - окликает она пилота.

\- К нам пристыкован какой-то шатл, - медленно отвечает женщина.

\- Сбрось его, это мёртвый груз, - отзывается Рей и с облегчением слышит лязг разъединяющихся шлюзов над головой. Это означает, что пилот начинает приходить в себя. - А теперь, пожалуйста, выведи нас отсюда!

Она вновь поворачивается к Кайло и принимается стягивать ему рану пластырными лентами. Его кожа настолько мертвенно-бледная, что по сравнению с ней её руки кажутся красно-коричневыми. Клейкая лента не рассчитана на то, чтобы скреплять такие глубокие порезы, и сдержит кровь лишь ненадолго. Кайло потерял её уже так много, что в любом случае может быть слишком поздно.

\- Мерзавец, - со злостью шепчет она под нос. - Не дай всем усилиям пропасть.

Он слегка шевелится, словно услышав обидное слово. Приподняв голову, он сдвигает кислородную маску вбок и вот-вот вообще собьет её с лица; Рей отталкивает его пальцы.

\- Не трогай. Я не дам тебе задохнуться ещё до того, как истечёшь кровью.

Она всё отдала бы сейчас за скоросшиватель. Надеяться удержать края раны вместе можно было бы только с ним.

Он что-то говорит. Что - не понятно; она только видит, как дрогнуло у него горло и под дыхательной маской собрался пар. Она склоняется поближе, чтобы расслышать.

\- _Рей..._

\- Да, это я.

Она рада слышать, что он хотя бы узнал её.

\- _... вернулась..._

\- Да.

\- _... глупая..._

\- Ты потерял много крови, так что пропущу это мимо, - говорит она, накладывая ещё марли поверх раны. - Хотя стоило бы заметить: я рискую собственной жизнью и ещё чертовски много чем, так что простое "спасибо" не помешало бы.

Она ждёт, но Кайло, похоже, опять потерял сознание.

\- Мы уже двигаемся? - окликает она пилота.

\- Мы замедлили падение, но выдернуть нас я не могу...

\- Как насчёт атмосферного топлива?

\- Это только для взлёта...

\- Используй! Сбрасывай груз, если надо!

Она вновь обращает всё своё внимание на Кайло. Почти вся рана закрыта, но там, где мышца у него на плече рассечена надвое, продолжает сочиться кровь.

\- Прости, - бормочет она и приподнимает его плечо, чтобы обернуть его марлей. Он делает резкий вдох, и в тот же момент новая волна боли прокатывается по её плечу. Не сказать, что Рей рада испытывать такое проявление уз Силы. В то же время, если б не боль, ей никогда не пришло бы в голову искать его.

\- Так-то лучше, - шепчет она. Она осторожно опускает его и роется в остатках аптечки в поисках чего-нибудь ещё подходящего. Есть шприц и пакетик солевого раствора. Не совсем то, что надо, но сойдёт. Рей разрывает рукав Кайло от запястья до плеча и принимается искать вену.

Это не так просто, когда пот заливает глаза, а дыхательная маска закрывает почти весь обзор. Не говоря уж о том, что шатл продолжает с силой трясти: пилот выжигает ещё один бак топлива. Рей сосредотачивается. Рука перестаёт дрожать. Игла находит вену, и Рей едва заметно вздыхает с облегчением: солевой раствор начинает поступать в кровь. Это выиграет для него немного времени, надеется она, пусть это и малость.

\- Весь балласт сброшен! - кричит пилот. - Больше ничего нет, и мы продолжаем падать.

Не таких новостей ожидала Рей. Она подходит к креслу второго пилота и смотрит на показатели приборов, оценивая, от чего ещё можно избавиться. Но похоже, пилот полностью оправилась и сделала всё возможное; не сбросила разве что кабину, в которой они находятся. Рей пытается перенаправить дополнительные мощности от орудий к двигателям, но показатели почти не меняются. Шатлу просто не хватает мощи, чтобы вырваться за пределы бесконечного тяготения чёрной дыры.

\- Я так была уверена... - шепчет она, глядя на звёзды; их необычайно много, и они кажутся неестественно яркими. В жизни своей она не видела столько звёзд. - Я думала, получится.

Сколько минут уже прошло? Пятнадцать? Двадцать? Её нет уже два года.

_Прости меня, Тэм._

Заметив краем глаза движение, она поворачивается и видит, что Кайло вновь пришёл в сознание и опять пытается сорвать маску с лица. Рей подходит, берёт его руку в свою и держит, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени. Тёмные остекленевшие глаза Кайло чуть приоткрываются и скользят по ней.

\- Говорил тебе: улетай... - хрипит он и прикрывает глаза, содрогнувшись от боли.

\- Я улетела, - говорит она и стягивает с себя накидку, чтобы скатать и положить её ему под голову. - Я вернулась.

\- А Альтан...

\- Он в безопасности, - говорит она и чувствует себя опустошённой.

Он вновь с усилием открывает глаза, и она замечает озадаченность и даже подозрительность в его взгляде.

\- Так зачем... вернулась?

\- Иначе Тэм не простил бы меня, - говорит она.

Может, он поверил этому объяснению, а может, просто устал держать глаза открытыми. С трудом дыша, он откидывается назад на импровизированную подушку.

\- Лгунья, - выдыхает он с некоторым удовлетворением.

\- Не обязательно иметь такой самодовольный вид, - мягко упрекает она. - Знаешь, нас ведь утягивает чёрная дыра.

\- Я знаю.

Он так спокойно об этом говорит, что она нахмуривается.

\- И никакого волнения, - говорит она.

\- Зачем волноваться... когда... твоего волнения на... нас обоих хватит. - Ему приходится делать паузы, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Способы уйти… бывают и похуже.

\- Быть разорванной на части атом за атомом – не моё представление о приятном, - говорит она ему.

\- Радиация… убьёт нас… гораздо раньше.

\- Думаю, ещё раньше тебя прикончит твоя рана.

\- … царапина.

\- Ну конечно, а я-то думала!

Утомлённый разговором и болью, он умолкает. Рей убирает назад выбившуюся прядь волос, прилипшую к его холодному влажному лбу. Коленями она чувствует, как шатл последний раз дёргается и замирает; становится тихо. Она оборачивается на пилота.

\- Это всё… Ионные катушки выгорели, - говорит та и не знает, что ещё добавить. Возможно, она сейчас молится, думает Рей.

Такие дела, значит. Сколько минут уже прошло? По ощущениям, прошло не меньше часа. Сколько лет прошло во внешнем мире? Сколько лет сейчас Тэму? Скучал ли он по ней? Выяснил ли он, что с ней случилось?

Всё ещё не верится.

\- C ним всё будет хорошо.

Рей кидает взгляд на Кайло. Он что, читает её мысли?

\- Он сильный, - говорит он.

\- Он не обязан быть сильным, - говорит она, чувствуя, как от эмоций сжимается горло. – С ним должна быть рядом я.

\- Он пошёл в тебя… а ты, как цветок в пустыне, выросла, несмотря на невзгоды. С ним всё будет хорошо. 

Рей закрывает глаза. Из всего, что он ей когда-либо говорил, эти слова больше всего похожи на комплимент; он явно при смерти. Она сжимает его руку и изо всех старается не заплакать. Вряд ли он это оценит. Но стоит ей подумать обо всём, что пропустит, как её сердце разрывается. Она так хотела увидеть, как он растет. Как он найдёт друзей. Найдёт любовь. Станет взрослым. Станет хорошим человеком. Теперь часы его жизни тикают без неё.

Непролитые слёзы застилают ей глаза; сквозь оконную панель она вновь глядит на звёзды, такие яркие, что между ними почти не осталось черноты. Какой прекрасный вид. Мимо проносятся причудливо мерцающие облака газа, рядом мелькает странный голубой свет; должно быть, они приближаются в точке невозврата.

Кайло приподнимается, чтобы проследить направление её взгляда, но от этого движения их обоих простреливает болью. Он замечает, как она вздрагивает. Он озадаченно хмурится, затем его лицо проясняетcя.

\- Ты чувствуешь то же.

Она с несчастным видом кивает.

\- Наши узы вернулись, пока ты спал, Бен. Уже несколько месяцев я ношу твою боль.

\- Почему сейчас?

Она отводит взгляд, ей вдруг становится трудно смотреть ему в глаза.

\- По-моему… потому что они могли вернуться, лишь если я этого сильно захочу. Они как будто ждали приглашения.

\- Так ты признаёшь... мы с тобой созданы друг для друга.

Он умирает от потери крови, его сердце еле бьётся, а он, несносный, всё ещё способен торжествовать.

\- Мы вместе несёмся навстречу сингулярности, и, думаю, выбора у нас не много, - вздыхает она.

\- Вещи похуже.

\- Сейчас соберусь с духом и воображу их, чтобы подбодрить себя.

Она ждёт его ответа, и, не получив его, понимает, что он снова впал в беспамятство. Возможно, в последний раз.

Может, это и к лучшему.

Рей устраивается поудобнее и садится в итоге, прислонившись спиной к стене. Так она может положить голову Кайло к себе на колени и прижимать повязку к ране. Возразить он не может. Турбулентность вновь раскачивает шатл, и Рей поднимает взгляд на пилота; та осторожно глядит на неё.

\- У вас есть к нему подход, - замечает женщина. – Я думала, только мастер Альтан смеет ему дерзить.

\- Он не такой суровый, каким кажется, - говорит Рей, положив руку на грудь Кайло, чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё дышит. – Как тебя зовут?

\- АН-241, - отвечает та.

\- Тебя и товарищи так зовут? – спрашивает Рей, припоминая, что Финн говорил о штурмовиках.

\- Некоторые зовут меня Туфер*, - тихо отвечает пилот, словно опасаясь, что Кайло услышит.

\- Туфер, сколько у нас осталось времени?

Пилот в смятении окидывает взглядом показания приборов на панели.

\- Сенсоры мало что скажут, но впереди радиация. Думаю, мы войдём в её зону менее чем через час. – И добавляет: - Наверное, это будет быстро. Сначала тошнота, а потом теряешь сознание.

Рей уже тошнит, но наверняка это просто нервы.

\- Всё должно было быть иначе, - говорит она – больше самой себе, чем Туфер. – Я собиралась основать новую академию. Собиралась уйти из Сопротивления вместе с Тэмом, увезти его куда-нибудь в безопасное место подальше от тьмы, где он мог бы расти с такими же, как он. Когда родился бы малыш, у него был бы младший брат или сестра… Если б у него был кто-то, кто берёт с него пример, - вероятно, он вёл бы себя благоразумно. Но уже слишком поздно.

\- Вы беременны? – поражённо спрашивает Тофер.

Рей не успевает ответить; шатл встряхивает, словно он на что-то наткнулся. Ещё одна голубая вспышка проносится мимо окон.

\- Должно быть, газовые облака… - неуверенно говорит Рей.

\- Не нравятся мне эти голубые штуки. Они исчезают слишком быстро, чтобы рассмотреть их, и теперь их стало больше, - говорит Туфер.

В этот момент ещё одна голубая вспышка затмевает свет звёзд и шатл снова накреняется. Вспышка длится на полсекунды дольше, чем остальные, - достаточно, чтобы успеть отпечататься на сетчатке у Рей.

\- Это червоточина! – восклицает она.

\- Не может быть, - говорит Туфер.

Но ошибки быть не может: крутящиеся голубые вихри вспыхивают и гаснут, как фейерверк. Когда один из них разевает пасть и, подрагивая, держится несколько секунд, даже Туфер замирает.

\- Это червоточина!

\- Наверное, то, что осталось от бури… - говорит Рей.

В системе Силовая буря стихла, но в этой части космоса, где время ползёт, она могла ещё бушевать.

Новая вспышка, и корабль резко кренится, будто зацепившись за что-то. Рей притягивает к себе Кайло, чтобы не дать ему съехать по полу, как медицинским принадлежностям.

\- Эти штуки разнесли флот Ордена, а теперь раздерут и нас, - напряжённо замечает Туфер.

\- Возможно… - бормочет Рей. Вряд ли теперь это важно, думает она. Скоро их убьёт радиация. Ещё раньше от потери крови умрёт Кайло. А если нет, их разорвёт на части, атом за атомом, мощная гравитация у чёрной дыры. Угроза погибнуть в червоточине на этом фоне едва осознаётся.

Но Рей с любопытством смотрит на мерцающие голубые прорехи, которые распахиваются и смыкаются вокруг них. Чем дальше, тем сильней начинает казаться, что они задерживаются дольше.

\- Что будет, если мы залетим в одну из них? – спрашивает Рей у Туфер.

Пилот яростно протестует.

\- Они слишком быстро исчезают. К тому же чёрные дыры притягивают к себе всё: свет, материю - и гиперпространственные тоннели тоже. Прыжок в червоточину в большинстве случаев приведет прямо к центру чёрной дыры.

\- Но не во всех случаях, так? – Заметив озадаченный вид Туфер, Рей добавляет: - Нам всё равно умирать, почему бы не рискнуть?

\- А как мы это сделаем? – спрашивает Туфер. – Это всё равно что ухватить молнию.

\- Это не так сложно, как ты думаешь, - говорит Рей. Очень бережно она опускает голову Кайло на подушку, вытирает окровавленные руки о тунику и возвращается к креслу второго пилота. - Надо просто предвосхищать их появление.

\- В этом-то и сложность.

\- Предоставь это мне.

Она берётся за второй штурвал и проверяет системы. Импульсной энергии всё ещё достаточно, даже если главные двигатели заглохли.

\- Может сработать… но ты должна делать ровно то, что я скажу.

Особого выбора у Туфер нет, и она, похоже, это знает. Она смотрит на Рей с долей тревожной жалости, будто Рей тронулась умом, но запускает боковые движки и ждёт, положив руки на штурвал.

Рей наклоняется к смотровому окну и разглядывает странный мир за ним. С одной стороны звёзды ярче, чем когда-либо, - стена зажжённых белых огней, которая плавно переходит во тьму, если перевести взгляд в сторону чёрной дыры. Голубые вспышки стали реже, отмечает она, но они держатся дольше, стали ближе и гораздо больше похожи на входы в червоточины – и неважно, что они исчезают быстрее, чем до них можно добраться. Она внимательно следит за ними, прислушиваясь к пульсациям Силы, а это непросто. Даже Сила, чувствует она, не может сопротивляться гравитационному притяжению. Как и всё вокруг, она утекает; здесь она похожа не на глубокий спокойный океан, а на быструю реку, с кипением бегущую к бездонному водопаду. Пытаться настроиться на её течение - всё равно что бросить палку в стремнину и надеяться, что она не двинется с места.

Но постепенно она начинает улавливать рисунок – завитки, которые возникают в потоках Силы за мгновения до появления вихря. Некоторые слишком малы. Некоторые слишком далеко. Вдруг Рей чувствует колоссальное воздействие на Силу где-то слева от себя.

\- Триста градусов, пошла! – командует она Туфер. – Пошла!

Туфер резко берёт вбок, и, когда через долю секунды возникает голубой вихрь, они соскальзывают в него. Как сделать полшага вон из вселенной прямо в ад.

Рей вскрикивает: мощный толчок выбрасывает её из кресла. Последний свет гаснет, по пульту рассыпаются искры. Они словно переходят в свободное падение. Мир за оконной панелью превращается в непонятное пятно из света и мрака, и на какой-то миг Рей кажется, что именно так и летят в самое сердце чёрной дыры.

Кайло лежит недалеко от неё. Шатл беспорядочно вращается, и он начинает отъезжать – Рей бросается к нему на пол, чтобы удержать. Если повязки сейчас слетят, он за считанные минуты истечёт кровью. Какой абсурд заботиться об этом в такой момент, думает она. Оглушительный рёв стоит в воздухе – или в её голове. Так, должно быть, звучит смерть. Определённо. Она так в этом уверена, что прижимается лицом к груди Кайло и ждет, отсчитывая секунды до конца.

Одна секунда становится двумя, затем тремя, затем объятая ужасом Рей сбивается со счёта и начинает заново. Может, проходит вечность, а может, всего несколько секунд, но наконец грохот и вспышки прекращаются и что-то знакомо переворачивается в животе, как бывает, когда шатл выходит из гиперпространства.

Туфер, которая благоразумно успела пристегнуться, напрягается и громко чертыхается.

\- ДЕРЖИСЬ.

Рей мало что остаётся, кроме как ухватиться за вентиляционную решётку. Она чувствует, что шатл отвесно падает – но не в космосе, а под воздействием вызывающей тошноту гравитации, которая ассоциируется у неё с воздухом. А там, где есть атмосфера, обычно есть и земля. Что за невезение, думает она, совершить немыслимое – вырваться от чёрной дыры - и потерпеть крушение.

Но крушения не происходит.

Спуск замедляется, притом довольно быстро: она чувствует, что её желудок зажил отдельной жизнью, - но не настолько, чтобы их распластало. Несколько мгновений, и шатл выходит из бесконтрольного падения и мягко спускается. Она слышит характерный лязг и чувствует подрагивание – они приземлились. Рей прислушивается к нешуточному скрипу переборок под вернувшимся весом. 

\- Молодец, - шепчет Рей пилоту в наступившей тишине. В свободном падении она бы точно не смогла вернуть шатлу управление с отключёнными основными двигателями.

\- Это не я… - говорит Туфер.

Рей поднимает голову и неуверенно выглядывает в обзорное окно. Она видит бледно-голубое небо с летящими облаками, которые опаляют её сердце ностальгией. Ослеплённая и разбитая, она отрывается от Кайло. На её правой руке кровь, на этот раз – её собственная. Она так крепко держалась за решётку на полу, что изрезала пальцы в кровь. Но Кайло ещё дышит, а другое не важно.

\- Где мы? – спрашивает она.

\- Не знаю, наши звёздные карты устарели, - тихо говорит Туфер. – Это покрытая водой планета с пригодной для дыхания атмосферой, насколько я могу судить.

Рей осторожно поднимается на ноги и ковыляет к окну. Её взору открывается крутая черная скала, покрытая мхом и водорослями, а дальше… бесконечное серо-голубое море, аромат которого она будто слышит.

\- Поверить не могу… - шепчет она. – Мы на Ач-То.

\- Где? – оторопело переспрашивает Туфер.

Не обращая внимание на невнятные возражения пилота, Рей устремляется к панели, чтобы рвануть рычаг аппарели. Выходной шлюз со скрипом приоткрывается, но его заклинивает на полпути. Порыв свежего солоноватого воздуха обдаёт Рей лицо. Она срывает дыхательный аппарат и делает глубокий вдох; кажется, годы прошли с тех пор, когда она дышала настоящим воздухом.

\- Стой! – кричит Туфер, заметив, что Рей пролезает в проём и скатывается вниз.

Она оказывается на странном берегу, будто усыпанном кристаллами. Она помнит это место со времён своего обучения – чёрные шестиугольные каменные колонны, идущие вверх пологими складками наподобие ступеней.

На их острые края набегают волны; Рей приседает на мгновение, чтобы погрузить руку в ледяную пенистую воду и смыть с пальцев кровь; по обжигающему холоду она удостоверяется, что всё это наяву.

Из всех мест – почему именно сюда? Она толком не думала, куда червоточина может их вывести, но в последнюю очередь она ожидала увидеть это место.

\- Потому что здесь я тебя нашёл.

Рей разворачивается, напуганная внезапным звуком мужского голоса. На чёрных камнях рядом с шатлом она видит закутанную в чёрное фигуру. Лицо человека закрыто потускневшей серебристой маской.

Это человек из её видений... её худших кошмаров. Рей не может сдвинуться с места и едва дышит. Шум набегающих волн кажется громче и звенит в ушах; она смотрит на существо перед собой. Он реален. Реален, как холодное море. И твёрд, как камень. Такой же настоящий, как она. Земля уходит у неё из-под ног, словно ощущение реальности покинуло её и она плывёт, не зная, за что ухватиться.

\- Тэм, - наконец выдыхает она, чувствуя подкатывающую тошноту.

\- Никто больше не зовёт меня так, - говорит он.

Рей резко прикрывает рот рукой, глаза наполняются горькими слезами. Её мальчика – её прекрасного мальчика и его прекрасной улыбки больше нет. Он всё равно что мёртв. Она мотает головой, всё внутри у неё кричит, не желая признать: человек перед ней – всё, что от него осталось.

\- Я не должна была улетать, - задыхаясь, говорит она. – Что с тобой случилось? Что я наделала?

Ноги её обмякают. Она оседает на колени, закрыв дрожащими руками лицо, больше не в силах созерцать свою страшную ошибку.

Руки в перчатках мягко берут её за запястья и поднимают. Какие у него большие руки. Он возвышается над ней; Рей ссутулилась, дрожит и не смеет поднять голову.

\- Я не понимал, как ты была молода, - говорит он. Голос его такой же, как у отца; а кореллианский акцент, который был когда-то у неё и у сына, пропал. – Но тебе рано отчаиваться. Смотри. Вон они.

Она слышит отдалённый рокот двигателей, нарушающий безмятежный покой атмосферы Ач-То. Из её глаз струятся слёзы, но, подняв глаза, она различает очертания шатла, который стремительно несётся по небосводу.

\- На этом корабле Тэм, он ждёт встречи с тобой.

Рей поражённо смотрит на человека перед собой.

\- Но...

Неужели она ошиблась? Она быстро хватает его за руки и прощупывает с помощью Силы, не задумавшись о том, стоит ли. Он резко опускает внутренние завесы и решительно загораживается от неё, но она успевает почувствовать его и понять, что это и правда Тэм. Её сердце знает об этом, как может знать только сердце матери.

\- Прости, что так долго, - говорит он. – Мне понадобились годы, чтобы научиться вызывать Силовую бурю, способную преодолеть гравитационные силы чёрной дыры, и ещё много времени, чтобы найти способ вывести вихрь к родному тебе месту.

\- Я не понимаю, - шепчет она.

\- Никто не может повернуть время вспять, - объясняет он. – Но в разных местах вселенной время течёт по-разному. В некотором смысле, ты совершила путешествие во времени, когда пересекла границу фиолетового пояса и добралась до шатла, который всё ещё переживал минуты после катастрофы, случившейся за три месяца до этого. И есть места, где время бежит быстро; где с некоторой перспективы выход в нормальный космос – это тоже путешествие в прошлое.

Рей продолжает изумлённо смотреть на него.

\- Я правда не понимаю, - вновь говорит она.

\- Ты и не поймешь. Ты всегда будешь жаловаться, что от одной мысли об этом у тебя начинает болеть голова.

\- Сними маску, Тэм, я должна взглянуть на тебя.

Она протягивает руку, готовая взяться за край маски, но он мягко останавливает её.

\- Тебе не на что смотреть. Я не твой Тэм. – Он поднимает голову и смотрит на проносящийся над головой шатл Сопротивления; корабль снижается на плоскую возвышенность неподалёку. – Он скоро будет здесь. Пора прощаться.

\- Тэм...

\- Я не Тэм.

\- Тогда кто ты?

Через прикосновение она чувствует шёпот. _Пожиратель миров. Буревестник._ Как она и боялась, на этих руках смерть. Так много смертей.

\- Тебе придётся самой узнать. Однажды, - говорит он. – Или в этот раз будет по-другому?

Двигатели шатла Сопротивления затихают, и Рей знает, что через мгновение прилетевшие на корабле появятся на вершине холма.

\- Я рад, что мы свиделись. Так. Оно того стоило. – Он отпускает её руки и отступает назад.

\- Мой милый, - шепчет она и тянется за ним, чувствуя, как сердце вот-вот разорвётся.

Вдруг с мшистого холма вниз спрыгивает мальчик и стремглав несётся вниз.

\- МАМ!

\- ТЭМ!

Рей мчится к нему – иначе нельзя, – на такой скорости он упадёт и сломает себе шею на проклятых скалах.

Они сталкиваются, сплетаются и падают со смехом во влажный мох. Она без конца пропевает его имя: всё это правда, на самом деле, и это он.

\- Мам, тебя так долго не было! – восклицает он.

\- Как долго? – спрашивает она, убирая кудри с его лба.

\- Целую неделю!

\- Целую _неделю_! – Она готова заверещать и задушить его в крепких объятиях. – Тэм, ты такой умница! Ты умный, умный мальчик! Откуда ты знал, где меня искать?

\- Мне было видение...

\- Эти твои видения! – Она шутливо сердится и принимается яростно щекотать его; Тэм катается по мху и с хихиканьем умоляет о пощаде.

\- Рей!

Она поднимает взгляд и видит, как Финн гораздо более осторожно спускается по склону. Он вооружён бластером. Рей выпутывается из объятий Тэма и обнимает удивлённого Финна.

\- Что это значит? – спрашивает он. – Не так уж долго тебя не было.

\- Думаю, всё же долго, некоторое время, - говорит она, чувствуя себя счастливой и на грани слёз. Финн и так был одним из её самых любимых людей во вселенной, а теперь она вообще не хочет его отпускать. Но отпускает; какой бы счастливой она ни была, есть срочное дело, которое надо решить. Повернувшись к шатлу, она замечает, что человек в маске исчез, но почти ничего необычного в этом не видит. Словно его никогда и не было.

\- Где он? – удивляется она.

\- Кто? – спрашивает Тэм, соскальзывая к ней, и берет её за руку.

Она была уверена, что Тэм его видел, но сын лишь недоумённо глядит на неё. Может, он показался одной ей? Может, его вообще не было? Что, если у неё разыгралось воображение?

В проёме выхода из шатла появляется фигура. Финн тут же вскидывает бластер.

\- Стой! Ни с места!

Туфер замирает, с опаской поглядывая на них.

\- Финн, нет. Она со мной.

\- Это же штурмовик, - говорит он, не желая снимать её с прицела.

\- Да, и она под моей защитой, так что не смей стрелять, - жёстко говорит Рей и переводит взгляд на Туфер. – В сложившихся обстоятельствах, думаю, тебе лучше пойти с нами. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебя отпустили, но какое-то время придётся побыть паинькой.

\- Какое-то время, - повторяет она с неудовольствием. – Это я вытерплю.

Тэм тянет её за руку.

\- А что Кайло? Ты нашла его?

Рей с улыбкой пригибается к нему.

\- Нашла, любовь моя. Он очень слаб, но я нашла его.

\- Проклятье, - вздыхает Финн и, опустив бластер, безнадёжно возводит очи к небу. – Я надеялся, что эта часть видения окажется неправдой.

Рей глядит на друга.

\- Нам надо доставить его на базу на Кальботе. Ему нужен бакта-аппарат...

\- Не дури, - решительно прерывает Финн. – Это не госпиталь. Нельзя доставить заклятого врага Республики на базу Сопротивления и ожидать, что ему будут залечивать раны...

\- Они не откажут. Не имеют права. – Голос Рей звучит уверенно, а сердце вязнет в сомнении. – Финн, ему нужна помощь, или он умрёт.

Она видит, как он складывает губы для слова «Отлично!» - вот только в тот же момент он замечает, что Тэм тоже глядит на него. Одно дело не одобрять вкусы Рей в отношении мужчин, но ведь Тэм отца не выбирал. Даже Финн не может отказать в помощи человеку, когда его сын смотрит.

\- Ладно, но это будет на твоей совести, не на моей, - говорит он.

\- Я понимаю, Финн.

\- Тогда пошли. - Он крепко по-товарищески обнимает её за плечи. – Перенесём его на шатл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Туфер = Twofer = Two-four = АН-241


	19. Астеризм

**Астеризм**

Рей впервые просыпается без боли. Она осторожно двигает плечом, ожидая, что боль возникнет, но нет даже намёка. Она сидит перед зеркалом, расчёсывает волосы, взмах за взмахом, и смотрит себе в глаза. Рей не из тех, кто уделяет много внимания внешности: обычно ограничивается мимолётным взглядом в зеркало в начале дня. Ей всегда казалось, что больше ничего и не надо, - пока не стала жить с Леей, когда Тэм был маленьким. Она заметила, как каждое утро Лея садилась к туалетному столику и проделывала заученный ритуал: очищала и припудривала лицо, наносила духи на запястья и шею и убирала длинные волосы в причёски, вышедшие на Альдераане из моды - она говорила - ещё во времена её юности.

Вряд ли Рей когда-нибудь хватит терпения и предусмотрительности, чтобы придерживаться таких ритуалов. Её кожа всегда будет неровно загорелой и веснушчатой; волосы так и будут вечно выбиваться из небрежных пучков; а пахнуть она будет первым попавшимся под руку мылом или средством, которое роботы-прачки добавили при стирке. Наверное, не такой должна быть мать. Наверное, её телу нужны мягкие призывные изгибы, а не острые углы. Наверное, она должна источать тонкий аромат и подкрашивать лицо, как Лея.

Она рассеянно проводит рукой по животу – по небольшой, всё ещё едва заметной приподнятости. Её вдруг пробирает паника: как ей управиться ещё с одним ребёнком, когда не ясно, хорошо ли она воспитала первого. Глубоко в голове засел образ человека в потускневшей серебристой маске. Вряд ли это плод её воображения... вряд ли это совпадение, что возникшая червоточина вывела её и Кайло не куда-то ещё, а на Ач-То. Это был Тэм.

Рей переводит взгляд на отраженную в зеркале кровать и спящего мальчика, свернувшегося калачиком среди подушек. Раньше она часто пыталась представить, каким он будет, когда вырастет; теперь её кидает в дрожь при мысли, что он может стать существом, известным как Пожиратель миров. По-прежнему ли его ждёт такое будущее? Или то судьба Тэма без родителей?

Лея появляется в дверном проёме спальни.

\- Я готова, - тихо говорит она Рей, которой понятна вся серьёзность её слов.

Она готова увидеть сына впервые за тридцать лет.

\- А Тэм? – шепчет Рей, ей не хочется оставлять его.

\- Пусть выспится. Впервые за много месяцев он спит спокойно, - говорит Лея.

Вдвоём они тихо выскальзывают из квартиры и крытыми коридорами идут к военному госпиталю. День кажется ничем не примечательным. Опять, как всегда, льёт дождь, под навесами укрываются группки людей, они болтают, переговариваются и уважительно кивают проходящей мимо Лее.

\- Никто не знает, - замечает Рей.

\- От всех скрывают, - тихо соглашается Лея. – Если бы врачи уже не занимались им, когда обо всём узнала генерал Праксис, она бы распорядилась закопать его на месте. Она бы и сейчас распорядилась, но врачебные клятвы выше приказов.

Рей мало радости от такой конфронтации. Обычные обитатели базы пребывают в блаженном неведении, но стоит женщинам спуститься в подземные помещения клиники, настроение вокруг меняется. Рей замечает косые взгляды. Вдоль стен - часовые. В коридоре по пути к палате с бакта-баками не видно медиков, зато постукивает ногами боевой дроид последней модели. Красный глаз дроида сканирует проходящую Рей как будто осуждающе.

Задумавшись, она не замечает, как Лея остановилась. У дверей Рей оборачивается, ожидая увидеть её рядом, но Лея стоит, опершись рукой о стену.

\- Что с вами? – спрашивает Рей.

\- Ничего. Погоди минутку, - говорит Лея.

Но Рей тревожно. На её памяти Лея принимала любой удар и никогда не говорила: «Погоди минутку».

\- Вам не обязательно... – начинает Рей.

\- Думаю, обязательно. – Лея выпрямляется - она снова генерал. – Заходим, пока это ведро с болтами не психануло. 

Это маска, но хотя бы позитивная. Рей открывает дверь и отступает в сторону, пропуская Лею.

В бакта-палате сумрачней и заметно прохладней: здешние бактерии размножаются в узком температурном диапазоне. В воздухе разлит сладковатый аромат. Рей здесь впервые: травматологи забрали у неё Кайло в первые же секунды после приземления, не имея ни малейшего понятия, кто их пациент. Почти все здесь видят его лицо впервые.

В том числе Лея.

Один за другим Лея рассматривает цилиндрические аппараты, расставленные вдоль стен круглого помещения. Каждый наполнен ядовито-синей пузырящейся жидкостью; их обслуживает горстка медицинских дроидов, которые тихо перемещаются между аппаратами. В некоторых цилиндрах находятся пациенты. В одном Рей видит женщину, которая проходит лечение от страшных ожогов. В другом – мужчину с глубокими ранами на лице и теле.

И Кайло.

Рей вновь смотрит на Лею; взгляд той мечется между двумя мужчинами. В этот ужасный момент она не может сообразить, который из них её сын.

\- Он здесь, Лея, - тихо говорит Рей и подводит её к аппарату, где, как уродец в банке, без сознания плавает Кайло.

Рей никогда не видела его настолько раздетым. Не считая белых плавок, он впервые полностью обнажен, и она вновь до немоты потрясена следами жестокости на его теле. У него нет левой ноги. Его протез забрали – возможно, потому, что бакта плохо реагирует на металл и электромеханические детали; от ноги осталась культя до середины бедра, замотанная пластиком, как и левая рука. Остальное тело покрыто узорами шрамов. Вот уродливый след в районе диафрагмы от ранения арбалетом Чуи и длинный прожжённый шрам, который она сама оставила на плече и шее. Ещё она задела его левое плечо, но вспоминает об этом лишь сейчас, заметив глубокий красный шрам чуть ниже свежей раны от клинка Скорпуса Рена.

Много и других: застарелых серебристых шрамов, оставшихся, должно быть, ещё с детства. Как на ладони следы всех пыток Сноука. Лицо Леи каменеет и становится похоже на растрескавшуюся маску. И хуже всего то, что она никак не рассмотрит лицо сына: оно скрыто массивным дыхательным аппаратом. Она видит только полную боли жизнь, прожитую её ребёнком в её отсутствие.

Рей вдруг жалеет, что привела её сюда: она уже знает, как трудно избавиться от чувства вины за то, что твой сын вырос изуродованным человеком.

\- Ты права. Он высокий, - с трудом выдавливает из себя Лея.

\- Рана почти зажила, - замечает Рей, глядя на красную линию от его плеча к краю рёбер. Бакта продолжает трудиться над ней. Вокруг раны Рей видит характерную пену, наполняющую воду крохотными пузырьками. К концу лечения там не останется даже шрама – жаль, со старыми ранами бакта не поможет.

\- Цикл лечения пациента будет завершён через три часа сорок две минуты, - подсказывает внимательный медицинский дроид.

\- А что потом, интересно, - задумчиво произносит Лея.

В коридоре поднимается суета. Голоса, что-то бурно выясняющие на повышенных тонах, приближаются и становятся громче, двери распахиваются, и входят генералы Праксис и Баннер с многочисленным окружением.

\- Слышала, вы здесь. Следовало догадаться, что вы имеете к этому отношение! – заявляет Праксис при виде Леи.

\- Как всегда, сообразительна, - сдержанно бормочет Лея.

\- Такое недопустимо - даже для вас! – говорит Праксис, ткнув обеих пальцем в грудь.

Один из медицинских дроидов выкатывается вперёд.

\- Позволю себе напомнить посетителям, что ради благополучия и покоя пациентов максимальный допустимый уровень шума в бакта-палате не превышает пятьдесят децибелов...

\- Тихо! – орёт генерал Праксис. – Следует ли понимать, что этот человек был почти что на том свете, а вы за нашими спинами отправились его спасать? Поддавшись чувству семейственности? Вы понимаете, что натворили, доставив его сюда?

\- Не смейте упрекать Лею, - говорит Рей. – Решение было моё, спасала его я, и если привлекать кого-то к ответу, то меня.

Праксис только того и ждёт.

\- Не провоцируйте меня – что касается вас, то это последняя капля. До вашего появления «спать с врагом» говорили в переносном смысле.

\- Тише, тише, - прерывает её генерал Баннер. – Ситуация досадная - полагаю, никто спорить не будет, - но ничего уж не поделаешь, и пока всё под контролем. – Что до Республики и Первого ордена, то Кайло Рен мёртв – мёртвым и останется. Этот человек – Бен Соло.

\- Увёртки, - усмехается Праксис.

\- Если мы хотим сохранить победное воодушевление, придётся изворачиваться, - говорит Баннер. 

\- Зовите его как хотите – но это одна из самых опасных тварей в галактике, и вы, - она вновь утыкает палец в грудь Рей, - притащили её к нам. Как прикажете содержать его, когда он придёт в себя?

\- Забрать ногу – для начала неплохо, - мрачно замечает Лея.

Рей в душе соглашается с ней. Даже Кайло не уйдёт далеко на одной ноге.

\- Как я уже сказала, отвечать мне. Если хотите судить его, я буду поручителем...

Но генерал Баннер качает головой.

\- Суда не будет, - коротко говорит он. – Бена Соло допросят, а когда его сведения станут бесполезными, его казнят. Никто не узнает, что он был здесь.

Рей смаргивает, по венам растекается холод.

\- Не на таких принципах я создавала Сопротивление, - негромко замечает Лея. – Пересмотрите...

\- Идёт война, или вы забыли? Вы всегда были слепы, когда дело касалось вашей семьи, - говорит Праксис. – Решение уже принято.

Возмущённая Лея считает своим долгом напомнить окружающим, почему, если уж на то пошло, её сделали генералом, и в это время Рей ощущает, как среди её чувств пробуждается связанное с Узами мерцание. Она оглядывается на бакта-бак, где находится Кайло. Он всё так же неподвижен, но Рей знает, что это не надолго.

\- Добавьте ему седативных, - шепчет она медицинскому дроиду, который следит за процессом.

\- Показатели пациента в границах нормы, - сообщает дроид.

\- Поверьте мне, вот-вот понадобится больше седативных.

Говоря это, она замечает, как руки Кайло зашевелились, пальцы стали подёргиваться и сжиматься, голова задвигалась, словно в поисках источника звука.

\- ... и я вам _напомню_ , - продолжает Лея, уверенно отбивая попытки Праксис вклиниться, - заступи я тогда в Галактический Сенат, Сопротивления бы не было. Без моей инициативы и, что важней, моих средств нам не на что было бы опереться, так что не ставьте под сомнение мою лояльность и преданность нашему делу, когда ради него я и так уже от многого отказалась.

\- Гм, - откашливается Рей.

Не она одна уже заметила, что человек в баке приходит в себя. Дроид покатился за новой дозой успокоительного, но уже может быть слишком поздно. Рей видит, что глаза Кайло распахнулись, и чувствует его мучительную растерянность и страх. Он не знает, где он. Толком не понимает, что случилось. Он поднимает руку к дыхательному аппарату, и на какой-то миг Рей кажется, что он сейчас сорвёт его.

 _Не надо_ , предупреждает она его.

Его глаза тут же выхватывают и узнают её. Затем он обводит комнату взглядом, замечает море униформ Сопротивления, и в нём нарастает гнев. Он чувствует себя преданным. Он поднимает кулак и бьёт им по стеклу с такой силой, что от места удара разбегается паутинка трещин. Стоящие недалеко от бака торопливо отступают, и спор стихает.

Рей вскакивает на одну из опор аппарата и распластывает руки по стеклу.

 _Успокойся!_ Она говорит ему это не словами, а чувствами, которые посылает ему; уравновешивает его нестабильное, изменчивое состояние своим спокойным присутствием. Он сверкает на неё глазами и бьёт ладонью по стеклу, но уже не с прежней силой.

\- Не смотри так на меня, - говорит она. – Мне пришлось. Ты бы погиб.

Кайло прикрывает веки и низко опускает голову. Рей бросает взгляд вниз и видит, что медицинский дроид только что добавил седативного в воздушный фильтр. Одновременно с Кайло она чувствует покалывание в лёгких на вдохе и видит, как он бьется, сопротивляясь действию препарата; но вскоре проваливается в забытьё и замирает.

Рей спускается на пол и пропускает дроидов, спешащих зачинить стекло, пока трещины не поползли дальше. Она замечает, как побелела Лея; ярость генерала Праксис только усилилась.

\- Вы привезли его сюда, вам за него и отвечать, - говорит Праксис. – Если мы планируем как-то его использовать, надо держать его под контролем. Теперь это ваша задача.

Рей хмурит брови, глядя на генерала.

\- А потом вы пристрелите его, как собаку?

\- Мы отплатим ему той же любезностью, какую он в прошлом проявлял к нашим людям – советую вам об этом не забывать.

 _Око за око_ , с отвращением думает Рей. Разве это когда-нибудь было принципом людей, обладающих моральным превосходством? Она провожает взглядом Праксис, которая стремительно выходит из палаты, и поспешивших за ней следом остальных. Ни у кого нет особого желания задержаться и посмотреть, удастся ли Кайло разбить стекло, когда он в следующий раз очнётся. Палата пустеет, и скоро в ней остаются только Рей и Лея, избегающие смотреть друг другу в глаза.

\- Миленькое дело, спасти человека, чтобы убить его, - подавленно говорит Лея. – Я поговорю с генералами. Может, я их ещё уговорю, а пока делай, как они сказали. Оставайся с Беном. Постарайся, чтобы он не подал им повода для... для...

Лея не может закончить. Она бросает последний взгляд на сына и тоже выходит. Рей остаётся одна в компании дроидов.

\- Не желаете сесть? – спрашивает один.

\- Нет, - говорит она, слишком занятая размышлениями о том, как теперь разобраться с заваренной ею кашей.

\- Мои датчики говорят, что в данный момент вы вынашиваете маленькую человеческую особь и можете испытывать такие симптомы, как усталость, тошнота, вздутие и боль в пояснице...

\- Да всё хорошо, - нетерпеливо обрывает его Рей. – Но стул, пожалуй, не помешает.

Если её решили сделать сторожем для Кайло, этим можно заниматься с удобством. Она отправляет сообщение Финну с просьбой проведать Тэма. Тот отвечает, что взял отгул, чтобы сходить с Ханной на рыбалку, и что Тэм может присоединиться. На вопрос, насколько серьёзны её неприятности, Рей отвечает одним словом. Невежливым.

Как и говорил медицинский дроид, лечение завершается к полудню. К тому моменту исчезают последние признаки того, что Кайло был тяжело ранен, – на коже не остаётся ни следа. Генералы, конечно, приказали ей глаз не спускать с Кайло, но даже у врагов Республики в госпитале есть право на личное пространство, и Рей поджидает снаружи, пока Кайло обмывают и одевают.

Проходит немало времени, и она начинает волноваться, что что-то пошло не так, но тут к ней обращается человек в форме полковника.

\- Заключённого Бена Соло сразу забрали на допрос, - говорит он ей. – Генерал Праксис требует вашего присутствия.

\- Ну ещё бы, - напряженно говорит Рей и следует за полковником по лабиринту подземных коридоров, о существовании которых она не подозревала. Они соединяют госпиталь с секретными помещениями центра разведки. Прежде у Рей не было повода здесь бывать. Рей неприятны проходы, выложенные грубо отёсанными камнями; конденсат, как холодный пот, собирается в лужицы; в воздухе стоит запах плесени.

Её провожают в простую комнату в конце набитого охраной коридора; здесь же стоит на страже тот самый боевой дроид, который прежде караулил бакта-палату.

\- Честно заработаешь сегодня свой лизунец, а? – приговаривает Рей, протискиваясь мимо его большого круглого брюха, и слышит в ответ низкое подвывание в знак согласия.

Бронированные стальные двери со скрежетом открываются. В помещение, облицованное гладким камнем, Рей чуть ли не вталкивают, словно она тоже пленница.

В комнате за столом сидит Кайло. Как только дверь за ней запирают, он поднимает взгляд.

Удивительно, в этот раз он кажется ей самым обыкновенным. Высокий потолок и бьющий в глаза свет придают ему бледности, а одежда, которую ему подобрали, нелепо белая. Он замечает, что она его разглядывает, и опирает подбородок на ладонь.

\- Что скажешь? – спрашивает он.

\- Скажу, что вырядили волка ягнёнком.

Ему это заключение, похоже, нравится. Он острым взглядом наблюдает за тем, как она занимает один из стульев напротив. Рей осматривается, пытаясь угадать, которая из стен фальшивая; за которой будет вестись запись всего, что они сделают и скажут.

\- Ты здесь, чтобы допрашивать меня? – вдруг спрашивает он.

Она встречается с ним взглядом и заставляет подождать ответа чуть дольше необходимого.

\- Нет. Тебя бы это только позабавило.

\- Тогда, может, ответишь на мои вопросы? – Его левая рука беспокойно, почти конвульсивно движется; металлические кончики пальцев скользят по стальной поверхности стола. – Где мы?

\- Кальбот. Основная база Сопротивления.

\- Я правильно понимаю, это ты привезла меня сюда?

\- Я.

Он сжимает кулаки и стискивает челюсти. Она готова к тому, что он выйдет из себя и ударит кулаком по столу.

\- Говорил тебе: мне назад пути нет. – Ему удаётся произнести это почти спокойным голосом.

\- Ну, теперь ты здесь… Мне пришлось. Ты был тяжело ранен. – Она хмурится, видя его пустой взгляд. – Помнишь?

\- Последнее, что помню, - как я отдал приказ об эвакуации, - задумчиво говорит он и окидывает взглядом комнату, словно ища наводки, которые бы помогли вспомнить. – Был удар… Ан-241 пилотирует как необученная обезьяна.

\- И больше ничего? – спрашивает она.

\- Помню, как приказал тебе убираться, однако твоя послушность оставляет желать лучшего.

Рей приходится отвести взгляд, потому что его интонация в сочетании с тем, как он на неё смотрит, ясно дают понять, о чём он думает. Кровь согревается, стоит ей вспомнить, как он прижимал её к кровати и требовал полного подчинения – телом, сердцем и душой. Для него всё это было не далее, как вчера.

\- Я улетела. Но вернулась, - говорит она ему.

\- Только ты. – Он почти ухмыляется.

\- Да. Только я.

Он смотрит ей в глаза, и выражение его лица немного смягчается. Он откидывается назад с пристыжённым видом, и его рука возобновляет странные движения. Он нервничает. Она это чувствует. Страх, который он при любых обстоятельствах старается сдержать, опасно близок к точке прорыва, и до неё доходит, насколько этот страх связан с этим местом. Не с самим Кальботом, а с Сопротивлением: страх пленения, страх встречи с людьми, перед которыми придётся ответить. Страх…

Трудно удержаться и не войти в его разум через их узы, и Рей даёт себе команду закрыться. Мысли Кайло легко прочитываются и так, а узы вовсе превращают его в открытую книгу. Странно, его не пугает отсутствие тайн между ними; он смотрит на нее прямо, не тревожась о том, как легко она может погрузиться в него.

\- Я помню чёрную дыру, - добавляет он погодя. – Я так полагаю… прошло какое-то время?

\- Три месяца.

\- Всего?

Рей пожимает плечами. Она совершенно уверена, что просидела с ним в капкане лет тридцать или больше, но об этом лучше не начинать. Когда она долго об этом думает, ей становится тревожно: пока она сидит здесь и заламывает руки, где-то там всё еще медленно падает в чёрную дыру другая Рей.

\- Достаточно, чтобы наши узы вернулись, - замечает он.

Их взгляды встречаются, и она чувствует его тепло, его удовольствие от соединяющей их нити. Рей даже не может изобразить возмущение: ей впервые по-настоящему уютно в его присутствии. Мучительное желание вернуть разорванную связь удовлетворено - и узы оказались вдруг не тягостными и навязчивыми, как она боялась. Они дарят уют. Дают уверенность, что ты не одинок и тебя понимают. Она до сих пор до конца не уверена, что он ей хотя бы _нравится_ , но некоторые вещи глубже, чем приязнь или неприязнь.

\- Жаль: приложила столько усилий, чтобы спасти меня, а привезла _сюда_ , - медленно произносит он. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что люди за стеной выбирают подходящий день для моей казни?

Рей кидает взгляд на стену, куда он указал, и сглатывает.

\- Может, попытаешься их переубедить? Дашь им основание помиловать тебя? Объясни им: ты не тот, что прежде, - ты готов помогать Сопротивлению…

\- Так ты решила, забрали одежду, отняли имя – и я уже не тот? - Он наклоняет голову и приподнимает губу в усмешке, словно говоря: думал, ты умней. – Я ничем Сопротивлению не обязан.

\- Я решила, ты гораздо большим обязан Тэму, - напоминает она ему. – Ему нужен отец.

\- О, я же не собираюсь умирать. Я просто не собираюсь унижаться перед лжецами и лицемерами.

Однако лжёт здесь он. Она чувствует, как он боится, каким уязвимым чувствует себя лишь оттого, что у него забрали одежду. Оголённые руки нервируют его почти так же, как отсутствие левой ноги. Он медленно барабанит пальцами по столу и пристально смотрит ей в глаза, словно ожидая, что она скажет – или сделает – что-то важное.

\- В любую минуту начнётся допрос, - говорит она, наклонившись к нему. – Ради Тэма, _веди себя прилично_ хотя бы.

Рука перестаёт барабанить.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что я двенадцать лет вёл допросы у Сноука?

О нет. Он принял это как личный вызов.

\- _Веди себя прилично_ , - повторяет она, предчувствуя, что дверь вот-вот откроется и времени на увещевания больше нет. 

В комнату входит мужчина, которого она прежде никогда не видела: простой и невзрачный – типичный представитель тыловых служб Сопротивления. Вместе с ним вплывает наблюдательная капсула – шар с записывающим оборудованием. Аппарат будет отслеживать все параметры: сердечный ритм, потоотделение, зрачковую реакцию; Рей знает, что помимо этого капсула содержит дозу курика-радиации, субстанции, единственное применение которой - причинять боль и развязывать языки.

Каким бы ни было её мнение об этом, она не в том положении, чтобы вмешиваться. Она здесь для того, чтобы помешать Кайло поднять руку и походя придушить человека, который усаживается с нею рядом. Судя по тому, как Кайло смотрит на него, он как раз обдумывает такую возможность.

\- Бен Соло, - начинает офицер - и делает свою первую ошибку. Рей видит, как сужаются глаза Кайло. – Сын и убийца Хана Соло. Племянник и убийца Люка Скайуокера. Убийца Лор Сан Текки, Ивис Улани, Люси Рейкер, Армина Тулла, Ковока Гну и Сеши Эн Валлис.

\- Если ты так говоришь, - ровным голосом замечает Кайло.

Жаль, Рей не может сбежать. Ей известны его преступления. Наверняка это сокращённый список людей, в смерти которых он повинен, но от этого выслушивать его не легче.

Офицер продолжает зачитывать документы из папки, делая на них пометки карандашом.

\- Вы были учеником Верховного лидера Сноука, но, что примечательно, так и не получили звания в рядах Первого ордена. Почему?

Секунды тикают, а Кайло просто смотрит на Рей, мол, гляди, как прилично я себя веду.

\- Я был его правой рукой, - говорит он, вновь переводя взгляд на ведущего допрос человека. – Руками удобней двигать, когда они свободны.

\- Что же делает правая рука?

\- А что делает твоя? Берёт, даёт, поднимает... крушит. Сноук был дряхлым. Его власть защищали живые орудия. Меня растили для этого.

Кайло опять смотрит на неё: ждёт одобрения.

\- И всё это время...

\- Какая скука, - перебивает Кайло. – Вам нужны координаты семи оставшихся баз Первого ордена или нет?

Офицер смаргивает и, несмотря на простоватый вид, умело скрывает удивление.

\- С чего бы нам верить, что вы владеете этой информацией? Вы сами сказали, что действовали вне структуры Первого ордена. Сомневаюсь, что у вас был допуск...

\- Я знаю, потому что генерал Хакс знал. Знаю по той же причине, по которой мне известно, что тебя зовут Джона Берсон, что жена бросила тебя полгода назад, забрав обоих детей и даже кота. Рыжего. Его ты любил больше детей.

Рей чувствует низкое скрежещущее урчание его Силы и выпускает свою.

\- Бен, - предостерегающе говорит она.

Он бросает на неё взгляд.

\- Бен? – слегка удивлённо переспрашивает он. – Когда-то я убил Бена Соло. Я похоронил во тьме этого жалкого перепуганного ребёнка, вместе с остальными. Думаешь, это метафора? Так всё и было. Я пришёл с рыцарями в храм Люка Скайуокера; на моих глазах дети падали один за другим - и я среди них. Я нагнал и зарубил его... больше он бояться не будет. Больше не будет слабым.

Что-то похожее на воспоминание разворачивается у Рей в голове: перепуганный мальчик скользит по грязи и вскидывает руку над головой – миг спустя трепещущий красный клинок рассекает его. Рей не сводит глаз с Кайло. Что бы то ни было, он не лжёт. Он правда верит в то, что видел.

\- Но... ведь Бен – это ты, - говорит Рей, не понимая, как он может верить, что убил самого себя.

Офицер прочищает горло.

\- Так вы утверждаете, что вам известно местоположение последних семи...

\- Помолчи, - говорит Кайло и небрежным жестом посылает в сторону мужчины сгусток Силы, который заставляет его онеметь.

Рей сверлит его взглядом.

\- Не надо.

\- Он меня разозлил, - говорит Кайло. – Сейчас он встанет и выйдет из комнаты.

\- Сейчас я встану и выйду из комнаты, - соглашается офицер.

\- Затем он пойдёт и повесит свою бестолковую тушу где-нибудь на дереве.

\- _Бен!_ – рявкает Рей и хватает поднявшегося со стула мужчину за руку. – Вы такого не сделаете, вы проживёте долгую счастливую жизнь.

\- Пусть и без любимого кота, - добавляет Кайло.

\- Хватит! – Именно такого от него ждёт Пракcис – как вообще могла Рей хоть на секунду увериться, что Кайло сможет сдержаться и не внушать людям ужас более трёх минут. Впрочем, ведущему допрос офицеру оставаться здесь теперь гораздо опасней, и Рей отпускает его руку. – Лучше идите.

Мужчина оцепенело выходит из комнаты, забыв забрать папку. Кайло начинает подтягивать её к себе, но Рей пригвождает папку к столу ладонью.

\- Ты даже не стараешься, - гневно упрекает она. – Выкинешь ещё что-нибудь такое – и они точно казнят тебя.

\- Полагаю, смерть моя не будет совершенно бессмысленной, - говорит он и, коротко дёрнув кистью, притягивает в руку карандаш. – Слишком долго Первый орден сидел у меня в печёнках – будет справедливо, если их уничтожат. C этим справится только Сопротивление. Дай сюда папку.

Недоверчиво хмурясь, она пододвигает к нему папку. Убористым неровным почерком он исписывает пустую сторону обложки. Координаты в неизвестных областях с указанием масштаба и численности; слово «ЗВЕЗДНЫЙ ЛИКВИДАТОР» подчеркнуто несколько раз.

\- Скажи им, пусть пошевелятся и уничтожат сперва этот. Уверен, его закончат в ближайшие несколько лет.

\- Это правда? – спрашивает она.

Он смотрит на неё.

\- Когда я тебе лгал?

Она разглядывает исписанную закорючками страницу.

\- Это может принести тебе свободу.

\- Принеси мне ногу – я сам найду путь к свободе.

\- Молчи. Ты же знаешь, тебя слышат. – Она оглядывается на наблюдательную капсулу, которая всё ещё маячит у стены.

\- Мне плевать. – Он поднимает подбородок и испытующе смотрит на неё. – Это тебе есть что скрывать. Рей. Безупречный джейдайский ангелочек, милый и светлый. Здесь все почти что влюблены в тебя. Знают ли они, какая ты на самом деле? – Он наклоняется ближе. – Знают ли они, чем мы с тобой занимались? Как ты сражалась на моей стороне? Как была почётнейшей гостьей на моём корабле? Сколько раз приходила ко мне в постель?

\- Искажать правду всё равно что лгать, - вспыхнув, укоряет она. – Всего-то _раз_.

 _И этого раза хватило_ , мысленно добавляет она.

Его насмешливая полуулыбка сменяется озадаченным видом. Он наклоняет голову и, сощурившись, вглядывается в неё, словно уловил что-то мельком, но что – не ясно.

\- Что ты там ещё скрываешь?

К Рей возвращается самообладание. Сейчас не время и не место для этого разговора, а если по правде, она... волнуется. Она не уверена, как он это воспримет. А ещё какая-то малая, ничтожная часть её вообще не хочет ему говорить. Один общий ребёнок её изрядно вымотал; как пойдёт жизнь с двумя – вообще не ясно.

\- Потом, - коротко говорит она. Она чувствует, что сейчас войдут, и рада прерваться.

Кайло тоже почувствовал.

\- Нашему Джоне захотелось ещё? Что ж с ним на этот раз устроить? Пусть присягнёт мне – или просто вытянуть у него код от двери?

\- Поверить не могу, - бормочет она, потому что вдруг понимает, что это не Джона.

Дверь со скрежетом отворяется, и Кайло окидывает скучающим взглядом вошедшую женщину в голубом платье.

\- На грязную работу теперь старушек посылают? – ухмыляется он.

Лея садится рядом с Рей.

\- Здравствуй, Бен.

Он не сразу узнаёт её. Да и с чего бы? Он не видел её тридцать лет, и в памяти его – детские воспоминания. Он забыл её лицо, но голос и то, как мать произносит имя сына, забыть невозможно. Она наблюдает, как до него постепенно _доходит_ и глумливый вид сменяется потрясённым.

Он не подаёт виду, но Рей чувствует, как его накрывает волнение. В груди спазм. Всё сводится к этой женщине. Весь страх, пронизывающий его мысли, восходит к сиянию, окутывающему смутный, полузабытый образ матери. Из-за неё он не мог вернуться. Не потому что боялся суда и наказания, а потому что единственный человек, перед которым ему держать ответ, сидит сейчас напротив, задумчиво на него глядя.

Он раскрывает рот, но не сразу находит слова.

\- Ужасно выглядишь, - наконец без выражения говорит он. – Мы точно не сто лет проторчали у чёрной дыры?

Рей знает: он как крыса, загнанная в угол, - щёлкает пастью от отчаяния. Но Лея не заслуживает такого обращения. Рей отворачивается и тщательно отгораживается от него, не желая в этом участвовать и прикрывать его.

И пусть знает, что злой язык ему не поможет. Он связался с королевой колкостей. Как и следовало ожидать, Лея и бровью не ведёт.

\- Время берёт своё. Тебя не было тридцать лет, Бен. Ещё тридцать – и посмотрим, много ли останется от тебя, учитывая темп, который ты взял.

Натужно всхохотнув – Рей такого смеха у него никогда не слышала; да и вообще не слышала, чтобы он смеялся, - Кайло отводит глаза и ощупывает комнату взглядом, словно ища способ сбежать. Рука снова барабанит. Замкнуло у него там, что ли?

\- Кто это придумал? – вдруг спрашивает он, не смея встретиться с матерью взглядом.

\- Я, - говорит Лея. – Я была б ехидной, если бы не навестила заехавшего сына.

\- О, - нервно выдавливает он. – _Теперь-то_ ты навещаешь.

Он произносит эти слова с какой-то ужасной, глубокой горечью. Рей доводилось видеть его гнев в различных проявлениях, но это что-то новое и опасное. Когда Лея поворачивается к ней со словами: «Ты можешь идти», - Рей едва удерживается, чтобы не поинтересоваться, не надоело ли той жить.

\- Никуда она не пойдёт, - говорит Кайло, кивая на Рей.

\- Ты слишком долго использовал её как подпорку. Пусть идёт, - говорит Лея. – Нам с тобой надо поговорить.

Повисает жуткое молчание; Рей поднимается.

\- _Сядь!_ – ощеривается Кайло.

\- Нет, она права, - говорит Рей, спокойно встречая его яростный взгляд. – Я тебе не нужна.

Он уже почти готов возразить, но ему же придётся признать, что нужна, – а это так жалко и убого. Он никогда в этом не признается в присутствии Леи. Рей забирает папку и направляется к двери; он не говорит ни слова, хотя она почти физически ощущает, как он барабанит кулаками в её мысленные стены. Она не отвечает. Даже не оглядывается через плечо, когда выходит в коридор; дверь за ней с грохотом захлопывается, и Рей оказывается нос к носу с генералом Праксис.

\- Отдайте, - говорит генерал, бесцеремонно выхватывает документы из рук Рей и, быстро пройдя по коридору, скрывается за соседней дверью. Рей неспешно идёт за ней: вряд ли её будут останавливать. Она заходит в комнату, примыкающую к камере для допросов. Народу там гораздо больше, чем она ожидала. Большинство из них – генералы и прочие высокопоставленные офицеры – о чём-то спорят над той самой папкой, которую отдала Рей.

\- Но «Звёздный ликвидатор» - всего лишь слух, я в этом уверен.

\- Это может быть уловка.

\- Ну, уловку эту легко проверить – достаточно послать туда на разведку...

Ей эта кошачья грызня из-за рыбьей головы не интересна, и Рей всё своё внимание обращает к панели в стене. По сути это окно в соседнюю камеру, покрытое зернистой плёнкой; люди по ту сторону видят только стену. Рей подходит, не в силах сдержать любопытство. Как странно наблюдать за Кайло и Леей, когда они её не видят. Рей словно шпионит за ними, пусть даже ей не слышно ни слова. Язык тел рассказывает всё, что ей интересно узнать. Лея сидит с прямой спиной, сложив руки на коленях, и не сводит глаз с Кайло. Он, напротив, избегает встречаться с ней взглядом; говорит, но не смотрит. Его руки совершают резкие, выразительные движения, он то и дело пятернёй убирает волосы назад. Она никогда не видела у него такого жеста. Никогда не видела, чтобы он чувствовал себя настолько неуютно в собственной шкуре.

Он будто на глазах превращается в подростка. Лея что-то говорит ему, указывая на себя. Кайло беззвучно бьёт кулаком по столу и наклоняется к ней с белым от гнева лицом. _Где ты была? Где ты была, когда я ждал?_ Рей не уверена, что он говорит Лее именно эти слова, но слышит сердцем: именно об этом он спрашивает.

Лишь немногие настороженно смотрят в это окно, не сводя бдительных глаз с любимого генерала. Остальные продолжают препираться, никак не сходясь во мнении насчет благонадёжности источника информации.

Лея качает головой; она не из тех, кто уклоняется от схватки. Не важно, что Кайло в два раза крупней и несдержанней её; это не страшно. Она лишь взмахивает ресницами в ответ на его выпады, даже когда он повышает голос настолько, что даже через звукоизолированные стены слышно: _Не смей про меня так говорить! Ты умыла руки, отослав меня!_

Непрошеное воспоминание всплывает у Рей в голове: детство, так не похожее на её. Вокруг так много людей, и ни у кого нет времени и терпения им заниматься. Мать: с её утренним ритуалом, за которым он наблюдает из-под кровати; она подкалывает волосы и касается духами запястий; затем уходит с помощницей на целый день. Отец: смотрит всё время мимо, поверх его головы; такой обаятельный и остроумный; когда он наконец опускает взгляд на замкнутого, серьёзного сына, оказывается, что между ними пропасть; ни тот, ни другой не знает, как её преодолеть; потом уходит и он; отсутствует зачастую так долго, что мальчик забывает по нему скучать.

И Голос. Мягкое, нежное касание холодных рук, гладящих по волосам. Шёпот, полный обещания любить. _Недостаточно умён, чтобы заинтересовать мать. Недостаточно храбр, чтобы заинтересовать отца. Но я вижу, какой ты. Вижу смекалку. Вижу потенциал. Ты необыкновенный, а они не понимают. В тебе дедова кровь... ты станешь великим, как он._

Голос приятно слушать. Он наполняет эйфорией. Но порой Голос требует слишком многого, требует страшного, а когда хочется отказаться, его тело терзает такая боль, что бесконечный поток сменяющих друг друга нянюшек бегут докладывать матери о болезни сына. С его разумом творится что-то не то. Мальчик слышит голоса и разговаривает с кем-то невидимым; другие дети, заискивавшие перед отпрыском известного семейства, теперь и близко к нему не подходят. В довершенье он душит кублета, подаренного отцом, - тот заглаживал вину за частое отсутствие – и пытается спрятать трупик среди приготовленного к стирке белья. Нянюшка визжит, вопит и обзывает монстром, а он лишь пытался прекратить беспрестанный лай, ведь Голос не отставал, пока он не заставил зверька замолчать.

Рей поспешно отталкивает эти обрывки воспоминаний. Они не то, чем Кайло стал бы делиться. Обычно они спрятаны так глубоко, что он мог сам про них позабыть. Однако встреча с матерью вытянула образы из глубин памяти – вместе с болью и гневом, с которыми они переплелись. Учёба у Люка оказалась не спасением, а предательством. Из жизни, полной свободы, он отправился в изгнание – царство дисциплины; дядя не проявлял к нему теплых чувств – не более, чем к другим новоприбывшим на обучение. Бен был проблемой, которую надо уладить, а не ребёнком, которого надо любить. И никакие наказания не могли его исправить, ведь ничто бы не сравнилось с болью, которую умел причинять Голос. И никакие похвалы не вдохновляли его, ведь одобрение Голоса дарило единственно желанную эйфорию.

Любовь Сноука неизменна. Она – тёплое, плотное одеяло тьмы; а свет опаляет, обжигает его. В глазах Сноука он безупречен; для Бена Сноук как отец, которого он ждал и не мог дождаться. Сноук как объятия любящей матери, которых он не знал. Он смутно догадывается: чем дальше впустит Сноука, тем меньше останется места для _него самого_ , но Бен всё равно никогда себя особо не любил.

Рей смахивает со щеки слезу. Его невозможно прогнать из головы. Слишком бурные у него эмоции. Бен умер, его больше нет, считает Кайло; об этом он заявляет и Лее. _Ты мне не мать._

Этого не избежать; Рей знает, это случится; лицо Леи наполнится болью и она скажет слова, которые слишком долго ждали момента. _А Хан? Он был тебе не отец?_

Реакция следует мгновенно. Кайло бьёт руками по столу с такой силой, что стол подпрыгивает.

\- Хан Соло был проходимцем! Вором и лжецом!

Он кричит так яростно и громко, что слышно через стекло; многие оборачиваются. Но Рей слышит и невысказанное: _он представлял опасность; с ним я был слабей; отец мог быть только один; пришлось выбирать..._

Никто не понимает всю глубину той ошибки, всю неправильность сделанного выбора лучше, чем Кайло. Нет ничего, что пугало бы его больше, чем горе в глазах матери, и осознание, что причина тому – он сам. Ему хочется съёжиться и затаиться, но скрыться негде – и он расходится ещё больше, ещё злее.

\- Не лучше ли вам туда пойти? – спрашивает один из командиров над ухом у Рей.

\- Он её не тронет, - уверенно отвечает она.

Рей и в самом деле в это верит, но тут она читает по губам Леи: _Трус_. И что-то рвётся у Кайло внутри. Рей чувствует – практически слышит, - как рассыпаются последние драгоценные крупицы его самообладания. По наблюдательному помещению прокатывается силовая волна такой мощи, что все разом пошатываются, как от толчка. Стол в соседней комнате с оглушающим треском ударяет в стену, а лежавший на нём безобидный карандаш выстреливает пулей, пробивает стекло и втыкается в потолок у Рей над головой.

У Рей замирает сердце: Лею откинуло назад, и она падает.

\- О нет, - выдыхает она и выбегает в коридор. Она подныривает под невозмутимого боевого дроида и, уткнувшись в дверь камеры для допросов, начинает молотить в неё:

\- Откройте! Немедленно откройте!

Дверь открывается мучительно медленно; когда ей наконец удаётся протиснуться внутрь, Рей замирает.

Лея сидит на полу; на локте у неё ободрана кожа, но она этого не замечает. Кайло – у её ног; протягивает руки, но не смеет коснуться. Рей слышит только его шёпот:

\- Прости... Прости, прости...

\- Бен... – Лея перебирается ближе, чтобы взять его за руку. – Бен, я в порядке.

Позади Рей собирается толпа, у многих наготове оружие. Она раскидывает руки, чтобы закрыть проход и не пускать их.

Рука Леи нежно касается его головы; по телу Кайло проходит дрожь, и он сильнее вжимает лицо в пол.

\- Это уже в прошлом, - говорит Лея. – Ничто из совершенного тобой не заставило меня разлюбить тебя. Мой Бен не умер... Я берегла его все эти годы, надеясь, что ты вернешься домой.

Его плечи трясутся. Весь жар вышел, его разум спокоен. Рей пятится вон из комнаты, увлекая за собой остальных.

\- Всё хорошо, всё в порядке, - тихо говорит она им, когда двери вновь закрываются. Здесь нелегко найти уединение, но Лея и Кайло заслуживают его как никто другой.

Офицеры и сотрудники базы медленно расходятся, возвращаясь мыслями к более насущным делам. Папка всё ещё в руках Праксис. Она отворачивается от Рей и, быстро переговариваясь с Баннером, уходит прочь.

\- Продержим ещё пару дней и посмотрим, что получится из него вытянуть, - говорит она. – Но надо найти способ от него избавиться. Никто не должен знать, что он был здесь.

Она то ли не замечает, то ли ей всё равно, что Рей её слышит. Рей замедляет шаг и останавливается в опустевшем коридоре. Оглядывается на стальную дверь. Похоже, что бы ни сказал он и что бы ни сделал, его казнь – дело решённое. Даже если б преподнёс им Первый орден на блюдечке - его не спасти.

Это несправедливо. Это неправильно.

И Рей этого не допустит.


	20. Побег

\- Когда я с ним увижусь?

\- Скоро, милый. Думаю, очень скоро.

Рей гладит волосы сына, пока он засыпает. Бывает, они ругаются и не могут поладить в неудачные дни, но – она надеется – они всегда смогут простить друг друга. Их пути никогда не разойдутся настолько, чтобы они забыли лица друг друга, и они никогда не станут орать друг на друга с разных концов стола.

Лея вернулась с той встречи бледной и усталой – такой Рей её никогда прежде не видела. Легла в постель, не поужинав и ни словом не обмолвясь с Рей о том, что было, когда та оставила их с Кайло наедине. Рей выспрашивать не стала. Лея не из тех, у кого есть потребность или желание обсуждать свои проблемы. Всякого, кто наивно попытался бы навязаться ей в поверенные, Лея одарила бы особенным взглядом, от которого вянет самая добрая душа.

Чтобы Тэм не вздумал донимать бабушку распросами об отце, Рей на весь вечер ушла с ним на «Тысячелетний сокол» играть в деджарик. Тэм всегда любил бывать на «Соколе». Любил низкие технические проходы, в которых так удобно прятаться; любил находить клочки волос вуки в стенных панелях; и обнаруживать случайные следы присутствия деда, которого не знал. Ему никогда не надоедало расспрашивать Рей о предыдущих владельцах корабля, и, пока она пересказывает ему их имена, как поэму или сказку на ночь, - он кивает каждому имени в такт.

\- Сейчас он мой, а получила я его от твоего деда Хана, а тот перехватил его у нас с Финном, а мы увели его у Ункара Плата, старьёвщика, который увёл его у ребят Ирвинга с Татуина, которые увели его у Дукейна из Облачного города, который опять же увёл его у твоего деда Хана. А тот изначально выиграл его в сабакк у Лэндо Кальриссиана, который получил его от брата, который, полагаю, купил его у пары танакских спасателей, которые почти наверняка увели его у кореллианских купцов; а до того корабль использовала оманская железная дорога, которая переправляла рабов из имперских трудовых лагерей, и было это почти сразу после того, как его построили для гонок кореллианские торговцы.

Она укладывает его спать на свободной койке в общей каюте, укутав розовыми одеялами. Убедившись, что он крепко уснул, Рей смотрит на часы. Уже хорошо за полночь, вскоре взойдёт третья луна. Она забирает старую холщовую сумку из шкафчика, набитого разными полезными вещами, и спускается по аппарели на аэродром, делая вид, что просто идёт поздней ночью по делу. Ливень был бы сейчас очень кстати, но ночь ясная и тихая. Её шаги по лётной полосе кажутся ей оглушительными. Она рысью минует группу пилотов, весело коротающих время за пивом, и направляется к полевому госпиталю.

В этот час народу мало, но никто не обращает на Рей особого внимания, когда она с непринуждённым видом проскальзывает по тусклым коридорам и спускается в самые глухие подземелья комплекса. Следуя указателям, Рей движется в сторону отдела кибернетики. Приблизившись к операционным и хранилищам, доступ к которым строго ограничен, она чувствует первые уколы совести. На каждой двери есть круглое окошко, куда Рей может заглянуть, если привстанет на носочки. Она бывала здесь всего несколько раз, когда было нужно откалибровать руку, и плохо представляет себе план помещений. Но здесь точно есть склад, где хранят и проверяют протезы. Если нога Кайло лежит где-то… то наверняка там.

По крайней мере, на это она надеется. Ей приходило в голову, что Праксис могла приказать уничтожить протез или же хранит его в месте понадёжней – у себя под кроватью, чтоб удобней было помешать Рей сделать то, что она пытается сейчас провернуть.

\- Что вам здесь надо? – спрашивает голос позади неё.

С невинным лицом она разворачивается и видит техника, который только что откуда-то вышел.

\- Ничего, - бездумно говорит она и тут припоминает свою легенду. – Я насчёт руки, мне назначено.

\- Вы несколько… рановато? – Он глядит озадаченно и недоверчиво.

\- Нет, я… припозднилась. – Она закусывает губу и быстро взмахивает рукой. – Вы сейчас уйдёте и забудете, что видели меня.

Техник уставляется на неё характерным взглядом:

\- Я… Я сейчас уйду и забуду, что видел…

Он забывает, не договорив, после чего отворачивается и с оторопелым видом уходит. Глядя ему вслед, Рей облегчённо вдыхает. Довольно высокий. Почти как…

\- Эй, стойте! – вдруг окликает она и бросается за ним.

\- Что? Вы кто? – вновь поворачивается к ней техник. – Что вам здесь надо?

\- На минутку, - говорит она и, ухватив под локоть, тянет к ближайшему помещению, похожему на предоперационную.

Затащив техника внутрь – здесь на них никто случайно не наткнётся, - она смущённо поворачивается к нему.

\- Мне ужасно неловко, но сегодня ночью хотя бы тепло. Отдайте мне вашу одежду.

\- Что? – возмущается техник. – Вам сюда нельзя, а вы ещё и одежду… я доложу об этом.

\- Не доложите, - говорит она с нажимом, отчего лицо у него становится безвольным и расслабленным. – Вы снимете одежду и отдадите её мне. Затем… ляжете спать вон в том уголке.

Мужчина на мгновение задумывается.

\- Я сниму одежду и отдам её вам, - без выражения говорит он и начинает расстёгивать тёмно-синюю тунику, в которых ходят медтехники. Он вручает её Рей вместе с рубашкой, брюками и сапогами. Рей с сомнением принимает обувь: размер вряд ли подойдёт Кайло. Затем она поднимает взгляд на техника, и до неё не сразу доходит, что он протягивает ей заодно нижнее бельё.

\- Ой… спасибо, это можете оставить, - говорит она, старательно уставившись ему в лицо. – Может, наденете и ляжете спать?

\- Хорошая мысль, - соглашается техник.

Рей торопливо запихивает одежду в рюкзак, дожидается, пока мужчина послушно устроится в углу, и выскальзывает в пустой коридор. Быстро пересекает его и оказывается у той двери, откуда вышел техник. Оборудование систем Сопротивления вечно лет на двадцать отстаёт от остальной галактики. Поддержка былых сторонников Республики позволила недавно усовершенствовать технологии, однако пережитки, вроде магнитных замков, всё ещё существуют. Обмануть такой замок гораздо проще, чем чипы на базе Кайло Рена. Рей роется в рюкзаке, обыскивая карманы только что раздобытой одежды, и наконец её рука нащупывает тонкую металлическую карту. Она быстро выхватывает её и вставляет в щель, над которой тут же вспыхивает зелёный огонёк.

Помещение напоминает лавку мясника: с крюков, вбитых в потолок, свисают механические руки; стены украшают кисти различных форм и размеров; на подставках, стоящих в ряд, пристроились ноги разной длины. Их число поражает. Она оглядывается и понимает: если что, она всегда может прихватить любую ногу. Но, как и всё на базе, почти все приспособления устарелы и громоздки.

Кроме той ноги в самом конце. В отличие от прочих, представляющих из себя различные варианты механизированных прутьев, она сделана из черных электро-углеродных компонентов, отштампованных по форме ноги. Рей нет нужды спрашивать Силу, кому нога принадлежит, но для верности она пробегает пальцами по матовой обшивке, вбирая воспоминания. Она ощущает критическое состояние владельца, гул металла, который соприкасается с ним, принимает на себя вес и запоминает касание его руки: тот на секунду дотрагивается пальцами до твёрдого сплава на месте плоти и решает, что это плата за свободу. Это воспоминание стрелой уносит её в день, когда протез был установлен: металл помнит кровь и боль – и страх медтехников, пытающихся оперировать человека, всё ещё выкрикивающего приказы. _Найти Хакса! Его голову мне!_

Все слишком напуганы, чтобы ослушаться. Голос в голове Кайло замолчал, и он впервые с восьми лет наедине с собой. Никто не знает, каким предводителем он будет. Сам Кайло не знает, что он за человек.

Рей отпускает воспоминания и вскидывает ногу на плечо. Она не такая тяжёлая, как кажется, - её вес идеально подогнан под вес настоящей ноги, - но всё же довольно громоздкая. В рюкзак так просто не спрячешь. Нечего и надеяться, что с таким здоровым протезом удастся прокрасться незаметно. Но, как любил говаривать По, целеустремлённый вид лучше всякой маскировки. Пока она _с виду_ понимает, что делает, есть надежда провернуть замысел.

На первом же посту её план проваливается: у входа в тоннели, ведущие к камерам заключенных, торчат двое часовых.

\- Куда это ты с _этим_? – чуть не смеясь спрашивает один. Они прекрасно знают её, и, возможно, только поэтому не пристрелили на месте.

\- Возвращаю нашему пленнику, - совершенно честно отвечает она.

\- Да ладно?

\- Праксис распорядилась, можете спросить у неё. – Это уже не совсем правда.

\- Что это она вдруг? – спрашивает часовой.

\- Просто… - Рей лихорадочно соображает. – Республиканская конвенция о военнопленных запрещает унижать заключённых, забирая у них протезы для передвижения, вот она и попросила меня вернуть ногу, чтобы мы, ну, не нарушали этот закон.

\- Не похоже на Праксис, - задумчиво говорит другой часовой.

\- Никто эту конвенцию не выполняет, - соглашается первый. – Ненавижу галакт-корректность. Если он заполучит ногу, ничто не помешает ему выйти отсюда.

 _Ха, на это и расчёт_ , думает она, едва не закатив глаза. Она притворно вздыхает и строит рожу.

\- Знаю, я тоже думаю, что это глупо. К тому же врач говорит, мне в моём положении нельзя таскать тяжести, но Праксис непреклонна: только мне позволено приближаться к нему…

\- О, позволь, - говорит часовой, поняв намёк про беременность. Он выступает вперёд, чтобы снять ногу у неё с плеча.

\- Ты такой душка, спасибо, - Рей сладко улыбается часовому; тот убирает бластер за спину и берёт ногу в руки.

\- Мы, разумеется, запросим подтверждение у Праксис, - говорит другой часовой, снимая с пояса коммуникатор.

\- Разумеется, можно прямо сейчас.

Как бы между прочим она протягивает к нему руку – словно чтобы убрать с глаз прядь волос. Проведя ладонью над его теменем, она находит часток мозга, отвечающий за сознание, и, щёлкнув пальцами, выключает его. Такого она прежде никогда не делала, но где-то в голове сидит интуитивное знание – возможно, не её. Такие вещи - территория Кайло, и можно предположить, что без уз Силы дело не обошлось. Часовой закатывает глаза и, обмякнув, валится на пол. Другому требуется время, чтобы бросить ногу Кайло и достать бластер, и Рей успевает коснуться его головы раньше.

При виде двух часовых, лежащих в беспамятстве у её ног, её начинает грызть совесть. _Я не такая_ , думает она, хватая их за ноги и оттаскивая подальше в тоннель. _Я такая... только сейчас_.

Она подбирает ногу и продолжает путь, положась на связь с Кайло. Сейчас он странно тих. Она чувствует его, но он настолько безучастен по сравнению с тем, каким она видела его раньше, что он наверняка спит.

У очередного поворота Рей замедляет шаг и выглядывает из-за угла. Ещё один часовой. Прислонился к стене и ковыряет пальцем в ухе, разглядывая что-то в коммуникаторе. Так же просто, как двух предыдущих, его не обойти... Она в зоне крайне ограниченного доступа – здесь установлен режим «стрелять без предупреждения». Рей вглядывается вглубь коридора. У самого потолка вдоль стен проложены трубы. Она делает резкое движение рукой и с помощью Силы дёргает одну из них из расчета, что труба скрипнет.

На беду, трубы здесь проржавели настолько, что от стены с грохотом отваливается вся конструкция. Во все стороны брызжет вода. Часовой отскакивает от стены - Рей быстро прячется за угол. Когда она выглядывает снова, тот осматривает трубы в поисках вентиля.

Улучив момент, Рей выворачивает из-за угла и подкрадывается к часовому сзади. Вскоре он также лежит на земле, в расползающейся луже воды.

Кайло должен быть уже недалеко, других часовых она вряд ли встретит. Праксис будет держать живой персонал подальше от его камеры: их разумом слишком легко манипулировать. Но есть _дроиды_.

Рей спускается ещё на один лестничный пролёт, и у неё возникает глубокая уверенность, что Кайло совсем рядом. Равно как и боевой дроид. Последняя линия обороны – круглый гигант, оснащённый пугающе разнообразными бластерами и кибер-кристаллической пушкой, способной пробить что угодно; с рефлексами, значительно превосходящими скорость её реакции.

Впрочем, заложенные в него программы не предполагают высокий уровень интеллекта, и с большой долей вероятности он настроен поражать одну-единственную цель.

Рей набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и идёт по узкому коридору, делая вид, что имеет на это полное право. Дроид прекращает громыхать и, обратив в её сторону красный глаз, наблюдает за её перемещением. Он должен знать, что ей одной дозволено навещать заключённого, – Праксис сама назначила её. То, что она несёт протез ноги, дроид вряд ли расценит как важную деталь.

\- Всё ещё на посту? – спрашивает она.

Дроид издаёт согласный возглас и, отведя глаз, продолжает патрулирование. Он не видит, как Рей возводит очи к небу и одними губами шепчет «Спасибо!» высшим силам, которые так милостивы к ней сегодня.

Она торопливо направляется к двери камеры Кайло: вдруг дроид задумается, зачем она здесь в столь поздний час? Клавишная панель - надо ввести код, которого она не знает. Не беда. Ей достаточно прижать к панели кончики пальцев, чтобы увидеть руки, которые касались кнопок за последние сутки и набирали одни и те же цифры в одинаковом порядке. Рей повторяет код, замок отпирается. За дверью – погружённая во мрак камера. Настоящий изолятор: человек внутри не слышал и не видел ничего до момента, как она открыла дверь.

На скамье, врезанной в стену, жмурится и закрывается руками от света Кайло.

\- Я всё думал, что ты затеяла... Не знаю, чего я ожидал, но не этого, - говорит он.

Его голос звучит устало и подавленно. Похоже, не одну Лею эмоционально истощила их встреча.

\- Когда-нибудь ты научишься говорить «спасибо», - замечает она.

Она делает шаг – дверь позади неё захлопывается, и они оказываются в темноте. Этого следовало ожидать. Как выбраться отсюда, она подумает позже, а пока кладёт протез и роется в своём чудо-рюкзаке в поисках светильника. Щелчок – и фонарь озаряет тусклым светом мрачную камеру; этого света достаточно, чтобы она видела, что делает.

\- Думал, больше тебя не увижу.

\- Да?

\- Ты ловко всё провернула, - говорит он, глядя на противоположную стену. – Сына вернула. Передала меня Сопротивлению. Совесть чиста. Разве не этого ты всегда хотела?

\- Назад ногу хочешь или нет? – спрашивает она и делает вид, что собралась уходить вместе с конечностью.

Он бросает равнодушный взгляд на протез.

\- Вернёшь мне способность ходить - я уйду. Меня ничто не остановит.

\- По-твоему, зачем ещё я здесь?

\- Опять совесть взыграла? – догадывается он. – Если меня казнят, это отчасти будет твоя вина.

\- Нет, это будет полностью твоя вина, - говорит она, опускаясь перед ним на колени. – Преступников казнят и за менее гнусные вещи, чем совершённые тобой. Суд они зажали, но исход был бы тем же... сделанного не воротишь.

\- Тогда зачем помогать мне? – В его голосе звучит неподдельный интерес, и она чувствует, как он одновременно ищет ответ напрямую.

\- Потому что Кайло Рена больше нет. А Бен Соло ещё даже не начинал жить.

Он глядит на неё удивлённо и мягко.

\- Я всё тот же человек, которым был вчера, как бы ты меня ни называла. Тот же, кем был неделю, год назад.

\- Возможно. Но ты не тот же, кем был четыре года, пять лет назад. - Она подворачивает ему штанину, под ней - культя бедра и титановые пазы, вживлённые в плоть. – Ты выбрал стать другим в день, когда убил Сноука и защитил Тэма. Такого человека, я думаю, стоит спасать.

\- Не думаю, что многие с тобой согласятся, - замечает он.

\- Что думают другие, не важно, - говорит она с лёгким раздражением. – Я вытащила тебя из чёрной дыры, твоя жизнь принадлежит мне. К тому же... если ты умрёшь, Тэм станет существом по прозванию Пожиратель миров, и меня это чуток напрягает.

\- Что? – В голосе Кайло ни капли тревоги.

\- Расскажу в другой раз, - говорит она, пристраивая протез к его ноге. – Сейчас надо спешить, держись...

Соединение нервных окончаний без анестетика всегда болезненно. Она слышала, как самые стойкие мужчины кричали от боли при подсоединении. Когда она нажимает на протез, вставляя его на место, Кайло только дёргается и сдавленно стонет. Поразительная выдержка. Даже Рей, постаравшаяся закрыться от их контакта, чувствует боль где-то выше левого колена. Но худшее позади. Рей устраивается между его коленей и подтягивает фонарь ближе. Ногу надо отладить, чтобы он мог спокойно ходить, а все регулировочные кнопки размером с булавочную головку расположены под панелью на внутренней стороне бедра. Склонив голову, она принимается за работу.

\- Слышал, торжества в честь моей смерти были фееричны. Здесь - гулянье на всю ночь, на Корусанте – фейерверки... – Он вздрагивает, когда она принимается возиться с настройками тактильной чувствительности. – Ни одна душа во всей вселенной, кроме тебя, не согласилась бы спасать меня.

\- Значит, тебе есть о чём подумать, - бормочет она. – Попробуй выпрямить ногу.

Он выпрямляет, и она понемногу отлаживает одну из настроек, пока движения не становятся более плавными и естественными.

\- Интересно, сколько людей кинулись бы спасать тебя, окажись твоя жизнь в опасности? – задумчиво говорит он. – ФН-2187 – уж точно.

\- Его зовут Финн.

\- Ещё моя мать послала бы армаду тебе на подмогу. Ты ей как дочь.

Это он выудил прямо из головы Леи. Хоть Рей и приятно узнать о добром отношении Леи, он зря досадует.

\- Это не значит, что ей теперь плевать на тебя.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он устало. – Лучше б уж ей было плевать. И пусть у тебя достаточно дурных наклонностей, чтобы нарушать ради меня правила, - она выручать меня не собиралась. Я это знаю.

\- Ты осуждаешь её?

\- Нет. Забавная штука любовь, а? Иногда из любви даёшь кому-то умереть, потому что большей милости ты и представить не можешь.

\- Ну, значит, я не очень милостивая. Но меня нет _дурных наклонностей_ , - ворчит она, крутя настройки, чтобы он мог свободно сгибать колено. – Я лишь временно сама вершу правосудие... Искуплю это потом.

\- А ты мне и так нравишься, - говорит он, и она чувствует его пальцы в своих волосах. Интересно – это он о её моральном облике или положении у него между коленей? Она досадливо цокает и отбивает его руку. Сейчас не время.

\- Ну и я, конечно, - говорит он.

\- Что? – рассеянно переспрашивает она.

\- Я бы тебя спас, если б ты падала в чёрную дыру. Я бы прилетел за тобой.

Она замирает и поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд.

\- Я помню, тебе было интересно, сделал бы я то же самое для тебя, - говорит он. – Я бы сделал. Конечно, сделал бы. При том что у тебя целый флот друзей, которые положат жизни за тебя... у меня одна ты.

\- И Тэм, - тихо говорит она.

\- Он ребёнок. Он не понимает.

Она отводит взгляд, не зная, что сказать. Осторожно прощупывает их нить – и не чувствует обмана. Подкрутив окончательно одну из настроек, Рей поднимается на ноги.

\- Стоять можешь?

Он выпрямляется, став вдруг снова гораздо выше.

\- Сойдет, - говорит он, перенеся на ногу весь вес, как всегда, скупой на похвалу.

\- Я ещё одежду захватила, - говорит она, вываливая ему в руки ворох вещей из рюкзака.

Увы, хоть техник был ростом с него, рубашка и туника тесны ему в груди. Движения не сковывают, но это определенно... отвлекает. Рей отводит взгляд, не в силах вынести его понимающую ухмылку.

\- Нам ещё предстоит отсюда выбраться, - говорит она, ощупывая дверь. - С этой стороны кнопочной панели нет, а дверь, я уверена, из фрика... Его не прожжёт даже световой меч.

\- Небольшое затруднение, - говорит он и собирается что-то добавить, но в этот момент всовывает ногу в свой новый сапог, замирает и корчит рожу.

\- Что? – спрашивает она.

\- ... влажный.

Она сочувственно морщит нос.

Он глубоко вздыхает: как низко он пал. Резким движением он застегивает сапог, выпрямляется и расправляет плечи, чтобы ослабить натяжение ткани на груди. Затем протягивает ей руку ладонью вверх.

\- Ну?

Рей с сомнением смотрит на протянутую руку.

\- Ты должен мне кое-что пообещать...

Он приподнимает бровь.

\- Ты не станешь никого убивать, - говорит она, уставившись на него с самым суровым видом, не оставляющим места компромиссу. В ответ на его немедленный протест она строго поднимает палец, заставляя его замолчать. – Это не обсуждается. Эти люди – мои друзья, моя семья. Я не позволю тебе тронуть их, как не позволю им тронуть тебя.

Кайло внимательно смотрит на неё из-под тяжёлых век, и она понимает, что ему плевать на эти понятия. Сентиментальность ему не свойственна.

\- C таким уговором вероятность, что нас искалечат или убьют, больше. – Видя, что ей всё равно, он вновь шумно вздыхает. – Если ты настаиваешься. Я... _постараюсь_.

\- Ты не просто постараешься. Или заберу ногу.

\- Я не трону ни единого волоска сопротивленца ни на одной голове сопротивленца. Даже дроидов ваших пощажу, - нетерпеливо добавляет он. – А теперь дай мне руку. Если мы собираемся отсюда выбраться, мне понадобится твоя сила.

Она понимает, о чём он, на простейшем инстинктивном уровне их уз. Она вкладывает свою ладонь в его и ощущает, как их канал открывается, усиленный прикосновением, и они проникают друг в друга со стремительностью, от которой у неё кружится голова. Теперь он может питаться её силой, добавляя её к своей. Если захочет, он может прикоснуться к предмету и считать его воспоминания, но пока что он просто поднимает руку в сторону двери и cгибает пальцы.

Металл тяжело скрипит и покрывается рябью; Кайло наклоняется вперед, и дверь выпучивается наружу. Панели – способные выдержать пушечные выстрелы прямой наводкой - начинают разламываться и обрушаться. Где-то далеко взвывает сирена, пульс Рей подскакивает. Дверь была под сигнализацией.

Затем она слышит другой звук – не предвещающий ничего хорошего.

 _Подвывание_.

\- О нет, - стонет Рей.

\- Можно я хотя бы этого уничтожу? – спрашивает Кайло.

\- _Нет._

Он раздражённо рычит и последним усилием срывает дверь. Она не падает. Всё ещё удерживая толстую, искорёженную панель непробиваемого фрика, он делает шаг сквозь сделанное отверстие, ведя за собой Рей. Боевой дроид тревожно скулит, и, с щелчком установив магазины, готовится открыть огонь. Мгновение – и Кайло швыряет в него дверь. Дроида отбрасывает назад, клешнеобразные ноги скрежещут по бетону. Он опустошает магазины, но каждый раз бьёт в дверь, которую окутывает облако дыма и жар опалённого металла.

Кайло уверенно теснит его, но тут Рей слышит нарастающий топот сапог с другого конца коридора. Её рука судорожно сжимает ладонь Кайло: целый взвод бойцов Сопротивления высыпает из-за угла с бластерами наизготове.

\- Бен! – в страхе кричит она.

\- Разберись! – выкрикивает он, давая понять, что немного занят.

Первый ряд солдат опускается на колено, и Рей знает: сейчас они откроют огонь. Она поднимает руку, втягивает энергию Кайло через одну ладонь и выпускает через другую. Её пальцы дёргаются одновременно с дюжиной спусковых крючков, и в помещении вдруг наступает полная тишина. Как расплывшиеся капли света, бластерные заряды сверкают и потрескивают в воздухе перед замершим взводом солдат.

Позади тщетно рокочут пушки боевого дроида – затем перегреваются и утихают. В этот миг Кайло бросается мимо неё, увлекая её за собой, и они бегут к застывшим бойцам. Они пробираются между висящими зарядами и неподвижными мужчинами и женщинами, и Рей с трудом удерживается от желания задержаться и поглазеть.

\- Видишь, на что мы способны – вместе? – окликает её Кайло. Его голос изменился: наполнился жизнью... и радостью. Она ощущает то же пьянящее чувство _неудержимости_. Её оно беспокоит столь же сильно, как радует Кайло. 

Впереди, она чувствует, ещё солдаты, а Кайло явно не терпится испытать на них свои возросшие силы – и Рей тянет его к какой-то двери с кнопочной панелью.

\- Сюда, - решительно говорит она, настроившись как можно дольше избегать конфронтации. Одно касание – и у неё есть код, который она тут же вбивает. Рей чувствует, как через соединённые руки Кайло узнаёт про кредитную расписку и наконец понимает, как она вышла на базу на «Небесном копье».

\- Ты читаешь память предметов…

\- Давай же.

Она увлекает его в комнату и тянет дальше по лабиринту смежных лабораторий и кабинетов. Здесь недавно прошла эвакуация, насколько она может судить, и путь находить легко.

– Тебя мало кто знает в лицо, - говорит она Кайло.

\- И? – Ему, насколько она может судить, этот план уже не нравится.

\- Любой, кто посмотрит на тебя, решит, что ты медтехник…

\- Тогда пошли разубедим их, - говорит он.

\- Нет – ты им подыграешь, или мы никогда не выберемся целыми с этой базы. - Она останавливается у двери, ведущей в коридор, за которой чувствует движение множества людей. – Притворись, что ты обычный человек, которого эвакуируют, ладно? - Она оглядывается на Кайло и замечает его отсутствующий взгляд. – Ты можешь притвориться нормальным? Просто повторяй за мной.

\- Что, тащиться, как убогий, c гнусными повстанцами?.. 

Закатив глаза, она обрывает его – открывает дверь и выталкивает в коридор. Они оказываются в быстром людском потоке, и, хоть никто не обращает на них внимания, Рей чувствует, как напрягся Кайло. Она пропускает его вперед, положив руку ему на спину. Так удобней и приглядывать, и подталкивать: давиться в толпе ему непривычно. Обычно люди сами расступаются задолго до того, как он замечает их.

Они следуют за потоком сотрудников базы, поднимаются по лестнице, проходят мимо солдат, которые приветственно машут им и понятия не имеют, что происходит и кого надо искать. Решение Праксис сохранить всё в тайне наконец им на руку.

Разумеется, долго так продолжаться не может.

На последнем широком отрезке коридора, выходящем в ночь, Рей замечает собравшихся у входа солдат. Они переговариваются по коммуникаторам и вглядываются в лица в толпе. Даже если они не знают в лицо Кайло, они определенно узнают её. Игра окончена в ту секунду, когда один из них выхватывает её взглядом и вскидывает бластер.

\- Покинуть строй! – слышит она окрик, явно обращённый к ней.

Кайло поднимает руку ладонью вверх, и на глазах изумлённой Рей солдаты один за другим исчезают: как на верёвках, их утягивает ввысь.

В коридоре воцаряется паника. Люди разворачиваются и бегут назад. Кайло сжимает ладонь Рей; один из мужчин начинает грубо проталкиваться мимо них, и ей на мгновение кажется, что Кайло прибьёт его.

\- Надо выбираться, - говорит она, отвлекая его внимание на себя. Туман глухой ярости в его глазах рассеивается, и они выходят на улицу. Она поднимает голову – солдаты висят в воздухе, болтая руками и ногами, словно хотят уплыть. С ними с виду всё в порядке, и Рей оставляет замечания при себе.

\- Куда? – спрашивает Кайло.

\- Ангар, Зона Два, - говорит она. – Там корабль...

Кайло уже понял, о каком она корабле. Он встаёт как вкопанный.

– Нет. Какой угодно, только не этот.

\- Тэм уже там – на нём и полетим.

Она понимает его страх, но у них на это просто нет времени. Она тянет его за руку, однако он не двигается с места.

\- Я не пойду на этот корабль!

Он подкрепляет слова отрицательным жестом и тут же уворачивается от пролетающих мимо голубых бластерных струй.

\- Можешь оставаться! – кричит Рей и отпускает руку, чтобы отбросить рюкзак и достать из-за спины световой шест. Резким движением она зажигает его и описывает арку в воздухе, отражая выстрелы со стороны ближайшего здания, за которым укрылся взвод.

К этому месту станут стекаться войска со всей базы, и, если они не начнут двигаться, вся Сила галактики их не спасёт. Рей подталкивает Кайло, поторапливая его, и чувствует, что он уступает. Его рука дёргается к бедру, и Рей чувствует, как остро ему не хватает собственного меча. Тогда он вскидывает руку и швыряет большой транспортный контейнер в сторону бойцов. Контейнер пролетает в нескольких метрах от солдат, но этого достаточно, чтобы они кинулись врассыпную. Драгоценные несколько секунд передышки – Рей и Кайло разворачиваются и бегут к складам на краю лётного поля.

Рей инстинктивно хочется держаться в тени, как можно дольше оставаться вне зоны видимости. Она не учла незаурядный талант Кайло выбирать путь наибольшего сопротивления. Прятаться – это ещё одно не близкое ему понятие. Невзирая на здравый смысл, он в открытую шагает вперёд и будет только рад противостоять любому, кто встанет у него на пути. Незадачливый боец выворачивает из-за угла и натыкается на них. Кайло заставляет его оцепенеть на месте, снимает с него бластер, но, заметив неодобрительный взгляд Рей, вздыхает и отбрасывает оружие.

Наконец Рей утягивает Кайло в тень старой топливной цистерны и указывает на открытую площадку на лётном поле.

\- «Сокол» там, - говорит она.

До корабля всего несколько сотен ярдов, но между ними и судном – уйма народа. Бойцы, пилоты, техники – все устремились по своим постам.

\- Ну и чего ты от меня хочешь? – спрашивает Кайло. – Здесь слишком много людей, чтобы пройти и никого не тронуть.

\- Радуйся: я не в первый раз организую побег, - говорит она, нагибается и вынимает из ботинка плоскую кнопку. – Прошлый опыт научил меня, что всегда нужно иметь несколько мин наготове.

\- Только не говори, что ты взорвешь всех этих людей, - восхищенно произносит он.

\- Видишь те деревья? – спрашивает она, кивая на далёкие черные очертания на фоне ночного неба.

\- Деревья, - повторяет он уже без всякого восхищения.

\- Гляди. - Рей нажимает на кнопку.

Три вспышки озаряют ночь, клубы дыма и пламени взметаются между гигантскими деревьями в полумиле от аэродрома. Следом доносится глухой рокот, который ударяет в цистерну, рядом с которой они засели. На несколько ударов сердца все люди на лётном поле замирают и смотрят в ту сторону. Затем, на что и был расчет, всех увлекает туда, как мотыльков на огонь: бойцы меняют район патрулирования, подразделения поддержки устремляются к цистернам с водой.

Несколько минут – и лётное поле с их стороны почти пустое.

Она торжествующе смотрит на Кайло.

\- Твоя готовность пособничать не устаёт удивлять, - говорит он.

Это мало похоже на комплимент, но она его принимает. Схватившись за руки, они выскакивают на открытое пространство и бегут к трапу «Тысячелетнего сокола». Она вновь ощущает, как в Кайло нарастает внутреннее сопротивление; оно просачивается к ней, как дурное настроение. Рей отмахивается от этого чувства и мчится, ей сейчас нужно одно – достичь цели.

Однако на поле ещё остались люди. Нескольких секунд – и один из пилотов замечает их и поднимает тревогу.

\- Эй! Стойте!

Рей лишь прибавляет ходу. Они уже почти на трапе, когда их накрывает потоком бластерного огня. Рей разворачивается и вновь активирует меч, чтобы отбиться. Она чувствует сомнения Кайло, но защищаться ему нечем.

\- Иди! – кричит она. – Я следом!

По счастью, он не спорит, а устремляется дальше, пока она отражает выстрелы. Она медленно отступает спиной вперед, изо всех сил вращая шестом и бормоча что-то сквозь зубы, и продолжает поглядывать на поле. Вся база поднята по тревоге. Возможно, не пройдёт и минуты, как их задавят числом.

За спиной у неё взвывают двигатели «Тысячелетнего сокола». Аппарель всего в нескольких метрах... можно добежать.

\- Рей!

Она вздрагивает. Через лётную полосу сломя голову к ней мчится Финн. Его выкриков почти не слышно из-за нарастающего рёва двигателей. Он далеко, но видно его перекошенное лицо; он глазам своим не верит. Машет рукой, требуя прекратить огонь, но мало кто из солдат его слышит.

Рей отступает, ставит ногу на аппарель, но вдруг не может решиться: выражение лица Финна пригвождает её к месту.

\- Рей. – Высокая фигура Кайло появляется в проходе – тень на фоне яркого света внутри. Он протягивает ей руку. – _Рей_.

Кинув на Финна последний взгляд, она пробегает оставшиеся метры и вкладывает свою ладонь в ладонь Кайло – он втягивает её на «Сокол». Аппарель захлопывается за ними, и Рей устремляется к креслу пилота. Слышно, как бьют о корпус корабля бластерные выстрелы. Пытаясь сдержать смятение, Рей сосредотачивается на консоли управления, быстро активируя нужные настройки. Кайло опускается в кресло второго пилота.

\- Они собьют нас, - буднично предупреждает он. – Эта старая развалина долго не продержится.

\- Заткнись.

«Сокол» послушно взмывает, как поймавший восходящий поток воздушный змей. Прочь от ангара, прочь от Финна. В ухе у нее верещит предупреждение о захвате корабля системами наведения, и Рей резко уходит вбок от гигантских зарядов, прорезающих воздух перед носом корабля. Кайло закрывает глаза, костяшки его пальцев белеют.

\- «Сокол» Центру управления, - кричит Рей в радиопередатчик, - на борту ребёнок! Не стреляйте!

Наверное, это сработало: запуск ракет прекращается, сирены умолкают. Рей тянет нос «Сокола» вверх, к звёздам. Что-то надламывается в ней: она сама не верит в происходящее. Где точка невозврата, она и сама не знала, но, наверное, она прошла её, увидев лицо Финна. Теперь назад пути нет.

Кайло вдруг открывает глаза.

\- Рей, - предупреждает он.

Она и сама уловила. Рей уклоняется от горстки икс-вингов, которые, подрезая, стрелами проносятся мимо. Лишь один пилот настолько безумен, чтобы вести за собой группу в таких рискованных манёврах. Рей извергает проклятия: «Сокол» выходит из-под контроля и теряет высоту.

\- Мам? – Во входной тоннель из общей каюты забредает Тэм.

Кайло резко поворачивается.

\- Почему не пристёгнут? – грозно спрашивает он, отстёгивается и идёт подхватить сына: Рей всё ещё борется с воздушными потоками и никак не может выровнять корабль. Кайло словно не замечает поражённого вида Тэма, хватает его и усаживает в одно из пассажирских сидений. - И не думай, что я не знаю, что ты натворил. Обездвижить мать и выкрасть её познания – что на тебя нашло? Она может сколько угодно нянчиться с тобой, считая тебя безупречным, но как только мы сядем, ты сдашь мне световой меч – и обратно не получишь, пока я не решу, что тебе можно доверять; а этого может не случиться никогда. Понятно?

Тэм лишь улыбается и кивает.

\- Это если твоя мама не уронит нас, - добавляет Кайло, пристёгивая Тэма в кресле.

Рей наконец выводит «Сокол» в горизонтальный полёт.

\- Лучше твоей мамы пилота нет, - с трудом выговаривает она.

Кайло вновь опускается в своё кресло и наклоняется вперед к окну.

\- Думаю, есть: он, - говорит Кайло, глядя на то, как ведущий икс-винг не отстаёт и мешает им набрать высоту.

Может, «Сокол» и более скоростной корабль, но разогнаться до нужной скорости в атмосфере он не может. По прижал их на краю стратосферы; благодаря более разреженному воздуху наверху он быстрей и манёвренней. Рей не находит способа обойти его.

\- Протарань его, - предлагает Кайло.

\- Себя протарань, - ворчит она и пытается выполнить полубочку, чтобы выскользнуть из-под икс-винга.

По реагирует тут же: качнувшись в сторону, вновь блокирует её.

Радио оживает.

\- Рей, не делай этого! Немедленно возвращайся, мы всё уладим! – умоляет её голос По.

\- Отвали с дороги, По, - говорит она, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе.

\- Ещё не поздно – _пожалуйста_ , вернись.

Рей бросает взгляд на Кайло; тот пристально смотрит на неё.

\- Я не могу, - говорит она По. – Они убьют его. Я не могу допустить.

\- Тебе задурили голову, - убеждает её пилот.

\- Они моя семья, По! Ты бы сделал для своей то же! – взволнованно кричит она. – Не проси меня отказаться от них – а теперь отвали с дороги!

Она бросает «Сокол» в крутое пике к далёким деревьям внизу. В последнюю секунду берёт штурвал на себя и слышит шорох листьев по дну корабля. Тэм беспокойно ёрзает в кресле позади.

\- Меня мутит, - жалуется он.

Даже Кайло выглядит слегка встревоженным, когда «Сокол» выходит в совершенно вертикальный подъём. Они взлетают ещё быстрее, чем падали.

По продолжает блокировать их.

\- Отвали с дороги! – кричит она в радиопередатчик. Если По хочет взять её на слабо, он выбрал неудачный день, чтоб испытать её смелость. Они идут к столкновению, и Рей вряд ли сумеет отвести «Сокол», даже если захочет.

\- По, я тут не в игрушки играю!

Кайло вздыхает и поднимает руку.

\- Скажешь мне за это спасибо, - говорит он, и она чувствует знакомое урчание его Силы, потянувшейся навстречу икс-вингу.

Но не успевает он мягко сдвинуть икс-винг с курса, как По срывается в сторону и в считанных дюймах молнией проносится мимо них. Ничто больше не отделяет их от открытого космоса, и вскоре гул ветра стихает: они всё выше и выше поднимаются в верхние слои атмосферы. Небо чернеет, и космос заключает их в тихие, безмятежные объятия.

Рей совершенно измучена.

\- Гиперпривод, - говорит она Кайло.

Он дотягивается до прокачного рычага над головой и тянет.

\- Куда мы? – спрашивает он.

\- Не знаю. Куда угодно. Подальше отсюда. – Рей уже всё равно.

\- Недалеко отсюда станция Тосска, - говорит он и вводит координаты. – Можем отдохнуть и пополнить запасы там.

А что потом, думает она. План побега она так далеко не продумывала и сейчас чувствует себя странно опустошённой, словно что-то, оставленное на Кальботе, ушло безвозвратно. Срабатывает гиперпривод, и она подбирается, готовясь к головокружительному прыжку.

\- Кайло, - говорит Тэм, который сидит и изучает стенную панель рядом со своим креслом. – Кто-то написал здесь твоё старое имя.

Рей оглядывается на сына. Он водит пальцами по слову, выцарапанному когда-то давно на панели на уровне колена. На этих старых стенах так много зазубрин и царапин, что она ни разу не замечала, что рядом с маленьким пассажирским сиденьем всё это время было написано: «Бен».

Вначале Кайло молчит. Затем, шевельнувшись, неохотно отвечает:

\- Там сидел я, Альтан, – и смотрит перед собой.

Пустота внутри – не вся её, доходит до Рей. Для Кайло оказаться на этом корабле – как сделать шаг в прошлое. Он не может найти для себя места: его почти что нет, но в то же время он есть.

\- И, Альтан, - продолжает он, - не зови меня больше Кайло. – Нам следует поменьше привлекать к себе внимание, и будет проще, если никто не будет знать, что Кайло Рен жив.

\- Но... как мне тогда тебя звать? – удивлён Тэм.

Кайло не отвечает. Он сам не знает ответа, догадывается Рей. Он не знает, кто он и кем ему следует быть. Она набирает в грудь воздуха, ставит навигационную систему на автопилот, отстёгивается и встаёт.

\- Он твой отец, - говорит она просто. – Зови его «папа».

\- Папа... – пробует Тэм.

Щелкнув пряжкой, Кайло отстёгивается и широким шагом уходит в коридор. Тэм меняется в лице.

\- Я что...

\- Нет, ты тут ни при чем, - заверяет она его. – Давай дадим ему немного побыть одному, хорошо? А ты возвращайся в постель.

Устроив Тэма на свободной койке в общей каюте, Рей идёт в закольцованный коридор, откуда доносятся глухие удары и стуки. Она проходит мимо техстанции и замечает впереди Кайло, который, уцепившись за балку, просунул руку в отверстие между старыми потолочными панелями. Рей и не знала, что они сдвигаются. Вытащив из этого тайника какую-то вещь, он роняет её на пол к ногам Рей, и та видит старую запылённую куртку.

\- Сколько она там пролежала? – вслух удивляется Рей, поднимает и встряхивает куртку.

\- Тридцать лет, - ровным голосом говорит Кайло. – Это была любимая куртка Хана Соло... И я её спрятал. Похоже, он так её и не нашёл.

Куртка всё ещё хранит запах Хана.

\- Да ты был ещё большим шкодой, чем рассказывает Лея, - говорит она тихо и удивлённо разглядывает куртку. Заметив, что Кайло снова ушёл, Рей оставляет её и идёт за ним: может, он откопает ещё какой-нибудь привет из детства? Но он заходит в жилые отсеки. Оказавшись на пороге, она обнаруживает, что он снимает тесную одежду и сапоги. Она смущённо отворачивается, не желая ему мешать.

\- Останься, - говорит он.

Она ощетинивается на его повелительный тон, но поворачивается к нему. Он подходит к стенному шкафу, хотя наверняка знает: там в основном её вещи, а остальные всё равно будут малы.

\- Найдём тебе одежду на Тосске, - говорит она.

\- Я знаю, ты многим пожертвовала для меня, - говорит он, уставив невидящий взгляд в глубины шкафа. – Спасибо.

\- Вообще-то... не надо меня благодарить.

Она говорит тихо, потому что – как бы она им ни грубила – ей не нужна благодарность за то, что она предала друзей.

Кайло встречается с ней глазами. Два шага – и он, ухватив за локти, увлекает её в комнату.

\- Увидишь: оно того стоит. Обещаю.

\- Правда? – Ей отвратительно сомнение в собственном голосе. Вопрос следовало поставить так: стоит ли _он_ того?

Рей променяла определённость и твёрдую почву под ногами на мужчину, который… что? Она толком не знает, какой он сейчас. Она могла выпустить на свободу монстра – или реформатора; смотреть в глаза этому незнакомцу – пугающее ощущение. Его тёплая рука ложится ей на горло, и она понимает: кем бы ещё он ни был, он по-прежнему отец Тэма. По-прежнему её любовник. Мягкое прикосновение его губ и тепло, пробегающее по ней в ответ, тому доказательства.

\- Мы созданы друг для друга, - шепчет он. – Кончай волноваться о завтра, и будь со мной. Сейчас.

Рей никогда не могла отказать ему. Она всегда желала быть кому-то нужной, и в мире нет ничего естественней, чем запустить пальцы ему в волосы и притянуть его к себе для поцелуя.


	21. Под несчастливой звездой

_Он точно был здесь_ , думает она, осматриваясь в транспортном ангаре. Вокруг только старые складские контейнеры; слышно тихое журчание систем жизнеобеспечения.

— Тэм? — негромко зовёт она: ей послышались шаги. Она идёт на звук через грузоподъемник к общей каюте. Кто-то, не доиграв, оставил включённым деджарик, и она выключает его. Койка, на которой обычно спит Тэм, пуста.

Заметив краем глаза движение, она разворачивается и вглядывается во внутренний коридор.

— Тэм? Выходи, тебе пора в душ. Хватит прятаться!

Она тихо проходит в коридор, обходит его кругом: мимо жилых помещений, двигательного и заднего грузового отсеков — пока не оказывается на развилке между кабиной стрелка и рубкой и вновь заглядывает в общую каюту.

— Где все? — тихо недоумевает и хмурится она.

Панель позади неё с грохотом падает на пол, Рей вскрикивает и резко поворачивается. Из отверстия в потолке, свесив сперва ноги, выбирается мальчик, весь в пыли.

— Тэм, ты что делаешь? — охает она, боясь представить, сколько десятилетий этот лаз не чищен.

Он притворяется, что не слышит, а когда наконец спрыгивает на пол, она понимает свою ошибку. Никакой это не Тэм. Он меньше и худощавей, под тёмными красивыми глазами залегли тревожные тени, и спутанные кудри на голове слишком чёрные для Тэма. Сощурив грустные глаза, он оглядывается и смотрит сквозь её, а затем вдруг отшатывается, словно испугавшись какого-то шума, не слышного Рей.

Со стороны рубки доносится голос:

— Я знаю, но от них некуда было деваться. Если мы двинем обратно Хайбекским маршрутом, сможем обойти самые злобные патрули. Доберёмся до Люка к восьми — сможем отправиться в девять и быстро долетим, пока движение не стало плотным. Себуа достал подгонять меня с этим грузом.

Мимо проходит призрак. Других объяснений нет. Перед ней Хан Соло, молодой и красивый, густые каштановые волосы убраны со лба, на подбородке пробивается молодцеватая щетина. Лея была права. Что-то есть в его крупных чертах и ушлом виде, от чего замирает сердце. Мальчик отступает с дороги, но Хан, похоже, не заметил его. Он занят разговором кое с кем, идущим рядом с ним — чернокожим мужчиной, который через несколько шагов спотыкается об упавшую потолочную панель.

Хан с удивлением поднимает её и смотрит на отверстие, которое она закрывала. Затем оглядывается и замечает мальчика; смаргивает, словно только сейчас его заметил.

— Разваливаешь корабль, парень, — хмыкает он, обеспокоенный равнодушным и пустым взглядом сына.

— Что с ним? — спрашивает другой мужчина.

— Ничего. Он всегда... такой. — И весь его тон говорит о привычном тяжёлом разочаровании.

Он вставляет панель на место, идёт дальше и забывает о ребёнке, едва повернувшись к нему спиной.

Рей оглядывается на мальчика: тот молча проходит вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от отца.

— Бен? — только и может вымолвить она.

Мальчик поворачивает голову и всматривается в коридор.

— Кто здесь?

Он по-прежнему её не видит и проходит мимо, дёргая себя за уши, пока они не становятся красными.

— Никого, никого, — шепчет он себе под нос, затем встаёт на четвереньки и заглядывает под стол c деджариком. — Ты где?

Это же просто напуганный малыш, как они не замечают? Как не понимают, что это не просто склонность к тёмной стороне? В голове у него сидит червь, грызущий его, пока они стоят в сторонке и пожимают плечами. Рей хочется обнять его, как собственного ребёнка, но стоит ей сделать шаг, как он оборачивается с круглыми глазами.

— Кто здесь? — выкрикивает он, силясь разглядеть кого-то невидимого.

Это из-за неё? Из-за её присутствия? Рей замирает, в замешательстве уставившись на мальчика.

Затем красная рука ложится на плечо Бена, и мир валится в темноту.

Рей опрокидывает набок, а когда она вновь поднимается, «Сокола» нет. Бена нет. Есть только человек с красными руками. Чёрные одежды беззвучно колышатся в безвоздушной пустоте, обрамляя потускневшую серебристую маску, не отражающую ни блика. На месте глаз — чёрная прорезь.

— Тэм! — в ужасе кричит она. — Что ты наделал?! Где Бен — что ты с ним сотворил?

— Его нет. Он был слаб. И я убил его.

— Нет, кем ты стал — это не ты! Ты не должен быть таким! — Она желает притянуть его в объятия, но не может пошевелиться.

Позади него кто-то есть. Кто-то в сияющем свете и белом огне; голоса не слышно, но в руке — бластер, направленный в сторону человека в маске.

От грохота выстрела Рей рывком просыпается.

Некоторое время она лежит тихо, не в состоянии сообразить, где она и почему всё вокруг так странно. Через несколько секунд узнает очертания жилого отсека и понимает: что-то тяжелое на ней — это рука очень крупного мужчины, обнявшего её сзади.

Удивительно, как она не свалилась с койки, на которой едва умещается один человек, не то что двое. Она сонно вздыхает и осторожно выскальзывает из-под его руки. Он не просыпается. Чудеса, но Кайло стал гораздо крепче спать — или ещё не отошёл от ранения. Что бы ни говорили, плавать под седативными в бакта-баке — не отдых; должно быть, он впервые спит в нормальной постели с момента гибели «Небесного копья». Даже по его внутренним часам было это несколько дней назад.

Она разглядывает его спокойное лицо и вздыхает. Впечатление от сна быстро улетучивается, но она не может забыть маленькое лицо с грустными глазами. Сходство с мужчиной, которого она гладит сейчас, мимолётно. Со временем он обрёл уверенность в себе и сейчас совсем не выглядит помешанным. Даже по сравнению с тем, каким он был в их первую встречу, сейчас в нём есть какой-то стержень, которого не было раньше.

По стандартному галактическому времени уже хорошо за полдень, а для живущих по кальботскому времени ещё середина ночи. Рей встает и тихо одевается. Пока есть время, надо сделать кое-какие дела.

Она проходит через шлюз и направляется к центральному терминалу станции Тосска. Здесь воняет и кипит жизнь; людей — по крайней мере, на этой стороне станции — меньшинство. Вряд ли её опознают в толпе путешественников и обывателей, выбравшихся побродить по рынкам в поисках провизии и прочих нужных вещей.

Довольно скоро она находит прилавки с одеждой: бесконечные ряды, где толкают поддельные бренды, — но Рей интересует не столько модная, сколько подходящая Кайло одежда.

Побродив немного, она наконец обнаруживает нечто подходящее.

— Пятьдесят кредитов, — объявляет эмекийский торговец, протягивая к Рей три свои волосатые лапы.

— У меня только двадцать, — говорит она. 

— Пятьдесят, — повторяет он. — Это превосходная эмекийская материя — вытканная из волокон растений, что растут лишь в садах самого императора, ручками самых маленьких и нежных девочек...

— Я что, похожа на младенца с центральной планеты? — хмыкает Рей, ощупывая ткань. — Эмекийская материя едва ли стоит краски, в которую её окунали, такую дрянь потокового производства поискать надо.

— Можете не покупать, — ворчит торговец, сгребая одежду назад.

— Я лишь говорю, что дам за неё десять кредитов — это всё равно много, и вы это знаете.

Торговец недовольно сопит, будто она злоупотребляет его добротой, но Рей знает: эта цена его совершенно устраивает.

— Обижаете бедного старика, — говорит он, заворачивая одежду, пока она переводит кредиты на его устройство.

— Богатого, — бурчит она.

После заправки и оплаты стоянки на одежду и еду осталось не так много. Сопротивление, не долго мешкая, заблокировало ей доступ к кредиту, которым она пользовалась как его представительница. Теперь за всё надо платить из собственного кармана — а в нём совсем мало.

Со свёртками под мышкой она возвращается к докам. Здесь тысячи выходов, и Рей проталкивается к своему через заполненные толпами залы. Стоит воротам закрыться за ней, как становится тихо. Она взбирается вверх по проходу и заходит через шлюз на «Сокол».

На корабле полумрак. Тэм ещё спит, и она идёт на кухню выложить продукты. На комм-консоли мигают огоньки — индикаторы входящих сообщений. Когда она уходила, их было четырнадцать; сейчас — двадцать шесть. От одной этой цифры у нее холодеет внутри и крутит живот, и она уходит в жилые отсеки отнести остальные свёртки.

Кайло спит в той же позе, в какой она оставила его, и не просыпается, когда Рей кладёт свёртки на пол. Она сбрасывает плащ и опускается на вторую койку напротив Кайло. Кореллианские транспортники не задумывались как комфортные; место дорого, и койки представляют из себя мягкие углубления в стене, в которых даже её накрывает клаустрофобия. Кайло, разумеется, тесно: он спит, свесив руку и высунув ногу. Уж если ему одному тесно, то что говорить о двоих — что они и выясняли половину прошлой ночи.

Скинув ботинки, она с тихим вздохом ложится на койку. Спина уже начинает побаливать, особенно если провести много времени на ногах. Когда она была беременна Тэмом, было то же самое. Почти ничто больше не говорит о её положении, но ясно, что скоро это изменится. С Тэмом стало заметно на четвертом месяце — довольно быстро. Ещё несколько недель, и Рей уже не сможет скрывать правду.

Кайло наконец начинает шевелиться под тонким одеялом. Он убирает рукой непокорные волосы со лба и хмурым ото сна взглядом уставляется на неё.

— Ты куда-то ходила?

Он и правда глубоко спал.

— Раздобыла тебе одежду, — говорит она.

— Белую?

— Нет.

— Ядовито-зелёную?

— _Нет._

— Тогда сойдёт, — бормочет он. — Почему ты так далеко?

— Не хотела тебя тревожить.

Он ещё больше нахмуривается.

— Иди сюда.

Опять этот повелительный тон, тот самый, который так раздражает и одновременно возбуждает её. Он слишком привык распоряжаться и повелевать — ему пора понять: она ему не подчинённая, которой можно отдавать приказы. Рей пожимает плечами и утыкается взглядом в потолок своей похожей на капсулу койки.

— Почему сам не идёшь, если тебе что-то надо? — замечает она и ждёт ответа, переплетя пальцы рук на животе.

Долго ждать не приходится. Остатки сна улетучиваются из его взгляда. Он спускает ноги с койки и встаёт. Одеяло падает. Рей продолжает разглядывать обивку над собой, хотя боковым зрением отлично видит, как он направляется к ней. Совершенно голый, разумеется. Его металлическая нога стучит через шаг по металлическим решёткам — и вот он рядом.

Она не удостаивает его взгляда, пока он не опускается на колени.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает она, добавив высокомерия в голос.

— Тебя, — бесхитростно отвечает он.

Его простая, грубая честность тут же сбивает с неё спесь. Она окидывает его взглядом и останавливается ниже живота.

— Вижу, — мурлыкает она. — Но я была с тобой уже дважды, и у меня натёрло...

— У меня тоже. — Его, похоже, это не тревожит. — Я помогу тебе.

— О? — Она с любопытством смотрит на него, гадая, что у него на уме.

Когда он рукой сгребает её колени и подтягивает к краю постели, она начинает смутно догадываться. Она не возражает, когда он расстёгивает пуговицы у неё на поясе, одним движением стягивает с неё штаны и бельё и бросает позади себя. Они уже много раз бывали близки, но такой открытой — ноги разведены перед ним — она себя ещё не чувствовала. Он прижимается жарким поцелуем к мягкой коже на внутренней стороне бедра, продвигается выше, и внезапно она понимает, что он задумал.

— О, — выдыхает она за секунду до того, как его губы смыкаются на ней и его язык принимается ласкать её в той самой точке, от которой дрожь идёт к коленям. — _О!_

Все болезненные ощущения уходят; благодаря его ласкам Рей расслабляется и откидывает голову назад. Так легко забыть обо всех мигающих на комм-консоли сообщениях и о неопределённости, которая держит её счастье в оковах. Хотя бы это — легко. Прижав её бедра руками, он терпеливо уводит её в бездумное наслаждение, и ощущать его между ног так же естественно и просто, как дышать. Она не знает, каким человеком он окажется, но в его чувствах к ней, в том, что её он хочет больше всего на свете, сомневаться не приходится.

Ей даже не надо ему подсказывать. Ей хочется, чтобы он поднялся повыше, — он уже там. Ей нужно, чтобы что-то облегчило растущую боль у неё внутри, — его пальцы уже проскальзывают туда. Это самое странное в их нити. Он чувствует её наслаждение, он в точности знает, чего она хочет, когда она сама ещё до конца не осознала, — и так же его чувствует она. С её стороны эти ощущения не такие сильные — пока он не стаскивает её рывком с койки к себе на колени. Рей ахает, когда он грубо входит в неё, — не от внезапного, повергающего в дрожь чувства наполненности, а от пробегающего по нему наслаждения. Она ощущает то сладкое сжатие внизу живота, от которого он сильнее впивается пальцами ей в бёдра, едва контролируя себя.

Слишком легко потеряться в его более сильных, поглощающих желаниях; забыть, как различать свои ощущения и его.

— Но мне нравилось, — выпаливает она, извиваясь в его руках и привыкая к его размеру.

— Не могу... — И больше ничего он вымолвить не может. Он хочет жёстко трахать её, быть в этом яростным и страстным, как в любом другом деле, но под этим она чувствует его потребность в ограничении. Он всегда искал кого-то сильнее себя, способного подчинить его своим устремлениям и придать упорядоченности хаосу внутри него.

Рей удерживает себя, чтобы не поддаться его свирепым желаниям, чтобы не забыть о своих. Она берёт его лицо в ладони.

— Нежно, — шепчет она, медленно накатывая бёдрами ему навстречу. — Будь нежным.

Он приструняет себя, но тело его ещё дрожит от едва сдерживаемой мощи. Он начинает двигаться внутри неё: осторожно и глубоко, отчего она подрагивает и стонет. Она опирается локтями о койку позади неё и выгибает спину, ловя фрагменты наслаждения, которые пробегают от одного к другому и всё теснее и теснее переплетаются.

Его неистовство прорывается, когда он хватает ткань её туники и рвёт, обнажая ей грудь. Она не обматывала её лентой ради короткой прогулки на рынок. Если он и замечает едва заметные изменения в её теле, то не показывает этого. Он просто просовывает руки ей под одежду, обхватывает её за спину, поднимает и вновь прижимает к себе.

Они уже близко. Ей нужно ещё совсем немного. Закусив губу, Рей опускает руку между ними, чтобы тронуть себя и поднять до оргазма, который начинает наполнять её изнутри. Кайло тоже это чувствует. Его толчки становятся жёсткими и аритмичными, и она чувствует, как начинает терять над собой контроль.

Вскрикнув и скорчившись, она утыкается в него, а его тело ударяет в её. Сначала она не может различить, где из них кто. Она чувствует, как он пульсирует внутри неё, и себя — через его ощущения: как подрагивает вокруг него, какая она тёплая и влажная, какая маленькая в его объятиях. Она пытается подавить стон и не сразу понимает, что этот стон — его.

Хотя это приятно, терять ощущение себя — странное и пугающее чувство. Кайло этот страх не разделяет. Большую часть жизни в его голове присутствовал Сноук, для него слиться с чужим разумом — успокаивающее и ностальгическое чувство. Но он чувствует её беспокойство и некоторое время крепко держит её, пока вибрирующее отзвуки их общего оргазма не пройдут. Она не знает, чей он был или кто первым достиг пика, — только то, что они прочувствовали его как одно и то же ощущение.

— Ты привыкнешь, — шепчет он, когда она чувствует, что вновь становится собой.

— Не привыкну, — возражает она. Она никак не может унять дрожь.

Прижав её к себе, он откидывается на пол, и Рей оказывается сверху. Его запас энергии истощился, и он делает последнюю вялую попытку стянуть одеяло, чтобы накрыть Рей и себя, и вздыхает. Рей смотрит на него.

— Не спи, — предупреждает она.

— Почему? — бормочет он с закрытыми глазами.

— Нам надо поговорить.

— Шшшш, позже.

Возражать уже поздно: пока она раскрывает рот, чтобы ответить, он уже спит. Как типично. Теперь она застряла в его объятиях. Впрочем, он — не самое неудобное ложе, на котором ей доводилось спать, и она кладёт щёку ему на грудь. Ощущает, как она подымается и опадает при дыхании, слушает его медленное, ровное сердцебиение. Такой он ничем не отличается от любого другого мужчины: те же ничем не защищённые кости, внутренние органы и кожа. Ему нужно дышать, ему нужно спать, ему нужно есть. 

Рей закрывает глаза и старается не думать о том, как хорошо вот так просто лежать с ним, кожа к коже, прислушиваться к его телу. Кажется, так давно это было… когда один лишь вид его или мысль о нём наполняли её малодушным страхом — тогда она считала его не мужчиной, а тенью, в которой нет ничего человеческого. Теперь ей спокойней здесь, в его объятиях, чем где бы то ни было прежде.

Грохот со стороны бортовой кухни обрывает её мысли. Кайло под ней вздыхает и прикрывает глаза рукой.

— Еду нашёл, — ворчит он. — Останови его, пока всё не съел.

— М-м?

— Альтан.

— А. Да.

Она поднимается, идёт к умывальнику в углу, чтобы быстро подмыться, и надевает чистую одежду из шкафа. Натягивая старую серую куртку, она бросает взгляд на Кайло, который так и лежит на полу.

— Ты завтракаешь? — спрашивает она нерешительно.

— Не заморачивайся, — отвечает он.

— Ладно, — вздыхает она. — Но не вылёживайся всё утро.

Она отправляется в общую каюту и обнаруживает там Тэма, который пытается вскарабкаться на кухонные шкафы, чтобы добраться до коробки с завтраком.

— А ну-ка слезай, пока шею не свернул, — говорит она, сгоняя его.

Она дотягивается до верхней полки и достаёт его любимую смесь _рожьтрака_.

— Достало быть маленьким, — ноет Тэм. Он навалился животом на стойку и смотрит, как она наполняет для него плошку.

— Ты не всегда будешь маленьким, — говорит она, вспомнив не без тревоги, как возвышался над ней на Ач-То человек в маске. — Однажды ты станешь таким же высоким, как твой папа.

— Нет, я вечно буду коротышкой, — уныло говорит он.

— Ну, с таким отношением — возможно. — Она с улыбкой вручает ему завтрак. — Подожди, пока пропитается, милый, а то подавишься, как в прошлый раз.

— Да, мам, — тянет он, закатив глаза, и отходит к столу.

Пока он нетерпеливо мешает завтрак, Рей идёт к комм-консоли. Сообщений стало ещё больше; в животе опять что-то неприятно крутит, и это уже похоже на панику. Сколько их от Финна, По и Леи? Наверняка, есть и от Праксис. Ни одно она не решается прочесть… но мигающую пометку «важно» игнорировать трудно. Она с тревогой кликает, и внезапно экран заполняет её собственный вращающийся портрет. Рей чуть растерянно улыбается и тут же узнаёт голограмму: снимок был сделан в день, когда она официально вступила в ряды Сопротивления.

Только теперь над ним значится: _«Постановление об аресте»_.

В секторе не найдётся ни охотника за головами, кто сейчас не разыскивал бы её.

Потрясённо замерев, Рей сидит и грызёт ноготь, и в этот момент входит Кайло. На нём новая одежда, которую она ему купила, и, задержав на нём взгляд, Рей успевает отметить, что выбрала правильный размер. 

Он одет в синий жилет и кремовую тунику, но явно недоволен.

— Я бы предпочёл чёрный.

— Вот потому я чёрный и не выбрала, — отрывисто отвечает она и отворачивается к комм-консоли. Пусть не цвет одежды определяет характер, опять обрядить Кайло в чёрное — всё равно что напрашиваться на неприятности.

Кайло переводит взгляд на Тэма.

— Что ешь?

— Рожьтрак, — отвечает Тэм с набитым ртом, и у него выходит: «ош-так».

— Сколько в нём сахара?

— Много! Очень вкусно.

— Почему ты позволяешь ему есть всякую дрянь? — спрашивает Кайло у Рей.

— Я в его возрасте убить была готова за рожьтрак, — говорит она. — Пусть ест.

Кайло не желает участвовать в состязании «чьё детство было хуже» и поворачивается к Тэму.

— Твой световой меч. Сдавай.

— Что… почему?! — Тэм явно надеялся, что отец про это забыл.

— Ты злоупотребил своими способностями и причинил страдания матери. Сдавай.

— Но он мой!..

— Теперь уже нет.

— Ты его забираешь, потому что у самого нет! — спорит Тэм.

— Если ты правда так думаешь, я его сломаю, — резко говорит Кайло. — Хочешь?

Тэм угрюмо утыкается в еду.

— Нет, — мямлит он.

— Тогда сдавай, и хватит об этом.

Кайло выжидающе протягивает руку, и, поколебавшись секунду с мрачным видом, Тэм медленно сдёргивает меч с ремня и отдаёт. Хищным взглядом он наблюдает за тем, как отец прячет оружие в рукав.

— А как я буду защищаться? — спрашивает Тэм.

— Слышал, ты уничтожил целый флот Первого ордена и чуть не угробил меня. Уверен, ты справишься, — сухо отвечает Кайло.

Тэм краснеет и опять принимается ковыряться в завтраке, но Кайло и не думает смягчаться.

— Ты даже не расскажешь мне, как ты это сделал?

— Ты и так знаешь, — тянет Тэм.

— Я хочу услышать от тебя, — говорит он.

Рей вполуха слушает версию всего произошедшего с момента, когда их шатл покинул «Небесное копьё», в сбивчивом изложении Тэма. Его воспоминания довольно обрывисты, но сейчас ему легче говорить о случившемся, чем когда он считал Кайло погибшим. Рей смотрит на Кайло, который в свою очередь не отрывает взгляда от Тэма. Может, они и разные, отец и сын, но Кайло Тэма понимает. Когда он взирает на мальчика, на его лице нет ни сомнения, ни разочарованности, как когда-то во взгляде Хана. Он дарит ему всё своё внимания и хмурится, обдумывая рассказанное Тэмом.

У консоли Рей прижимает к другому уху один из наушников и начинает прослушивать сообщения.

Сначала она слышит голос Финна: «Рей, что ты наделала?..»

— … а потом генералы решили, что я всех всосу в огромную червоточину, и сказали, что нам нельзя теперь жить на базе.

— Ну и надо было их всех всосать в червоточину, — безжалостно говорит Кайло.

— Да, но на базе живёт Ба, так что не вышло, — говорит Тэм, словно эта мысль вообще-то приходила ему в голову.

— И как же тебе это удалось, Альтан? — спрашивает его отец. — Как ты вызвал бурю?

Тэм пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, — неопределённо говорит он. — Я просто увидел в воспоминаниях мамы, как это делали древние, и просто понял… понял, что могу так же, словно этого от меня и ждут. Словно я был…

— … рождён для этого, — заканчивает за него Кайло. — Ты — дитя Силы, Альтан, и у всех таких детей есть своё предназначение. Может быть, в этом — твоё? Мы найдём возможность отшлифовать этот дар, чтобы использовать его без риска. Дар поглощать целые миры…

— Не забивай ему голову этим вздором, — резко вмешивается Рей. — Тэм никогда больше не будет использовать эту способность. Правда, Тэм?

Тэм переводит взгляд с неё на Кайло и обратно, не зная, к кому примкнуть.

— Ты готова вот так просто разбрасываться его потенциалом? — без нажима спрашивает Кайло. — Галактика не видела настолько интуитивного использования Силы со времён…

— С каких времён? Дарта Вейдера? — мрачно хмыкает она и, отвернувшись, ссутуливается над консолью. — Хоть что-то в этом мире неизменно.

Рей не оглядывается посмотреть, как приняли её замечание. За спиной у неё тишина, и только Тэм спрашивает у отца:

— Хочешь моего рожьтрака?

Рей сильней прижимает к уху наушник и продолжает мучить сообщения.

«Праксис вызвала всех, кто знал тебя, на допрос, — говорит По. — Хочет допросить даже твоего врача. Похоже, лепят обвинение в соучастии… И я первый сообщник: дал тебе вырваться. Что за хрень, Рей?»

Несравнимо больше сообщений от Би-би-восемь. Ей надо знать, куда улетела Рей, когда вернётся и за что она на них рассердилась. Би-би-восемь обещает вдарить током любому, кто расстроил Рей.

Следующее сообщение Финн начитывает ледяным тоном, какого она не слышала от него с момента, когда рассказала ему о первой беременности.

«Рей, выпущен ордер на твой арест. Я не смог помешать. Праксис говорит, ты знаешь слишком много ценных секретов… но вообще ты попросту выставила дураками её и других генералов. Если честно, ты выставила дураками всех нас»,

Она роняет голову на руки. Хватит с неё сообщений. Рей стягивает наушники, и они убираются в своё гнездо.

— Мам? — неуверенно спрашивает Тэм.

Она с трудом поднимает голову и смотрит на двоих позади неё. Задумчиво хмурясь, Кайло приканчивает завтрак Тэма, а тот сидит, оперевшись подбородком о стол.

— Мы теперь здесь жить будем? — спрашивает мальчик.

— Некоторое время да, — устало отвечает ему она. — Денег у нас немного, милый, так что придётся перебиваться.

— Если ты о деньгах, то не волнуйся, — говорит Кайло. — На счету в Банке Корусантского фонда лежит несколько сотен миллионов кредитов. Я дам тебе коды доступа.

Рей ушам своим не верит.

— У тебя… _сколько_?

— Они не мои. Генерал Хакс имел склонность не только к ораторскому искусству и геноциду, но и к растратам. Во всех системах он заводил счета на подставных лиц, переводил самому себе миллионы и думал, что очень умный. Никаких записей. Он забыл, что я читаю мысли.

— Так это деньги Хакса?

— Деньги, украденные им у Первого ордена, да. Он изрядно накопил на безбедную старость, но вряд ли они ему теперь понадобятся. — Кайло отодвигает пустую плошку и оглядывается. — Понадобятся миллионы, чтобы обновить эту развалину. Дешевле будет купить новый, а этот продать на запчасти.

— А мне нравится! — протестует Тэм.

— Гнилой весь, — возражает Кайло.

— Нормальный… если только у меня будет своя комната. Я не хочу делить её с малышом.

— Каким малышом? — Кайло смотрит на него так, словно Тэм чокнутый.

— Не знаю, что сказать по поводу использования похищенных средств, — громко объявляет Рей, пытаясь вернуть разговор в прежнее русло. — Особенно средств Первого ордена.

— Они так и будут лежать в банке и искушать окружающих, — пожимает Кайло плечами, словно ему всё равно. — Ты теперь беглая преступница, так что не будь такой разборчивой.

— О да. Полагаю, о том, как быть беглым преступником, тебе известно всё, — ворчит она.

Он и не отрицает.

— Было дело, за мою голову было объявлено пятьдесят шесть вознаграждений. Хотя большая часть так и пропала.

— За мою — две, — гордо сообщает Тэм. — Одну объявил Хакс, а ещё был тот «культ смерти», которому была нужна моя кровь для какого-то ритуала Силы, да?

— Да, — говорит Кайло с едва заметной улыбкой. — Но я разобрался с ними, помнишь? Как бы то ни было, это уже становится семейной традицией.

— Нам нужны другие традиции, — взволнованно говорит Рей.

— Сколько за тебя объявлено? — спрашивает Кайло.

Рей неловко поёрзывает.

— Три тысячи кредитов. Брать живьём.

Кайло снисходительно кивает.

— Можешь не волноваться. Хорошие охотники за головами позарятся лишь на цену раз в десять выше этой. Не так уж сильно Сопротивление дорожит тобой.

— Мы могли бы использовать часть этих средств, — уступает Рей. Похоже, одно преступление неизбежно тянет за собой другие. — Но остальное пустим на благотворительность.

Кайло принимает вид смиренного мученика.

— Благотворительность?

— На корабль тратить не будем, это баловство. Но начинать новую жизнь непросто. — Рей беспокойно потирает руки, переводя взгляд с Кайло на Тэма и обратно. Вероятно, сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы сказать. Сейчас она выпалит и посмотрит, что будет. — Я знаю… одну луну. Её нет на звёздных картах и схемах, я узнала о ней, когда изучала храм на Ач-То. Там началась вторая эпоха раннего Ордена джедаев. Называется она Лин-Сен. Там есть пара храмов… Уверена, Вейдер её так и не нашёл, она наверняка по-прежнему там.

Тэм заинтригован.

— Какая она?

— Очень красивая, — тепло говорит она ему. — Бирюзовые озёра и океаны с грядами круглых зелёных островов — будто смотришь на гребень гигантского морского чудовища. По утрам золотой туман застилает долины, а Храм Сен высечен в скале над водопадом. Вода в заливе такая прозрачная, что видно дно, а посередине — крохотный остров с деревцем, которое древние джедаи считали воплощением Силы. Тебе понравятся пляжи. Там не холодно, как на Паламооре или на Ач-То, и не жарко, как на Кальботе. Там хорошо.

— Давайте полетим? — жадно спрашивает Тэм. О пляжах он читал только в книгах. — Как думаешь, там рыба водится?

Рей переводит взгляд с Тэма на Кайло, и её радость улетучивается: она замечает, как окаменело его лицо.

— Храм джедаев? — мягко переспрашивает он. — И что ты думаешь там делать?

— Поселиться, — честно отвечает она. — Даже если б меня не вынудили, однажды я ушла бы из Сопротивления. По-моему, Лин-Сен — хорошее место, чтобы продолжить начатое Люком.

Кайло сверкает взглядом.

— Ты задумала восстановить орден джедаев, — говорит он.

Наступает тишина, Тэм переводит взгляд с одного родителя на другого, затем медленно сползает с кресла.

— В грузовом отсеке есть одна штуковина, которую мне надо... — бормочет он и скрывается из виду через дверь на другом конце помещения. Он достаточно долго имел дело с отцом, чтобы распознать первые признаки назревающих неприятностей. Хотела бы Рей иметь возможность так же легко удрать.

Вместо этого она разворачивается в кресле лицом к нему и вздёргивает подбородок.

— Имеешь что-то против?

— Имею ли я что-то против? — повторяет он и сжимает пальцы в кулаки. — Забыла, чем обернулась последняя попытка возродить орден джедаев?

Она стискивает зубы.

— Помню прекрасно, — говорит она, понизив голос. — Ты на что намекаешь? Что остановишь меня?

— Мог бы.

Рей вскакивает на ноги.

— Даже не шути об этом, — грозно отвечает она.

— Ты могла заняться чем угодно, но выбрала это. Почему?

Он тоже поднимается на ноги, и Рей рада, что их разделяет стол.

— А кем ты хотел бы меня видеть? — вопрошает она, указывая на себя. — Кроткой жёнушкой, которая в изгнании растит твоих детей? Которая использует Силу только для готовки и уборки? Я — последний джедай! Мне такая ответственность не нужна — я не должна быть последней! Я обязана так поступить.

Ему не верится; он чувствует себя преданным — Рей улавливает, как эти эмоции миазмами расползаются от него.

— Это ты мне назло?

— Да дело не в тебе! — кричит она в сердцах. Не таким, совсем не таким виделся ей этот разговор. — Дело во мне. Дело в том, что необходимо сделать мне!

— А на остальное тебе плевать, я так понимаю!

Он отходит от стола и начинает мерить шагами комнату. Общая каюта — одно из самых просторных помещений на корабле, но из-за его размеров кажется маленькой и тесной.

— Тебе даже не приходит в голову, что это — дурацкая, наивная затея, которая нанесет несказанный вред! Ты не знаешь, что из себя представляла последняя академия, — тебя там не было! Ты понятия не имеешь, как развращает власть — от этого не деться!

— Ты про себя? — хмыкает она.

— Я про других! Они не смогли устоять. Их потянуло в политику, они захотели рулить событиями, как заблагорассудится, злоупотребляя властью. Люк сдержать их не мог. Они жаждали возвращения старых деньков: совета джедаев в сердце Республики, который, притворясь нейтральной силой, суёт свой нос в любой конфликт...

— И ты их всех убил! Ровно за то, что сам потом делал для Сноука!

— Я _никогда_ не ввязывался в его битвы! Моим единственным предназначением было уничтожить джедаев — стереть их последний след! Моим предназначением было восстановить равновесие Силы и сделать так, чтоб больше никто не мог использовать её во зло, как джедаи!

Он умолкает, разворачивается и утыкает ей палец в грудь.

— Если ты возродишь джедаев, всё повторится! Тёмная сторона всегда будет воевать со светом, и всегда итогом будет бойня. В новой эпохе джедаям места нет!

Рей качает головой.

— В этот раз всё будет иначе. Я знаю, каким был старинный орден: Люк искал это знание, но так и не успел найти. Я знаю, каким он был задуман и каким ему быть. — Рей видит, как Кайло стискивает зубы и играет желваками. — Ты ошибаешься. Ты сильно ошибаешься, если думаешь, что джедаям в мире больше не место — мы нужны Силе. Мы призваны привести её к равновесию.

— Равновесие подразумевает равноправие, согласованность света и тьмы, а джедаи никогда с этим не соглашались. Они теснят тьму, стремятся изничтожить её, а потом удивляются, когда она даёт отпор и поглощает их. Единственно возможное равновесие — отсутствие и того, и другого.

Рей долго молчит и с опаской глядит на него. Он вновь отворачивается, подходит к стене и облокачивается на неё рукой, будто слишком зол, чтобы смотреть на Рей.

— Я обязана, — тихо говорит она.

Она ощущает рывок Силы и неистовую вспышку гнева в Кайло, и ей кажется, он вот-вот вспылит и разнесёт что-нибудь. Но он не двигается с места. Проходят секунды, и ощущение этого проходит.

— Думал, ты понимаешь, — говорит он и трёт рукой лицо, — что мы созданы друг для друга.

— Бен...

— Ты выбираешь путь, который не для меня, Рей. — Он вновь поворачивается к ней, и во взгляде его скорбь. — Невозможно создать новый орден рядом с человеком, который уничтожил прежний.

В этом всё дело, понимает она. Он не такой убежденный противник джедаев, каким хочет казаться. Он больше не фанатик, каким был в юности, — да и то могло быть влиянием Сноука.

— Орден Люка уничтожил Кайло Рен, — говорит она.

— _Кайло Рен — это я!_ — взрывается он и бьёт себя в грудь.

— Ты тот, кем желаешь стать! — кричит она в ответ и подходит вплотную, пока тот не отвернулся. — У тебя есть выбор! Я спасала тебя не для того, чтобы вести с тобой простую обывательскую жизнь; я хотела, чтобы у тебя был выбор! Впервые в жизни! Пусть Кайло Рен сгинет, а ты живи дальше, если хочешь. Но если тебе охота облачиться в чёрное, спрятаться за маской и объявить галактике, что Кайло Рен жив, — вперёд! Продолжай свой поход против джедаев: уничтожай храмы, жги артефакты и преследуй любого, кто попытается возродить старинное знание! Однажды я приду за тобой — или ты за мной, и мы покончим с этим раз и навсегда!

Он отшатывается от неё, презрительно изогнув брови.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был Беном Соло, — усмехается он. — _Бен. Бен!_ По-другому ты меня не зовёшь. Раскаявшийся и очистившийся, отдавшийся свету. Я не могу для тебя быть этим человеком. Я не могу отвернуться от тьмы, как ты не можешь отвернуться от света. Мы с тобой такие.

— Мне не важно, какой ты, — говорит она и отступает. — Я своё будущее выбрала. Я знаю, для чего живу. Моя жизнь от тебя зависеть не будет, я не стану сидеть и ждать, пока ты решишь, кто ты есть.

В глазах защипало от чего-то горячего, в горле встал ком, который не удаётся проглотить.

— Я в душ, — говорит она, поняв, что ещё секунда — и закапают слёзы.

Отвернувшись, она быстро выходит из комнаты и слышит за спиной оглушительный грохот: Кайло наконец поддался искушению что-нибудь разнести.

Почему всё так быстро пошло наперекосяк? Рей вваливется в душевую и, пока из горла не вырвались первые рыдания, выворачивает кран на полную мощность. За шумом воды он не услышит эти отвратительные звуки. Рей срывает с себя одежду и швыряет в угол с такой злостью и горечью, что у неё начинают дрожать руки. Не помогает. Она ступает под струю воды, которая смоет с лица следы слёз, и долго стоит так, закрыв лицо руками и сотрясаясь от шумных всхлипов.

Дверь душевой вдруг распахивается, и её обдаёт струёй холодного воздуха.

— Убирайся! — ощеривается она на Кайло.

Он втискивается в кабинку — в которой и для одного места мало — и закрывает дверь.

— Мы не договорили, — говорит он.

— Договорили, — обрывает его она и отворачивается, скрестив плотно руки на груди.

Почувствовав на плече его руку, она резко сбрасывает её.

— Я больше не хочу сражаться! — выкрикивает она. — Просто уйди!

— Не хочу уходить, — говорит он. Затем вступает к ней под водяные струи и заключает в крепкие объятия.

— Я только что купила тебе эту одежду!.. — сердито начинает она, но вещи всё равно уже намокли.

— Шшш. — Накрыв своей большой рукой ей волосы, он притягивает её голову себе на грудь.

Трудно не прильнуть к нему, не вдохнуть его запах и не успокоиться, прижавшись к тёплому крепкому телу. Она всё ещё дрожит от гнева и негодования — и множества других чувств, в которых даже не будет пытаться разобраться.

Он приближает губы к её уху.

— Почему ты не сказала мне, что вновь беременна?

Рей зажмуривается и опускает голову, но его рука берёт её за подбородок и поднимает вверх. С его кудрей по лицу стекает вода. В его глазах она видит тоску.

— Ты так и не доверяешь мне, — говорит он, и это утверждение, не вопрос.

Она не хочет заглядывать к нему в мысли, но не может удержаться. Он старается скрыть их, убрать подальше туда, где ей не достать, — на него это не похоже — и, ухватив самый их ускользающий кончик, она сразу понимает почему.

Он расстроен.

Он не хочет ещё одного ребёнка.

Рей прячет лицо у него на груди и чувствует ледяной холод, от которого замирает сердце. Она крепко стискивает пальцами его мокрую тунику.

— Прости, — шепчет она.

— Пожалуйста... подумай хорошенько, — шепчет он. — Полетим куда-нибудь, куда угодно. Будем вместе, будем семьёй.

— Тебе не понравится, — говорит она. — Мне тоже. Долго это не продлится.

— Сделаю так, что продлится, — говорит он, словно может запросто подмять под себя будущее. — Мне всё равно, чем заниматься, но если ты полетишь на Лин-Сен... ты же понимаешь: я не смогу отправиться с тобой. Меня и близко не подпустят к новому ордену.

— Я понимаю, — говорит она негромко. — Я понимаю, что ты так думаешь.

— Но всё равно полетишь?

Она не передумает и поэтому ничего не отвечает.

Очень медленно он разжимает объятия и отпускает её. Медленно сползает спиной по стене, и, оказавшись на мокром полу, и запускает пальцы себе в волосы. Она опускается рядом и кладёт ему руки на колени.

— Но ты же не будешь спорить, что мы созданы друг для друга, — недоумевает он.

— Мы даже пять минут не можем прожить в согласии, — отвечает она. — Может, и не созданы.

— Сейчас мы не спорим.

— Нет, спорим, — вздыхает она.

— Только потому что ты такая упрямая.

— А ты строптивый.

Он поднимает взгляд. Обхватывает руками ей затылок и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Она не сопротивляется, опирается на его грудь, чтобы не упасть, и позволяет ему властно пройтись руками у неё по бокам.

— А так? — негромко говорит он и вновь целует её, словно пробует на вкус. — Скажи мне, что тебе не нравится.

— Нравится, — шепчет она в ответ ему в губы. — Но ты же не думаешь, что я променяю жизнь на поцелуй.

Его рука пробирается между её ног.

— На это тоже нет, — отозвавшись дрожью, говорит она.

С тяжёлым вздохом он убирает руки.

— Не покидай меня, — говорит он, и его просьба больше похожа на мольбу. — Я ведь едва нашёл тебя.

— Я лечу на Лин-Сен, — говорит она как о деле решённом. — А перед этим — на Кальбот.

Он откидывается затылком к стене.

— Час от часу не легче.

— Я должна ответить за то, что устроила. Я не могу просто отказаться от своей жизни и друзей и жить дальше с вознаграждением, объявленным за мою голову. Может, тебе это нипочём, а я не смогу быть счастливой.

— Тебя будут судить.

— Возможно.

— Тебя могут казнить.

— Не казнят.

Они ненадолго умолкают. Кайло поднимает взгляд к потолку, и — может, это просто вода из душа — его глаза становятся такими же влажными и красными, как её.

— Ещё хотя бы несколько дней, — просит он. — Дай нам ещё несколько дней.

Какое это имеет значение? Он не уступит — она тоже, и, похоже, второй ребёнок не так уж усложняет дело... если он всё равно его не хочет. Расстаться теперь будет даже проще.

Она неопределённо кивает.

— Хорошо. Ещё несколько дней. Потом я возвращаюсь.


	22. Родник в пустыне

Следующие три дня на «Соколе» царит атмосфера подавленности. Каждое утро новые сообщения засыпают комм-консоль. Тэм поглядывает то на притихшую мать, то на угрюмого отца, которые словно застряли между влечением и обидой. Они почти не разговаривают и едва обмениваются взглядами, но порой Тэм замечает, как рука отца лежит у матери на затылке или как та льнёт к нему. Какая странная ссора, думает он, не зная, как это понять. Большую часть времени они просто грустят.

Он не уверен, что так лучше, чем когда вскипает настоящий скандал, как в последнее утро: мать идёт к комм-консоли, но отец опережает её, срывает сиденье с привинченных ножек и разносит им консоль; аппаратура бесповоротно гибнет в искрах и дыму. Тэм выскальзывает прочь и с колотящимся сердцем опять уходит играть в грузовой отсек. Однако от криков на корабле не укрыться.

«... это ты сбегаешь!»

«... я не сбегаю! Ты отлично знаешь, куда я лечу, — просто ты отказываешься лететь со мной!»

«... для нас нет границ — ничто в этой вселенной нас не остановит, а ты хочешь ЕДИНСТВЕННОГО, чего я сделать не могу!»

«... это ты так решил, не я! Нечего меня винить, если ты боишься!»

«... ничего я не боюсь!»

«... да ты самый напуганный человек, который мне когда-либо встречался! Ты напуган так, что, убоявшись комм-системы, нападаешь на неё!»

«... потому что ты только и сидишь за ней, слушая нытьё недостойных тебя людишек!»

«... недостойных меня?! Людишек, вроде твоей матери?!»

«... не приплетай сюда мою мать!»

Тэм зажимает уши руками. В голове у него крутятся всевозможные радикальные и по сути ребяческие способы отвлечь родителей от склок. Всегда можно снова сбежать. Можно даже инсценировать свою смерть. Тогда они поймут, что на самом деле важно: он, конечно.

Но не успевает он приступить к осуществлению этих сомнительных планов, как скандал прекратился и отец стремительно входит в грузовой отсек.

— Завтра твоя мать летит на Кальбот.

— Но тебе же туда нельзя — они снова бросят тебя в тюрьму! — восклицает Тэм.

— Я и не лечу.

Отчасти Тэм чувствует облегчение. Вдалеке друг от друга они не смогут ругаться.

— А я?

— Ты летишь со мной, — объявляет мать с кухни, с грохотом ставя кастрюлю на плитку.

— Я не хочу на Кальбот, я хочу на Син-Лен.

— Лин-Сен, — резко поправляет она. Она максимально яростно наполняет кастрюлю водой. — Туда мы отправимся после Кальбота, когда по-человечески со всеми попрощаемся.

— А папа?

— А он воткнёт свою дурную башку в очередной дурацкий шлем и совершит ещё одну дурацкую ошибку. Кто я такая, чтоб ему мешать? — Рей резко поворачивается, задевает локтём крышку сковородки, и она с грохотом падает на пол. — _Дурак!_

— Мне всё слышно! — кричит он в ответ из жилой каюты.

— Ещё бы не было слышно! — кричит она ему. — Хочешь, будет слышно ещё лучше?!

Позабыв про кастрюлю с водой и пайки на плите, она выступает вон из кухни, и разгорается новый скандал. Тэм со вздохом садится за стол с деджариком и играет несколько партий сам с собой. В какой-то момент возгласы стихают, но родители ещё долго не выходят из каюты. Они появляются притихшие, взъерошенные и вновь выглядят просто как обиженные дети, лишившиеся любимой игрушки.

Мать возвращается к плите, подкручивая наверх пряди, которые загадочным образом выбились из пучков.

— Ой, — говорит она, глядя на разварившиеся до несъедобного состояния паёчки. — Это были последние.

— Пойдём и купим что-нибудь на станции, — говорит отец, проскальзывая мимо неё, и лишь на мгновение их кисти соприкасаются и пальцы сцепляются, как у шпионов, обменивающихся секретным сообщением.

Мать оглядывается на Тэма.

— Ничего, Тэм?

— Конечно! — радостно отвечает он. Как бы он ни любил мать... повар из неё никудышный.

* * *

Рей не спускает встревоженных глаз с припустившего вперёд Тэма. Променад заполнен народом, и человеческое дитя легко может затеряться в толпе. Рей ни на секунду не забывает, что станция Тосска со всей её хвалёной свободой — пристанище для тех, кто пользуется отсутствием здесь законов. В таких местах рабовладельцы и работорговцы всегда трутся неподалёку, и пускай этот район — один из самых респектабельных, Рей не принимает это как данность.

Кайло не сильно озабочен. Ему уже тошно находиться среди публики, без маски он чувствует себя беззащитным и оттого напряжён.

— Не знаю, почему тебя это так беспокоит, — говорит она, вытягивая шею, чтобы разглядеть Тэма. — Ты симпатичный.

— Дело не в этом, — говорит он.

— Знаю. Просто делаю тебе комплимент.

Он не отвечает, только проводит рукой у неё по спине и кладёт ей ладонь на затылок.

— Что будешь есть? — спрашивает он.

— Всё равно, — с готовностью отвечает она. — Всё равно, лишь бы с мясом.

— Ты разве не вегетарианка?

— Не во время беременности, — говорит она. — Иду, куда нос потянет.

Нос тянет её в одно из дорогих, надо заметить, заведений. На конвейерной ленте вокруг стойки ездят маленькие тарелочки с едой.

— Даааа! — восклицает Тэм, запрыгивая на стул и хватая первое же подвернувшееся под руку блюдо. Рей садится рядом. Кайло, поколебавшись, занимает место по другую сторону от неё.

— А где приборы? — удивляется он.

— Здесь едят руками, — говорит Рей, подхватывая пальцами пельмень.

Кайло сидит растерянный. 

— Поверить не могу, что существуют рестораны для таких, как ты, — говорит он и, подозвав официанта, высокомерно требует вилку.

— Вкуснятина! — говорит Тэм, набив рот приготовленным на гриле морским гадом. — Почему мы такое дома не едим?

— Ты о чём? Тебе не нравится еда, которую я готовлю? — спрашивает она.

Тэм отводит взгляд.

— Нравится.

Она смотрит на Кайло, тот менее тактичен:

— Несъедобна — первое, что приходит в голову.

— Кто бы говорил! — Рей ушам своим не верит и разворачивается к Тэму. — Он настолько беспомощен в готовке, что не мог даже сам паёк размочить! Когда мы пережили крушение на той луне, он пять дней сидел в лесу, не желая признать, что ему требуется помощь!

— Потому что, насколько я помню, ты припрятала все пайки, — холодно замечает он. — И если б я не пришёл к тебе, Тэма бы не было.

— Про это ему знать не обязательно, — сквозь зубы замечает она.

— А как это случилось? — спрашивает Тэм.

— Что? — она вновь поворачивается к нему.

— Дети. Откуда они берутся? То есть как они получаются?

— Ну... — Рей чувствует, что краснеет и не может сообразить, что сказать.

— Не ведись, — предупреждает Кайло, сурово уставившись на Тэма. — Он отлично знает, откуда они берутся. С тех пор, как посмотрел образовательную программу, он к каждому встречному взрослому пристаёт с вопросом, откуда берутся дети, чтобы поглядеть, как те будут выкручиваться, отвечая на последующие вопросы. Только один просёк однажды — когда Тэм увлёкся и спросил, что такое пенис.

Рей закашливается: кусок попал не в то горло.

— Капитан Барбика сказал, что дети падают из коробок, которые доставляют космические ангелы, — говорит Тэм. — Пришлось рассказать ему, что такое соитие. По-моему, он был глуповат.

— Капитан Барбика был чрезвычайно умён, — замечает Кайло, наколов кубик мяса на вилку. — Правда, сейчас он, вероятно, мёртв.

Тэм затихает и принимается за еду. Рей часто кажется, что он не особо задумывается, сколько людей погибло из-за вызванной им бури, пока не вспомнит хотя бы одного, кто ему нравился. Она не хочет, чтобы чувство вины изводило его, но надеется, что он научится ценить и другие жизни, не только отцовскую. Она тихо вздыхает, жадно допивает оставшийся сок и вспоминает об одном из неудобств беременного состояния.

— Пойду поищу уборную, — говорит она, соскальзывая со стула.

— Я с тобой, — отзывается Кайло и начинает подниматься.

— Нет, останься с Тэмом, — говорит она, положив ему руку на плечо и усаживая его обратно. — Я не беспомощна, сама доберусь, за ручку меня водить не надо.

Он хмурится.

— Я знаю. Но ты слишком легкомысленна. Поверить не могу: в твоём положении ты помогала мне бежать. В тебя _стреляли_ , и если б я знал...

— ... то ты бы что — по-рыцарски вырубил меня и оставил где-нибудь в безопасном месте, пока рисковал бы сам? — спрашивает она, сузив глаза. — Вижу твои мысли.

Он забывает, что для побега ему нужны были её возможности, что ей надо было следить, чтобы он никого не убил, и что жизнь для неё не останавливается из-за давшего сбой противозачаточного импланта.

Возможно, Кайло всё это знает, но ситуация ему тем не менее противна. Возразить нечего, и с выражением горького понимания он возвращается к еде.

— Я должен был оставить тебя, если моё мнение что-то значило.

Не хватает только снова поругаться, только не здесь, посреди ресторана, с полным мочевым пузырём. Её рука соскальзывает с его плеча, и она отходит. С плотно сжатыми губами Рей петляет между посетителями и по указателям отыскивает уборную. Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, оглядывается и замечает наблюдающих за ней двух молодых тви'леков; встретившись с ней взглядом, они быстро отворачиваются.

 _Странно_ , думает она и сворачивает за угол в сторону туалетов. На обратном пути, стряхивая обеззараженную воду с рук, она снова замечает тви'леков, на этот раз сразу при выходе. Она проходит мимо, не глядя по сторонам, и слышит, как они в ногу пристраиваются сзади.

 _Этого еще не хватало!_ Рей как бы между прочим меняет направление и отходит в сторону от бара, где сидят Кайло и Тэм. Направляется к выходу, проходит через раздвижные двери и оказывается в переулке. Среди ресторанных отбросов, грязи и мусора останавливается и ждёт.

Когда в дверях показываются тви’леки, Рей встречает их во всеоружии. Одному она заезжает шестом по голове и, сбив с ног, наступает на горло. Другого припирает к стене.

— Зачем вы идёте за мной? Кто вас подослал? — требовательно спрашивает она, активировав в качестве предупреждения один конец шеста. — Вы охотники за головами?

Прижатый к стене выглядит так, словно вот-вот обделается.

— О-охотники за головами?

— Зачем вы идёте за мной?! — повторяет она, хватая его за грудки.

— М-мой друг хотел у вас номерок спросить! — скулит тви’лек.

Рей опускает взгляд на лежащего, которому, кажется, не хватает воздуха.

— Зачем тебе нужен мой номер? — подозрительно спрашивает она.

— Он с-сказал, вы хорошенькая! Для человека…

Провернув шест, она выключает его и отступает, вглядываясь то в одного, то в другого.

— Что за парочка ид… — Она обрывает себя на полуслове, а затем продолжает. — Не ходите так за женщинами! Убирайтесь отсюда, пока я вам щупальцы не отсекла и вам же их не скормила!

Это звучит достаточно зверски, чтоб напугать, и оба парня берутся с места и улепётывают, пару раз оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии погони. Рей провожает их грозным взглядом, а затем минутку стоит, глубоко дыша и стараясь успокоиться. Решив, что достаточно пришла в себя, она возвращается в ресторан к своему месту.

Кайло поднимает на неё взгляд.

— Что там такое с щупальцами? — спрашивает он.

Похоже, она закрылась от него не так надёжно, как следовало.

— Охотники за головами, — ворчит она, отправляя в рот кусок рыбы. — Зелёные.

— Бывает, — говорит он без всякого волнения. — А вдруг они и правда хотели у тебя номерок стрельнуть?

— Ха, — отвечает она, хотя ей не смешно.

Она не станет делать наивных заключений о намерениях преследовавших её вооружённых до зубов мужчин, и ей тревожно. Это только первый раз. Будет и другой. Всегда будет другой раз, пока за её голову их ждёт награда. Пускай даже в объявлении сказано брать живьём, кто будет париться из-за побочного ущерба? А что, если, когда они придут в другой раз, с ней рядом будет Тэм?

Кайло, должно быть, чувствует её беспокойство — его рука опускается ей на бедро. Это собственнический, покровительственный жест, только, пожалуй, его рука легла слишком высоко. Она поднимает глаза и замечает в его взгляде едва уловимый жар, от которого внизу живота у неё загорается ответный трепет.

Зло берёт, насколько она порой хочет его: достаточно одного _взгляда_ , и всё внутри неё тает. Она вынуждена отвести глаза, чтобы не пялиться на него, как тоскливый подросток, но кладёт свою руку поверх его, млея от соприкосновения их коленей под стойкой.

Завтра она полетит домой на Кальбот. Она уже слишком долго тянет, и чем дольше откладывает, тем сильнее они станут ругаться, тем больше риск, тем сложнее будет расхлёбывать эту кашу. Кайло чувствует, в каком направлении текут её мысли, становится холоден, рука выскальзывает из-под её ладони.

— Ну что, закончили? — говорит он.

Он про еду или про них самих? Рей кивает: можно сказать, и то, и другое. Она звонком подзывает официанта, и у неё перехватывает дыхание, когда тот сообщает им о стоимости обеда.

— Мы же уже заплатили, — говорит Кайло, глядя официанту в глаза.

— Всё… всё так, — со смущённой улыбкой соглашается официант. — Приношу извинения.

Начинается! Рей тяжело вздыхает и удерживает эмекианца, схватив его за мохнатую руку.

— Нет, мы ошиблись, мы не заплатили. Вот. — Она отписывает положенные кредиты, в то время как Кайло просто ждёт с довольным видом.

Закончив с официантом, она вперивается в Кайло взглядом.

— Ты показываешь Тэму дурной пример. Из-за твоей выходки я ушла в минус!

— Деньги — морок. Разве это не одна из джедайских заповедей? — спрашивает он тоном, тонко рассчитанным, чтобы выбесить.

— Бедность — не морок, — сухо замечает она.

По пути к «Соколу», странное, тяжёлое чувство нарастает у Рей внутри. Возможно, это последний раз, когда они вместе всходят на корабль. Завтра начнётся жизнь в разлуке. Она этого не хочет. _Он_ этого не хочет. Но есть что-то глубоко несовместимое в их характерах, отчего вместе быть невозможно. Рей берёт Кайло под руку. Он смотрит на неё и ничего не говорит. Они оба чувствуют смятение и сожаление: сколько бы они ни старались… измениться они не могут.

К моменту, когда они оказываются на борту, Тэму пора в душ и в постель. Рей загоняет его, не обращая внимание на протесты насчет сквозняков, и мутной воды, и отсутствия усталости, — и стоит ему лечь на койку, глаза его готовы сомкнуться.

— Мы улетаем завтра? — спрашивает он.

— Да. Рано утром.

— А Кайло? — Он быстро поправляется. — То есть, папа?

— Думаю, он ещё на некоторое время задержится на станции.

— С ним ничего не случится? По-моему, он ещё ни разу не оставался совсем один...

Она слабо улыбается. Тэм ещё слишком мал и не понимает, что отец был один всю свою жизнь.

— Он сам так захотел.

— Он… не хочет, чтобы я был с ним?

— Нет, он хочет, он, разумеется, хочет, — быстро говорит она и гладит его кудри. — Но мы договорились пока, что ты останешься со мной, а когда дела наладятся… через несколько месяцев, ты полетишь к нему, и мы будем так чередоваться. Как тебе?

Тэм ничего не отвечает, и это значит, что ему это совершенно не нравится. Но ничего лучше Рей придумать не может.

— Прости, — шепчет она. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Тэм, и я… очень стараюсь.

— А малышка? — спрашивает Тэм. — Она полетит со мной его проведать?

— Она?.. — переспрашивает Рей с лёгким удивлением. — Тэм, тебе приснился ещё один сон?

— Совсем короткий, — говорит он, будто ему за это влетит.

— Наверное, лучше не говорить об этом отцу, — тихо просит она.

Как быть с возможным вторым ребёнком, они больше не обсуждали. Похоже, Кайло настроен повесить этот вопрос — и ребёнка — полностью на неё.

— Но давай пока не будем волноваться обо всём об этом. Просто спи. Завтра полетим к Ба, ты встретишься с Финном, снова поиграешь с Ханной.

— Отлично, — говорит Тэм с интонацией, с какой люди обычно ругаются.

Рей убавляет свет и идёт осматривать корабль перед завтрашним отлётом. По пути заходит в рубку, чтобы скачать на датапад логи системы, и обнаруживает там Кайло, который не сводит глаз со звёздного неба за рядами поставленных в док кораблей.

— Оба в мрачных раздумьях? — мимоходом замечает она, листая список ошибок с топливопроводом.

Он не отвечает; значит, попала в точку. Рей пожимает плечами и отходит к тех-отсеку. В кои-то веки гиперпривод в рабочем состоянии, но узлы в суб-световых двигателях опять разболтались. Со временем в них надо будет заменить свечи, а пока Рей, покопавшись в ящике с инструментами, склоняется между топливными баками, чтобы подтянуть изнашивающиеся узлы.

Она не столько слышит, сколько чувствует, что Кайло заходит за ней в отсек. Если он расположен к новой ссоре — последней отчаянной попытке убедить её отказаться от лежащей на ней ответственности и её предназначения в обмен на его согласие всего лишь не создавать новую грандиозную тёмную империю, — пусть застрелится. Она не в том настроении.

— Если крадёшься, сделай доброе дело — подай лазерный очиститель, — бросает она через плечо и протягивает руку.

— Ты бы надела перчатки.

— Очень мило, но мамочка мне не нужна.

Наконец последний узел очищен, и она без труда его затягивает. Вздохнув, откидывается назад и вытирает лоб сгибом локтя. Одно дело сделано — Рей встаёт и тянется к датападу, чтобы свериться со списком.

Не успевает она его взять, как рука из-за спины смыкается у неё на запястье. Когда он успел так близко подойти? Рей пытается стряхнуть его руку, но его хватка становится только крепче.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает она, чувствуя, как его жар греет ей спину.

— Тебя, — говорит он просто.

В этом вопросе он всегда недвусмыслен. Если он хочет этого, то всё довольно просто — единственная простая вещь в их отношениях. Рей высвобождает руку, кладёт на пол инструменты и принимается расстёгивать брюки с той же невозмутимой сноровкой, с какой чинила двигатель. 

Она толком не успевает ничего сделать: Кайло вновь перехватывает её руки и кладёт их на теплый верх бака перед ней. Его пальцы чуть медлят на тыльных сторонах её ладоней, затем скользят выше по рукам — нежное, как пёрышко, касание, от которого бегут мурашки по коже. Его руки добираются до её волос — Рей чувствует мягкое усилие, с которым он вынимает заколки; затем, одну за другой, бросает их на пол. Почти невыносимая нежность. Рей закрывает глаза, когда он запускает ей пальцы в распущенные волосы, убирает их за одно плечо и касается губами открытой шеи.

Дрожь сворачивается клубком у неё в животе, тепло оттуда распространяется до кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах. Их канал раскрывается, как бывает всегда, когда они касаются друг друга, ощущения Рей ширятся, и наконец она вдыхает аромат своей кожи, как вдыхает его Кайло. Она хочет дотронуться до его щеки, но он вновь плотно прижимает её ладони к жёсткому краю бака.

— Думаю, надо тебе кое-что напомнить, — говорит он, чуть сжимая пальцы в её волосах.

— Что же именно, по-твоему, я забыла? — спрашивает она спокойно, наклонив голову следом за движением его руки. Он прижимает губы к нежному участку кожи у неё под ухом. Она содрогается всем телом и неосознанно откидывается назад.

— Что мне известно твоё самое слабое место.

От его негромкого голоса кожу покалывает, и ему достаточно нежно скользнуть руками по бокам, чтобы её грудь напряглась.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — говорит она.

— Думаю, понимаешь, — говорит он, перемещая руки вверх, чтобы легонько погладить набухшие соски под блузой. — Я мог бы заставить тебя сказать и сделать, что захочу. Ты не смогла бы возразить.

Она изгибается вперёд, чтобы лучше ощущать его прикосновения, но его руки ускользают.

— Размечтался, — выдыхает она.

— Я предупредил.

Внезапно он ловит нежную мочку её уха зубами, покусывает и мягко трётся носом; одновременно его рука проскальзывает ей под пояс брюк, чтобы приласкать самое её средоточие. Рей сдавленно стонет и разрывается между желанием двигать бёдрами ему навстречу и стремлением высвободить ухо из-под его дурманящего натиска. Он нашёл это «слабое место» только два дня назад. До того она и не догадывалась, что её уши такие чувствительные. Следовало ожидать, что рано или поздно он найдёт способ злоупотребить этим знанием.

— Нет, нет, нет, — молит она, не в силах удержаться от смеха, пытаясь вывернуться. — Это слишком!

Он милосердно выпускает её ухо и позволяет наклониться вперёд, но пальцы между её ног не прекращают нежно дразнить и манить. Дыхание становится поверхностным, Рей хватается за край бака и чувствует, как становится влажной от желания. Он тоже не остаётся равнодушным. Прижатая к его бёдрам, она ощущает, как он затвердел и в каком направлении текут его мысли.

— Здесь? — немного удивлённо спрашивает она.

— Почему нет?

Рей думает обратить его внимание на широко распахнутые двери отсека и напомнить, что рядом по коридору спит их сын, но Кайло уже стягивает с неё брюки и расстёгивает свои. Он бормочет что-то непристойное, возможно, комплимент её обнажённому заду, и через несколько секунд она чувствует горячее, тупое давление его возбужденного члена на свой вход. Миг сопротивления — и они оба издают стон, когда он глубоко проскальзывает, поместившись так, словно они созданы друг для друга.

Он начинает двигаться, и Рей приходится отчаянно вцепиться в бак и зажать себе рот рукой, чтобы не шуметь. Он бьёт в неё глубоко, может, даже слишком глубоко, так что ощущения танцуют между болью и удовлетворением. При этом пальцы его продолжают описывать круги вокруг её бугорка, отчего она внутри стискивается и сжимается. Колени вот-вот подогнутся.

Он любит, когда она такая: трепещет под ним, в его власти. Это даёт ему на время видимость контроля, которого ему давно не хватает. Он ничего не может поделать с гибелью «Небесного копья», не может вернуть себе власть, которую некогда имел, изгнать боль из материнских глаз или заставить Рей склониться перед его желаниями, но он может нагнуть её и трахать, пока она не искусает кулаки, чтобы не закричать.

Его пальцы впиваются ей в бедро.

— Опять суёшься?.. — с трудом выдыхает он.

— Я не специально, — задыхаясь, говорит она. — Вот так, когда ты внутри меня, я тоже внутри тебя.

— Потому что мы две половинки целого, — говорит он, замедляя толчки и проводя рукой по изгибам её спины. — Ты как родимое пятно у меня на коже. И так уже десять лет. Куда бы ты ни отправилась, мы всегда будем связаны. Ты — моя.

Он совершает ещё один сильный толчок, и по её телу проходит дрожь.

— Скажи. Скажи: ты — моя.

— Да! — выкрикивает она.

Кайло замирает.

— Что?

— Да, я — твоя. Есть только ты, и никогда не будет никого другого, кто бы... ты знаешь, — говорит она, пытаясь отдышаться, прижавшись к баку. — А ты — мой. Я спасла тебе жизнь, а ты подарил мне Тэма; ты лишил меня руки, а я любила тебя всё равно. Вот так. Какая я жалкая. Ты, кстати, тоже жалкий: влюбился в девушку, которая рассекла тебе лицо. Два сапога пара.

Кайло тут же отступает и, развернув её, прижимает спиной к баку. Он целует её со страстью и силой, как никогда прежде. Когда он наконец отрывается, он продолжает крепко прижимать её к себе.

— Тогда останься, — говорит он, и его дыхание согревает ей щёку. — Останься со мной.

— Летим вместе на Лин-Сен, — говорит она. — Останься со _мной_.

Всё по-прежнему. Гнев гасит свет в его глазах, разговор окончен. Он относит её за перегородку, кладёт на стол, скинув ящик с инструментами, и опять оказывается у неё между ног. Когда он снова всаживается в неё, то делает это так жёстко, что она вскрикивает, забыв прикрыть рот. Его ласки быстры, с отзвуком отчаяния, словно своим телом он может заставить её передумать. Если только прижмёт её сильней, поцелует настойчивей...

Она знает его мысли, чувствует его смятение. Они смешиваются с её собственными, а он в это время уводит их туда, где их разные характеры приходят к согласию через телесные ощущения. Она царапает гладкую поверхность стола, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, но он прижимает оба её запястья руками.

Следует быстрое нарастание. Рей чувствует приближение пика как неотвратимую волну и обрывает крик, когда Кайло выплескивается внутри неё. Блаженное чувство освобождает её разум от всего, кроме ощущения, как её мускулы трепещут и сокращаются вокруг него, утягивая глубже, выжимая до капли.

Она приходит в себя, блестя от пота и переводя дух. Кайло всё ещё прижимает её запястья, все ещё внутри неё. На лице у него странное выражение, словно он старается получше её запомнить. Его пальцы напряжены — слабое и почти неуловимое предупреждение: он может держать её так, сколько захочет. Он может не дать ей улететь.

— Не лети на Кальбот.

Она качает головой.

— Полечу, — говорит она.

Его хватка наконец слабеет, и она медленно садится. Тело болит и сладко гудит, а на сердце тяжесть.

— Я не могу взять и уйти от людей, которые меня любят. Я не... я не такая, как ты.

Кайло отшатывается, как от пощёчины.

— А моя любовь тебе не настолько дорога, как их?

— Я не это имела в виду!

Порывистыми движениями он поправляет одежду и стремительно выходит, пока Рей ещё только борется со своей. С сердитым рыком она бьёт по перегородке, а затем замирает: бить по предметам и рычать — привычка Кайло Рена.

Закончив с последним делом в тех-отсеке, она отправляется спать и нисколько не удивляется, не обнаружив его в каюте... У неё чувство, что он вернулся в рубку — спать или предаваться мрачным раздумьям, но Рей слишком устала, чтобы идти за ним. Она падает на койку с горьким вздохом и кладёт руку на живот. Неужели и правда девочка? Дочь? Какая разница, если он её не хочет? Если она и так уже настроилась растить её одна, когда думала, что Кайло погиб?

Она пытается уснуть, но вихрь мыслей не даёт расслабиться. Она толком не знает, сколько времени прошло — минуты или часы, — но в какой-то момент дверь жилой каюты отъезжает в сторону, и крупный мужчина втискивается к ней на койку.

— Хватит думать, спи, — хрипло приказывает он и прижимает её спину к своей груди. Видимо, её беспокойство не давало спать и ему. Ей удаётся подчиниться и соскользнуть в глубокий сон в его тёплых объятиях. Её сны не спокойны, но малозначительны. Когда она просыпается, в голове только размытые мимолётные образы Джакку и стен в засечках — дни ожидания тех, кто не вернётся.

Из кухни снова доносятся звуки. Тэм опять ищет завтрак, а значит настал новый день. Рей не хочется вставать. Она знает, что Кайло давно проснулся, но тоже лежит, не шевелясь. Его рука всё ещё обнимает её, ладонь покоится на мягком изгибе живота, а мысли его так открыты, что переплетаются с её собственными.

Он разглядывает металлическую стену всю в отметках, сделанных её рукой, а она видит, что его мысли также обращены в прошлое. В то время, когда он был оцепенелым, полуживым существом, всё ещё трепыхающимся под одеялом апатии, которым Сноук окутал его сердце, спасая от симптомов разорванных уз Силы. Всё ещё. Спустя шесть лет свет внутри него — курящийся фитиль, остаток давно потушенного пламени. И тут он слышит напряжённый шёпот Сноука.

_Родился ребёнок... Ты знал?_

Вначале для него это пустой звук. Когда Сноук предлагает убить его — уничтожить угрозу, — пока тот не стал взрослым, Кайло не испытывает ничего, кроме равнодушия. Он никогда не хотел детей — ему даже неприятно было думать об этом, ведь прекрасно понятно, что суть детей в том, что однажды они замещают родителей. Но в тот день пламя занялось. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы усилиться, чтобы истинный смысл настиг его. Ребёнок. Мальчик. _Сын._ Он из любопытства дотягивается до него через Силу и с удивлением чувствует, что ребёнок отвечает. Он так отчаянно хочет иметь отца, так стремится понравиться. Кайло мгновенно понимает то, на что Рей понадобились годы... Мальчик заключает в себе узы Силы. Если сын будет рядом, помощь Сноука больше не понадобится; он вновь станет цельным. Мучительная агония из-за женщины, испытывающей к нему отвращение, перестанет изводить его. Потребность в покровителе, которую он перерос, перестанет сковывать его.

Любовь приходит позже, закрадывается вдруг. Он привыкает к мальчику и однажды запоздало понимает: он избегает Рей из страха, что та заберёт не полезный инструмент — дорогого человека.

Но теперь он цельный. Понадобились годы, чтоб впустить в сердце лишь двоих, и вряд ли там есть место ещё одному.

Рей резко поворачивает к нему голову.

— Не думай так! — с жаром говорит она. — Любовь — это другое.

Ему не сразу удаётся сосредоточиться и понять, о чём она. Они почти не разговаривали о ребёнке, которого она вынашивает; некоторые проблемы просто слишком велики, чтобы говорить о них, пусть даже в данный момент они крошечные. Пока.

— Любовь — не родник в пустыне, который надо беречь, — говорит она ему. — Он не иссякнет. Ты отыскал в себе любовь к Тэму, когда твоё сердце было во власти такой твари, как Сноук, а значит, любви в тебе больше, чем кажется.

— Для тебя всё так просто, да? — сухо замечает он.

— Ты слишком усложняешь, вот и всё, — отвечает она.

Он только собирается что-то добавить, как в дверь каюты начинают молотить.

— У нас что, рожьтрак закончился? Не могу найти рожьтрак! — слышится приглушённый голос Тэма.

День не желает больше ждать их. Рей выбирается из объятий Кайло, слезает с койки и идёт помогать Тэму искать заначку сухого завтрака: она припрятала его в одной из потайных ниш. Наблюдает, как он ест, жадно зачерпывая, словно его неделю не кормили, и дивится: куда что девается? Или скоро скачок роста? Оборачивается на звук за спиной и видит Кайло: он одет, через плечо перекинута старая сумка.

Что-то обрывается у неё в животе.

— Уже уходишь? — спрашивает она.

Он отводит взгляд.

— Зачем оттягивать неизбежное?

Рей отворачивается, пытаясь придумать, что сказать или сделать; он застиг её врасплох. Кайло понимает это как знак, что с ним разговор окончен, и проходит мимо в сторону шлюза. Тэм бросает завтрак и спешит за отцом.

— Куда ты полетишь? — спрашивает он его.

— Куда-нибудь.

— Надолго?

— На время.

— Ты будешь по мне скучать?

— Нисколько.

Но Рей видит, как он касается затылка Тэма и ерошит ему волосы ласковым жестом, которого раньше за ним не замечала. Он разворачивается к мальчику.

— Ради мамы — веди себя хорошо. Больше никаких Силовых бурь, — говорит он, а затем придвигается ближе, чтобы прошептать, но Рей всё равно слышит: «… хотя бы пока не увидимся снова».

Тэм печально кивает. Он уже смирился, и его подбородок лишь немного дрожит при прощании.

Кайло вновь смотрит на Рей, затем начинает поворачивается к шлюзу.

— Подожди! — она убегает, срывает со стены в коридоре потайную панель и тянется рукой к сейфу, о существовании которого мало кто знает. Вбивает код, достаёт драгоценную вещь, завёрнутую в тряпицу, и относит Кайло.

— Возьми. Он твой.

Он с любопытством срывает тряпицу, чтобы взглянуть на подарок. На этот раз эмоции на его лице трудно разобрать. В его руках лежит старый меч Люка Скайуокера — потрёпанный временем, но заботливо сбережённый.

— Нет… — неуверенно говорит он.

— Он твой, — повторяет она, чувствуя, что тот вот-вот вручит ей меч обратно. — Люк хотел, чтобы ты им владел. Он… он всегда хотел, чтобы им владел _Бен_. Возьми. К тому же, он тебе понадобится, ведь — я уверена — Праксис расплавила твой.

— А я думал: что с ним, — легко признаётся он. Он держит меч так, словно оружие тяжелее, чем казалось, а затем прикрепляет к поясу. — Я загрузил коды к банковским счетам в компьютер. Сама решай, использовать ли их.

— Посмотрим, как пойдёт.

— Как пойдёт, — эхом отзывается он. — И если увидишь мать… скажи ей…

Рей пристально смотрит на него, чувствуя его волнение.

— Скажи ей: я её прощаю.

— Да она мне врежет, — протестует Рей. Какое нахальство: думать, что Лея нуждается в _его_ прощении.

— Пожалуйста. Просто скажи ей.

Рей разглядывает свои ботинки, не зная, что ещё добавить. Она знает только одно: ей совсем не хочется прощаться.

— Я… Я могу дать тебе координаты Лин-Сен, если вдруг передумаешь…

— Думаю, мы сказали об этом всё, что могли, — не зло перебивает он. — Зачем говорить, когда слов уже недостаточно?

Если сердцу Рей ещё есть куда падать, оно падает. Она оцепенело кивает и вновь отводит взгляд, боясь, что, глядя на него, не сдержится и заплачет.

Кайло делает шаг, берёт её руку в свою и нежно притягивает Рей для поцелуя. Оглушённая, несколько драгоценных секунд она стоит, как бревно, и тут до неё до ходит, что это, быть может, их последний поцелуй. Она прижимается к нему, обвивает руками его шею и целует крепче; ей хочется получше запомнить каждое мгновение. И лишь драматичное срыгивание Тэма, распластавшего руки по перилам трапа, словно у него беда с желудком, заставляет их разорвать объятия. Они отступают друг от друга, но рука Кайло медлит у неё на щеке.

В этот момент он использует её собственный дар. Нет сомнений. Она чувствует едва заметное натяжение, когда он обводит пальцем линию её челюсти — похищает мысль. Воспоминание. Она не знает, что он извлёк, но от этого он заулыбался, а такое нечасто увидишь. Его ухмылки почти всегда саркастические, злые или надменные, но сейчас это улыбка радости, и она преображает его лицо. В этот миг он прекрасен своей обыкновенностью.

Потом улыбка гаснет.

— Прощай, — говорит он.

— Прощай, — отвечает она.

Взглянув последний раз на Тэма, он шагает в шлюз и исчезает.

С его уходом «Сокол» внезапно становится больше и тише. Тэм долго смотрит на запечатанные двери, затем поворачивается к Рей. Что бы ни вертелось у него на языке, она не даёт ему сказать и слова.

— Пошли, пора отправляться, — резко говорит она и уходит в рубку, смахнув что-то предательски влажное со щеки.


	23. Лин-Сен

Когда Рей сходит с аппарели «Тысячелетнего сокола», её приветствуют дула бесчисленных бластеров. Она утягивает Тэма себе за спину, став для него щитом. Единственное, что ей хорошо видно в кальботских сумерках, — это слепящий свет направленных ей в лицо прожекторов.

— Сказано же вам: отбой! — слышит она голос Финна и лишь затем видит, как тот проталкивается сквозь кольцо оружия и огней.

— Финн! — выкрикивает она.

Она отчаянно рада увидеть знакомое лицо старого друга, но ещё ей страшно. Должно быть, он так зол на неё, что ей не избежать самой суровой в её жизни нотации.

Едва добравшись до неё, Финн заключает её в такие крепкие объятия, что чуть не сбивает с ног. Нет ни замешательства, ни гнева, только облегчение. Рей так же крепко обнимает его и чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

— Ты вернулась, — недоумевает он.

— Я друзей не бросаю, — горячо отзывается она. — Ты же знаешь.

Ещё больше сбив ряды прожекторов и ружей, на лётную полосу выкатывается вращающийся с сумасшедшей скоростью шар; с взвизгом он требовательно вклинивается между Финном и Рей. 

— Би-би-восемь! — Рей нагибается, чтобы по-дружески поправить дроиду антенну и выслушать её торопливое радостное попискивание. По её приветствию можно подумать, будто Рей отсутствовала год, а не неполную неделю. Однако дроид клянётся, что это Финн горевал больше остальных.

— Что она говорит? — подозрительно спрашивает Финн. Он плохо понимает язык дроидов — лишь пару слов да собственное имя.

— Она просто рада меня видеть, — отвечает Рей и выпрямляется.

— Мэм. — Один из лучей уходит вверх, и под ним обнаруживается полковник. — Вы должны пройти с нами. Приказ Праксис.

Финн собой загораживает Рей.

— Годы верной службы, и вот что она получает? Праксис пора голову вытащить из…

— Ничего, я знала, что так будет, — говорит Рей, успокаивающе кладя ему руку на спину. — Присмотришь пока за Тэмом? Надеюсь, это не займёт много времени. 

Финн смотрит на неё странно.

— У тебя то самое выражение, — слегка встревоженно замечает он. — Что ты задумала?

— Просто пригляди за Тэмом. Пожалуйста.

Он вздыхает.

— Ладно. Тэмерон, ты со мной. Ты, небось, уже готов бай-бай, а?

— Я завтракал час назад, — отвечает Тэм.

Убедившись, что сын в надёжных руках, Рей даёт препроводить себя по лётной полосе и лабиринтам разведцентра. В ответ на неуверенную попытку забрать у неё шест и надеть лазерные наручники она замечает, что ни то, ни другое не поможет, если она решит бежать, и от неё отстают: выбора особого нет. По крайней мере, конвоиры её знают. Какие бы обвинения против неё ни выдвигали, никто в общем-то не верит, что она опасна. Её помещают не в одну из допросных в подвале, а в обычное помещение, больше похожее на комнату ожидания, чем на камеру. Вдоль стен расставлены стулья. Один из бойцов даже предлагает ей чаю.

— Пожалуй, жёлтого, — соглашается Рей. — И не могли бы вы позвать генерала Баннера?

Она ждёт, положив шест на колени, прислушиваясь к мягким завихрениям и ряби в Силе. На Кальботе ощущение слабое, но узы позволяют ей заглянуть дальше, на то расстояние, где без них она уже ничего бы не чувствовала. Почти ничего не видно, словно смотришь сквозь туман, но оно там, одновременно далёкое и спрятанное глубоко у неё в сердце. Он думает не о ней. Иначе она бы видела больше, чем его неясный образ.

В двери щёлкает замок, и в её скромную комнату входит генерал Баннер. Взмахом руки он отпускает бойца и садится на стул рядом с ней.

— У тебя большие неприятности, — говорит он тоном озабоченного отца. Прибавь он «юная леди», она бы не удивилась.

— Спасибо, что пришли, — говорит она.

— Я немного удивлён, что ты не попросила позвать генерала Органа, — говорит он.

— Её я бы тоже хотела увидеть, конечно, — говорит Рей. — Но я хотела бы разобраться в _наших_ обстоятельствах.

— Я получил твоё сообщение со станции Тосска. Интересное. Не уверен, что сколько-нибудь одобряю.

Рей пожимает плечами.

— Не считайте себя обязанным… но я предполагаю, что, согласись вы, это пошло бы на пользу Сопротивлению. Не будем о моей ситуации, но я бы хотела помочь.

— Ты выпустила на свободу очень опасного человека, с которым Сопротивление боролось шестнадцать лет, — осторожно говорит он. — Ну и в какой, по-твоему, ситуации оказалась ты?

Рей не меняет выражения лица.

— Будет суд?

— Праксис уже занимается подготовкой.

Крайне осторожно Рей ощупывает края его разума, оценивая, что можно взять свободно и незаметно, не вытягивая. То, что он называет Лею по званию, хотя она в отставке, а Праксис — нет, кое о чём говорит.

— Закрытый суд?

— Боюсь, закрытый. Праксис не хочет, чтобы обвинения против тебя стали широко известны, иначе все в галактике поймут, что Кайло Рен жив. Тебя будут судить тайно.

— Ничего, — говорит Рей.

— Теперь — ничего? — удивлённо откидывается он на спинку стула, держа руки на коленях. — Ну, надеюсь, мы не доставим тебе неудобств. У тебя явно что-то есть про запас!

Рей улыбается. За эти годы выдавалось не так много случаев поговорить с генералом Баннером: силы под его командованием размещались по большей части в системе Реджис, — но похоже, что в целом он нравится ей, а она — ему.

— Зачем ты вернулась? — спрашивает он.

— Не люблю недоговорённость и охотников на хвосте, — отвечает она.

— Говорил я им, что объявлять награду было ошибкой, — говорит он. — Второсортный охотник в жизни бы не словил джедая, а всё, чего они добились, — все стали обсуждать, что ты такого натворила. Этого мы, конечно, раскрыть не можем, так что ерунда сплошная получилась. Выставили себя клоунами.

Рей мягко улыбается.

— Возможно, теперь, когда ты вернулась, сможем разобраться с этой ерундой, — говорит он.

Раздаётся стук в дверь, и он поднимает взгляд. Входит Лея. Бесстрастность слетает с Рей; она вскакивает с места и обвивает руками пожилую женщину. Ей вспоминаются слова Кайло, что Лея относится к ней как к дочери, и в крепких объятиях Леи она вдруг понимает, что это правда.

— Я думала, что и тебя потеряла, — ворчит Лея. — Глупая девчонка!

Баннер просит его извинить и оставляет их наедине. Проходит ещё немало времени, прежде чем женщины разжимают объятия, и Рей видит, что Лея улыбается.

— Почему не рассказала мне, что задумала? Я бы помогла!

— Значит, хорошо, что не рассказала. Не хочу и на вас навлечь неприятности. — Рей тянет её сесть. — Я ведь даже не знала, что вы бы стали помогать.

— Конечно, бы стала! Рей, ты спасла моего сына. Раньше я сомневалась, но увидав его и посмотрев ему в глаза, поняла, что спасти его можно. Ты подарила ему этот шанс. — Лея снова обнимает её. — Спасибо. Спасибо. _Спасибо._

Мгновение Рей сидит в оцепенении: она никогда не думала, что Лея может быть так рада тому, что она сделала. Это напоминает ей кое о чём.

— Он… просил меня передать вам кое-что, — говорит она и сжимается, ожидая резкий ответ. — Бен говорит, он… прощает вас.

Лея замирает.

— Что?

— Может, я не расслышала, — добавляет Рей. — Это ему следует молить вас о прощении…

— Я простила его. Я ему сказала, — рассеянно перебивает её Лея. — Я спросила его, простил ли он меня за то, что меня не было рядом… что не замечала его страданий, что не смогла прекратить их. Он не стал мне тогда отвечать. Но неужели правда? Он так тебе и сказал?

— Да, — честно отвечает Рей. — Слово в слово.

— Где он теперь? — спрашивает Лея.

— Я не знаю, — признаётся Рей, уставившись взглядом в колени. — Знаете, я сказала ему, как хочу восстановить орден. А он… встревожился. Он был недоволен. Он всё ещё цепляется за тёмную сторону, к новому ордену и близко не хочет приближаться.

— Чему удивляться… — вздыхает Лея. — Новый орден тоже никогда бы его не принял.

— Но я не могу… просто отказаться от всего и сделаться несчастной, лишь бы порадовать его, — говорит Рей. — Не могу подвести Люка вот так. Не могу пожертвовать десятками тысяч лет истории из-за _его_ преступлений.

— Мы только можем идти за сердцем, — говорит Лея. — Как бы мы с Ханом ни любили друг друга, перед нами лежали разные пути. Может, и у вас так?

Вряд ли это отношения, по образцу которых Рей стала бы строить свои. Но ошибка Хана и Леи состояла в том, что они позволили сыну провалиться в трещины между ними. Рей никогда не позволит, чтобы такое случилось с Тэмом.

Человек в маске всплывает в её голове каждый раз, стоит ей усомниться, что она достаточно делает для сына.

Вскоре Лея просит извинить её. Её пригласили присутствовать на слушаниях дела Рей, ход которому уже даёт Праксис.

— Она прямо ликует по этому поводу, если ты меня спросишь, — ворчит Лея.

Рей смотрит на неё.

— Вы бы ужасно огорчились, если бы она ушла? — мягко спрашивает она.

Лея опускает подбородок и строго смотрит на Рей.

— Ты слишком много времени провела с моим сыном.

— Я не слышу «нет».

— Если желаешь очистить своё имя, будешь _вести себя хорошо_ , — напоминает Лея, но выглядит лишь слегка встревоженной при расставании.

В другой раз Рей видит её в небольшом зале с трибунами, расположенными амфитеатром, и приподнятой круглой площадкой в центре. Рей помещают в центр этой площадки. Из-за светящих сверху резких ламп трудно разобрать лица людей на трибунах вокруг. Поднявшиеся перила запирают её в круглом загончике. Присутствующих немного, в соответствии с желанием Праксис провести закрытый суд. Рей видит ряд генеральских мундиров и явственно слышит голос Финна, нарушившего неловкую тишину бодрым: «Отлично выглядишь, Рей!»

— Тихо, — призывает кто-то голосом генерала Праксис. Рей замечает перед своей площадкой один из мундиров. — Идёт судебное заседание! Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы выслушать и рассмотреть обвинения против Рей с Джакку, которая подозревается в измене и краже, а также в том, что помогала и пособничала военному преступнику, скомпрометировала наши разведывательные операции и поставила под угрозу жизни людей на этой базе и бесчисленное множество других жизней в различных системах. Мы собрались, чтобы решить, давать или не давать ход судебному разбирательству.

Звучит впечатляюще. Рей косится, пытаясь понять, кто ещё сидит вокруг.

— У нас собраны доказательства; имеется запись. Прошу взглянуть, — говорит Праксис, а в это время проекторы вокруг Рей вспыхивают и проецируют в пространство вокруг её площадки голубоватые голограммы. Присутствующих становится совсем не разглядеть за записями с камер наблюдения, заснявших, как она пробегает между замершими солдатами и ныкается с Кайло за топливными баками. Звонкое изобличение.

— Вы согласны с обвинениями? — спрашивает Праксис.

— Нет, — говорит Рей.

Хотя в помещении по-прежнему стоит полная тишина, Рей чувствует, как все разом вдохнули.

— Какие обвинения вы желаете оспорить? — спрашивает Праксис, и её голос тонок и коварен, как лёд на бездонном чёрном озере.

— Прежде всего, кражу, — начинает Рей. — Что именно я украла? К тому же я не согласна, что скомпрометировала хотя бы одну разведывательную операцию. И я изо всех сил старалась _не подставить_ под удар никого из Сопротивления.

— Что касается кражи, то «Тысячелетний сокол»…

— … мой, — заканчивает Рей.

— «Сокол» принадлежал Хану Соло и отошёл после его смерти к Лее Органа и Сопротивлению для использования для нужд Сопротивления, — говорит Праксис.

Пока Рей набирает воздуха, чтобы страстно это отрицать, на одной из свидетельских трибун поднимается миниатюрная фигурка Леи.

— Я отдала «Сокола» Рей. Этого хотел бы Хан. А что, чёрт возьми, мне с ним ещё было делать-то? И не припомню, чтобы это когда-либо вызывало возражения до сего самого момента. Полагаю, если вы были против того, чтобы Рей летала на «Соколе», вам следовало заявить об этом много лет назад.

— Полагаю, это бы и дальше не вызвало возражений, если бы обвиняемая не воспользовалась собственностью Сопротивления, чтобы скрыться от правосудия с опасным преступником, — говорит Праксис и плавно идёт дальше. — Что приводит нас к самому серьёзному обвинению: измена. Вы оспариваете это?

— Да, — говорит Рей.

Вздох малочисленной аудитории на этот раз хорошо слышен. Кажется, Рей даже расслышала, как Финн в отчаянии бормочет что-то у неё за спиной.

— О? — голос Праксис чуть не урчит от удовольствия. — Так объяснитесь. Быть может, это ваш однояйцевый близнец освободил преступника Кайло Рена?

Губы Рей сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— Я не оспариваю факты. Да, это я на голограммах. Да, я помогла человеку бежать из заключения, но лишь потому, что ему отказали в судебном разбирательстве, в то время как мне вы великодушно предоставили возможность защищаться. Но Кайло Рена я не освобождала. Он ведь умер, как вы сами упорно настаиваете.

— Это и есть твоя защита? — Вроде как голос генерала Баннера.

Рей переводит взгляд на ряд генералов. Как бы ей хотелось видеть лица своих судей.

— Если меня осудят за освобождение человека, который давно мёртв, как вы станете объясняться перед системами? Перед Сенатом?

— Этот вопрос будет рассмотрен в дальнейшем, — отмахивается Праксис. — Гораздо больше нас заботит, что делать, когда Кайло Рен возьмётся за старое и сведёт на нет усилия Сопротивления.

— Не возьмётся, — твёрдо говорит Рей.

— Откуда вы это знаете?

— Я знаю его, — говорит она. — Он не поклонник Первого Ордена. Разве не он передал вам критически важную информацию? И сделал это более чем охотно: ему это было выгодно самому. Первый Орден гоняется за ним не меньше, чем Сопротивление. Он не обладает прежним влиянием, так что опасности почти нет.

— Вы пристрастны, — уличает её Праксис. — Вы его любовница и мать его детей. Разве, по джакусскому обычаю, вы не считались бы его законной женой?

— Джакусские обычаи тут ни при чём, — говорит Рей, чувствуя, как от смущения встают дыбом тонкие волоски на коже. — Я ему не жена. Он мне не муж.

— Но вы его любите?

— Любовь не меняет моих суждений, — говорит Рей. — Я никогда не полюбила бы человека, в которого не верю. Он не представляет опасности для Сопротивления и кого бы то ни было.

— Он почти заставил повеситься нашего главного дознавателя.

— Он же пошутил…

Праксис выдерживает паузу, чтобы все присутствующие успели осмыслить эту реплику. Рей слегка кривится, осознав, как ужасно это прозвучало.

— Как это ни назови и как бы мы ни пожелали именовать этого человека, освободив его, вы совершили акт измены, — продолжает генерал.

— Позволю себе не согласиться. Сопротивление было основано на принципах равенства, справедливости и мира, а я не вижу ни того, ни другого, ни третьего в решении казнить человека без суда.

— Вы здесь не в той ситуации, чтобы судить о том, какой порядок действий подкрепляет принципы Сопротивления. Единственная ваша прерогатива — _делать что скажут_.

— При всём уважении, мои действия спасли многие жизни. Никоим образом такой человек, как Кайло Рен, не дал бы себя казнить, и никоим образом Сопротивление не могло бы предотвратить его побег. Он вырвался бы на свободу — это был лишь вопрос времени. Разница состоит в том, что я предотвратила жертвы.

Праксис повышает голос.

— Это к делу отношения не имеет.

— Помимо этого, — говорит Рей, игнорируя её, — я не признаю полномочия Сопротивления в вопросах Силы. Представители тёмной стороны всегда были заботой джедаев. Если однажды от него станет исходить угроза в адрес кого бы то ни было, появлюсь я и остановлю его. Это моя обязанность. Не ваша.

— А как вы заставите Кайло Рена ответить за его преступления? — спрашивает Праксис. — За убийство Лор Сан Текки, например? Или убийство генерала Соло?

— Расплата — это не всегда наказание, это искупление. От живого и готового расплатиться должника добра больше, чем от мертвеца. Как джедай, я всегда буду стремиться восстановить равновесие, а не заставлять платить кровью за кровь.

— А вы, значит, заявляете это как джедай? А не, как мы установили, влюблённая жена?

— Никому я не жена, — чеканит Рей.

— Думаю, мы услышали достаточно, — вмешивается генерал Банер. — Мы собрались, чтобы решить, давать ли ход процессу, и существуют другие вопросы, которые мы прежде должны рассмотреть. Например, возможность привести в исполнение какой-либо дальнейший приговор.

— Измена карается казнью через расстрел, — чувствует необходимым напомнить присутствующим Праксис.

— Что не применимо к беременной, — замечает генерал Баннер. — А тюремное заключение, как мы установили, вряд ли продлится долго. Мы так долго не имели дела с джедаями, что более не обладаем средствами эффективно удерживать обладателя Силы.

— Не станем забывать о заморозке в углекислоте, — предлагает Праксис.

— Нет! — кричит тонкий голос с трибун. — Пожалуйста, не замораживайте мою маму!

Рей ищет взглядом на трибунах Тэма, но не может его разглядеть. Она даст Финну хорошую затрещину за то, что тот привёл её сына на это слушание.

— Заморозка в углекислоте — неэффективное средство сдерживания, — говорит Баннер, — и _крайне_ опасное. Не могу дать на это согласие.

— Мы удалимся, чтобы это обсудить, — говорит Праксис, как можно более колюче. Раздаётся гонг, означающий конец заседания, и генералы, разом поднявшись, начинают покидать зал. Перила вокруг Рей не опускаются. Её пока никуда не отпускают.

Тем временем Финн скатывается с трибун и взбирается по ограждению.

— Ты как?

— Нормально.

— Слушай, начнётся суд — ни о чём не беспокойся. Я кое-кого знаю. Законники. Такие классные — кого угодно убедят, что Кайло Рен был пацифистом-праведником, — говорит он.

Рей улыбается.

— Да правда. Всё нормально, Финн.

— Нормально? — отзывается он. — Ты что, не видела Праксис? Она на тропе войны. Она смерти твоей хочет.

Тэм взбирается к Финну.

— Мам? Хочешь, устрою тебе побег? Я могу.

— Не смей, тебя вообще здесь быть не должно, — говорит она, пристально глядя на Финна.

— Как я мог отказать парню, который может всосать меня в червоточину, — говорит Финн, задумчиво ероша ему волосы. — Ты держишься слишком уверенно, Рей…

Она сжимает руку друга.

— Просто верь мне, — говорит она.

Вскоре генералы возвращаются в зал, и гонг знаменует начало нового заседания. К какому решению они бы ни пришли, договорились они, похоже, быстро. Как только все занимают свои места, Рей скашивает взгляд, чтобы разглядеть вставшего генерала.

— Выслушав показания обвиняемой, — начинает человек с голосом генерала Баннера, — коллегия с уверенностью пришла к заключению, что был совершён акт измены, игнорировать который мы не можем.

Рей роняет голову и слышит разочарованное шипение Финна.

— Мы убедились в наличии условий, позволяющих дать ход полноценному судебному процессу, однако… заключили, что необходимости в этом не будет, — говорит Баннер, и Рей резко вскидывает голову. — Мы не хотим, чтобы казнь такого заметного представителя нашего дела ударила по моральному духу в нашем движении, но в то же время не имеем возможности содержать вас в заключении. Тем не менее, мы осуществим право запретить вам доступ на все базы Сопротивления, включая эту. Говорю это с тяжёлым сердцем, учитывая все годы вашей верной службы. Видеть здесь вас больше не желают.

— Изгоняете её — так изгоняйте и меня! — выкрикивает Финн, поднявшись на ноги.

— Финн, нет! — резко говорит Рей. — Не дури!

Раздражённый голос Праксис обрывает перепалку.

— Тихо!

Финн умолкает, а Рей вновь переводит взгляд на Баннера, который продолжает:

— С этого момента вы лишаетесь права получать помощь и содействие со стороны Сопротивления. До утра вы соберёте вещи… и после этого вы для нас чужая. Ваше появление на территории Сопротивления будет расценено как незаконное вторжение. Вам понятно?

Рей кивает, язык во рту как онемел.

— Понятно.

— Вы согласны с приговором?

— Согласна. А мой сын?..

— Ваш сын — ребёнок и не соучастник ваших преступлений, — говорит Баннер почти что добрым тоном. — Мы всегда будем рады видеть его среди нас как внука нашего высоко чтимого генерала.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Рей.

— Тогда дело закрыто.

Вновь раздаётся гонг, слепящие лампы гаснут. Ограждение опускается, и она свободна. Перед глазами плавают круги, но она наконец может разглядеть стоящих перед ней генералов. Её взгляд останавливается на Праксис, взор которой полон сурового негодования. С этим решением она была не согласна, но голоса других генералов перевесили.

В частности, голос Баннера.

Не дожидаясь, пока друзья на неё навалятся, Рей спускается, проходит через амфитеатр и протягивает руку генералу Праксис.

— Простите, что доставила вам неприятности, генерал, — говорит она с уместной сдержанностью. — Я не дам вам повода вновь услышать обо мне, обещаю.

Праксис глядит на протянутую руку как на дохлятину, всем своим видом давая понять, что могла бы проигнорировать её и была бы права. Поколебавшись чуть дольше необходимого, генерал пожимает Рей руку, один раз вяло и неловко встряхнув её, после чего быстро убирает свою. Бросает последний холодный взгляд и уходит.

Остальным генералам Рей также пожимает руки. Они покидают зал — все, кроме генерала Баннера. Он медлит. Спустившись вниз к Рей, мягко и выжидательно смотрит на неё.

— Это правда, что генерал Праксис получила повышение благодаря своим действиям на Чанкату? — спрашивает она.

— Так говорят, — отвечает он не без любопытства.

Рей хмыкает, слегка кивает головой.

— Думаю, вам стоит расспросить об этом её подчинённых и изучить денежные переводы, которые она делала им последние десять лет.

Генерал Баннер протягивает руку с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Спасибо. Думаю, так и поступлю.

Его рука большая и тёплая. Рей скользит по поверхности его воспоминаний и думает, что перед ней ум более достойный быть лидером Сопротивления, чем иные, которых она может назвать. Затем он тоже выходит, и всё наконец закончилось.

— Рей, ни о чём не беспокойся, — говорит Финн, подходя сзади. — Мы убедим генералов изменить решение — точно убедим.

— Давай просто пойдём домой, Финн, — говорит она ему с улыбкой. — Наверное, это моя последняя ночь здесь, и я хочу провести её с друзьями.

***

Возможно, импровизированная вечеринка — не то, чего она ожидала, но гулянья становится не избежать в тот самый момент, когда их находит По. Как только он заканчивает одновременно распекать и превозносить её за смертельно опасные трюки на «Тысячелетнем соколе», обитатели военгородка вновь шумно распечатывают бочонки сурильского пива. 

— За нашу новоявленную изменницу! — тостует По. — И, надеюсь, неминуемую отставку нашего дорогого генерала Праксис.

Рей окидывает взглядом друзей, без лишних слов простивших и радушно принявших её обратно. Раскрасневшаяся Джессика Пава за третьим бокалом пива близко склонилась к Фионе; та ей что-то рассказывает, а Финн в это время с подозрением смотрит на них обеих. Тэм тянется к спиртному — Рей как бы между делом отодвигает бокал подальше от него. По забалтывает Лею, и отставной генерал благосклонно улыбается ему. Пришли и другие: Снэп, Эматт, Корра и Лив Ливелла. Наверное, их можно простить за то, что сторонились её; каждый её приветствует и говорит, что будет скучать.

Когда Финн находит музыкальный плеер По и принимается показывать танцевальные па, которым научился у народности, известной своей бескостностью, начинается веселье.

Рей чувствует руку на плече и, повернувшись, видит Лею.

— Я внезапно ощутила свой возраст, — говорит она с кривой улыбкой. — Пойду-ка я на боковую. Мне на сегодня хватит.

Рей учтиво выходит с ней в тёплую ночь. На улице так тихо, что, кажется, мысли слышны.

— Финн вывихнет себе что-нибудь, — предупреждает Лея.

— Разве что к концу бочонка, — говорит Рей.

Лея недолго молчит, созерцая спящую базу вокруг.

— Ты не слишком расстроилась из-за изгнания, а?

— Я этого ожидала, — говорит Рей.

— Не просто ожидала. Ты дала генералу Баннеру чертовски хорошую взятку, чтобы заручиться.

— Можете и так считать, — говорит Рей, пожав плечами. — Вы же не станете мне говорить, что из Баннера вышел бы худший лидер, чем Праксис?

— Баннер был моим протеже… так что вряд ли я стану жаловаться, если уж ты считаешь, что Праксис пришла к власти бесчестным путём. Не скажу, что удивлена. — Лея вздыхает и оборачивается к Рей. — Но ты ведь и сама хотела уйти. Сопротивление тебе больше не подходит.

Рей кивает.

— Я и так собиралась, — признаёт она.

— Куда полетишь?

— На Лин-Сен. Вы… могли бы полететь со мной.

— Мой сын там будет?

Рей тоскливо ёжится.

— Нет.

— Тогда, может, прилечу как-нибудь… когда уверюсь, что больше не нужна этим идиотам генералам, — говорит Лея. — Хотя не знаю, понравится ли мне жить с джедайским орденом под боком. У меня от них всегда был мороз по коже, но я не решалась признаться Люку. Он так над ними трясся.

Рей чувствует, что не может сдержать улыбку.

— Предложение всегда будет в силе. Думаю, общение с вами будет Тэму полезно.

— О, ну конечно, мечта каждого десятилетнего мальчишки — старушка лет шестидесяти пяти, с которой можно потусить.

Но Лея улыбается и выглядит уже не такой постаревшей. Она сжимает руки Рей и подмигивает ей.

— Возвращайся к гостям, Рей. Ты ещё молода.

Рей провожает взглядом тающую в темноту Лею — грациозную в любых обстоятельствах. Повернувшись, она видит Финна в дверном проёме квартиры По. Судя по выражению его лица, он слышал большую часть разговора с Леей.

— Так ты всё спланировала, м? — говорит он холодновато. — Добиться изгнания и устроить себе миленькие каникулы?

Она закатывает глаза.

— Возрождать орден джедаев мало похоже на каникулы, — говорит она. — И я уже давно этого хотела.

— А _его_ с тобой не будет? Повесил на тебя двоих детей и теперь даже помогать не станет?

— Не всё так просто, — говорит она, чувствуя тяжесть в груди. — Просто у нас слишком разные пути…

— Но ты его любишь, — говорит Финн, хмурясь. — Ты на слушании так и сказала.

Рей слегка прикусывает губу.

Финн шумно выдыхает и берёт её за локти.

— Слушай, Рей, мне в общем всё равно, кого ты любишь. Я знаю, не всегда этим можно управлять. Единственное, чего мне всегда хотелось, — это чтобы ты была счастливой. Когда ты вернулась с той луны, я думал, он навсегда лишил тебя радости. Что бы он ни совершил помимо этого, за это я его простить не мог. Но если любовь к нему делает тебя счастливой, люби его.

— Ты нас благословляешь? — спрашивает она, изумлённо глядя на него.

Он вздрагивает.

— Я всё ещё, типа, надеюсь, что его разорвут на части гундарки … но, кажется, давно уже понял, что ты идёшь странным путём, Рей. Не думаю, что про тебя однажды можно будет сказать «обычная». Что бы ты ни решила предпринять, ты знаешь: я тебя всегда поддержу.

Горячие слёзы вдруг наполняют её глаза, и она бросается обнять его.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она, и слёзы скатываются по её щекам и капают ему на плечи. — Я не хочу тебя оставлять!

— Эй, эй! — он утешающе хлопает её по плечу. — Ты будешь не так уж далеко — пара часов через гиперпространство, так? Я буду прилетать к вам, а Тэм будет прилетать к нам, и мы будем видеться чаще, чем виделись, когда жили на одной базе. От меня так просто не отделаешься, Рей.

Ответом ему лишь тихий задушенный всхлип.

— Лучше пойдём обратно, пока Фиона не забеспокоилась. И, серьёзно, ты мне всю одежду вымазала.

— Прости, — говорит она, вытирая нос. — Я не хотела.

— Ну, ты через многое прошла, так что, может, и прощу.

Финн обнимает её за плечи и уводит внутрь. Музыка гремит, и вечеринка в самом разгаре: Фиона нашла закуски.

— Смотри, как они рады, что ты улетаешь, — замечает Финн.

Обхватив за талию, По увлекает её танцевать.

— Обещай, что не забудешь то, чему я тебя учил, — говорит он.

— Чему? — спрашивает она.

— О нет — уже? — вздыхает По и глубоко откидывает её в танце назад, отчего слезы у смеющейся Рей окончательно высыхают.

Для последней ночи в качестве участницы Сопротивления она неплохо провела время с друзьями. Не тронув и капли алкоголя, она весела и румяна. К ней закрадывается нехорошее чувство, что убрать все напитки подальше от Тэма не удалось: к полуночи мальчик свернулся калачиком в уголке и крепко уснул, несмотря на разгул взрослых. Когда вечеринка наконец начинает затихать и друзья признают, что перестарались, Рей подхватывает сына на руки и относит в свободную спальню.

Но сама уснуть не может. То ли после всех переживаний дня, то ли разгулявшись на вечеринке, то ли из-за сбитых внутренних часов. Она подсаживается к Тэму и ищет через Силу притяжение своей второй половины.

Когда он думает о ней, она видит его кристально ясно. Что-то проскакивает сквозь пространство между ними, и она ловит проблеск того, что наблюдает он: видит, как двигаются его большие руки по пульту управления, слышит одиночество, в которое он завернулся. Она тянется к нему и молчаливо спрашивает: «Как ты?» — но чувствует, что он закрывается от неё. Ему всё ещё больно из-за их расставания. Наверное, пройдёт время, прежде чем ему захочется говорить с ней.

Рей ложится рядом с Тэмом и заставляет себя переключиться на что-нибудь другое. Так всю жизнь можно провести, чувствуя себя несчастной. Завтра начинается новая жизнь. Завтра она сделает шаг, который следовало сделать много лет назад.

Наступает утро. Борясь с похмельем различной тяжести, друзья вновь приходят проводить её. Настал черёд Финна разводить у неё на плече сырость, и она не отпускает его из объятий дольше остальных, хоть они и обещают друг другу видеться. По удаётся сохранить невозмутимый вид, однако он впервые признаётся ей, что всегда относился к ней как к младшей сестре. Затем он вручает Тэму свой шлем, и Рей никогда прежде не видела такого благоговейного выражения лица у мальчика.

— Но он же тебе нужен! — говорит Тэм.

— Тебе тоже, — отвечает По.

Лея сдержанна, но не выглядит такой удручённой, как остальные.

— Когда придёт время родиться второму ребёнку, я прилечу. Позаботься к тому моменту о постели для меня.

— Конечно.

Рей крепко обнимает её и понимает, что материнские объятия ей никогда не придётся воображать, поскольку Лея давно ей как мать.

Больше нечего сказать на прощанье, нечего больше взять с собой. Поднимаясь по аппарели на «Сокол», она не оглядывается. Пристёгивает Тэма в кресле.

— Теперь мы летим на Лин-Сен? — спрашивает он, надев на голову свой новый шлем, который на нём неустойчиво болтается.

— Да, — говорит она.

С блаженным стоном Тэм бьёт пятками по креслу и, когда корабль начинает подниматься, вытягивается, чтобы энергично помахать собравшимся внизу. Рей тоже последний раз прощально взмахивает рукой. После этого те пропадают из виду, и весь обзор заполняет голубое небо.

— Знаешь, прошли тысячи и тысячи лет с тех пор, как Лин-Сен видели в последний раз, — говорит Рей. — Я почувствую себя ужасной дурой, если её там не окажется.

— Уверен, окажется, — говорит Тэм, поправляя микрофон на шлеме.

— Можно спросить, почему ты так уверен?

— Не.

Рей чуть улыбается ему. Они покидают атмосферу и выходят в темноту космоса. Рей настраивает координаты, которые держала в голове ещё с момента, когда нашла их на Ач-То. Гиперпривод гудит и напрягается, и корабль рвёт вперёд, проносясь между звёзд.

— У меня будет своя комната? — спрашивает Тэм.

— Думаю, да.

— Большая?

— Почему нет.

— Что мы будем есть, когда прилетим?

— На первое время у нас есть запасы еды, а потом будем выращивать сами.

— Мы станем фермерами?

— Джедаями.

— Фермерами-джедаями?

— Ты всю дорогу будешь вопросы задавать?

— Тебя это раздражает?

Она вздыхает.

— Иногда надо просто подождать и всё увидеть, Тэм. Будущее не высечено в камне, даже для тебя.

Тэм молча обдумывает это целых три минуты, а потом засыпает её новыми вопросами. Там будут компьютеры? А животные на планете есть? Он сможет наконец играть на улице, не боясь замёрзнуть насмерть или перегреться? По мере приближения к точке выхода он постепенно утихает и подаётся вперёд в кресле, чтобы с жадным вниманием охватить взглядом их новый дом.

Их взорам открывается зелёная сфера, с голубыми прожилками и белыми завитками облаков. При виде этого Рей издаёт лёгкий вздох облегчения и чувствует при этом что-то ещё: словно припомнила нечто давно забытое. Она уже видела это место — в воспоминаниях других, давно ушедших людей. Но, возможно, и где-то ещё раньше.

Это чувство лишь нарастает по мере того, как она ведёт «Сокол» на посадку, заходя над покрытыми зелёным ковром округлыми холмами среди чистых озёр. Она полагается на интуицию, которая выводит её к храму Сен. Он возвышается над океаном, изумрудный и открытый, и она понимает, что знала это место всю свою жизнь — из снов на Джакку и, возможно, ещё до того.

Прицепившееся к скале, среди залива растёт дерево. Только теперь, спустя тысячи лет, это уже не дрожащее деревце, а высоченное краснолистное древнее растение, отбрасывающее длинную тень на воду.

— Вижу рыбу! — кричит Тэм.

Храм так незаметно вписался в гору, что, не знай о нём Рей, она могла бы пропустить его. Пасть пещеры манит её; она направляет «Сокол» внутрь и сажает на гладкую платформу — слишком ровную и плоскую, чтобы происхождение её могло быть природным.

— Прибыли? — спрашивает с восторгом Тэм.

— Прибыли.

Он первым бросается на выход и достигает трапа прежде, чем двигатели полностью остановились.

В древнем ангаре внутри скалы всё не совсем так, как ей «помнится». Не было широколистных ползучих растений, которые покрывают чуть ли не все поверхности и почти закрывают широкий трапециевидный проход в глубине.

Тэм кидается на разведку, но Рей подзывает его назад.

— Это может быть опасно.

— Вряд ли! — отмахивается он и исчезает в проходе.

— Тэм! — рассерженно зовёт она.

Тысячи лет запустения вряд ли превратили это место в безопасную игровую площадку, и страшно подумать, сколько потребуется работы, прежде чем оно станет пригодным для проживания. Рей устремляется за Тэмом и оказывается в длинном прохладном коридоре, выложенным гладким жёлтым камнем, который змеится внутри горы. Тут есть комнаты, и залы, и ответвляющиеся коридоры. Некоторые завалены, у некоторых, залитых светом и заросших вьюнками, провалился потолок, а иные в нетронутом состоянии, словно их покинули только вчера.

Коридор выходит в просторный зал. Красный узорчатый пол укрыт пылью и растениями, пробивающимися сквозь трещины в скале. Здесь она нагоняет Тэма; тот глядит на потолок. Через его круглое отверстие комнату наполняет дневной свет.

— Совсем как храм на Ач-То, — говорит она. — Только больше.

И совсем как на Ач-То, в центре возвышается гладкий камень со сквозным отверстием. Только здесь он один, второго нет. Этот храм создан только для Сен. Света.

— Это важная комната, да? — говорит Тэм.

— Да.

— Можно, здесь будет моя спальня?

Со смешком она игриво отталкивает его голову и идёт к камню в кругу света.

— Давай-ка посмотрим, — шепчет она себе и легко пробегает пальцами по древней породе. В этом она уже не новичок; раньше прикосновение к такому камню могло повергнуть её в не отпускающий транс, а теперь она знает, как сдержать то, что камень готов показать ей. Она понимает, что впустить, а что оставить снаружи, и бегло проглядывает воспоминания настолько богатые, что понадобились бы годы, чтобы по-настоящему изучить их. Затем следует долгий период покоя и заброшенности; одиночества, которое тянется тысячи лет, пока…

Рей, ахнув, отрывает руку.

Тэм смотрит на неё.

— Что такое?

Она едва его слышит и отчаянно оглядывается вокруг.

Там! Следы в пыли, уходящие через один из многочисленных выходов из зала. Рей бросается бежать по следам и оказывается в проходе, открытом с одной стороны всем стихиям. Здесь следы кончаются: пыль под открытым небом выдул ветер, — но теперь Рей идёт по зову сердца. Она бежит, перепрыгивает через завалы и попадает через проход в одну из самых нетронутых комнат, которые ей попадались.

Она замедляет шаг, давая Тэму возможность догнать её.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает он, осматриваясь в пустой комнате: на полу грудой лежат предметы, похожие на старинную мебель.

Но за этой комнатой — ещё одна, или это балкон? Она наполнена светом, укрыта от непогоды, а вытесанные из камня перила позволяют стоять и созерцать великолепные величественные холмы и озёра.

Быть может, позже Рей найдёт минутку, чтобы насладиться видом. А сейчас его загораживает человек, прислонившийся к каменному краю бедром и вглядывающийся вниз. Когда он поворачивается и поднимает на неё взгляд, он не выглядит и вполовину настолько удивлённым, как она при виде его.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — изумлённо спрашивает она.

Не успевает он ответить, как Тэм проносится мимо неё.

— Папа!

Тэм врезается в отца с такой силой, что Рей на мгновение до ужаса пугается, что они оба перевалятся через край. Но тот быстро приходит в себя от неожиданности и, не подав виду, похлопывает мальчика по спине. До Тэма наконец доходит, и он отступает. Однако ликование не сходит с его юного лица.

Рей тоже хочется обнять его, но что-то её удерживает.

— Как ты оказался здесь раньше меня? — спрашивает она, не веря своим глазам.

— Твоя предметная память — полезная штука, — говорит он. — Я взял координаты из твоих мыслей… на случай, если понадобится отыскать тебя.

— Так ты передумал? — выдыхает она.

Он почти равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем ты обустроишься здесь… Полагаю, я могу помочь хоть в этом…

— Тебе стало тошно одному. Даже дня не выдержал, — говорит она, изогнув губы в улыбке.

— Это не значит, что я был неправ, — с достоинством говорит он. — Что бы ты ни надеялась создать в этих стенах… частью этого я быть не могу.

Он вновь переводит взгляд на простирающийся внизу мир, и Рей чувствует, как сердце падает.

— Если это храм Сен, то где храм Лин? — спрашивает он.

Она проходит вперёд и встаёт так близко к нему, что их ноги соприкасаются. Тёплое чувство родства разливается по её телу с такой силой, что она прикрывает глаза. Подняв руку, она показывает на далёкую вершину острова, едва различимого на горизонте.

— Вон там.

— Гм. Да, — кивает он, словно определяется с чем-то. — Беру.

— Берёшь?

— Если это твой храм, тот будет мой.

— _Твой_ храм?

— Хватит повторять каждое моё слово.

Рей не сводит с него взгляда.

— Ты что, собираешься основать собственный орден?

— Почему нет?

— Т-ты же тёмный!

— А ты светлая. Кто-то же должен держать тебя в узде.

Она открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но он прижимает палец к её губам, заставив её замолчать действенней, чем с помощью Силы.

— Я тоже разглядывал камни, — говорит он. — Ты сама сказала, что тебе известен старый уклад Ордена: он поддерживал равновесие между тьмой и светом. Я _нужен_ тебе здесь. Если ты и правда стремишься к равновесию, мы нужны друг другу.

Рей сталкивает его руку.

— Иногда ты говоришь разумные вещи, — говорит она с неохотой. — Не уверена, что мне это нравится…

— И мне, — говорит он. — Неужели мы пришли к согласию?

— Похоже на то.

Она позволяет медленной улыбке тронуть свои губы. Он улыбается в ответ, и от этого её сердце кувыркается в груди.

— К тому же понадобится многое сделать, чтобы приспособить это место для жизни. Тебе понадобится помощь, и кто знает, сколько времени это займёт. Возможно, к моменту, когда оно будет готово, у нас уже будет третий…

— Третий! Не шути даже! — Она со смехом пихает его в плечо, но слёзы уже пугающе близко — неудержимая переполненность, которая приходит с облегчением и чистой радостью.

Тэм облокачивается на каменную ограду.

— Значит, ты остаёшься с нами, Кайло? — спрашивает он.

Мужчина смотрит на него тёмными глазами, такими же сияющими, как волны внизу.

— Просто Бен, — говорит Бен.


	24. Эпилог: Равновесие

Всё складывается удачно, думает Рей. Она окидывает взглядом растения, которыми украшена комната: они тянутся ввысь из лотков и свешиваются из подвешенных на крюках чаш, теснясь на её солнечном балконе. Похоже, их слишком много. Каждый раз, отправившись на прогулку по холмам, она не может удержаться, чтобы не принести домой новый экземпляр. И каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь выбирается в другие системы, чтобы пополнить запасы или привезти кандидата, они возвращаются с самым странным, диковинным растением в подарок — и это уже начинает тревожить.

Она вспоминает, что надо срезать головки цветов на последнем из таких «подарков»: раскрывшись, они норовят цапнуть за пальцы. Ещё она проверяет суккулент — его тоже, похоже, надо подрезать. Шорох среди растений у неё за спиной привлекает её внимание.

— Аникка, довольно воды, — говорит она. — Не все растения так же любят купаться, как ты.

Малышка — сплошные заросли чёрных волос, а не девочка — поворачивает в её сторону голову, продолжая лить воду из лейки, которую держит в руке. По каменному полу растекается лужа.

— Они хотят попить, — возражает она.

— Иди сюда, я тебе что покажу, — говорит Рей, надеясь отвлечь её от дальнейшего благонамеренного губительства. Аникка послушно подбегает, Рей сажает её к себе на бедро и показывает суккулент в форме миниатюрного деревца.

— Это одно из первых растений, которые у меня появились, когда я сюда приехала. Ему ровно столько, сколько и тебе.

— Шесть? — спрашивает Аникка и протягивает липкую ладошку, чтобы ухватить за листик. Рей отодвигается вместе с ней, зная, что лист будет оторван при малейшей возможности.

— Кажется, его подарил мне твой папа, — припоминает Рей. — Мы поругались, и он так извинялся, чтобы не просить прощения.

Всё это было в глубокой древности, думает Аникка, и, возможно, случилось во времена первого джедая. В её глазах, шестилетнее растение росло здесь всегда, её семья всегда жила на Лин-Сен, и всегда её родители ссорились. Рей замечает, что дочь отвлеклась, — и кое-что ещё.

— У тебя волосы спутались, милая, — говорит она.

Аникка крепко прижимает ладошки к волосам, зная, что за этим последует.

— Нет!..

— Пойдём возьмем расческу, — говорит Рей.

— Нет! — отчаянно вопит Аникка и принимается яростно извиваться на руках у Рей, которая заносит её в комнату — к постели и к расчёске, которую Рей держит на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Сиди смирно!

— Ты дёргаешь! — плачет она.

— Так не давай им путаться, — бессердечно говорит Рей, продирая расчёску сквозь колтун и игнорируя утрированные взвизги Аникки.

Волосы Аникки выводят её из себя даже в лучшие дни. Не совсем понятно, в кого они такие. Пусть цветом она и пошла в отца, у него волосы не такие толстые. И они нисколько не похожи на мягкие кудри брата, по которым мечтательно вздыхают иные младшие воспитанницы. Её шевелюра скорей напоминает птичье гнездо из тугих завитков, растущих во всех направлениях, куда пожелают. Несколько минут после расчёсывания они лежат красиво, но стоит Рей повернуться спиной — и Аникка наверняка найдёт способ разлохматить любую причёску.

Распутав самый жуткий колтун, Рей принимается за остальное.

— Хочешь, заплету их тебе? — спрашивает она, заметив, что у Аникки всё ещё истерзанный вид. — Как у бабушки?

— Да, — угрюмо говорит Аникка.

Рей принимается за дело, но не успевает она закончить, как от двери раздаётся мелодичный звук.

— Войдите! — зовёт Рей, а Аникка в тот же миг извлекает из поясной кобуры игрушечный бластер, готовая взять любого нарушителя на мушку.

Входит молодой тогрута: кожа — медная, монтралы — со светлыми полосами. Рей приветственно улыбается.

— Тэнаан.

Один из её первых учеников и, без сомнений, лучший.

— Магистр, — говорит он, склоняя голову и опасливо поглядывая на Аникку. — Тёмные выдвинулись и скоро будут.

— Спасибо, — говорит Рей. — Можешь проводить их вниз, когда они прибудут?  
Тэнаан так долго медлит с ответом, что она вновь кидает на него взгляд.

— Что на этот раз не так?

— Уверен, вам самой лучше встретить их, магистр, — говорит он с таким старательно нейтральным выражением лица, что она не верит ему ни на секунду.

— Он страшнее лает, чем кусает, ты же знаешь, — мягко журит она его.  
Аникка хихикает и щёлкает на Тэнаана зубами.

— Да, но всё же мне не хотелось бы подвергаться ни тому, ни другому, а в разговоре он уже был немного… резок, — говорит Тэнаан.

Рей поднимает взгляд к потолку, простирая чувства за пределы комнаты, по хорошо проторенному пути. Она улавливает намёк на что-то, вроде запаха в воздухе перед тем, как на горизонте соберутся грозовые облака.

— Понимаю, — вздыхает она, глядя на недочёсанный одуванчик из волос. — Ладно. Но с этим разберёшься за меня.

— Я хочу пойти! — протестует Аникка.

— Только после того, как дашь Тэнаану привести волосы в порядок, — отвечает Рей, вручая остолбеневшему парню расчёску. Правда, её заботят не волосы, а готовность Бена проявлять терпение с Аниккой в его нынешнем настроении.

— И что мне с этим делать? — спрашивает Тэнаан с растущей тревогой.

— Причеши ей волосы, чтоб они хорошо лежали.

— А ей не будет больно?

— Волосы ничего не чувствуют — и не давай ей обижать тебя! Верю в тебя, Тэнаан. 

Она хлопает его по плечу.

— Считай, это ещё один урок.

— Как тот «урок», когда я нёс вашу мебель вверх через три лестничных пролёта? — спрашивает он.

— Именно!

Она оставляет ученика и дочь, которые, сойдясь в волевом поединке, недоверчиво сверкают друг на друга глазами, и уходит по каменным проходам.

Теперь это совсем другое место. Когда она прилетела, оно было в плену у зелени, в пыли и завалах. Пришлось много потрудиться, отбивая храм у природы; некоторые помещения так и не получилось расчистить, но в остальных удалось восстановить почти что былое великолепие.

Рей быстро шагает по светлым и просторным оживлённым коридорам. Иногда ей удивительно, как быстро разрослась всего за несколько коротких лет её община. Она обходит пару ремонтных дроидов и кивает группке служителей Церкви Силы. Они не чувствительны к Силе, но с момента, как услышали о новом ордене, жаждали примкнуть к нему в качестве помощников. Это благодаря им Рей нашла себе первых учеников, вроде Тэнаана.

Сейчас община растёт так быстро, что Рей уже не может без них обходиться.

Когда-то она боялась, что потенциальных джедаев будет трудно найти, но теперь, кажется, недели не проходит, чтобы она не прослышала о новом кандидате, которого надо оценить.

Рей обходит стороной центральный тренировочный зал. У младших воспитанников — час медитации, и им бывает трудно сосредоточиться даже тогда, когда через них никто не пробирается. Извивающимися проходам она идёт наверх к ангару, расположенному на прикрытой стороне горы, где прохладней всего, и ждёт там, укутавшись поплотней в белую накидку.

Благо, долго ждать не приходится: расстояние от Храма Лин не велико. Вскоре нарастающий гул двигателей нарушает тишину, и глянцевый чёрный шатл разрезает безупречную синеву неба. Он садится с шелестом, расталкивая воздух, который взметает волосы и одежду Рей. Корабль не успевает как следует устроиться на опорах, как входной люк отъезжает и вниз спрыгивает высокая фигура.

— Тэм! — окликает она, просияв.

Однако Тэм отстранён и бледен. Он шагает к ней и принимает её объятия, но Рей чувствует: он явно разозлён.

— Что такое? — спрашивает она, вглядываясь в его покрытое родинками лицо.

— Достал. С меня хватит, — шепчет Тэм, едва шевеля губами. Он бросает выразительный взгляд на затихающий шатл. — Он тебе сам расскажет.

Ой-ой. Рей вздыхает про себя, а Тэм стремительно, словно он ни мгновения больше здесь находиться не может, уходит. В шлюзовом проёме шатла появляется другая фигура, которая дожидается, пока трап полностью выйдет, и лишь затем спускается.

Бену всегда был присущ грозный вид, а его манера держаться холодно и пренебрежительно сегодня особенно впечатляет. Впрочем, встретившись с Рей взглядом, он немного смягчается. Он, как обычно, в чёрном, шея закрыта, облик в должной мере внушает робость, но ей становится забавно, когда он поднимает руку, чтобы убрать пятернёй волосы со лба, и Рей замечает край белого рукава.

Она чуть уловимо улыбается ему.

— Позволь узнать.

— Нет. Опять поругаемся, — коротко говорит он. — Куда он делся?

— Наверное, пошёл предстать перед обожательницами. Знаешь, порой это ужасно неудобно. Стоит ему явиться, как вся сосредоточенность воспитанниц немедленно вылетает в иллюминатор.

Бен лишь хмыкает.

— Ты меня пригласила не просто так. Давай к делу.

— А может, я пригласила тебя, чтобы насладиться искромётным общением с тобой? — парирует она.

Взгляд тёмных глаз скользит по ней, и Рей даже узы Силы не нужны, чтобы прекрасно понять, какого рода общение он себе представляет.

— Быть может, позже, — говорит он.

Она берёт его под руку.

— Сюда, любимый, — говорит она и уводит его.

— Как её зовут? — спрашивает Бен по дороге.

— Майя, — отвечает Рей. — Она человек, родом откуда-то с Внешнего кольца... Кажется, с Майгито. Совсем юная, ещё пятнадцати нет, но жизнь её побила. Сюда её подбросили люди, называвшие себя её "хозяевами". У неё проявились способности в Силе, и они решили, что с ней хлопот не оберёшься. Будь с ней помягче.

— Так ведь ничего не добьёшься.

— Я серьёзно. Поначалу всё шло неплохо, она очень старалась вписаться. Но... на прошлой неделе она выбила зуб одному мальчику, когда тот слишком громко смеялся, и пошло-поехало.

— У меня не школа для трудных подростков, — насмешливо напоминает он.

— Если бы всё было так просто, я не стала бы за тобой посылать, — говорит Рей.

Небольшая группка служителей расступается перед ними в коридоре. В другой раз они бы улыбнулись и поприветствовали Рей, но когда с ней рядом Бен, они не раскрывают рта и отводят глаза. В то время как младшие воспитанники по большей части не знают или не задумываются об истории Бена Соло, те, кто постарше и помнят, какой ужас наводил Первый орден, держатся с опаской. Но покуда Рей держит его под руку, они ничего не скажут.

— Сюда, — говорит Рей и останавливает его перед арочным проходом в одну из спален.

В комнате в ряд стоят двенадцать кроватей, и в ней никого нет, кроме девочки, которая пытается медитировать возле одной из них. Рей вздыхает. Майе следует быть внизу в тренировочном зале вместе с остальными, но последнее время она всё больше и больше замыкается.

— Майя, — тихо зовёт Рей.

Тусклые светлые волосы взлетают в стороны, когда подросток оборачивается с видом загнанного полудикого зверя.

— Магистр Рей, — говорит она и поднимается на ноги, чтобы поклониться.

Взгляд её падает на Бена, и она замирает в полусогнутом положении.

— Ты знаешь, кто я? — спрашивает Бен.

— Магистр Соло, — бормочет она. — Вы отец Тэмерона... глава Ордена Лин.

— Помимо прочего, — говорит он, проходит дальше в комнату и обходит девочку кругом. — Магистр Рей считает, что ты бы хорошо вписалась в мой орден.

Майя бросает быстрый взгляд на Рей.

— Потому что она думает, что я тёмная. Думает, я испорченная.

Рей вздрагивает.

— Я не думаю, что ты испорченная, Майя, — говорит она ласково, хотя толку от этого мало.

Ей так и не удалось найти с этой девочкой общий язык. Что бы она ни делала и что бы ни говорила, та всегда её понимает неправильно.

— Но она тёмная, — говорит Бен. Завершив круг и встав рядом с Рей, он вновь испытующе смотрит на девочку. — Ты источаешь тьму... но стараешься этому противиться. Почему?

— Тёмная сторона — зло, — шепчет Майя, уставившись в пол. — Когда я чувствую тьму, кажется, она меня душит. Я ничего не вижу. В голове пусто. Услышала смех Денни и так... так захотела убить его, я знала, что он смеётся надо мной. Я обрадовалась, увидев у себя на руке его кровь. Это же ужасно так думать, разве нет?

Больно видеть, как столь юное создание испытывает такие чувства. Рей хочется отвести взгляд, но Бен берёт её ладонь в свою и протягивает другую руку Майе.

— Можно?

Майя неохотно кладёт кончики пальцев на ладонь Бену, и Рей чувствует, как тот заимствует её дар, чтобы коснуться души девочки. Пока он смотрит, смотрит и Рей. Девочка тёмная... почти такая же тёмная, как он сам, но вся как разбитое стекло; не может выпутаться из борьбы с самой собой; так жадно хватается за свет, что рискует загасить его. Это не Рей считает, что девочка безвозвратно испорчена; Майя сама в это верит.

— Не пережитое тобой породило эту тьму, — говорит Бен, опуская руку. — Тьма — твоя защита. Она придала тебе сил, чтобы выжить.Прими её, и она возвысит тебя.

Майя не сводит с него глаз, но не похоже, чтобы он сумел её убедить. Затем переводит взгляд на Рей.

— Я знаю, что поступила неправильно, но я исправлюсь. Обещаю. Я... я больше не буду никого бить. Пожалуйста, не отсылайте меня...

— Я никуда тебя не отсылаю, Майя, — говорит Рей. — Если хочешь остаться, для тебя здесь место будет всегда. Но я волнуюсь за тебя, боюсь, что не смогу оказать необходимую тебе помощь. Единственный из всех моих знакомых, кто нашёл свой путь сквозь тьму, — это Бен. Я знаю: если ты позволишь, он тебе поможет.

— Мне надо подумать... — тихо говорит Майя, глядя мимо них.

— Разумеется. Ты не обязана принимать никаких решений. Я просто хотела вас познакомить, чтобы ты знала: есть и другой путь. — Она смотрит на Бена и кивает. — Мы сейчас уйдём. И напоминаю... отрабатывать бой на мечах после обеда будем под открытым небом. Увидимся там.

Лишь когда они отходят от спальни достаточно далеко, чтобы их не услышали, Рей поднимает взгляд на Бена и вопросительно поднимает бровь, безмолвно спрашивая его мнения.

— Внутри у неё хаос, — говорит он. — Она желает обрести контроль над другими, как когда-то контролировали её. Если её как следует не научить, в какое русло направлять эту потребность, однажды она станет кошмаром. Твой орден хорош, чтобы пасти кротких овечек, но она — нечто иное… Ты права. Ей нужна помощь.

— Я не хочу на неё давить. Это может принести больше вреда, чем пользы, — говорит Рей.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Ничего. Она потеряет покой и захочет стать сильней: так всегда поначалу бывает. Довольно скоро она будет умолять тебя отпустить её в мой орден.

— Кажется, тогда общее число твоих учеников достигнет трёх? Ещё двадцать — и у тебя будет столько же, сколько у меня, — беззаботно замечает Рей, проходя с Беном среди полос солнечного света, разлиновавших коридор.

— Вообще-то это не соревнование, — говорит он со вздохом.

— Каких ещё слов можно ждать от неудачника.

Она смеётся и отступает, уворачиваясь от нежного шлепка, нацеленного ей по заднице. Он тоже улыбается, когда она возвращается и сцепляет с ним руки. Улыбка уже не такая редкая гостья на его лице в эти дни, но Рей по-прежнему радостно её видеть. Он стал чаще улыбаться, и от этого к уголкам его рта за последние годы пролегли складки, покрытая родинками кожа потемнела, загорев от солнца, а волосы на висках начали белеть. Рей нравятся все перемены в нём до единой.

Они доходят до той части коридора, который открывается на плоское плато, где многие воспитанники проводят свободные часы за учебными боями и тренировками. Сейчас, правда, там какая-то сутолока. Рей замечает среди них Тэма, которого обступила горстка юных воспитанниц. У него уже есть одно преимущество: он старший сын здешнего магистра, — но также надо заметить, что подростковый возраст был милостив к его внешности. Уже сейчас он выше Рей, и дело уверенно идёт к тому, что быть Тэму сердцеедом. Судя по тому, как он шутит и флиртует с четырьмя девушками одновременно, он об этом знает.

Она бросает взгляд на Бена, но тот лишь хмурится, глядя на сына. Его спокойная улыбка испарилась, как капля воды в песках Джакку.

— Может, теперь ты скажешь мне, что происходит с Тэмом? — спрашивает она.

— Альтан, — нарочно говорит он, — хочет вступить в Сопротивление.

Тихий сдавленный смешок Рей перерастает в настоящий смех.

— Теперь понятно, отчего у тебя вид, словно тебе в тарелку плюнули, — хихикает она. — Боюсь, это влияние Финна.

— Вообще-то не смешно, — говорит он с таким глубоким отчаянием, что Рей только громче смеётся.

— Да брось! Сопротивление довольно безобидно, — снисходительно говорит она. — Тэм всегда хотел быть пилотом. Ты ненадолго отвлёк его своими романтическими Тёмными рыцарями, но я рада, что здравый смысл возобладал. Знай: я всей душой его благословляю, и ты, если не хочешь лишиться его доверия, тоже поддержишь его решение.

— Участие в галактической политике и войне — вот что уничтожило предыдущие ордены джедаев, — с досадой говорит Бен. — А тебя они изгнали, помнишь? Это к вопросу об их здравомыслии.

— Это же из-за _тебя_ , помнишь?

— О да, — бурчит он. — Но ему шестнадцать. Это очень глупый возраст.

С этим не поспоришь. Когда Бену было шестнадцать, он сбежал и примкнул к фашистам, а Рей отказывалась покинуть Джакку, продолжая убеждать себя, что родные за ней вернутся.

— Ну... Если это ошибка, значит, ошибка. Ему придётся выяснить это самому. Что важно — это чтобы мы смогли подхватить его, если он упадёт.

Бен набирает побольше воздуха в грудь и, вздохнув, больше не возражает.

— Послушаешь тебя — и всё так просто и легко. Может, ты и права.

— Конечно, права, — беспечно отзывается она. Но тут ей в голову приходит другая мысль. — Мамочки... если он уже сейчас сбивает с толку моих девчонок, будет же в сто раз хуже, когда он станет пилотом.

— Что? — Бен выглядит озадаченным. — Как это сбивает?

Рей только закатывает глаза: вечно он ничего не замечает. Тэм поднимает голову и перехватывает её взгляд. Она машет ему, подзывая. Он неохотно расстаётся с компанией и медленно поднимается по узкой лестнице им навстречу. Вновь оказавшись лицом к лицу с отцом, он мрачнеет и хмурится.

— Твой отец хочет тебе кое-что сказать, — говорит Рей, незаметно подталкивая Бена через узы.

Тэм настороженно глядит на отца, который слегка прочищает горло.

— Я совершенно и категорически против того, чтобы ты вступал в Сопротивление, — начинает Бен, — но я подумал, что ты, возможно, уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы решить самому, поэтому делай то, что считаешь нужным. Как мне напоминает твоя мама, мы всегда будем рядом, чтобы подхватить, когда ты пропадёшь.

— Подхватить, _если_ ты _упадёшь_ , — быстро поправляет Рей, на этот раз толкая Бена локтём в бок по-настоящему. — А ты не упадёшь, потому что, уверена, из тебя выйдет отличный пилот.

Лицо Тэма вспыхивает от радости и облегчения. Он с признательностью смотрит на мать, прекрасно понимая, что отец уступил благодаря её влиянию.

— Ну, вообще-то я у них не пилотом буду, — говорит он, немедленно вернувшись к своему обычному добродушному состоянию. — Меня хотят зачислить в новый спецотряд, который будет возглавлять атаки на базы Первого ордена. Они уже даже присвоили мне позывной: Буревестник.

Кровь отливает от лица Рей.

— Что? — слабо шепчет она. 

— Какая нелепость, — ворчит Бен.

— А по-моему, звучит круто, — с вызовом заявляет Тэм. — И тебя никто не спрашивал.

— Это звучит страшно, — говорит Бен.

— Только не начинай, — сердито выдыхает Тэм, и в тот же момент из-за угла коридора выскакивает комочек чёрных завитков и направляет игрушечный бластер ему прямо в спину.

— Пиу! Пиу! Попала! Ты убит, Тэмми! — кричит Аникка.

Тэм рассеянно оборачивается.

— Нет, ты промазала. Я цел.

— Не промазала! — Аникка опускает бластер и свирепо на него смотрит. — Мам! Скажи ему! Скажи ему, что он убит!

Рей ничего не говорит; их голоса едва доносятся сквозь гул, который заполнил ей уши; в сознании всплывает воспоминание о времени и месте — неизвестно когда и неизвестно где. Воспоминание о Тэме, только его так больше не зовут… а позади него стоит кто-то ещё. Кто-то меньше и грациозней, в сиянии белого света, а в руке у неё — бластер…

— Рей?

Голос Бена прорывается сквозь шум, и она переводит на него испуганный взгляд. Через узы он почувствовал неладное, но что — он не знает. Он взял её под локоть, в глазах — тёплая тревога.

Быть может, это просто приснившийся однажды и ничего не значащий сон. Рей старается выбросить его из головы, но это слово… _буревестник_. Одно слово — и вернулись былые, давно забытые, казалось, страхи. Она смотрит на сына, который бесцельно препирается с Аниккой, и в горле — ком.

Видя её рассеянность, Бен решает вмешаться.

— Мы с мамой идём к себе выпить чаю.

— А я пойду ещё потренируюсь, — говорит Тэм, на деле намереваясь вернуться в компанию к девочкам.

— Ну давай, — говорит Бен, отпускает его и, сварливо нахмурившись, обращается к девчушке у его ног. — А ты у нас кто сегодня? Космический пират? 

Аникка неторопливо поднимает на него взгляд.

— _Нет_. Я — _принцесса_ , — укоризненно говорит она, а затем, подняв бластер, целит в него. — Пиу.

Бен подмигивает ей.

— У меня есть Сила, меня не застрелишь.

Разочарованно топнув ногой оттого, что у каждого свои правила в _её_ игре, Аникка ноет:

— Так _нечестно_! У меня вообще Силы нет!

И поскольку слёзы уже стоят у неё в глазах, а нижняя губа дрожью сигнализирует о надвигающейся истерике, Бен подхватывает её на руки.

— Полагаю, Её Высочество переутомились, — говорит он и легко усаживает Аникку на бедро, отчего девочка заметно успокаивается; Рей обычно жалуется теперь, что та уже слишком большая, чтобы её таскать.

— Я не утомилась! — спорит Аникка.

— Что у тебя с волосами? — Бен прикасается к одной из бугорчатых кос, которые свисают ей на спину. — Ты на тви’лека похожа.

— Это Тэнаан.

— Тэнаан?..

По пути в её комнаты Рей молча идёт рядом с Беном. Зря она волновалась, что ему для Аникки не хватит терпения; он всегда был нежен и даже ласков с дочерью. Гораздо больше, чем когда-либо с Тэмом. Не потому, что он любит её больше, чем его; просто, когда Тэм был маленьким, Бен всё ещё учился быть человеком. Теперь Аникка пользуется плодами уроков, которые их отцу преподнёс Тэм, и никогда не поймёт, как это ценно — сидеть на руках, как обычный ребёнок. Рей никогда не устанет удивляться, как много в нём переменилось с тех пор, когда он мог переносить лишь её прикосновения.

Хотя, думает она, глядя, как он укладывает сонное дитя на постель, возможно, Аникка вьёт из него верёвки, как может только дочь. А может, дело в том, что она не обладает Силой, как остальные в семье, и это одновременно подарок и недостаток. Но как бы он ни любил её, однажды Бен признался Рей, что если кому из его детей и взбредёт в голову повторить отцеубийство, то это, скорей всего, будет Аникка.

— Мне с ней лучше не ссориться, — мрачно сказал он тогда.

Несмотря на протесты, к моменту, когда её укладывают в постель, девочка уже едва шевелится от усталости. Бен качает головой, глядя на то, как странно заплетены её волосы, и идет вслед за Рей в её зелёную от растений комнату.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — говорит он и тянет Рей к каменной скамье, чтобы сесть вместе, соприкасаясь ногами.

— Помнишь, что я говорила тебе о Пожирателе миров? — спрашивает она.

Лицо его приобретает задумчивое выражение.

— Думаю, почти всё это тебе приснилось, — медленно говорит он.

— Из нас двоих сознание от потери крови терял ты, а я была в порядке и _знаю_ , что я видела. — Она вздыхает, глядя на свои руки, которые беспокойно сжимает и разжимает на коленях. — Я волнуюсь за Тэма... Что, если, отпустив его в Сопротивление, я толкаю его на тот путь? А что, если, запретив, я толкаю его туда? Или это произойдёт, что бы я ни выбрала?

— Так ты _не_ хочешь, чтобы он примкнул к Сопротивлению?

— Я не знаю. Я не знаю, как правильно.

Он накрывает своими большими ладонями её.

— Боюсь, он бы рванул, что бы ты ни выбрала. Он в тебя с твоим бычьим упрямством. Я всю неделю твердил ему, что не позволю, но это лишь придало ему решимости, — говорит Бен.

— А тебе глупости, — замечает она.

— Рей, чему быть, того не миновать. Разница в том, что мы будем с ним рядом. Что бы ни произошло с тем Пожирателем миров, который встретился тебе, — у него не было нас. Случись ему упасть, мы подхватим.

Она кидает на него сердитый взгляд.

— Это же я тебе это сказала, — говорит она, заметив, что он преподнёс ей от себя её же мудрую мысль.

— Будешь спорить с собственным советом? — спрашивает он её.

Вместо ответа она поднимает их соединённые руки и целует ему костяшки пальцев. Уголки его рта изгибаются в улыбке, благодаря которой она влюбилась в него дважды, и она не может сдержать ответную улыбку.

— Ты в этот раз надолго? — спрашивает она.

— По меньшей мере на ночь, — говорит он, глядя на неё взглядом, от которого каждый дюйм её начинает источать тепло.

— Я была бы рада, — говорит она. Он обнимает её рукой за плечи, и она прислоняется к его крепкому боку. — А Тэм?

— Он на подольше. Хочет увидеться с бабушкой, когда она прилетит.

— Вообще-то ты тоже мог бы с ней повидаться, — напоминает ему Рей.

Она всегда напоминает, но он почти всегда находит причину оказаться в другом месте. За эти годы они встречались ещё несколько раз, но почти всегда выходило неловко. Это сильней огорчало бы Рей, если бы она не знала, что они поддерживали простую переписку. Если находиться рядом слишком больно, сказать нужные слова может быть проще на письме. Похоже, это устраивает их обоих.

Поэтому она не удивляется, когда Бен отвечает:

— Знаю, — и больше ничего.

Она сжимет его ладонь.

— Ты мог бы взять с собой Аникку, — предлагает она.

— Храм падёт от её воплей. Она слишком привязана к тебе.

— Истеричка — королева драмы, — соглашается Рей. — Совсем как её отец.

— А, понятно, — говорит Бен и отнимает свою руку, чем отлично иллюстрирует её слова.

— Интересно, в кого пойдёт следующий? — задумчиво говорит Рей.

— Что? — Его голос становится таким же резким, как и взгляд.

— Помнишь, как несколько недель назад мы летали на Серику, чтобы познакомиться с тамошними племенами? И помнишь, как на третий день нам уже нечем было предохраняться и ты сказал: "Не волнуйся, я выну", — а потом не вынул...

— Я не виноват, — перебивает он, покрываясь красными пятнами. — Есть такие турриканские душители, вырваться из хватки которых легче, чем из твоей, когда ты спазмически...

— Ну, да, всякое случается, — говорит она, снисходительно махнув рукой. — Просто скажу, что этого называю я. Мне до сих пор досадно, что к ней приклеилось _Аникка_ , хотя я хотела _Люку_. Ещё раз такое сделаешь, и я с орбиты фонтан из твоего храма устрою.

— Восьми месяцев наверняка хватит, чтобы придумать хорошее имя, — уступает он. — Что-то получше, чем _Люка_.  
— Я не шучу. Мне на "Тысячелетний сокол" прикрутили опытный образец пушки, и мне нужна учебная цель, — говорит она, глядя, как на его щеке появляется ямочка. Она лениво проводит по ямочке пальцами. — Скажи мне, что ты счастлив, Бен.

Ей нет необходимости спрашивать. Через их канал она чувствует радостное биение, к тому же он так и не научился напускать на себя непроницаемый вид. Но ей хочется услышать это из его уст.

— Я счастлив, — говорит он и трётся носом о её нос. — Ты не перестаёшь находить способы сделать меня счастливым.

Он кладёт ладонь ей на живот, Рей улыбается и утыкается головой ему под подбородок. Её грудь наполняет тепло и покой, и, хоть путь к этому чувству был долог, он того стоил. Сидя среди залитых солнцем растений, окружённая семьей и последователями, в умиротворённых объятиях любимого человека, Рей чувствует, что она дома.

И она знает: Бен чувствует то же.


End file.
